Le Sablier du Coeur : L'Âme du Nouveau Monde
by Misstykata
Summary: "Vivre... C'est ça ? Pourquoi pas, je peux bien essayer... Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Musha ?" Quelques mois sont passés depuis la dernière séparation de Tami et de son capitaine. Après avoir tenté de suivre le conseil qu'il lui avait donné, l'informatrice décide qu'elle a assez traîné et se dirige vers la mer la plus dangereuse au monde : le Shin Sekai. Sequel de "Sortir de l'Enfer".
1. Goodbye Paradise

**Heya Minna ! Nouvelle histoire ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Bienvenue dans la deuxième partie du Sablier du Coeur ! Si vous n'avez pas lu la première partie, "Sortir de l'Enfer", je vous conseillerai de laisser cette partie de côté, sinon vous n'allez absolument rien comprendre ^^**

 **Je rappelle que cette "série"... On peut appeler ça une série quand y'a que deux "tomes"? *réflexion intense***

 **Bref ! Je rappelle que le Sablier fait partie d'un grand projet absolument nawak et merveilleux, en lien avec d'autres histoire qui se passe dans le même univers de One Piece un peu trafiqué par nous autres, les auteurs chtarbés de la communauté Mash Up/Effet Boule de Neige ! :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil, notamment à La Boîte de Pandore de SnipeBen si vous chercher de quoi rire :3**

 **Bon, comme toujours pour éviter les problèmes, le petit disclaimer :**

 **One Piece appartient au grand Eiichiro Oda, seul mes OCs et le scénario m'appartiennent, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

 **Bon, assez blablaté ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

 _-12 février 1522-_

Shakky vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations, accoudée au comptoir dans le _Rip-Off_ , comme à son habitude, faisant tourner son fume-cigarette entre ses doigts pour faire tomber la cendre. La bonne nouvelle reçue un peu plus tôt par denden l'avait mise de très bonne humeur !

Quant au groupe de Duval, ils se tenaient tranquilles depuis qu'elle leur avait fait la leçon après qu'ils aient cassé une table en faisant les andouilles.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une silhouette portant une cape rouge à capuche, qui referma bien vite le panneau de bois derrière elle. Un soupir féminin résonna dans la pièce devenue silencieuse et l'intruse se redressa, époussetant brièvement ses vêtements, avant de finalement baisser la capuche.

\- Ara… Irashai, Brisée-chan, sourit la barmaid.

\- Ohayo Shakky-san ! sourit la jeune femme en venant s'asseoir à la place qu'elle prenait toujours. Désolée pour l'entrée, j'essayais de semer quelqu'un.

\- Qui, si ce n'est pas trop curieux ?

Le visage de la pirate se fit plus dur, mélange de lassitude et de colère, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois du comptoir.

\- Les Long-Silver, cracha-t-elle.

Sans un mot, la barmaid sortit une choppe qu'elle remplit de saké pour la faire passer à Tami, qui en but la moitié d'une traite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ah ça… soupira la jeune femme. Beaucoup de choses. Entre le médecin pervers, le cuistot pervers, la tireuse perverse et le capitaine incapable de comprendre quand on dit « non »… Ouais, il s'en est passé des choses. Pour faire court, si à une époque j'avais de la sympathie pour eux, aujourd'hui je veux juste qu'il disparaissent de mon existence. Mais ils m'ont retrouvée ce matin, j'ai dû me cacher pour pouvoir arriver ici sans être suivie.

\- So ka…

Shakky vida sa cendre et jeta un œil au fume-cigarette que lui avait offert la demoiselle.

\- Enfin, parlons de choses plus positives, je ne suis pas venue pour me plaindre, finit par éluder Tami avec un sourire d'excuse. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien, sourit à son tour la barmaid. J'ai reçu une excellente nouvelle il y a quelques heures, un couple d'ami a eu des faux-jumeaux aujourd'hui.

\- Hontou ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Félicitations à eux ! Comment est-ce qu'ils s'appellent ?

\- Red et Lina, répondit la barmaid. Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste, Tami-chan.

La pirate frotta une main derrière son crâne avec un léger rire embarrassé, les joues un peu rougies.

\- Disons que pour moi, une naissance c'est pratiquement quelque chose de sacré… expliqua-t-elle.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'on leur apprenait sur son île natale, en tout cas pour les naissances de garçons, mais elle avait toujours considéré la chose à sa manière et avait englobé toutes les naissances. La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Bref, je suis arrivée i jours, le coating du _Keeper_ est terminé, alors je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour venir vous voir. Et pour vous remercier de votre aide, encore une fois.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Tami-chan. C'était très agréable de t'avoir pour compagnie.

Tami eut un léger rire.

\- J'imagine que je dois aussi vous remercier pour le cadeau d'Hiken ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite en baissant la voix à cause des hommes présents dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Ara… Tu sais ?

\- Disons que pour certaines raisons, j'ai fini par comprendre, oui. Mais je vous rassure, il n'a rien à craindre de moi.

La barmaid ne semblait pas méfiante pour un sou, lui accordant silencieusement sa confiance, et cette impression réchauffa le cœur de Tami.

\- Qui est cette délicieuse jeune femme ? demanda l'un des hommes dans son dos.

La concernée se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un beau gosse blond, installé dans un lit d'hôpital, apparemment gravement blessé à en juger ses plâtres et bandages.

\- Salut oujo-san, salua-t-il avant de faire… Un truc bizarre qui devait sûrement être un clin d'œil, mais qui lui donnait plus l'air flippant qu'autre chose…

\- Euh… Salut, j'imagine… fit-elle, plus que perplexe.

Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à la barmaid qui se contenta d'un léger rire.

\- Brisée-chan, je te présente Duval. Je l'héberge ici le temps qu'il aille mieux.

\- So ka… Ore wa Brisée, se présenta-t-elle sobrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?

\- Ah, ça, ce n'est rien, éluda-t-il avec un geste de la main, qu'il regretta aussitôt en grimaçant.

Comment il se la jouait le mec… Histoire d'avoir une vraie réponse, Tami se tourna de nouveau vers Shakky.

\- Il s'est battu bec et ongle pour défendre le navire de Monkey-chan, expliqua la barmaid.

\- Monkey… Monkey D. Luffy ? Le petit frère de Portgas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Hm-hm, acquiesça Shakky.

Pour le coup ce fameux Duval venait de gagner une place dans son estime. S'il avait défendu le navire de Mugiwara au point de se retrouver dans cet état, peut-être que c'était un bon gars. La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et elle fit volte-face, craignant que ce ne soient les Long-Silver qui l'aient retrouvée, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'un Gyojin requin-baleine à la peau bleue et habillé d'un kimono dans les tons rouges/orangés.

Euh… C'était pas un ancien Shichibukai, lui ?

\- Ara, irashai Jimbe-chan.

\- Shakky-san.

Jimbe… Si, c'est bien le même, le Shichibukai qui avait été démis de ses fonctions à cause de ses protestations lors de l'emprisonnement de Doma le Bohémien, si elle se rappelait bien. Et vu ce qu'il s'était passé à Impel Down, c'était compréhensible.

\- Jimbe-chan, je te présente Brisée-chan, une bonne amie à moi. Brisée-chan, tu connais forcément Jimbe-chan.

\- En effet. Konnichiwa, salua-t-elle avec un hochement de tête et un léger sourire.

\- Konnichiwa.

Le gyojin vint s'installer à l'autre bout du comptoir, même si suffisamment près pour tenir une conversation avec les dames sans avoir à hausser la voix.

\- Au fait, Brisée-chan, tu disais que tu partais tout à l'heure ?

\- Hm, j'ai décidé de passer dans le Shin Sekai. Je me dis qu'au moins, là-bas, ils ne me retrouveront pas.

\- Et tu sais comment tu vas faire pour gérer les courants sous-marins ?

La jeune femme afficha une légère grimace, pas du tout convaincue.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, non… J'ai tenté de me renseigner au maximum sur la façon de faire, mais même en voyageant seule depuis des années, je ne suis pas plus douée que ça pour la navigation. Enfin…

La demoiselle porta sa choppe à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je vais devoir me reposer sur ma chance, conclut-elle.

Shakky souffla un peu de fumée, avant de se tourner vers le gyojin qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- Jimbe-chan, je t'écoute ?

\- Avez-vous une idée de quand reviendra…

Il jeta un rapide regard à Tami.

\- Ray-san ? finit-il.

\- Hélas, pas encore. Il va falloir attendre encore quelques temps avant son retour.

\- Je vois…

\- Jimbe-chan, puisque tu vas devoir redescendre, serais-tu d'accord pour aider Brisée-chan ?

La pirate leva les sourcils, surprise par les magouilles de la barmaid.

L'ex-shichibukai la jaugea du regard, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi penser d'elle. Compréhensible.

\- Je n'aurais rien contre… commença-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te faire confiance. Et je reste un pirate : fais-moi donc une offre et je verrai si cela me convient.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis commença à fouiller dans sa sacoche.

\- Je ne veux pas de berrys, réfuta le gyojin avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir sa bourse.

\- … Et des informations, ça vous irait ? demanda alors Tami.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis il croisa les bras.

\- Cela dépend des informations.

\- Jimbe-san, je sais que vous tentez de lutter contre l'esclavage sur cet archipel, avec l'aide des Shirohige, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai pas les documents sur moi, mais j'ai un petit paquet d'informations sur le réseau de Joker… Les itinéraires, les endroits où il « s'approvisionne »…

Vu sa tête, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Un léger rire échappa à Shakky alors qu'elle faisait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette.

\- Brisée-chan est informatrice, éclaira-t-elle au gyojin. Et une excellente informatrice, parmi les meilleures de la Grand Line.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui secoua la tête avec un reniflement amusé.

\- Bon, si ça vous va, les infos sont sur mon bateau, fit la jeune femme après avoir vidé sa choppe.

Elle paya le prix exorbitant de la boisson et se leva de son siège pour s'incliner profondément devant la barmaid.

\- Encore merci pour tout Shakky-san, au plaisir de vous revoir un jour, salua-t-elle.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Brisée-chan. Fais attention à toi.

Pour toute réponse, Tami lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

.

.

Quand Jimbe posa un pied sur le pont du _Keeper_ , une sorte de fusée blanche lui fonça dessus. Là où on s'attendrait à ce qu'un gaillard de sa stature garde son équilibre, la bête sauvage parvint carrément à le renverser.

\- Musha ! Calme-toi, canaille, on agresse pas les gens comme ça !

Il baissa les yeux pour voir un loup perché sur son ventre, qui sauta à terre pour se nicher entre les bras de la jeune femme et sembla vouloir la noyer sous les marques d'affection. La pirate se releva avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Samanai… Jimbe-san, voici Musha, une vraie canaille, absolument adorable, présenta-t-elle rapidement. J'espère qu'elle ne vous dérange pas…

\- … Tant qu'elle se tient tranquille, ça devrait aller. Passer au travers de la bulle quand elle sera gonflée pourrait la faire éclater.

\- Ah, d'accord, je ferai attention...

Puis elle se passa une main sur la nuque en détournant le regard.

\- Je vous inviterais bien à entrer pour vous donner les documents tout de suite, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on puisse travers le coating dans cet état… marmonna-t-elle en appuyant le doigt sur la matière molle qui recouvrait le navire.

\- Il va donc falloir attendre que nous soyons sous l'eau, comprit le gyojin.

\- Hm…

Jimbe s'avança sur le pont, pas l'air contrarié plus que ça, pour aller examiner la bulle qui était gonflée sous le _Keeper_. Le coating semblait bien réalisé, au moins une chose pour laquelle il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aller voir Shakky-san était la dernière chose sur ma liste avant de partir, répondit-elle en confirmation.

\- Ja, nous pouvons y aller.

Il retira l'attache qui gardait l'air sous le bateau et la bulle commença à se gonfler, passant au travers de la jeune femme et de la louve, chose qui sembla la surprendre un peu.

\- Lâchez la voile, nous descendons, annonça-t-il.

\- Hai !

Tami retira ses chaussure d'un coup pour se mettre à escalader le mât et défit les nœuds pour laisser retomber la voile, laquelle se gonfla d'air, et le _Keeper_ commença lentement à descendre. La pirate ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'ils s'enfonçaient. Tout ça sentait la découverte et l'aventure.

Musha se dirigea vers la paroi de la bulle qui les entourait pour la renifler avec curiosité, faisant grimacer le gyojin.

\- Calme, Musha, fais pas de bêtises, fit la demoiselle en tapotant sa cuisse pour l'inciter à revenir vers elle.

Puis elle s'approcha à son tour, regardant autour d'elle le paysage marin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avec de grands yeux brillants. La vue des racines de Shabaody était déjà assez impressionnante, elle ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'elle allait voir d'autre quand ils seraient un peu plus bas.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Jimbe s'était mis à la barre pour diriger le _Keeper_ sur les courants marins, il déclara que pour le moment ils n'auraient qu'à attendre de descendre un peu plus, et de veiller à rester sur le courant.

Son intervention ayant sortie Tami de ses pensées, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et alla ouvrir la porte de la cabine, l'invitant poliment à entrer. Le gyojin descendit les quelques marches d'un petit escalier, menant à l'intérieur du navire.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau, qui avait décidément bien besoin d'être rangé, puis ouvrit l'un des tiroirs pour commencer à fouiller dedans.

\- Désolée, c'est un peu le bazar, mais j'ai été plus ou moins forcée de partir rapidement… s'excusa-t-elle encore. Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous le voulez, le temps de trouver ce que je cherche.

Jimbe hocha la tête, mais choisit de rester debout, attendant patiemment que la jeune femme retrouve ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Finalement elle se releva avec une chemise en carton dans la main, qu'elle ouvrit pour en sortir des documents. Quand elle eut trouvé son bonheur, elle laissa la pochette en plan sur le bureau pour donner quelques feuilles d'un petit dossier.

\- Tout est là, informa-t-elle. C'est une copie, j'en ai aussi fait passer aux révolutionnaires, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de s'en charger plus que ça. Je sais qu'au moins, avec vous, des vies seront sauvées.

Sans attendre de voir la tête qu'affichait le gyojin, elle ressortit sans cacher sa hâte, l'envie de regarder à quoi ressemblait la mer sous la surface l'emportant sur ses manières.

* * *

 **Mes excuses à ma bêta, j'ai complètement oublié de lui envoyer ce chapitre à corriger, mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le poster ^^"**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **Ja na~**


	2. L'île Gyojin

**Heya Minna ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

 **Je suis contente de voir que pas mal d'entre vous sont déjà là, merci, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :)**

 **J'ouvre donc le bal :**

 **Merci à Sehri, halowii'n, ureli1, anastasia172, Meerywoop et Ten'ju pour le follow !**

 **Merci à tenshihouou et Mikyrale pour le fav !**

 **Et enfin à Zialema, Barukku Iris, Oriane Wyllt et L'annonyme pour le follow/fav ! :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand on était au fond de l'océan, c'était difficile de voir quelque chose. Tami avait dû aller chercher sa lanterne pour voir où elle mettait les pieds tellement il faisait noir. Et ce silence calme tout autour alors qu'ils continuaient de descendre.

Une totale découverte, une petite aventure au goût de mystère qui donnait des frissons à la jeune femme. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas.

Cependant, Musha n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier autant, retournant à l'intérieur du navire pour s'affaler sur son coussin.

Jimbe, lui, surveillait que le _Keeper_ reste sur la bonne route, vérifiant régulièrement sa trajectoire et regardant attentivement autour d'eux pour guetter les potentielles menaces.

Après encore une demi-heure de plongée, Tami aperçut de la lumière, bien en dessous d'eux. Curieux…

\- Nous y sommes presque, indiqua le gyojin en se penchant au bastingage pour regarder ce qui semblait être l'origine de la lueur.

\- C'est ça la lumière ?

\- Hai. Ce sont les racine d'un arbre qui produisent cette lumière. Nous l'appelons Eve.

La pirate sortit son carnet de bord pour noter rapidement ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, toute excitée. Plus ils approchaient de l'île, plus elle griffonnait, les yeux brillants, rédigeant une description de ce qu'elle voyait.

L'île était bel et bien là, paysage de lumière au milieu des ombres des abysses, et entourée de deux bulles immenses, semblable à celle qui protégeait le _Keeper_ de la pression exercée par les profondeurs.

Le tout donnant l'impression que l'île était une sorte de boule à neige en suspension, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Ou plutôt deux boules à neiges, vu qu'une autre bulle légèrement plus petite entourait une sorte de plateau à part.

\- C'est… Magnifique… souffla la jeune femme, époustouflée.

Son regard fut attiré par autre chose. Un truc vraiment énorme, près de l'île inférieure…

\- Est-ce que c'est une arche ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'énorme bateau qui reposait dans le fond.

\- Hm.

La pirate se sentait comme une enfant devant tout ça, elle rangea son journal de bord pour sortir son carnet de croquis et commencer à esquisser rapidement la forme globale des bâtiments les plus proches, ainsi que les bulles.

\- Brisée-san…

\- Hm ?

\- Votre nom me disait quelque chose, je viens de m'en souvenir. Il y a deux ans, un gyojin est revenu sur l'île après avoir disparu pendant des décennies, il ne parlait que de la jeune femme l'ayant aidé à rentrer.

Tami afficha un sourire, confirmant silencieusement le soupçon de Jimbe. Le _Keeper_ finit par arriver auprès de la bulle, la pirate était toute excitée.

\- Oi, halte là !

Elle se retourna, surprise, et alla rejoindre l'autre côté du navire pour voir des gyojins montés sur des kai-o, lesquels bloquaient leur avancée.

\- Euh… Konnichiwa ? salua-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Juste une humaine… sembla s'étonner un gyojin jaune aux lèvres proéminentes. Bah… Dis-nous si tu accepte de passer sous notre coupe.

\- Elle est avec moi.

Jimbe sortit de derrière le toit de la cabine, ayant quitté la barre vu que ça semblait inutile pour le moment. En voyant l'ex-Shichibukai, les gyojins agressifs se tendirent un peu plus, l'air méfiant.

\- Jimbe… grinça-t-il. On s'en va les gars.

Ils se retirèrent et le guide temporaire de Tami se retourna vers elle.

\- Quand on sera arrivés, je te déconseille de mettre les pieds dans le quartier Gyojin, ce serait le meilleur moyen de te faire tuer.

\- So ka…

L'ex-shichibukai reprit la barre et manœuvra le _Keeper_ pour le faire atteindre l'espèce de porte, passant dans un tuyau opaque qui reliait les deux couches de bulle, jusqu'à arriver dans le port de l'île.

Le navire gagna la surface de l'eau et la bulle qui l'enveloppait éclata avec un petit « pop ! ».

\- Brisée-san, bienvenue à l'île Gyojin, fit Jimbe en descendant sur le quai.

Avec un émerveillement presque enfantin, la jeune femme sauta également à quai, se tournant dans tous les sens pour regarder autour d'elle avec de grands yeux brillants. Tout était coloré, sur le thème aquatique, le parfum de l'air était celui de l'océan. La lumière apportée par les racines réchauffait l'endroit en plus de l'éclairer.

S'il y avait bien un endroit qu'on pouvait comparer à ceux décrits dans les contes, c'était bien celui-là.

La pirate se ressaisit en secouant la tête, avant de s'incliner devant Jimbe qui la regardait faire.

\- Arigatou, Jimbe-san, le remercia-t-elle. Je doute que j'aurai pu faire la descente toute seule.

\- Un marché est un marché, répondit-il.

Il s'inclina brièvement, puis commença à s'éloigner.

\- Ano… l'arrêta-t-elle.

\- Nani ?

\- En fait… J'ai un petit service à vous demander…

.

.

Accompagnée d'une Musha toute curieuse, la jeune femme cherchait des panneaux pour pouvoir se repérer sur la petite carte qu'elle avait acheté.

\- Sumimasen, vous savez comment je peux me rendre à la forêt de corail ? demanda-t-elle à un passant, un homme sirène accompagné de sa petite fille.

\- T'es humaine, onee-chan ? fit l'enfant en retour.

La pirate hocha la tête avec un sourire, puis revint à l'adulte qui arborait un air méfiant.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à la forêt de corail ? demanda-t-il.

\- On m'a dit qu'un ami à moi s'y trouverait. C'est un gyojin, « Salomon », vous le connaissez ?

\- Iie, je ne le connais pas.

Il finit par soupirer.

\- Pour aller à la forêt de corail, le mieux c'est de prendre une navette poisson-bus. L'arrêt se trouve au bout de cette rue, indiqua-t-il finalement.

\- So ka. Arigatou !

Elle reprit sa route après un dernier sourire, Musha sur ses talons qui éternua.

\- Un peu trop de sable dans l'air pour toi, ma belle ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire en la voyant agiter la truffe.

La louve secoua la tête et recommença à avancer, ayant l'air de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Tami secoua la tête à son tour avec un sourire amusé.

Arrivant devant l'arrêt de la navette, elle vit qu'effectivement, il y en avait une qui menait directement à la forêt de corail.

Elle avait juste à attendre que le poisson-bus passe alors…

.

.

La pirate eut les yeux brillants en voyant la fameuse 'forêt'. Cet endroit était un paradis pour les yeux ! Encore une fois elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir son carnet de croquis pour commencer à esquisser le paysage devant elle.

Après une dizaines de minutes, elle se reprit et rangea ses affaires pour s'avancer. Elle avait quelqu'un à retrouver, et même maintenant qu'elle avait reprit le dessin, elle ne devait pas s'y laisser aller dans des moments aussi inappropriés…

Après un moment à marcher au milieu des coraux, elle finit par voir deux silhouettes assises sur des rochers, l'un des deux gyojins semblant très familier. Oh, elle allait lui faire une de ces surprises !

S'approchant en minimisant les bruits de ses pas, elle finit à arriver à proximité des rochers, dans le dos des deux homme-poissons.

\- Konnichiwa, salua-t-elle en étouffant un léger rire.

Les gyojins se retournèrent, dont celui qu'elle était venue voir, qui afficha un énorme sourire et lui fonça dessus.

\- Brisée-san ! Vous êtes là ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir ! s'écria-t-il en la soulevant pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Heureuse de vous revoir aussi, Salomon-san… Vous avez l'air en forme, ça fait plaisir à voir, répondit-elle. Dites… Vous voulez bien me laisser respirer ?

Le gyojin s'excusa et reposa la demoiselle.

\- C'est donc la fameuse Brisée ? demanda l'autre gyojin. Celle qui t'a libéré ?

\- Hai ! C'est bien elle !

\- Ja, Ore wa Den, yoroshiku, ojou-san.

\- De même, Den-san, assura Tami.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son ami, l'observant des pieds à la tête, contente de voir qu'il avait pris des muscles et semblait en pleine santé.

\- Are ? Où est votre pendentif ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant que le bijou si précieux du gyojin avait disparu.

\- C'était celui de ma grande sœur, elle me l'avait confié juste avant mon enlèvement, expliqua-t-il. Je lui avais promis d'en prendre soin, je comptais lui rendre quand je pourrai rentrer chez moi.

\- So ka… Je suis contente que vous ayez pu mener cette tâche à bien, sourit la jeune femme.

Il rejeta en arrière le catogan argenté qui reposait sur son épaule, semblant fier.

Tami comprenait, après tout c'était la dernière chose qui le rattachait à la vie à l'époque, la perspective de pouvoir retrouver sa famille et tenir sa promesse. Son dernier espoir, d'où le fait qu'il cherche à protéger ce pendentif au péril de sa propre vie, sans quoi il serait devenu fou.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait depuis le temps ? demanda Tami.

\- J'ai commencé à apprendre le Gyojin karaté, et je suis devenu l'apprenti de Den-san, répondit-il.

\- Je suis charpentier, précisa le concerné. Je fais aussi le coating des navires qui doivent remonter à la surface.

\- Charpentier ?

Elle lança un regard curieux à Salomon qui s'empourpra un peu en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Eh bien… Disons que quand vous m'avez libéré… Le _Keeper_ est devenu une sorte de maison, où je pouvais enfin être moi-même et où je me sentais en sécurité… Alors…

\- Wakatta, assura la demoiselle.

Voir que le gyojin avait retrouvé une vocation en même temps que sa terre natale lui réchauffait le cœur et l'emplissait de fierté. Oui, elle se sentait fière d'avoir réussi à l'aider, au moins lui.

\- Vous vous êtes blessée ? demanda soudain Salomon en pointant le bandage dépassant légèrement de la manche de la chemise de Tami.

\- Oh, ça… C'est rien, juste une brûlure, éluda-t-elle en tirant le vêtement. Dans quelques semaines il n'y aura plus aucune trace.

L'air un peu sceptique de son ami devant sa réponse un peu expéditive la rendit légèrement tendue.

\- J'ai fait l'erreur de vouloir jeter un œil au moteur du _Keeper_ alors que je venais à peine de l'arrêter, mentit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire la vérité alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé une vie normale et avait l'air heureux. Il n'avait pas à savoir.

\- Il y a un problème avec le moteur ? Je peux jeter un œil si vous voulez, j'apprends la mécanique.

\- … Hontou ? Alors que vous avez déjà le karaté et tout le reste ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'alterne entre Den-san et Otto, mon autre sensei, confirma Salomon. De cette façon, je peux à la fois m'occuper des bateaux, mais s'ils sont comme le _Keeper_ , je pourrais aussi vérifier le moteur pour être sûr que tout fonctionne.

\- Il vous manque tant que ça, le _Keeper_ ? plaisanta Tami.

\- Hm… Un peu, avoua le gyojin avec une certaine gêne. En fait, j'ai eu du mal à m'adapter au changement quand je suis arrivé ici.

Oh.

\- So ka… Sa, puisque je suis là en ce moment, vous pouvez y passer quand vous voulez, proposa la jeune femme.

Les yeux du gyojin se mirent à briller tellement fort qu'elle en fut éblouie.

\- H-Hai ! Arigatou Brisée-san !

.

.

Les quatre acolytes arrivèrent sur le port, auprès du navire qui attendait sagement à quai. Den-san avait demandé à voir le fameux _Keeper_ ayant donné sa passion à Salomon.

Le gyojin à la peau bleue eut l'air ravi de revoir ce qui avait été un refuge accueillant pendant les premiers mois suivant sa libération. L'endroit même où sa liberté lui avait été rendue, quand les menottes à ses poignets étaient tombées sur le sol.

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, souriant d'un air radieux en passant sa main palmée sur la coque usée par les voyages. Cependant, son sourire mourut bien vite sur son visage.

\- Brisée-san… Vous comptez partir dans le Shin Sekai ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hm.

\- … Non, non, ça ne va pas du tout… marmonna-t-il en s'agenouillant pour l'examiner de plus près.

\- Je vois que tu as remarqué, fit Den-san avec un léger sourire.

La pirate lança un regard interrogateur au charpentier.

\- Ce navire est très beau, il a l'air solide et on voit que tu en prends grand soin, mais avec tout le chemin que tu as parcouru, et même s'il y a eu des réparations régulières, il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne puisse pas supporter les eaux du Shin Sekai.

Tami ouvrit de grand yeux et jeta un œil inquiet à son navire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il reste en assez bon état, la rassura-t-il. Oi, Salomon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je vais répertorier ce que je peux, vérifier le moteur, faire la liste de ce qui est possible pour le renforcer… Je vais peut-être m'absenter quelques temps, Den-san, répondit l'élève à son maître.

\- Baka, je vais te donner un coup de main, ricana le vieux charpentier. Tu es peut-être doué, mais tu risquerais de faire des erreurs.

\- Arigatou Den-san ! remercia Salomon avec reconnaissance. Sa, Brisée-san, je suis désolé, mais je vais vous l'emprunter.

La pirate qui regardait en silence jusque là réagit à nouveau.

\- Eh ? Fit-elle en clignant les yeux. Mais…

\- Brisée-san, onegaishimasu, insista-t-il en lui adressant un regard plus que sérieux. Si nous voulons que le _Keeper_ survive à la navigation dans le Shin Sekai, il est impératif de faire ces travaux.

La jeune femme jeta un œil au navire qu'elle affectionnait tant, puis revint au gyojin et hocha la tête.

\- Je vais préparer quelques affaires pendant que vous examinez l'extérieur, indiqua-t-elle avant de monter sur le pont pour aller dans sa cabine.

.

.

En sortant de la cabine avec ses sacs sur le dos, elle sauta du pont alors que Salomon remontait à la surface de l'eau.

\- J'ai examiné le dessous de la coque, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interdit de la jeune femme. La quille n'a pas subit beaucoup de dégâts, tant que cette partie est en bon état, le navire peut continuer à naviguer sans craintes.

\- C'est bon à savoir, ça me rassure, soupira Tami avec soulagement.

Entendre Den-san expliquer que le _Keeper_ ne pourrait pas naviguer dans le Shin Sekai sans renforcement l'avait fait flipper. Ce navire était comme un nakama, il portait bien son nom de « gardien », vu qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

\- Ja, je vais vous laisser, Salomon-san, il faut que je trouve un hôtel pour ce soi-

\- Hors de question !

\- Eh ?

\- Brisée-san, pendant que le _Keeper_ sera à l'atelier, vous pourrez rester chez moi.

La pirate cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai toute la place qu'il faut, vous êtes la bienvenue, je vous assure !

\- J'apprécie vraiment, merci, mais je refuse.

.

.

Salomon ouvrit la porte et invita la jeune femme à entrer, tout joyeux. Tami garda son air blasé en passant la porte d'entrée de la maison de son ami, mais abandonna bien vite sa déception pour ouvrir de grands yeux devant la décoration.

\- Wow… fit-elle.

\- On dirait que ça vous plaît, rit le gyojin. Anchan adore faire de la décoration.

\- Anchan ?

Salomon bloqua quelques secondes, puis s'empourpra, se grattant la joue avec embarras.

\- Anchan wa…

\- Sachan~

Tami se retourna pour voir une très belle sirène au bas du corps rappelant un poisson-ange. Ses cheveux couleur nacre volant gracieusement dans son dos alors qu'elle arrivait en flottant grâce à une bulle qui entourait la queue de poisson juste en dessous des hanches.

La sirène s'arrêta en voyant la jeune qui accompagnait Salomon.

\- Are ? Anata wa dare ? S'étonna-t-elle en toute innocence.

\- Watashi wa Brisée desu, se présenta poliment Tami en s'inclinant. Yoroshiku.

\- Brisée-san ?

La sirène jeta un œil au gyojin qui hocha la tête. Suite à quoi, elle eut soudain l'air très excitée.

\- Hontou ka ? L'humaine qui a aidé Sachan à rentrer ? J'y crois pas !

Son enthousiasme soudain surprit quelque peu la pirate, mais elle ne semblait pas hostile le moins du monde.

\- J'avais tellement envie de vous rencontrer ! Je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir aidé !

\- Ah… Iie, ce n'est rien…

\- Mais bien sur que si ! Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais rencontré le gyojin merveilleux qu'est Sachan !

\- Anchan… Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Brisée-san… fit Salomon, un peu mal à l'aise.

La sirène parut un peu étonnée, puis afficha un sourire amusé et attendrit.

\- Tu voulais attendre que je sois là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hm… Brisée-san, Angel et moi sommes ensemble, annonça-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme sourit, sincèrement heureuse que la vie de Salomon ait pu reprendre, même au niveau sentimental.

\- Félicitations à vous deux ! fit-elle. Vous formez un très beau couple !

\- Arigatou~ ! minauda Angel en se collant au gyojin pour lui faire un câlin. Je suis tellement contente !

Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour regarder sa compagne, et le sourire qu'il afficha suffit à convaincre Tami qu'il était heureux.

\- Anchan, je vais m'occuper du navire de Brisée-san avant qu'elle ne se rende dans le Shin Sekai, ça t'ennuie si elle crèche ici ?

\- Iie ! Vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous, Brisée-san ! Autant de temps qu'il faudra ! fit joyeusement la sirène. Sachan, on nous a laissé quelque chose pour toi.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir de la cuisine pour prendre une enveloppe ouverte et la tendit à compagnon.

\- Tu… Devrais attendre d'être seul, pour la lire… fit-elle avec un regard en coin vers la jeune femme. Pas que ce soit contre vous, Brisée-san, mais…

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je comprends, assura la pirate.

Le gyojin eut soudain l'air inquiet, puis sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux femmes seules.

\- Ja, Brisée-san, je vais vous montrer où vous installer, sourit Angel.

\- Arigatou.

Tami reprit ses sacs et suivit la sirène jusqu'à une petite chambre visiblement inoccupée.

\- Sachan vous apprécie beaucoup, vous savez… fit-elle. Il me parle de vous parfois, et de ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Vous revoir doit le rendre fou de joie.

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant que quelque chose flottait dans l'air. Elle n'avait quand même pas affaire à une femme jalouse ?

\- Dites… Est-ce qu'il vous semble… Différent ?

\- Différent… C'est à dire ?

\- Eh bien… C'est vrai que vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, mais… En ce moment, on dirait qu'il est tendu, je crois qu'il me cache quelque chose…

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal, non… réfléchit la jeune femme à voix haute. Enfin, oui, par rapport à l'époque où je l'ai connu, il a l'air en bien meilleure forme, et maintenant tout semble aller pour le mieux, en tout cas, en apparence.

La sirène lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Vous… Vous pensez qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, réfuta la pirate. Il ne m'a pas donner l'impression d'aller mal, mais… Si ça peut vous rassurer, je peux essayer de savoir de quoi il retourne.

\- Arigatou...


	3. Shin Sekai

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre, enfin ! :D**

 **Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais je voulais attendre pour que toute la communauté puisse poster en même temps ^^**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Oh ben, si vous lisez l'annonce en fin de chapitre, vous le saurez :3**

 **Merci à** **Shadowgear2 et tenshihouou pour le follow, bon retour sur le _Keeper_ !**

 **Maintenant je vous laisse tranquille !**

* * *

 _-13 février 1522-_

Tami se retournait dans le lit de la petite chambre. Il devait être quoi, un peu plus de minuit ? Une heure du matin ?

Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. Entre sa fuite sur l'archipel, les adieux à Shakky, la descente jusqu'à l'île Gyojin et tout le reste… Avec l'inquiétude d'Angel par rapport à son ami, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être interpellée par la joie de vivre qu'il avait exprimé au dîner.

S'il cachait vraiment quelque chose, elle était incapable de le dire, les suspicions de la sirène étaient peut-être justifiées mais elle n'avait rien remarqué, c'était bizarre...

D'ailleurs, ce qui lui faisait le plus bizarre était sûrement d'être invitée à rester chez quelqu'un. Dans une maison, c'était pour ainsi dire une première.

N'ayant jamais vécu comme les autres, avoir un semblant de « normalité » le temps que les travaux sur le _Keeper_ soient terminés la troublait un peu. Mais pour autant ce n'était pas désagréable…

La jeune femme se mit sur le côté, les yeux ouverts, regardant sans vraiment le voir le mur qui lui faisait face. Après encore quelques minutes, elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit de la pièce après avoir enfilé un short sous sa chemise/pyjama.

Peut-être que marcher un peu suffirait à la fatiguer.

Se dirigeant en direction de la pièce principale, dans l'optique de peut-être boire un peu d'eau, elle trouva un Salomon faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Salomon-san ?

\- Ah… Tami-san… fit-il, un peu surpris. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je vous retourne la question… Et ne cherchez pas à mentir, si tout allait bien vous ne seriez pas là à creuser une tranchée dans votre salon.

Le gyojin fit la grimace, puis alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

\- Vous voulez bien m'en parler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, c'est à propos d'Anchan… Elle ne voudrait peut-être pas que vous le sachiez…

\- Ce que je sais surtout, c'est qu'elle est inquiète pour vous, répondit la pirate.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par pousser un soupir.

\- Disons que… Anchan avait un problème quand je l'ai rencontrée, et ça fait près d'un an qu'on est ensemble, même si elle a une perception du temps différente. Le problème, c'est que je veux lui demander quelque chose, mais maintenant que je viens d'apprendre que son problème a enfin une solution en vue… J'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal…

Tami réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'afficher un sourire de morveuse et se laissa tomber dans le canapé en tapant légèrement du coude dans les côtes de son ami.

\- Ooooh~ ? Vous voulez lui demander sa main ? taquina-t-elle.

\- Hm… répondit-il, hésitant.

\- Ja, arrêtez de vous tracasser, je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse. Après tout si vous saviez pour son problème avant de vous mettre ensemble, elle sait déjà que votre demande n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Le gyojin leva un regard plein d'espoir vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

\- Allez, retournez auprès d'elle avant qu'elle commence à flipper.

\- H-Hai !

Salomon se leva, s'inclina rapidement devant Tami, puis repartit à pas rapide vers sa chambre, la laissant seule. La pirate resta de longues minutes en silence, pensive. Puis des pas griffus se firent entendre.

\- Musha… Je suis contente pour lui.

C'était complètement vrai. Elle était heureuse de savoir que Salomon avait trouvé le bonheur et l'amour. Mais dans un sens, une légère amertume lui restait.

En tant que pirate, et même tout simplement parce qu'elle était celle qu'elle était… La jeune femme doutait sincèrement qu'elle y aurait droit.

Et pourtant…

Elle était tout simplement incapable d'ignorer l'ouragan qui semait le chaos dans son esprit et son cœur. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était chercher à l'étouffer pour que personne d'autre ne sache…

Tami poussa un long soupir fatigué en pensant à Brocoll. Elle devait laisser sa chance faire le boulot sur ce coup-là, parce qu'avec la tension actuelle avec les Long Silver, elle n'était plus vraiment certaine de sa discrétion.

Secouant la tête, elle se frappa les joues pour remettre ses idées en place. Pas la peine de repartir sur ce terrain, après tout à qui les Long Silver pourraient parler de ça ? Qui s'y intéresserait alors que personne ne savait qui elle était ?

...

Doffy, dans le cas où ça remonterait à ses oreilles. Doffy s'y intéresserait.

La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur le canapé, tremblante.

Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir voulu créer un lien avec eux et de leur avoir donné son vrai nom…

Déjà à l'époque elle s'était dit que c'était une erreur, mais elle pensait que ça en vaudrait peut-être la peine. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient après elle…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer.

Musha frotta sa truffe sur les jambes de sa maman pour la rassurer et la consoler. Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire amer.

* * *

 _-15 février 1522-_

Attendre encore et encore, c'était un exercice avec lequel Tami était familière. Mais pour autant ça n'en devenait pas moins pénible. Après avoir visité le quartier où vivait son ami, elle tentait de tromper son ennui comme elle pouvait, vu qu'il refusait qu'elle l'accompagne au chantier du _Keeper_.

Raison pour laquelle Tami dessinait activement dans son carnet de croquis, peaufinant le paysage de l'île qu'elle avait commencé à la fin de la descente. Musha ne pouvant pas sortir toute seule sans provoquer la panique, elle restait sagement allongée à ses pieds, sa queue battant l'air de temps à autres.

La jeune femme releva la tête en entendant Angel se mettre à tousser, penchée au-dessus de l'évier.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant.

\- … Oui… C'est juste un coup de froid, ne vous en faites pas…

La sirène afficha un sourire contrit.

Sourire qui mourut quand elle recommença à tousser, du sang coulant entre les doigts de la main qu'elle avait plaqué sur sa bouche.

Le sang de la pirate ne fit qu'un tour, elle se précipita aux côtés d'Angel pour la soutenir.

\- Oi… Juste un coup de froid, ça ? demanda-t-elle, assez pâle.

\- Ne… Ne vous inquiétez pas…

\- Vous êtes en train de cracher du sang, c'est pas quelque chose qu'on trouve dans la catégorie « RAS » ! répliqua Tami. Je n'ai pas assez de connaissances en médecine pour vous aider, je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital !

\- Iie… C'est inutile…

\- Comment ça, « inutile » ?

Angel posa une main sur le bras qui la soutenait et se mit à la serrer comme pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en aille.

\- Calmez-vous, Brisée-san… Je vais vous expliquer…

Elle se pencha sur l'évier et se rinça rapidement la bouche avant de pointer le canapé du doigt.

\- Aidez-moi, onegai…

La pirate obtempéra et continua de soutenir la sirène pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé, la bulle qui la maintenait dans les airs éclatant au passage. Elle respira profondément quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Sachan ne voulait pas vous le dire, mais je suis malade, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Depuis l'enfance je suis atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Elle me rend fragile, et ça peut donner des scènes comme celle que vous venez de voir quand je suis sous tension…

La jeune femme déglutit devant la révélation. C'était ça, le fameux problème dont lui parlait Salomon la dernière fois… Angel était visiblement en train de mourir…

\- La lettre qu'on a reçu le jour de votre arrivée venait de l'hôpital, continua la sirène. Ils ont trouvé un traitement il y a quelques temps, et je me suis portée volontaire pour le tester. Cette lettre nous disait que ma situation commence déjà à évoluer. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais je commence à aller mieux.

Devant l'air grave de Tami, elle sourit à nouveau d'un air rassurant.

\- Vous voyez ? Aller à l'hôpital maintenant ne sert à rien, ils n'ont jamais rien pu faire pour calmer les crises, tout ce que je dois faire c'est rester au calme.

\- …

\- … Brisée-san ?

Tami se pencha sur la sirène et la força à s'allonger, la surplombant.

\- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que vous- !

Alors qu'elle commençait à protester, la jeune femme descendit du canapé pour se mettre debout face à Angel et la pointa du doigt.

\- Que vous ayez l'habitude ou pas, ça reste mauvais ! déclara-t-elle. Si vous ne me laissez pas vous amener à l'hôpital, alors je ne vous laisserai pas bouger d'ici ! Salomon-san est fou amoureux de vous, il est hors de question que je vous laisse n'en faire qu'à votre tête au risque de le faire souffrir s'il vous arrive quelque chose !

\- Demo…

\- Yada !

L'aura de flammes qui se mit à entourer la pirate en colère suffit à faire taire la sirène, qui n'osait plus vraiment en placer une…

.

.

Quand Salomon rentra, ce soir-là, il fut surpris de trouver sa compagne sur le canapé et Tamashii dans sa cuisine.

\- T-Tadaimasu… fit-il, un peu troublé.

\- Okaeri Sachan~, salua Angel avec un sourire.

Le gyojin alla auprès de la sirène avec un air un peu inquiet.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Hai… J'ai fait une crise devant Brisée-san… Depuis elle m'interdit de me lever… expliqua-t-elle. Je lui ai expliqué pour la lettre…

\- Vous auriez pu m'expliquer ça depuis le début, mattaku… soupira la pirate en continuant sa cuisine. Vous savez bien que je suis sûrement la dernière à rejeter la différence…

\- H-Hai… Sumimasen.

Tami lui adressa un sourire.

\- Enfin, c'est pas grave ! Maintenant je comprends mieux, et ma réponse reste la même !

Le gyojin s'empourpra et détourna le regard en se grattant la joue.

* * *

 _-28 février 1522-_

\- Alors ?

Tami s'approcha du _Keeper_ , complètement stupéfaite.

La coque avait l'air comme neuve… Mais en s'approchant, elle remarqua que les charpentiers avaient en réalité installé une sorte de « deuxième couche », pour renforcer la structure, la partie la plus basse étant en kairoseki pour protéger la quille.

Le gouvernail avait été changé par un légèrement plus grand en conséquence, le mât avait été un peu raccourci, la voile avait aussi été remplacée, l'enduit retiré puis refait complètement.

Salomon sortit de son sac un petit carnet qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

\- C'est la notice d'utilisation du nouveau moteur, j'ai tout refait de A à Z, déclara-t-il fièrement.

\- C'est…

La pirate ne trouvait tout simplement pas les mots. Elle souffla un coup et fit un sourire à son ami.

\- Merci, finit-elle par dire.

Den-san un peu plus loin eut un léger rire, avant de sortir la facture, chose pour laquelle Salomon protesta vivement, mais après tout il ne pouvait pas faire du travail gratuit. Tami paya sans sourciller et ouvrit la porte de la cabine pour déposer ses affaires.

Bizarrement, ils avaient touché à certains meubles aussi…

Le bureau lui semblait plus grand, un rangement avait été ajouté au dessus, rangement avec une serrure, deux tiroirs avaient été encastré dans le bas toujours inutilisé de sa bibliothèque, ce genre de choses.

\- Ils t'ont bien chouchouté on dirait, sourit la pirate à l'intention du navire.

* * *

 _-3 mars 1522-_

\- Prenez soin de vous, Angel, dit la pirate en serrant la main de la sirène.

\- Merci Brisée-san. C'était un plaisir de vous accueillir, sourit-elle en retour. Faites bon voyage.

\- Salomon-san m'accompagne jusqu'en haut, ça devrait aller, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle finit par rejoindre le gyojin sur le pont du _Keeper_ et fit un dernier signe de la main à Angel et Den-san qui assistaient à son départ. Même si ça ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, elle avait passé un séjour agréable chez son ami. Ses petites promenades lui avaient permis de découvrir des tas de choses, et elle avait pu récupérer des dials de différentes sortes, qui pourraient lui être utiles.

 _«_ _Law… Désolée, mais apparemment je ne suis pas faite pour une petite vie tranquille... »_ songea-t-elle en sentant l'excitation la gagner.

On fit plonger le navire sous l'eau en laissant la bulle se gonfler, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Ça m'avait manqué, sourit le gyojin en dirigeant la barre. Merci de me laisser vous accompagner, Tami-san.

\- Vu mes compétences en navigation, je n'aurais pas su remonter toute seule, ricana la pirate. C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier !

.

.

\- On y arrive ! indiqua Salomon en leur faisant esquiver une nouvelle attaque du kai-o qui les avait pris en chasse.

\- Tant mieux ! Je pourrai enfin être efficace ! répondit Tami.

L'arc crayonné qu'elle avait à la main s'effaça et elle se laissa tomber à genoux une ou deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle lançait des attaques à distance pour protéger le _Keeper_ comme elle pouvait… Non seulement l'eau affaiblissait la puissance de ses projectiles, mais en plus, l'utilisation inhabituellement intensive de son fruit lui avait pompé pas mal d'énergie.

\- Attention, il revient ! prévint-elle en voyant le monstre faire demi-tour pour la énième fois.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir nous gagner 20 secondes ?!

\- Je vais essayer !

La jeune femme se releva et reprit son carnet en main pour y plonger la main.

\- _Creation : Pencil arrows !_

L'arc à l'apparence crayonné revint dans sa main, accompagné de crayons qu'elle encocha dessus. Elle n'était pas une tireuse exceptionnelle, mais elle se débrouillait, et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'efficace pour garder la bête à distance.

Tami tira sur la corde, respirant profondément, attendant patiemment ce qu'elle pensait être le bon moment pour tirer et atteindre sa cible.

Le crayon perça la bulle, avança encore un peu, ralentissant considérablement dans l'eau, pour, par miracle, aller piquer l'œil du monstre, lequel recula à nouveau.

\- On arrive à la surface dans 10 ! 9 ! 8 !

Le décompte continua pendant que la créature revenait à la charge, prenant son élan pour un dernier assaut. Tami afficha un sourire féroce et fit jaillir Shidare de son bras, la sortant du fourreau pour se préparer.

\- 5 !

4, 3, 2, 1…

Le _Keeper_ creva la surface de l'océan, qui, lui, semblait plutôt calme, chose qui les arrangeait bien. La bulle eut tout juste le temps d'éclater que la mâchoire du monstre sortit à son tour, surplombant le navire. Tami s'élança immédiatement, usant du mât comme tremplin pour s'élever et atterrir sur le museau du kai-o. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là et se mit à courir en direction du crâne, pour aller planter sa lame dans l'œil précédemment touché.

La bête poussa un cri strident et commença à secouer la tête pour faire tomber la jeune femme, mais elle réussit à tenir le coup, se hissant jusqu'à l'autre œil qui subit le même sort.

Désormais aveugle, la créature se mit à paniquer, déstabilisée, et après de nouveaux hurlements, elle se dépêcha de replonger pour prendre la fuite.

Tami étant tombée à l'eau au passage, Salomon plongea la chercher pour la ramener sur le pont du _Keeper_ , où elle resta allongée à reprendre son souffle.

\- C'était tendu… haleta-t-elle.

\- Hm… souffla le gyojin. Mais on a fini par y arriver.

Il se passa quelques secondes, avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à rire, intriguant son ami.

\- La tête de mon capitaine s'il apprenait ça… ricana-t-elle avant de partir dans un fou-rire.

.

.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai eu le temps de souffler un peu, je vais pouvoir reprendre la navigation, assura Tami, changée et sèche.

\- Ja… J'imagine que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… fit le gyojin en se passant une main sur la nuque.

\- Hm. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici, sourit la pirate.

Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra, ayant quand même un air un peu déçu.

\- Faites attention à vous… dit-il. Ce serait dommage que je ne puisse pas vous raconter ce qu'il va se passer.

\- C'est pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? gloussa la demoiselle. Dans ce cas, raison de plus pour que vous repartiez, Angel-san vous attend !

\- Hai…

Salomon se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction du bastingage, puis s'arrêta.

\- Tamashii-san ! s'écria-t-il avant de se mettre en dogeza sur le pont.

\- Ano… fit une Tami mal à l'aise.

\- Arigatou gozaimasu ! Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour la vie que vous m'avez rendu !

Il se releva avec un regard brillant et un sourire radieux.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si le _Keeper_ a besoin d'une révision !

\- … D'accord, sourit-elle.

Sur ces mots, le gyojin se releva, s'inclina une dernière fois, puis se jeta à l'eau pour disparaître dans les profondeurs. La jeune femme secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, puis largua la voile et se mit à la barre. Les eaux du Shin Sekai étaient peut-être calmes pour le moment, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester là, le kai-o pouvait très bien choisir de revenir.

Un sentiment d'euphorie la gagna quand elle sentit le vent jouer dans ses cheveux et l'air marin, la sensation des vagues qui frappaient la coque… Tout ça lui avait manqué…

\- Law… Je suis sur le même océan que toi, maintenant, sourit-elle en regardant le ciel.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Tami est enfin entrée dans le Shin Sekai \o/**

 **Maintenant, pour la fameuse annonce, la voici ! Tami, si tu veux bien te donner la peine...**

 **T: ... *active un denden***

 **Profitez de l'opportunité exclusive de vous adresser à vos personnages favoris durant un omake talk-show ! Questions, remarques ? Des tomates à jeter ! Envoyez-nous tout ça et les réponses vous seront offertes sur le plateau d'interview de la Boîte de Pandore.**

 **Comment est-ce que ça marche exactement ? Très simple:**

 **Faîtes vos remarques ou vos questions par reviews ou message privé (si vous ne voulez pas que les autres lecteurs puissent lire vos questions avant l'heure, par exemple :3) en précisant si oui ou non vous souhaitez qu'on donne votre pseudo.**

 **Les personnages répondront voire débattrons sur vos remarques. Bien entendu, même s'ils savent qu'ils vivent des aventures sortis de notre cerveau, ils ne sont pas omniscients, donc, ils n'auront pas forcément de réponses sur leur futur par exemple. Vous avez jusqu'à lundi 22 minuit pour poser vos questions. Passez le délai, les questions seront transmises à Michel le Visiteur qui mènera ainsi l'événement. C'est enregistré ? Eh bien à vos plumes, tout l'univers de la Mash Up vous attend !**

 ***retour sur l'auteur***

 **Dans mon cas, vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez à Tami, voire Law ou même quelques-uns de mes OCs, et vous pouvez également leur poser des questions sur moi, même si là, je ne garantie pas de répondre pour des raisons évidentes ^^**

 **Bref ! Vous avez donc 2 semaines pour me poser vos questions !**

 **Le omake sortira quand il sera terminé, je ne peux donc pas vous donner de date, mais je peux vous dire où vous pourrez le lire : dans " _La Boîte de Pandore_ " de SnipeBen ! :D**

 **Au passage, on a un petit nouveau dans la communauté que j'ai réussi à "convaincre" :3**

 **Son histoire est intitulée " _Toki's Adventure_ " ! (et son personnage s'appelait comme ça AVANT qu'Oda n'inclue la mère de Momo, il nous facilite pas les choses, le bougre .) et l'auteur n'est nul autre que... Michel le Visiteur, celui qui va jouer les présentateurs lors de la FAQ :3**

 **Soyez gentils avec lui les gens :p**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **Ja na~**


	4. La première île

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Vous avez de la chance, ce chapitre s'est écrit un peu plus vite que le précédent :3**

 **Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à raconter et ce sera en fin de chapitre, alors on passe aux remerciements habituels :**

 **Grand merci à Panini66 pour le follow/fav, bienvenue à bord ! :)**

 **Je vous laisse tranquilles, bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-8 mars 1522-_

Tami courrait aussi vite qu'elle en était capable malgré la blessure ouverte à sa jambe gauche. La situation était plus que merdique et elle était coincée sur cette île tant qu'elle ne pourrait pas semer ses poursuivants.

\- K'sou ! pesta-t-elle en serrant les dents.

* * *

 _~quelques heures plus tôt~_

Après plusieurs jours de navigation dans la mer capricieuse du Shin Sekai, Tami était juste épuisée. Décidément, c'était très différent du Paradis… Entre les nuits blanches et les quelques tempêtes qu'elle avait déjà essuyé, sa seule envie était de dormir.

Quand la pirate avait vu une île au loin, elle n'avait pas hésité avant de s'y diriger.

.

.

Après s'être accordée une sieste de deux ou trois heures, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand la jeune femme était sortie du _Keeper_ pour essayer de voir sur quelle île est-ce qu'elle avait accosté, Musha sur les talons. Il faisait chaud, c'était la première chose qu'on remarquait.

Raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait une tenue courte, sinon elle allait cuire.

La louve avait l'air de supporter la température, mais elle ferait quand même attention à l'hydrater régulièrement. Par contre, elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée à l'idée de faire une ballade dans la forêt, pour une raison obscure…

\- Musha ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta la pirate.

La bête était tendue, les oreilles aux aguets et semblait surveiller les alentours… Peut-être qu'il y avait une bête pas très loin…

Tami fit sortir Shidare de son bras par acquis de conscience et toutes deux s'aventurèrent donc sur la plage, en direction de l'énorme forêt qui pourrait leur fournir de l'ombre et de la nourriture pour ravitailler le navire. Pas qu'elle n'en avait plus, mais comme l'océan était capricieux, autant refaire des réserves dès que possible.

À cause du comportement de Musha, la prudence était de mise, mais pourtant il ne semblait y avoir aucun danger immédiat…

.

.

\- On dirait qu'on a de la chance, pour une fois, sourit Tami en récupérant un énième fruit sur un arbre.

Il y avait une source d'eau claire tout proche et à partir du moment où on acceptait de s'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt, la nourriture y était abondante. Musha semblait toujours sous tension, mais elle n'avait pas résisté non plus à l'appel de l'eau, vu la chaleur qui régnait en ces lieux.

La pirate rangea les fruits et sa gourde dans un cahier avant de décider que la pause avait assez duré et qu'il leur fallait reprendre leur exploration.

Un bruit suspect la fit se retourner et Musha se mit à grogner. Il y avait quelque chose dans le coin apparemment… et ce n'était pas forcément amical. Un autre bruit la fit tourner la tête et elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette mais… Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su dire si il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'autre chose…

Se mettant en garde, elle activa son haki pour tenter d'identifier les « espions » mais la présence n'était déjà plus là…

Musha restait sur ses gardes, mais avait cessé de grogner. La jeune femme leva la tête pour voir la course du soleil et savoir à peu près quelle heure il était. Le soir arrivait, elles allaient retourner au navire, l'exploration reprendrait le lendemain. Tami n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de continuer, mais voir la louve aussi stressée l'en dissuada.

\- Viens ma belle, on rentre.

.

.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, la luminosité avait tellement baissé qu'elle avait un peu de mal à discerner les traces de son passage. Heureusement que Musha avait un bon flair, parce qu'elle était en mesure de les guider dans l'obscurité.

Ça faisait bien une heure qu'elles avaient fait demi-tour, il y avait encore de la route, mais la pirate ne se sentait pas fatiguée malgré le sommeil qu'elle avait encore en retard. La tension qui émanait des bois et le stress toujours apparent de sa boule de poil suffisaient à la rendre suffisamment nerveuse pour avoir gardé Shidare en main. Quelque chose clochait sur cette île, même sur la petite Sarkomand, Musha n'avait pas été aussi tendue.

La louve se braqua soudainement et se remit à grogner, reculant d'un pas. Tami se mit en garde, la lame au clair, et étendit son haki, sentant une présence cette fois. Un hoquet manqua de lui échapper à cause de la, ou plutôt des _voix_ qui les entouraient. Elles étaient encerclées par des individus qui lui renvoyaient une aura… _corrompue_. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment décrire ça, mais ces _choses_ … ne lui semblaient pas appartenir à ce monde…

Le plus surprenant, c'était que malgré leur taille et sa propre vigilance, elle ne les avait pas entendu.

 _Danger._

Un mouvement dans les feuillages la fit se jeter à terre par pur réflexe et elle remercia mentalement le White Devil pour lui avoir indirectement sauvé la vie quand elle vit l'arbre fin qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, à moitié tranché.

Tami se releva alors que la végétation commençait à s'agiter tout autour d'elles. Ces choses étaient dangereuses… Finalement, se reposant sur son haki pour l'aider, elle se mit à courir, sifflant pour que Musha la suive.

Une course folle commença alors, la pirate devant régulièrement éviter les assauts des créatures qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner à cause de leur vitesse. Craignant pour la vie de la louve, elle finit par prendre une décision en priant Davy Jones pour que l'idée fonctionne.

\- Musha, cours ! fit-elle en lui indiquant une direction. Allez !

Après le dernier cri de la jeune femme, Musha finit par obéir et elles se séparèrent. Tami commença à crier de son côté, faisant le plus de bruit possible pour attirer l'attention sur elle, et sur un coup de chance, ça avait l'air de marcher.

.

.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle fuyait comme ça, mais elle était essoufflée. Les poumons en feu, elle finit par s'arrêter, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit en dehors de sa propre respiration, appuyée contre un arbre, les yeux grands ouverts pour percevoir le moindre mouvement.

… rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Son haki ne captait rien non plus. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, voulant s'assurer que la menace s'était bien éloignée.

\- AAAAARGH !

Quelque chose venait de transpercer sa cuisse gauche et restait coincé dedans. Un souffle fétide passa sur son visage à intervalles réguliers sur quelques secondes, puis elle sentit des pointes se poser sur sa clavicule. Bien qu'elle soit aveuglée par la douleur, elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait, et elle devait à ses réflexes de ne pas se faire bouffer, transperçant la mâchoire de la chose avec la lame de Shidare pour l'éloigner avant qu'il ne puisse la mordre. Elle tira ce qu'elle identifia être une main hors de la plaie de sa cuisse, se moquant bien de faire une hémorragie pour le moment.

Le cri de douleur qui lui échappa malgré elle provoqua d'autres mouvements autour d'elle. Tami n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour ramasser le fourreau de Shidare et se remettre à courir, serrant les dents, se forçant à courir toujours plus vite et plus loin.

\- K'sou !

Elle finit par arriver par on ne savait quel miracle en lisière de la forêt et rejoignit la petite vallée rocheuse avec un certain soulagement. Si elle pouvait rejoindre le _Keeper_ de là où elle se trouvait, ou au moins le repérer, ça lui laissait une chance de fuir cette île.

À bout de souffle, elle continua cependant à avancer, ne ralentissant l'allure qu'à cause du sang qu'elle avait perdu et de la faiblesse qui en découlait.

Malgré la douleur, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, elle n'en avait pas le droit… Elle avait quelqu'un à rejoindre et à protéger…

\- L-Law…

Sa jambe blessée déjà assez malmenée finit par lâcher contre sa volonté et elle tomba à genoux, tentant de se relever sans succès. L'anémie se faisait sentir, la tête lui tournait. Son haki l'alerta et elle se retourna, restant en position assise, prête à se défendre malgré le peu de chances qu'elle survive à cette nouvelle attaque.

Elles étaient là.

Grandes, la peau grise pâle ressortant dans la lumière de la lune. Leur forme humanoïde, leurs muscles puissants, leurs jambes ressemblants à celles des animaux et aux pieds difformes, des griffes pointues et tranchantes à la place des doigts, un visage sans nez, dont les yeux n'étaient que des sphères jaunes sans pupilles enfoncées dans leurs orbites, et dont la bouche n'était qu'un trou béant bordé de dents pointues.

« Cauchemardesque », c'était le mot qui les décrivait.

Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait sur le point de partir, mais elle tint bon, gardant sa lame levée bien que sa poigne s'affaiblisse.

\- Je… souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas mourir… Pas maintenant…

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, c'était foutu, mais elle se refusait à l'accepter. Ce qu'elle avait à faire était trop important. Brisée commença à s'agiter, luttant pour prendre le dessus, mais dans son état, même cette bête sauvage ne pourrait rien faire malgré ses capacités.

\- Arrête, Brisée… Tu compliques les choses…

 _« Espèce d'imbécile ! Laisse-moi faire, on va crever, là ! »_

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Law m'attend… Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser seul… Il ferait trop de conneries…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que les créatures approchaient, commençant à accélérer. Si elle mourrait, qui pourrait prendre soin de Musha ? Et qui se chargerait d'engueuler son capitaine ?

\- Je ne mourrai pas ici ! s'écria-t-elle alors que la chose la plus proche se jetait sur elle.

Un éclair de lumière la coupa dans son élan et la créature recula en se cachant les yeux. La pirate tourna la tête pour voir des hommes. Des humains.

\- Choppez-la ! fit l'un d'eux en tenant un drôle d'appareil levé vers ces choses.

Deux hommes se détachèrent du groupe pour s'approcher de la jeune femme et la soulevèrent, passant ses bras autour de leurs épaules et ramassant son arme. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais elle commença à réaliser qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas mourir tout de suite, qu'il lui restait une chance.

\- Allez ! Allez !

\- On l'a !

\- On se casse !

\- Bougez-vous ! Ils sont remontés !

Plusieurs éclairs de lumière jaillirent à nouveau de la machine, aveuglant la jeune femme alors que ses sauveurs l'aidaient à fuir, couverts par leurs camarades. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa faire, ayant perdu la force de résister de toute façon.

La fatigue reprenait lentement le dessus, alors qu'elle concentrait ses efforts pour rester éveillée. S'endormir dans l'état où elle se trouvait pouvait être fatal, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque.

\- Oi ! Reste avec nous, gamine !

\- On y est presque !

\- Merde, elle a perdu trop de sang !

Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais elle sentit qu'on l'asseyait quelque part. Une sensation de brûlure se rajouta à la douleur de sa cuisse, l'aidant à rester consciente pour quelque minutes de plus, lui faisant serrer les dents.

Puis elle sentit qu'on examinait la blessure, écartant la chaire pour voir l'intérieur. Elle n'était plus capable de faire autre chose que sentir ce qu'on lui faisait, même réfléchir était hors de sa portée, désormais.

Le passage d'une aiguille au niveau des plaies se fit sentir, avec cette douleur aiguë si caractéristique à chaque fois qu'elle perçait sa peau. Puis ce fut dans son bras qu'elle sentit une aiguille, suivi d'un pincement insistant et désagréable.

* * *

 _-10 mars 1522-_

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand elle s'était endormie, mais ce cauchemar lui avait semblé tellement réel qu'elle en avait des frissons… Tami remua un peu, se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir et… ce n'était pas un rêve…

\- Salut gamine, comment tu te sens ?

Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de hutte en bois, qui était apparemment un abri pour tous ceux qui étaient présents, vu qu'il y avait autant de lits de fortune que d'hommes, ici.

\- Ano… Ces choses… fit-elle, un peu perdue.

\- Ghasts, répondit-il. On les appelle des ghasts. Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'était pas un rêve.

\- So ka…

Elle se redressa lentement et souleva le drap dont elle était couverte pour voir un bandage serré sur toute sa cuisse.

\- Ils t'ont amochée, mais tu t'en sors bien, comparée à d'autres, fit encore le type. Je te félicite pour avoir réussi à survivre.

Il tourna son regard vers le seul lit vide de la pièce et son visage prit un air triste.

\- Ambre n'a pas eu cette chance, mais… il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Tami pour comprendre que l'un des hommes qui l'avaient sauvée était mort pour avoir voulu l'aider.

\- Je… souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête. Gomenasai.

\- T'excuses pas. Au moins, on aura réussi à te sauver, toi, réfuta-t-il en secouant la tête. Depuis le temps qu'on vit ici, on sait à quoi s'attendre avec ces bêtes-là, c'est pas le cas des malheureux qui viennent s'échouer ou qui débarquent sans rien savoir.

\- …

\- T'as dormi toute la journée d'hier, on s'est inquiété, mais on dirait que tu vas mieux. Les gars seront contents.

Il se passa quelques secondes d'un silence pesant avant qu'il ne lui tende une main.

\- Moi c'est Fred, se présenta-t-il.

\- … Brisée, répondit finalement la demoiselle après une légère hésitation. Yoroshiku.

Elle lui serra la main et il afficha un sourire.

\- Il nous reste de quoi manger un peu, on t'a gardé une part, je te ramène ça, fit-il en se levant pour aller dans le fond de l'abri.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une écuelle contenant une sorte de soupe avec des morceaux de fruit.

\- Par ici, c'est le plat le plus nourrissant qu'on puisse avoir, expliqua-t-il. Au début ça fait bizarre, mais on s'y habitue, et puis c'est pas si mauvais.

La jeune femme trempa sa cuillère dans le curieux mélange et le porta à sa bouche, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Oui, c'était bizarre, effectivement.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle mangerait de la soupe chaude sucrée ? Mâchant le morceau de fruit ramolli, elle haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

\- Du moment que c'est comestible, c'est ce qui importe, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- On peut voir ça comme ça ! acquiesça Fred avec un rire de fumeur.

Tami finit rapidement la soupe sucrée pendant que les autres hommes se réveillaient un à un.

\- Salut gamine, content de te savoir en vie !

\- Bonjour… fit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Merci de m'avoir aidée…

\- C'est rien, va. Moi c'est Barnes.

\- Henkel.

\- Et moi ça change de temps en temps, mais en ce moment je m'appelle Dran. Et lui, c'est Shion, il parle pas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, enregistrant les noms dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Brisée, finit-elle par se présenter.

\- Brisée, désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais si t'es pas venue seule ici, faut pas t'attendre à retrouver tes amis, fit Henkel d'un air indifférent.

\- … Musha…

La pirate repoussa les draps et voulut se lever quand Fred la repoussa dans les coussins.

\- Désolé, mais je peux pas te laisser t'agiter, t'as eu de la chance que rien de vraiment important ait été touché, mais si tu te tiens pas tranquille, ça va empirer et je garantie pas que tu gardes l'usage de ta jambe.

\- Demo… Ma louve… Vous n'avez pas vu un loup quelque part ? demanda Tami d'une voix blanche.

\- Un loup ? Non, c'est pas commun d'en voir, ici, réfuta Dran.

\- Il… Il faut que je la retrouve.

\- Nan, tu reste ici ! rabroua Fred de nouveau. Je crois comprendre que cette bête est importante pour toi, mais dans ton état tu ferais mieux de pas bouger. Surtout que le jour est pas encore tout à fait levé, c'est du suicide de sortir maintenant.

Devant l'air désespéré de la jeune femme, Barnes sembla craquer.

\- Écoute, puisqu'on va chercher à manger aujourd'hui, on pourra chercher après ta louve, fit-il. On a l'habitude de faire des tours en forêt et de jour il y a pas de ghasts, alors…

Henkel poussa un grognement agacé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Fais pas attention à Henk', il est toujours comme ça, éluda Dran en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs dans son dos.

\- Je te signale que je suis encore là, la brindille.

\- Kisama ! Je suis peut-être pas une montagne de muscles, mais je suis pas un escargot, moi !

\- Tu parles, ce que je vois surtout c'est que la fuite c'est ta meilleure option !

Alors que tous les deux commençaient à se grogner mutuellement dessus, Barnes s'approcha avec des écuelles avec lesquels il les frappa sur la tête en même temps.

\- Vous pourriez au moins attendre qu'on ait mangé avant de vous battre, bande d'imbéciles.

\- C'EST LUI L'IMBÉCILE, PAS MOI ! répliquèrent-ils d'une même voix en se pointant du doigt.

\- Hai hai, maintenant si vous voulez bien manger et la fermer un peu…

\- Tch !

Les deux belligérants cessèrent leur comédie, partant chacun dans son coin avec une humeur maussade pour manger leur part.

\- Désolé pour ça, ils sont intenables tous les deux, ils se supportent pas… soupira Fred.

\- So ka… souffla Tami avec un sourire blasé.

* * *

 _-12 mars 1522-_

\- Onegai, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps sans rien faire…

\- Cherche pas à me faire le coup des yeux doux, gamine, gronda Henkel. Je suis loin d'être comme l'autre mauviette !

L'homme le plus musclé de leur groupe était accessoirement le plus désagréable de tous, mais c'était son « jour de pause », donc il était chargé de rester là pour veiller sur la pirate pendant que les autres sortaient pour partir à la recherche de Musha… Ou de son corps.

La gorge de la jeune femme se serrait à cette pensée.

 _« Pitié, s'il existe une entité dans ce monde, rendez-la moi en vie... »_

C'était le troisième jour de recherches, mais jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa canaille. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, mais ils refusaient tout simplement de la laisser se lever et elle savait bien que sa jambe ne pourrait pas la porter pour le moment. Mais rester là à rien faire alors que la louve était peut-être blessée ou pire, elle ne le supportait pas très bien.

 _Bam !_

\- Bon, tu vas manger, ouais ?! Cette soupe elle est pas pour les chiens !

Tami frotta le sommet de son crâne, là où la brute venait de donner un coup de poing.

\- D'accord, pas la peine de frapper ! finit-elle par capituler avec un grognement pour son babysitter.

\- Et sur un aut'ton je te prie !

\- K'sou jiji…

\- K'sou gakki ! Je suis ton sauveur alors tu me dois le respect !

Allez savoir pourquoi, cette scène semblait vaguement familière…

La porte de l'abri s'ouvrit à la volée et une forme grise fonça dans leur direction pour sauter sur le lit de la jeune femme, lui faisant lâcher son écuelle sans le vouloir.

\- Musha! s'écria-t-elle.

La bête sauvage commença à l'attaquer à coups de têtes et à coups de langue, visiblement plus qu'heureuse de retrouver sa maman, et on pouvait dire que c'était réciproque.

\- Ma canaille, je suis tellement contente de te revoir… souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure de la louve qui agita la queue.

\- Tch. Regardez-moi ce gâchis, râla Henkel en pointant la nourriture qui avait fini par terre.

\- Peut-être pas, gloussa Tami avant de pointer le sol à la canaille, qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour descendre du lit et commencer à engloutir ce qu'elle pouvait.

Voyant l'appétit vorace de la louve, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas mangé pendant les trois jours de sa disparition…

\- On l'a trouvée dans une crevasse, elle a eu de la chance de s'être rien cassé, expliqua Dran. Je suis étonné qu'elle se soit pas faite bouffer par les ghasts, d'habitude les bêtes plus grosses que des lapins ne sont pas sûres de survivre, ici.

\- Je te conseille de la garder à l'œil, et aussi proche de toi que possible, sinon tu pourras lui dire adieu.

\- … Wakatta. Arigatou, les remercia-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé.

Shion haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur son propre lit en guise de siège.

\- Au fait, tu as bien dit que tu avais un bateau amarré quelque part ? demanda Barnes.

\- Hm.

\- Dans ce cas, tu pourras repartir dès que ta jambe iras mieux.

La pirate ne répondit pas, réfléchissant en passant la main sur la zone de sa blessure, jetant un regard à Musha qui finissait de nettoyer le sol.

Sur cette île, elle le savait, elle avait bien failli mourir.

Cette vérité combinée à la peur d'avoir perdu Musha pour de bon lui avait fait passer un message loin d'être dénué de sens : elle était faible.

\- C'est la première île du Shin Sekai sur laquelle j'ai posé le pied, commença-t-elle. Si je n'arrive pas à survivre même une nuit par moi-même, ça ne sert à rien de continuer ma route.

\- Oui, enfin c'est pas l'île idéale pour découvrir cette partie de la Grand Line, mais t'as quand même réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

\- Mais si je repars et que je me retrouve dans un endroit encore plus dangereux ? objecta la jeune femme. Je ne peux pas me reposer sur la possibilité qu'un autre groupe vienne m'aider, je voyage seule avec Musha depuis des années, c'est à moi d'assurer notre sécurité.

Tami finit par s'incliner devant eux, sans bouger du lit pour ne pas se faire engueuler de nouveau.

\- Laissez-moi m'entraîner sur cette île jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à reprendre la route. Onegaishimasu.

\- … T'as au moins raison pour une chose, gamine, lança Henkel en croisant les bras. T'as pas le niveau. Dégage d'ici dès que tu seras guérie.

\- Moi je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle, si elle veut pouvoir naviguer toute seule dans le Shin Sekai, il faut qu'elle soit bien plus forte que ça, pointa Dran. Enfin, je te laisserai pas t'entraîner toute seule, tu risquerais d'apprendre des conneries.

Il se désigna du pouce avec un grand sourire.

\- Je veux bien être ton entraîneur, ma spécialité, c'est la vitesse et l'agilité !

\- Et la fuite.

\- FERME-LA HENK !

\- Calmez-vous, tous les deux, sinon je vous en colle une, soupira Barnes. Je m'y connais en armes de tir, et c'est moi qui ai bricolé les éclairants pour faire fuir les ghasts. Si tu es prête à y bosser sérieusement, je peux t'apprendre.

\- Tch. On dirait que tu vas rester, grommela Henkel, de mauvaise foi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'entraîner au corps à corps, on verra si tu tiens la route.

\- Shion est sûrement le plus doué de nous cinq, sourit Fred. S'il est d'accord, il pourrait aussi t'enseigner pas mal de choses. Moi, je me fais un peu vieux pour tout ça, je sers surtout de docteur, ici.

La pirate afficha un sourire radieux.

\- Arigatou !

* * *

 _-20 mars 1522-_

\- Alors, il est où, ton rafiot ?

\- Le _Keeper_ n'est pas un rafiot, Dran-san.

\- Oui, enfin bref, où il est ?

\- Par ici.

La jeune femme finit par déboucher sur la plage où elle avait amarré un près de deux semaines plus tôt. Le navire était toujours là, semblant l'attendre, et elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien.

Encore un peu raide, elle s'en approcha et posa une main sur la coque, y appuyant son front.

\- Gomene _Keeper_ , je sais qu'on vient juste d'arriver, mais il va falloir attendre un peu avant de reprendre la mer…

Sans retirer sa main de la coque, elle tourna son regard en direction de l'océan, fixant l'horizon.

 _« Law… Désolée, je ne devrais pas être ici… Mais de toute façon, il va encore falloir du temps avant qu'on ne puisse se revoir. » songea-t-elle._

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui comme Oriane Wyllt, ma magnifique bêta, se demandent ce que sont ces ghasts, eh bien ce sont des créatures lovecraftiennes, merci à Zialema pour me les avoir montré :3**

 **Ensuite, non, vous ne pouvez pas me frapper pour avoir fait mal à Tami... Encore.**

 **Et pour finir, je rappelle qu'il reste une semaine pour me poser à moi ou aux personnages de mon histoire toutes les questions que vous voulez ^^**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **Ja na~**


	5. Remise à niveau

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chap- *se prend une tomate en pleine figure***

 **...**

 **Oui, bon, je la méritais celle-là, désolée pour l'attente ^^'**

 **J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire parce que j'avais du mal, je savais pas vraiment où j'allais, j'en conviens, mais promis je vous oublie pas ! Merci à ma magnifique Zia-nee-san pour ses conseils, d'ailleurs ^^**

 **Grand merci à** **Kidd3580 et Leia20 pour le follow, bienvenue à bord du _Keeper_ 2.0 !**

 **Je vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _-30 mars 1522-_

\- Non, non, non ! Si tu fais comme ça sans arrêt, tu m'étonnes que t'es pas le niveau !

Henkel se pinça l'arrête du nez devant une Tami un peu interloquée. Il lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de lui montrer ce qu'elle valait en combat, alors elle avait commencé à se battre contre lui mais… Pour une certaine raison, sa danse mortelle ne semblait pas lui plaire.

\- Tu te rends au moins compte de l'énergie que tu gaspilles ? Tu prends beaucoup trop d'élan pour tes coups ! Je croyais t'avoir demandé de te battre, pas de me faire un ballet !

\- … C'est comme ça que je me bats… répondit-elle.

\- Aïe aïe aïe… Va falloir tout reprendre… soupira-t-il.

\- T'exagères, Henk ! protesta Dran. Pour une fille de sa carrure c'est une très bonne technique ! Elle a pas tes muscles pour faire à ta façon !

\- Toi, la brindille, je t'ai pas sonné !

Vu la dispute qui semblait sur le point d'éclater, la pirate choisit l'option d'y mettre fin de manière très simple.

 _Bam !_

\- C'est vraiment si peu efficace ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

L'ayant frappé à l'arrière du genou, Henkel se releva, visiblement très énervé alors que Dran se foutait allègrement de sa gueule.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec l'air le plus innocent qui soit. Dans un vrai combat il n'y aurait pas de temps mort !

\- Ah elle t'as eu, là ! rit encore Dran.

\- Tu la ferme, mauviette !

* * *

 _-16 avril 1522-_

\- Là ! Tu vois ?

Tami se releva en époussetant ses vêtements, attentive.

\- Même problème, tu te concentres un peu trop sur l'aspect danse, alors t'as tendance à prendre trop d'élan, hors si tu faisais que danser, ce serait pas un problème, mais ton but est de frapper fort, expliqua patiemment Dran. Pour quelqu'un qui a ton gabarit, c'est une bonne idée de mélanger la danse et le combat, ça rend ton style imprévisible et ça peut aider pour esquiver et détourner les attaques, mais essaie de te concentrer un peu plus sur l'aspect « combat ».

\- Ok.

\- Refais le même mouvement, mais sans toute la comédie qu'il y a derrière. Il faut que tu laisses tomber tes mauvaises habitudes, elles ralentissent et affaiblissent tes coups. Même si tu gardes en tête qu'il faut rester fluide, il faut aussi que tu sois rapide, précise, efficace.

La jeune femme se mit en position et s'exécuta, l'homme agile contrant facilement son attaque et lui tordant la jambe pour qu'elle finisse à terre de nouveau.

\- Mieux, mais c'est pas encore ça, on refait un essai !

* * *

 _-25 avril 1522-_

\- Nan, tu tiens mal ton arme.

Tami se renfrogna légèrement, mais abaissa le pistolet, se sachant mauvaise.

\- T'as une bonne base, consentit Barnes. Mais justement, ça reste qu'une base…

Ah… Ce n'était pas si étonnant, elle avait à peine commencé les leçons avec Gladius quand elle avait fui avec Cora-san, Law s'en sortait mieux qu'elle sur ce coup-là puisqu'elle avait aussi commencé l'entraînement plus tard…

\- Bon, ta position est correcte, mais tes bras son trop lâches, lève un peu plus ton arme, mais ne tends pas complètement les bras.

\- Ok…

La pirate s'exécuta, et au signal de son professeur, elle tira. La balle se retrouva sur le côté de la cible de fortune.

\- Hm… Pour ce qui est des bras, c'est beaucoup mieux, mais… L'appui de tes jambes, peut-être ?

* * *

 _-20 mai 1522-_

Tami esquiva un coup d'épée et repartit à l'assaut avec Shidare. De ce qu'elle avait compris de par la gestuelle de Shion, elle s'en sortait pas trop mal. En fait, soit c'était parce que son prof ne parlait pas, soit c'était qu'elle s'en sortait mieux avec son nodachi que dans ses autres domaines de « maîtrise ».

Le jeune homme blond ne montrait sa désapprobation que de temps à autres et lui apprenait à bouger différemment.

Souvent, ses leçons avec lui étaient couplées avec celles de Dran, ou plutôt « Azil », maintenant. De ce qu'elle avait compris, Azil avait un nom, mais il ne l'aimait pas et faisait souvent des crises identitaires, faisant qu'il changeait de nom comme pour tout reprendre à zéro. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Personne ne le savait, il n'avait jamais voulu le dire.

En fait, il n'avait même jamais accepté de parler de son « vrai » nom. Pas qu'elle lui en tienne rigueur, elle-même s'en était bien tenue à « Brisée ».

\- Nan, Brisée-chan, souviens-toi du mouvement ! rappela Azil à l'ordre. Lève un peu plus la jambe et tourne un peu moins ton bassin !

\- Hai !

Elle corrigea sa position et refit le mouvement de jambes, forçant Shion à reculer d'un pas, mais pour mieux attaquer la seconde d'après. Même si elle s'était améliorée, le muet restait très fort. Assez étonnant vu que c'était le plus jeune du groupe d'hommes, mais il n'était pas doué qu'en escrime.

Mais ça, elle ne le saurait pas avant quelques temps.

* * *

 _-28 août 1522-_

\- Ta gueule la brindille !

\- J'ai un nom, connard !

\- Tu parles, t'appelles ça un nom ?!

\- Mais je t'emmerde !

\- DAMARE !

Tami leva la tête de son carnet pour regarder un Barnes rouge de colère qui fusillait du regard le duo infernal Henkel/Azil, désormais « Myst ». C'était pratiquement automatique qu'il soit celui qui arrêtait leurs disputes, mais qu'il s'énerve à ce point, ça, c'était une première.

\- Vous voulez pas arrêter deux minutes ?! Vous vous rendez pas compte d'à quel point vous êtes saoulant à vous battre pour rien ?! Vous pensez pas que j'en ai marre d'entendre gueuler à tout bout de champ ?!

Henkel croisa les bras et commença à faire la gueule alors que Myst lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Désolé Barnes, mais je veux des excuses, expliqua le plus fin. Je refuse de laisser passer ça, il a pas à se foutre de moi à cause de mon identité.

\- T'es chiant à tout le temps changer de nom, tu peux pas juste faire comme tout le monde ? T'en choisis un et tu le gardes, point ! Pas la peine de faire chier en changeant sans arrêt !

\- Excuse-moi de pas être comme toi ! C'est facile de parler comme ça quand on a aucun problème avec ce genre de choses !

\- C'est toi qui a choisi d'être différent ! T'as qu'à assumer !

La jeune femme ferma son carnet dans un claquement sec et ils se tournèrent pour la voir fusiller le colosse du regard.

\- En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose d'être différent ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Vous pensez que c'est facile de vivre comme ça ? Avec un conflit d'identité qui ne s'arrête jamais ?

Elle se leva pour s'approcher à pas lents, alors que pour une fois, Henkel fermait sa grande gueule.

\- Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà été insulté, frappé ou harcelé pour ce genre de conneries ? Vous vous êtes déjà senti comme si vous n'apparteniez pas à ce foutu monde ? Comme si vous n'y aviez aucune place ?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de faire la gueule alors que Myst semblait soudainement déborder d'admiration pour la jeune femme.

\- Comment vous pouvez juste penser être en droit d'insulter quelqu'un pour une douleur qu'il ressent, sans jamais avoir essayé de comprendre ? Vous avez beau vouloir vous rendre aussi virile que possible, je ne vois qu'un enfant idiot et intolérant, qui se croit supérieur. Vous prétendez toujours avoir plus de courage que lui, mais ce que j'ai devant moi, c'est ce que j'appelle un lâche !

Le colosse bondit sur ses pieds pour foncer vers la demoiselle, recouvrant son poing de haki. Musha, jusque là tranquille, se redressa d'un coup et se mit à grogner. Tami se servit d'un des mouvements enseignés par Myst pour le contrer, attrapant son bras après l'avoir esquivé pour le faire passer par-dessus son dos. Se penchant sur un Henkel à terre, elle garda un visage plus que neutre.

\- Je sais, je ne suis qu'une gamine, fit-elle. Vous me le répétez sans arrêt. Pourtant, là, c'est vous qui vous retrouvez à terre, pas moi.

\- Henkel je te jure que si t'essaie encore de nous attaquer, je t'assomme, menaça Fred.

\- Je sors le temps qu'il se calme, annonça Tami en se dirigeant vers la porte. Musha, reste ici.

\- Mais le soleil va pas tarder à… hésita Barnes.

Empoignant son arme, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle refermait déjà la porte derrière elle.

.

.

Assise au bord de l'eau, pas très loin de la baraque histoire de pouvoir rentrer en cas de problème, Tami réfléchissait. Henkel n'avait jamais été très tolérant, depuis le début il ne faisait qu'insulter ceux qui étaient trop différents de lui, à savoir Myst et elle.

Il avait un sérieux problème parce que si elle était capable de le supporter jusque là, maintenant elle n'en était plus très sûre.

Son haki l'alerta une demi-seconde et elle se retourna, faisant sortir Shidare de sa peau. Pour voir qu'il s'agissait en fait de Shion.

Vu qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de son akuma no mi aux autres, c'était… un peu dérangeant.

\- Ano… balbutia-t-elle.

\- … Tu as un pou-voir, fit le jeune homme, étonné.

… Euh… Il était pas censé être muet ? Si hein… Pourquoi ?

Il sembla se rendre compte de sa bourde, son visage habituellement neutre prenant une délicate teinte rosée au niveau des joues alors qu'il détournait le regard.

\- Je croyais que…

\- Je p-parle, acquiesça-t-il. Mais j'ai des p-problèmes pour parler.

Il articulait lentement ses mots, pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir effectivement du mal à sortir une phrase. Voilà qui expliquait tout, Shion ne parlait pas parce qu'il était bègue…

\- So ka, sourit-elle. Contente d'avoir l'honneur de vous entendre, alors.

\- C-c'était pas v-voulu.

\- … Je m'en doute bien, mais je vous donne ma parole que je ne dirai rien aux autres.

\- … Ok.

Le jeune homme s'avança et alla s'asseoir à côté de là où était installée la jeune femme juste avant, faisant craquer sa nuque avec une grimace.

\- Viens, lui dit-il en tapotant la pierre à côté de lui. Parle-moi d-de ton p-pouvoir.

\- Ano… Zuga Zuga no Mi, modèle réaliste, répondit la demoiselle en obéissant. Je peux créer temporairement des objets à partir de dessins, je peux convertir des objets réels en dessins pour les stocker sur des surfaces comme du papier ou même ma propre peau. Je ne peux pas créer ou stocker d'être vivants, sauf pour les végétaux mourants, comme des fleurs coupées ou des fruits, par exemple.

Shion hocha distraitement la tête, semblant réfléchir.

\- T-Tu sais, ç-ç-ça pourrait servir pour te b-battre, fit-il.

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà utilisé une ou deux fois pour ça et j'ai deux ou trois techniques, acquiesça Tami.

\- D-Demain tu me mon-t-treras ce que tu sais f-faire.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ? demanda-t-elle, un peu étonnée.

\- J-je pense. Tu peux me tu-toyer, je suis pas beaucoup p-plus vieux que toi.

* * *

 _-25 septembre 1522-_

Presque un mois que Tami avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Shion pour le fonctionnement de son fruit, entre deux autres entraînements. Bon, pour le coup, vu qu'Henkel avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec qui que ce soit sur l'île, son créneau était repris par Shion.

Pour l'instant ils avaient surtout vu les deux ou trois attaques qu'elle avait déjà en réserve et il avait fait en sorte de l'aider à les améliorer. La demoiselle était donc capable de créer des nuages de craie plus larges, ou de tirer un peu mieux ses flèches/crayon.

Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme voulait lui faire part des quelques idées dont ils avaient déjà discuté et qu'il avait décidé de concrétiser.

\- Donc tu veux qu'on attaque quoi ? demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

\- Le f-fusain, qui marche c-comme la craie.

\- So ka… Je pense que ce serait mieux de pas faire ça ici… fit-elle avec un sourire blasé. La forêt est juste à côté, je voudrais pas y mettre le feu…

\- Iie, réfuta Shion. Je veux juste qu'on v-voit si tu peux diffuser le ch-arbon aussi bien que la craie.

Aaah ! Ben dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes !

Tami s'approcha donc de la lisière de la forêt dans l'optique de ramasser quelques branches sèche avant de les poser sur le sable, sortir son briquet et tenter d'y faire prendre un feu.

\- J'ai pas mal de trucs pour dessiner, mais j'ai usé mes derniers fusains il y a quelques mois. Pendant que ça brûle, on travaille autre chose ? proposa-t-elle en voyant les quelques petites flammes commencer à prendre.

.

.

Quand ils revinrent au repaire quelques heures plus tard, ce fut pour s'attirer des regards curieux de la part du reste de la bande. Enfin, sauf Henkel parce qu'il continuait de bouder dans son coin, en grand homme viril qu'il était.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Fred, s'arrêtant dans la préparation de la soupe du jour.

\- Euh… rit un peu la jeune femme. C'est de la peinture.

\- Vous avez fait de la peinture ? s'étonna Myst.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez parti pour vous entraîner à deux, pointa Barnes. Vous êtes plutôt sérieux avec ça d'habitude, ça fait bizarre de voir que vous êtes partis sur de la peinture.

\- Vous avez pas mieux à faire ? râla Henk dans son coin.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules de concert avec Shion, un sourire amusé prenant place de force sur ses lèvres. Vu la façon dont ils avaient fini avec de la peinture partout, comment faire autrement ?

\- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous en débarrasser, le soleil a déjà commencé à se coucher, il vous reste un peu de temps avant que les ghasts soient de sortie, sourit Fred.

\- Hai~ !

\- Prenez un éclaireur au cas où ! préconisa Barnes qui réglait un des fameux appareils.

Shion s'avança pour prendre l'éclaireur et les deux jeunes ressortirent pour se diriger vers la rivière, embarquant une bassine avec eux.

.

.

Enroulant ses cheveux trempés dans une serviette, Tami se redressa d'au-dessus de la bassine d'eau pendant qu'un Shion encore couvert de peinture montait la garde.

\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda-t-elle en partant vider la bassine sur la berge de pierre pour éviter de salir l'eau potable de l'île.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas aux autres ? Ils pensent bien que tu es muet, non ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant la bassine vide qu'elle lui tendait pour se diriger à son tour vers la rivière pendant qu'elle montait la garde.

\- … C'est Ambre qui v-voulait que je me taise.

\- Ambre ? Celui qui… hésita la jeune femme. … est mort quand je suis arrivée ?

\- Oui, mon grand-frère.

Tami perdit ses couleurs.

\- Enfin, c-c'était mon cousin, mais il pass-ssait son temps à dire qu'il était mon f-frère. Il ne voulait pas que je p-parle, il disait que ça allait nous attirer des ennuis à c-cause de mon pro-blème.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression, lui tournant le dos pour lui laisser de l'intimité, mais étrangement, il ne semblait pas si bouleversé que ça.

\- Il se f-faisait beaucoup remarquer, pour qu'on ne m-me remarque pas, moi. Il adorait se m-mettre en avant. Même si je suis p-plus fort que lui, il disait tou-jours le contraire pour se f-faire mousser.

Vu le bruit d'eau qui se fit entendre, ses gestes étaient brusques. Shion semblait énervé plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas q-quand il faisait ça. Il a t-toujours volé t-tout le t-t-travail que j'ai f-fourni p-pour s'en att-tt-ribuer le mé-rite. Il avait d-droit à t-tous les c-c-c-ompliments et encouragements, m-mais moi… J-J'étais vu c-c-omme un bon à rien…

Ok, avec l'augmentation des difficultés à parler, elle se rendait clairement compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- Mais même si je le détestais, j-je…

Sa voix s'étrangla et un reniflement lui échappa. La jeune femme se retourna pour le voir à genoux devant la bassine, une main agrippant le rebord comme s'il avait peur de tomber, l'autre plaqué sur ses yeux. Quelques larmes s'écrasèrent sur la pierre, s'échappant d'entre ses doigts. Son souffle, comme ses membres, se faisait tremblant.

Tami se sentait mal.

Qu'est-ce quelle pouvait bien faire contre ça ?

C'était de sa faute si ce Ambre était mort… Et si Shion en souffrait aujourd'hui.

Que pouvait-elle dire à part :

\- Gomenasai.

Elle n'avait laissé échapper qu'un souffle, mais le jeune homme sembla l'avoir entendu, relevant la tête pour la regarder avec un sourire tremblant.

\- Arigatou… Merci de m-m'écouter… de m-m-m-e laisser parler…

\- Je perdrais toute humanité si je t'empêchais de parler pour un tic de langage, sourit-elle tristement. Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut éviter les ghasts.

Il hocha la tête et elle se retourna à nouveau. Elle l'entendit inspirer, puis expirer plusieurs fois. Quand les bruits d'eau reprirent, ils étaient plus calmes.

\- J'ai pas parlé aux autres à c-cause d'Henkel. Il se moque de Myst, alors j'ai pas envie q-qu'il se moque de m-moi.

La jeune femme afficha un air blasé. Il posait quand même pas mal de problèmes, ce Henkel...

\- M-Musha, attends un peu… dit-il ensuite.

La louve qui venait de les rejoindre après une balade avait dans l'idée de réclamer des câlins aux deux jeunes, mais vu qu'ils étaient indisponibles, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les faire elle-même. En l'occurrence, elle se frottait aux jambes de Shion alors qu'il était penché au-dessus de la bassine pour laver ses cheveux.

Et à force…

 _Plouf !_

Elle poussa un peu trop fort, faisant tomber le jeune homme en avant, le faisant finir la tête dans la bassine.

* * *

 _-15 novembre 1522-_

\- B-Beau travail, sourit Shion en levant un pouce.

\- Merci, s'inclina la demoiselle.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser son carnet et claqua des doigts, faisant revenir l'arme dessinée dedans.

\- Bon… Un marché est un marché, fit-elle. J'ai appris à maîtriser les techniques dont on a parlé, alors tu dois parler aux autres. **( _NB : J'ai hâte de voir ça ;D/_ NA : Hmm... Dans ce cas ce serait un omake)**

L'air satisfait du jeune homme se fit un peu plus morose.

\- Hm… finit-il par acquiescer.

Les deux jeunes remballèrent donc leur matériel, pour le peu qu'ils avaient, et se mirent en route vers le repaire, une Musha toute contente sur les talons.

\- Eh ben, ma belle, t'es énervée aujourd'hui, ricana Tami en voyant la louve courir et sauter au beau milieu des feuillages.

\- C-C'est Myst qui va être c-content.

Tous les deux se mirent à rire en se rappelant la crise qu'avait fait leur camarade en voyant que Musha, qui sautait partout dans le repaire était aussi passée sur son lit et y avait laissé des traces de boue. Sauf que voir Myst piquer une crise était juste hilarant !

On pourrait le comparer à un enfant, frappant des pieds et s'arrachant les cheveux tout en poussant des cris de rage dont la plupart ne passait même pas ses lèvres, donnant à son visage une délicate couleur piment rouge. **( _NB : Sérieusement ?! O.o *ricane*_ / NA: Yep :3)**

Ils finirent par arriver devant le repaire, tout en discutant d'un moyen pour tester l'efficacité de ces techniques sur les ghasts, puis après une tape rassurante sur l'épaule de Shion, Tami ouvrit la porte.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est tout pour cette fois ! J'essaierai de pas mettre autant de temps pour le suivant ^^'**

 **Bref ! Prenez soin de vous, et à la prochaine !**

 **Ja na~**


	6. Rattrapage

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Et j'ai réussi à pas trop traîner pour celui-là ! \o/**

 **Bon, ça veut pas dire que vous aurez le prochain rapidement mais bon, c'est déjà bien... Nan ?**

 **Pas de nouveau follows ou favs, donc je vous laisse tranquille !**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _-24 décembre 1522-_

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

Tami se tenait devant le _Keeper_ propre comme un sou neuf et prêt à partir, faisant face aux hommes aux côtés de qui elle avait vécu et combattu pendant six mois.

\- Écoute Brisée, on vit ici depuis des années, la plupart de ceux qui arrivent ici meurent à la tombée de la nuit, fit Fred. C'est notre maison. C'est risqué, mais c'est chez nous.

\- Et puis on sait comment garder les ghasts à distance, renchérit Barnes. D'ailleurs on est peut-être bien les seuls à savoir pour ces bestioles dans tout le Shin Sekai.

\- Le monde ne veut pas de nous tel que nous sommes, et puis, qui pourrait aider les adorables gamines comme toi ? ricana Myst.

\- So ka… soupira la jeune femme. Ja… J'imagine que je dois vous dire au revoir.

Henkel resta un peu à l'écart, toujours muet, se refusant à la regarder en face. Quant à Shion, il s'approcha avec un sourire et lui tendit la main.

\- Brisée, c'était un p-plaisir de t'avoir eue avec nous, fit-il alors qu'elle lui serrait la main.

\- Plaisir partagé, Shion, minna, répondit la pirate.

\- Hésite pas à repasser, ricana Fred. Enfin essaie de le faire de jour cette fois !

Tami secoua la tête avec un reniflement amusé, puis elle s'inclina devant eux.

\- Arigatou gozaimasu. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. À vous tous.

Elle sauta sur le pont du _Keeper,_ Musha déjà étalée au soleil en attendant sa maman pour le départ.

\- Fais bon voyage, gamine.

La voix ne trompait personne, mais le temps de se retourner, Henkel n'était déjà plus là. Tamashii afficha un nouveau sourire avant de lever la tête en direction du ciel, respirant l'air marin. Le vent était assez fort, elle allait devoir faire attention, mais elle était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver la mer.

\- Sayonara, fit-elle en direction de ses amis et professeurs de ces six derniers mois avant qu'elle ne largue la voile.

Le navire qui avait patienté si longtemps sur cette petite plage commença à s'éloigner alors qu'ils lui répondaient en faisant de grands signes de la main. Installée à la barre, la pirate ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant enivrer par la sensation des vagues qui faisaient légèrement tanguer le bateau.

* * *

 _-3 janvier 1523-_

La tempête faisait rage tout autour du navire. Le vent aurait certainement emporté la voile et le mât si Tami n'avait pas réussi à la remonter. Les vagues les secouaient dans tous les sens, elle, le _Keeper_ et Musha qui ne bougeait plus de l'intérieur de la cabine depuis que ça avait commencé. Heureusement, les retouches faites par Salomon et Den-san semblaient apporter suffisamment de solidité au navire pour qu'il parvienne à résister aux caprices de l'océan.

Quant à la pirate… Bien qu'une part rationnelle craigne pour sa vie et celle de la louve, elle devait bien avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça de faire du rodéo sur les vagues. Quelque chose au fond d'elle la rendait assez excitée et amusée par cette situation, faisant circuler l'adrénaline dans son corps.

Bon, bien sûr, elle ne devait pas s'attarder dans les parages sinon ça deviendrait mortel...

* * *

 _-5 janvier 1523-_

Après avoir navigué près de deux jours dans la tempête, la jeune femme jugeait avoir suffisamment joué, épuisée, bien que satisfaite, d'une certaine façon.

Quand en suivant le log pose elle perçut enfin les lumières d'une île à l'horizon au milieu de la nuit, elle sentit quand même un certain soulagement, voyant là une occasion de se poser un peu et de dormir peut-être quelques heures pour récupérer des deux semaines de navigation pratiquement ininterrompues.

Elle avait réussi à grappiller quelques moment de repos par-ci par-là, mais jamais trop longtemps pour éviter les risques.

\- Aah… Je suis moulue… soupira-t-elle en se penchant en arrière, faisant craquer son dos courbaturé.

Un bâillement lui échappa, mais elle secoua la tête, se tapotant les joues pour se donner un peu de courage. Elle en avait encore pour un petit moment avant d'amarrer, ce n'était pas le moment de dormir, sinon elle allait dériver.

Quand elle arriva enfin à quai, la première chose qu'elle fit après avoir attaché les amarres, fut d'aller manger dans le peu de provisions qu'il lui restait, avant de se jeter sur sa couchette pour s'y endormir immédiatement.

* * *

 _-6 janvier 1523-_

Ouvrir les yeux fut plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Par contre, Tami était tellement moulue que bouger fut un peu plus compliqué. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver le courage de quitter sa couchette, s'étirant tant et plus pour soulager ses articulations malmenées par la navigation intensive.

Elle ne devait qu'à l'entraînement des six derniers mois, le fait que la peau de ses mains ne soit pas complètement brûlée par les cordages du _Keeper_ pendant la tempête. D'après la luminosité, il était soit très tôt le matin, soit le soir.

En sortant sur le pont, elle put constater que le soleil se trouvait visiblement vers l'Ouest, donc en train de se coucher, et vu qu'il y avait pas mal de monde dehors, ça ne faisait que confirmer le moindre doute. Elle avait dormi longtemps, donc.

Retournant à l'intérieur, elle passa à la salle de bain pour se faire une toilette rapide avec de l'eau froide, et s'arrêta devant le miroir tout en s'essuyant.

Mouais… Elle qui faisait parfois des commentaires sur les cernes de Law, pour le coup elle pouvait parler, mais ça la faisait rire. Si ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux gris elle aurait pu limite se faire passer pour sa vraie sœur…

Secouant la tête avec un léger rire, elle finit de se préparer, avant de ressortir de la salle de bain pour se faire accueillir par une Musha toute sage. Elle aussi semblait avoir été fatiguée par la route, bien qu'elle ait pu dormir.

\- Salut ma belle, sourit la pirate en se penchant pour la grattouiller derrière l'oreille. Je regarde ce qu'il nous reste et je nous fais à manger, ça te va ?

La louve agita joyeusement la queue, donnant sa réponse.

.

.

Le temps de manger et faire l'inventaire de ce qui restait à bord, le soir était déjà bien avancé, peu de chances de trouver de quoi se ravitailler dans l'immédiat… Mais ça ne posait pas vraiment problèmes, elle irait le lendemain à la première heure. Pour l'instant, elle voulait surtout savoir où elle avait amarré et peut-être se mettre au courant des nouvelles.

Elle ignorait tout ce qui avait pu se passer lors des six derniers mois, alors autant se renseigner un minimum, elle avait peut-être manqué quelque chose d'intéressant.

Voulant se dégourdir les pattes, la louve marchait sur ses talons, mais si elle attirait un peu l'attention, les gens ne semblaient pas dérangés plus que ça par la présence de la bête. Et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi en constatant les dégâts de la plupart des bâtiments. Ils avaient essuyé un ouragan récemment ou quoi ?

Partout il y avait des fissures, des énormes trous, des dégradations. Quelques rares bâtisses avaient l'air encore intactes, comme certains commerces, qui à cette heure-ci avaient déjà fermé. Quand elle arriva vers ce qu'elle soupçonnait être le cœur de la petite ville, elle comprit un peu mieux.

Débauche, crasse, odeur nauséabondes de sueur, de sang de vomit et d'urine… Pas de doute, c'était une île qui avait été prise par les pirates. Comment elle allait se démerder pour avoir ses infos… ?

Tout en bénissant le fait d'avoir abandonné son habitude de rester pieds nus ailleurs que sur le pont du _Keeper_ , elle s'avança un peu plus, cherchant du regard un moyen de se procurer les nouvelles sans trop se faire remarquer.

Un léger choc au niveau de son pied attira son attention et en baissant la tête elle vit une miche de pain noirci.

\- Gomenasai ! fit une petite voix.

Elle leva les yeux, le pain à la main, pour voir une petite fille qui courait dans sa direction, un sac en papier troué sous le bras. Sortant un mouchoir propre de sa sacoche, elle essuya la miche le temps que la gamine arrive devant elle et la lui rendit. L'enfant avait des vêtements un peu usés, mais propres.

\- Arigatou… souffla la fillette.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non, ça va, réfuta-t-elle. C'est gentil, mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je suis une grande fille, moi !

Son sourire était absolument craquant.

\- Dis-moi, koneko-chan, où est-ce qu'on est, ici ?

\- Foodvalten, répondit-elle.

Tami leva un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose des Shirohige mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait un lien entre eux et cette île, pourquoi elle était aux mains des pirates minables qu'il y avait un peu partout ?

\- Elle a toujours été comme ça, cette île ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Iie, avant on était protégés par un Yonkou, mais il est parti parce que les gens aimaient pas une personne de son équipage, répondit-elle. Mes parents ont été méchants avec elle, mais moi je l'aimais bien, la nee-chan qui m'a sauvée…

Ah… Donc Shirohige avait abandonné cette île, voilà qui expliquait l'état des lieux. Pas qu'elle lui en veuille, après tout c'était connu que cet équipage était comme une famille. C'était juste dommage que, comme toujours, les gens bien prenaient pour les connards.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, « grande fille », sourit Tami. Rentre chez toi et fais attention, d'accord ?

\- Haaaai !

L'enfant remit sa miche de pain dans le sac, bouchant le trou de sa main et repartit en courant. La pirate attendit qu'elle soit hors de son champ de vision avant de reprendre sa route. Bon… Ancienne île du territoire de Shirohige, donc…

Passant près d'un bâtiment qui, au vu des quelques bruits qui filtraient, était une maison close, elle voulut s'en éloigner quand le trio de femmes devant la bâtisse l'interpella.

\- Ça vous dit de passer un peu de temps avec l'une d'entre nous ? proposa l'une d'elles, la plus petite des trois.

La pirate se sentit un peu gênée. Elle était hétéro, pas de soucis là-dessus, alors malgré le fait que ce soit déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, ça faisait toujours bizarre quand c'était des femmes qui lui sortaient ce genre de choses.

Enfin là, elles ne faisaient que leur boulot, donc pas de grand mystère sur le pourquoi du comment.… Mais à bien y réfléchir…

\- Combien pour vous trois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- 300 000, répondit la prostituée.

\- Vendu, et je paie les boissons, acquiesça la pirate tout en fouillant dans sa sacoche après l'argent pour tendre une liasse de billet au groupe. Si vous connaissez un endroit où on peut boire sans qu'on soit trop emmerdées, je vous écoute.

\- Attendez… Vous nous payez pour boire un verre avec vous ? fit la prostituée en levant un sourcil.

\- Pas tout à fait, j'ai été coupée du monde pendant six mois et je voudrais savoir ce qui a pu se passer d'important, donc on peut dire que je vous paie pour les infos que vous pourriez me donner.

Tami haussa les épaules.

\- Et je ne vous croirais pas si vous me dites que ça vous dérange d'être payées sans avoir à passer dans un lit.

Les femmes échangèrent des regards entre elles avant d'éclater de rire.

\- J'aime ta façon de faire, c'est original, fit la femme aux formes généreuses.

\- On me le dit souvent, ricana la pirate.

Musha s'approcha des dames en penchant la tête, intriguée.

\- Oh… Trop mignonne… gémit la plus petite en s'agenouillant, lui tendant une main.

La louve renifla, avant d'y frotter sa tête en agitant la queue, tirant des « haaaanw » attendris aux demoiselles.

\- Musha, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? On ne corromps pas les gens ! rit Tami en voyant le manège de sa canaille.

.

.

Installées toutes les cinq dans un bar pas trop fréquenté par les pirates, les quatre femmes parlaient entre elle, la louve à leurs pieds sous la table. La pirate prenait des notes sur ce qu'elles racontaient, dans l'optique d'aller vérifier ces informations le plus tôt possible. Puis sa plume s'arrêta à la mention d'une chose en particulier.

\- Matte… fit-elle, un peu troublée. Shirohige est mort ?! Depuis quand ?!

\- Euh… Mars dernier, je crois ? Mais Fushisho Marco a pris sa place.

Oh merde… Elle compatissait, sachant le genre de douleur que c'était… Elle présenterait ses condoléances à Portgas/Gol si elle le ou la recroisait un jour…

* * *

 _-9 janvier 1523-_

Même si les pirates avaient pris d'assaut la plupart des commerces, la bibliothèque avait miraculeusement survécu, même s'il n'y avait plus grand monde pour la faire tourner. Le vieil homme qui tenait les lieux avait d'ailleurs été étonné de la voir arriver le premier jour.

Fort heureusement, comme dans toutes les bibliothèques, il gardait les journaux et divers périodiques, permettant à la jeune femme de rattraper son retard et de confirmer ou modifier les informations données par les prostituées.

Pas qu'elles lui aient menti, non, mais leur mémoire, comme pour tout le monde, Tami y compris, n'étaient pas infaillibles.

Elle savait donc à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde durant l'année qu'elle avait passé loin de la plupart des nouvelles… Notamment une chose qui l'énervait, qui avait débarqué durant la période qu'elle avait passé sur l'île aux ghasts…

 _« NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE LADY RED EN PLEINE RUE, TROIS VICTIMES À DÉPLORER »_.

Déjà, rien que quelqu'un se fasse passer sur elle lui faisait grincer des dents, mais qu'en plus elle salisse son nom de la sorte, ça la rendait folle de rage.

S'il y avait bien une chose établie, c'était que Lady Red ne tuait pas, ou en tout cas, pas directement. C'était la plus clean de ses incarnations, l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle aimait l'incarner, et voilà que cette connasse qui se faisait passer pour elle bafouait ça.

Elle allait lui payer.

Et bien que ce puisse être un choix stupide dû à sa colère, quand elle rentra au _Keeper_ ce soir-là, elle rédigea un message qu'elle laisserait au New Coo du lendemain pour qu'il soit publié.

« À la fausse Lady Red qui frappe depuis quelques mois et traîne mon nom dans la boue : je suis de retour. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite !**

 **Merci à ma charmante bêta Oriane Wyllt pour son très bon travail, malgré mes caprices et les heures improbables auxquelles je lui envoie tout ça :3**

 **Ja na~**


	7. Changement de plan

**Heya Minna ! Je suis toujours vivante ! \o/**

 **Enfin pour le moment... Range ton arme ! D:**

 **Je m'excuse pour le temps monstrueux que je mets à poster un chapitre, mais bon, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à écrire... Mais je n'abandonne pas, je m'accroche !**

 **Et je sais que je suis mal placée pour vous demander ça, mais si vous postez une review, laissez un gentil petit "merci" pour Oriane Wyllt ma merveilleuse bêta ! Elle le mérite :3**

 **Merci aussi à** **The Devil is Lucky pour le fav !**

 **Je fais également un petit coucou à mon sympathique voisin l'araignée qui se reconnaîtra :3**

 **Bref ! Je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _-11 janvier 1523-_

Elle aurait dû rester au lit ce matin-là, c'était ce qu'elle se disait. Quel était le pourcentage de chances qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec les Long Silver ? Sûrement très faible, et pourtant…

\- Allez, rejoins mon équipage !

\- Dégage, parce que je te jure que je vais te tuer, répondit-elle avec un air froid.

Brisée s'agitait aussi, tout aussi dégoûtée et en colère que Tami concernant le comportement de John. Les reste de l'équipage pour la plupart ne semblaient pas se rendre compte plus que ça que c'était extrêmement déplacé d'aller jusqu'à harceler et poursuivre quelqu'un pour la faire entrer dans leur crew.

Peut-être que ça avait un peu altéré leur façon de voir les choses vu qu'il semblait que ç'avait été la même chose pour une grande partie d'entre eux.

\- Allez, on est amis, nan ? Rejoins mon équipage !

\- Putain je vais me le faire… souffla-t-elle.

Elle sortit Shidare de sa peau et dégaine la lame pour la poser contre la gorge du capitaine.

\- Je vais répéter une dernière fois : je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive depuis la dernière fois, mais t'es un grand malade. Fous-mois la paix, je ne veux plus ni vous voir, ni vous parler. Ne me harcèle plus pour que j'entre dans ton équipage parce que ça n'arrivera pas, je veux juste oublier que vous existez, c'est clair ?

\- Réfléchis-y, si tu entre dans l'équipage il t'emmerdera plus, fit Brocoll, les bras croisés.

\- Toi je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné, répliqua Tami.

D'où est-ce qu'il se permettait d'intervenir ?! Il n'était pas mieux que son capitaine, si ce n'est même pire !

\- Vous pouvez pas comprendre que ça m'intéresse pas de me retrouver coincée avec une bande de pervers et un putain de maître chanteur ?! Tu te rends compte que tu m'as menacée pour que je te laisse prendre mes mensurations ? Que j'ai été obligée de me _battre_ pour que ce soit Yato qui s'en charge ?

\- Mais je te dis que c'était une blague ! protesta le médecin.

\- Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, humour ou pas. Tu as été trop loin, et aider ton capitaine à me retrouver ne va pas aider à ta cause, Brocoll. Si j'avais un minimum de confiance en toi, tu l'as perdue et ne la retrouveras pas. Jamais.

Voyant que John métallisait son cou, elle appliqua du haki sur sa lame pour pouvoir le blesser quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Recule, ou je t'égorge.

Il leva enfin les mains et recula de deux pas… Juste à temps pour éviter une lance qui se planta dans un mur à proximité. Tami regarda en direction de l'agresseur, son haki en alerte. Un homme ayant l'air d'avoir entre 20 et 30 ans s'avança, l'air grave. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas là pour taper la discute.

\- Capitaine Silver D. John, je suis ici pour prendre votre tête.

\- Encore toi… Tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage ?

… Elle allait le frapper, tellement, tellement fort.

\- Vous, la jeune fille, vous êtes des leurs ? demanda-t-il à Tami.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Alors allez vous-en.

Le haki de la demoiselle l'alerta, lui faisant faire un pas de côté pour esquiver la lance qui était renvoyée en direction de son propriétaire par un type encapuchonné.

\- Matte, elle aussi a un pouvoir, fit-il. Le boss Rackam sera content si on rajoute des suppléments.

\- Elle n'est pas sur contrat, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la tuer, elle aussi, réfuta le lancier.

\- Rackam… réalisa Tami. Vous êtes de la Namari no Tsuki, je me trompe ?

L'homme leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu nous connais ?

\- Plus ou moins. J'ai fait connaissance avec une certaine Rinam.

\- … C'est toi la gamine qui a étalé la numéro 5 ? fit le deuxième type. C'est mort, on la laisse pas partir, Ed.

Le dénommé Ed poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne m'occupe que de nos contrats, venger Rinam ne m'intéresse pas, fit-il, armant sa lance en direction des Long Silver. Je suis ici pour eux, tu n'as qu'à t'amuser tout seul.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'équipage, son sous-fifre s'approcha de Tami avec un sourire vicieux, sortant de sous sa cape une longue chaîne au métal d'un bleu très sombre…

La jeune femme se mit en garde. Heureusement que Musha était restée sur le _Keeper_ aujourd'hui, sinon la situation aurait été difficile.

Ou en tout cas, plus que maintenant.

\- Alors quoi, vous allez me faire la peau pour m'être défendue ?

\- Non, juste parce que j'ai envie. Et puis pour le business, le client était déçu de ne pas avoir le fruit demandé.

\- Alors ça, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- C'est pas très grave, je te tuerai et récupérerai ton fruit à la place.

\- Désolée mais, il est à moi, je le garde.

Le sbire fit tournoyer sa chaîne pour la lancer en direction de la jeune femme qui usa du fourreau de Shidare pour l'arrêter, lame pointée vers son adversaire.

\- J'ai un entraînement à tester, j'imagine que tu te portes volontaire, sourit-elle de manière inquiétante.

Alors qu'il tirait sur la chaîne pour la récupérer, elle l'effleura de la main avant de lâcher le fourreau, le lui envoyant du même coup bien qu'il parvint à l'éviter.

\- Je n'aime pas trop la vibration qui dégage de cette chaîne… C'est du kairoseki ?

\- Tout juste, rien de mieux pour la chasse aux noryokusha.

\- So ka.

La jeune femme hésitait. Elle qui ne voulait pas vraiment attirer l'attention, voilà qu'elle se trouvait mêlée à ça en pleine rue… Est-ce qu'elle devait utiliser ses capacités ou les garder dans sa manche ?

… Seulement si nécessaire, vu qu'il y avait des civils, elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque de blesser des innocents. Pour le moment elle se contenterait de tester la nouvelle version de sa danse mortelle. Si elle s'était montrée efficace contre les ghasts, ça devrait aller contre lui.

Vu l'arme qu'il utilisait, attendre qu'il attaque avait l'air d'être la meilleure option, mais restait à voir comment elle pourrait l'atteindre… La lame du nodachi était suffisamment longue pour le toucher, peut-être à deux mètres de distance…

En fait, le mieux était sûrement d'y aller en combat rapproché, la chaîne ne serait pas utilisable de cette façon.

La jeune femme esquiva le nouveau coup qu'il voulut lui porter et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'approcher alors qu'il ramenait son arme vers lui. Elle se jeta à terre quand il voulut lancer un nouvel assaut en la fauchant, avant de sauter vers l'avant, finissant en-dessous de son bras qu'elle attrapa, lâchant Shidare, pour lui tordre jusqu'à entendre un craquement.

L'homme grogna de douleur et lâcha son arme à son tour.

 _Danger._

Tami esquiva de justesse la lame du poignard qu'il avait sorti de sous sa cape, puis passa dans le dos du type sans lâcher son bras, le lui tordant un peu plus. Elle asséna un coup à l'arrière de son genoux pour le faire tomber et le plaqua au sol.

Même s'il avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche, lui aussi, ça avait été étrangement… facile… Il ne devait pas être dans les premiers de la Namari, celui-là… La technique Myst était efficace, au moins. Voyant qu'un peu plus loin les Long Silver tentaient de se défendre tout en négociant avec le dénommé Ed, la pirate sortit le couteau de chasse de sa sacoche et égorgea tout simplement son adversaire.

Un jet de sang alla mouiller la terre un peu plus loin et l'homme s'effondra, ses mains tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie, convulsant et produisant des gargouillis alors qu'il se noyait. Tami le regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la dernière étincelle de vie se soit éteinte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était le moyen le plus simple de se débarrasser de lui, après tout il avait l'intention de la tuer.

Néanmoins le meurtre attira l'attention de l'équipage, apparemment choqué par la vision d'une Tamashii aux mains pleines de sang, dont quelques gouttes avaient giclées sur sa chemise et son visage. Elle leur adressa un regard neutre alors que l'agent de la Namari continuait ses tentatives de tuer John, puis se baissa pour fouiller le cadavre.

Toute information était bonne à prendre dans sa situation, alors pendant que l'autre était occupé…

Elle trouva entre autre un deuxième poignard, un peu d'argent et un petit carnet dans lequel il n'y avait que des noms, la plupart ayant été barrés. Il ne fallait pas être Vegapunk pour comprendre que c'était la liste des cibles de la Namari.

Feuilletant rapidement les pages, elle s'arrêta soudainement, sentant la colère monter et Brisée s'agiter.

Elle se releva tout en rangeant le carnet dans sa sacoche, avec son couteau, reprit Shidare en main, puis se tourna en direction du lancier.

\- Oi, l'appela-t-elle.

Il détourna son attention des Long Silver et elle se mit en garde.

 _« Laisse-le moi ! »_

\- Si tu le laisses en assez bon état pour qu'il puisse se barrer, pourquoi pas.

Les paroles que la jeune femme adressait à Brisée surprirent beaucoup les pirates. De leur point de vue, il semblait qu'elle parlait de John ou un truc du genre, c'était complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle disait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- L'important c'est lui, les autres je m'en fous, mais épargne au moins Yato et Littlejon, c'est bien les seuls qui valent encore quelque chose. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Pardon ? fit l'agent de la Namari.

 _« Vendu. »_

De l'encre se mit à couler sur les globes oculaires de Tami, les recouvrant complètement. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, on ne voyait que du noir.

Un sourire psychotique tordit les traits de la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne fasse rouler sa tête sur ses épaules, faisant craquer sa nuque au passage.

\- Tu as un étrange pouvoir… fit l'assassin en brandissant sa lance. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, mais si tu interfères avec ma mission, je ne vais pas avoir le choix.

\- J't'attends, Eddy, rétorqua Brisée en se mettant en position d'attaque, jouant avec le poignard qu'elle avait en main.

 _« Rappelle-toi de le laisser en état de fuir. »_ se contenta de rappeler Tami.

\- Hai~ !

La bête sauvage se mit à glousser avant de foncer en direction du lancier qui esquiva son assaut au dernier moment. Il tenta de l'atteindre à son tour, mais Brisée recula juste à temps pour se mettre hors de portée de l'arme, avant de repartir à l'assaut avec son poignard. Un échange très rapide de coups s'échangea pendant peut-être une vingtaine de secondes, sous les yeux des Long Silver et des quelques rares témoins civils qui restaient.

L'agent de la Namari envoya une salve de frappes avec sa lance, parvenant enfin à toucher Brisée, lui entaillant le flan, mais rien qui ne dérange réellement la jeune femme. Laquelle s'amusait comme une folle, d'avoir un adversaire de bon niveau, pour une fois.

Pour sûr que ça lui changeait des civils et autres enfoirés qu'elle tranchait ! Avec un peu de chance et de bonne volonté, elle pourrait tenter d'avoir le droit à un peu plus de combats dans le Shin Sekai, s'ils étaient tous comme ça, elle allait prendre un pied d'enfer !

Mais pour le moment, comme il ne valait mieux pas faire les choses trop longtemps, elle devait trouver un moyen de le toucher. Avisant le cadavre que Tami avait laissé à quelques pas, et le deuxième poignard qu'elle avait laissé à terre, elle entreprit d'esquiver un énième coup de lance, en ayant dans l'idée de déplacer le combat.

Bien qu'elle soit assez forte avec ses poings, une deuxième lame ne ferait pas de mal… Enfin, pas à elle.

Une deuxième fois, la lance réussit à l'atteindre, lui ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière quand elle voulut l'éviter. M'enfin, c'était ça ou se faire éborgner. Il était doué le Eddy !

Ignorant le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil gauche, elle arriva au niveau du cadavre et ramassa le poignard qui gisait à ses côtés. Agitée d'un rire, elle le fit tourner dans sa main, brandissant les deux petites lames avec un sourire de malade.

Sa réaction sembla faire hésiter l'agent de la Namari une demi-seconde, qu'elle mit à profit pour se jeter sur lui. D'abord trop proche pour qu'il puisse utiliser la lance, elle en profita pour lui faire une jolie balafre sur le front, avant de se jeter en arrière d'un salto. Toujours à la grande confusion de son public, elle laissa échapper un ronronnement.

\- Tu sais que t'es plutôt sexy, recouvert de sang ? demanda-t-elle avec un air joueur.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle, déclara-t-il avec calme, tout en essuyant le sang coulant sur son front pour éviter d'en avoir dans les yeux.

\- Hmm~ ! Vas-y, susurre-moi des mots doux !

 _« C'est déjà assez glauque comme ça, arrête d'en rajouter... »_

\- Me fais pas ce coup-là ! Je te sens encore bouillonnée, ricana-t-elle.

Agitée d'un nouveau rire psychotique, la bête sauvage se releva et reparti à l'assaut, cueillie par un coup de lance qui lui entailla le bras, mais elle put profiter du temps où l'arme était derrière elle pour faire tournoyer ses poignards avant de creuser une grande croix sur le poitrail de son adversaire, retenant ses coups pour éviter que ce ne soit trop profond.

C'était tout de même une belle plaie, suffisamment pour gêner le combattant, sans compter le sang qui en jaillit, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour le tuer.

Se faisant éclabousser au passage, Brisée ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un cri d'extase.

\- Aaaaah~ ! J'aime tellement cette sensation~ !

 _« Arrête de faire l'andouille, qu'on en finisse ! »_

Se léchant les lèvres, goûtant un peu de sang au passage, Brisée s'élança une dernière fois en direction de son adversaire pendant qu'il était encore en train de juguler la douleur, pour lui coller son poing dans l'estomac avec toute sa force, chose qui fut suffisante pour le faire tomber à genoux, suffocant.

\- T'as de la chance qu'elle te veuille en vie, mon mignon… fit la bête sauvage en s'agenouillant auprès de l'agent, se penchant à son oreille. J'espère qu'on se reverra, je me suis bien amusée~ !

Du bout de la langue, elle recueillit encore un peu de sang sur la blessure qu'il avait au front, puis se releva et recula de quelques pas avant de laisser son hôte reprendre le dessus. Les yeux complètement noirs reprirent leur teinte violette habituelle et la jeune femme s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Laisser Brisée contrôler son corps c'était toujours aussi fatiguant… Ignorant royalement les Long Silver toujours en état de choc, elle fit volte-face pour aller récupérer Shidare et son fourreau, débarrassant la lame de la moindre saleté avant de la rengainer, puis de la faire entrer dans son bras à nouveau.

Après quoi, elle adressa un dernier regard au lancier qui luttait pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Vous avez fait une grave erreur aujourd'hui, et croyez-moi, vous allez la regretter pendant encore longtemps.

Un regard meurtrier en direction des pirates et elle s'en alla. Couverte de sang comme elle était, Tami allait devoir se faire discrète pour rentrer au _Keeper…_

* * *

 **Je vous l'ai montrée sauvage ou sadique, mais je parie que c'est la première fois que vous voyez Brisée aussi malsaine :3**

 **Bah oui, vous avez encore des trucs à découvrir sur elle ^^**

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **Ja na~~**


	8. Filature

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je sais, je suis longue pour poster, mais j'ai finalement réussi à finir celui-là ! Mouahahahaha !**

 **Bref, comme tout le monde il est gentil on dit un petit "merci" à la bêta Oriane Wyllt pour son travail ! \o/**

 **Grand merci également à** **Tagli-tagli (T'es de retour ! :D ) et Mikeroy pour le follow ! Ainsi qu'à Bad-Mitsune pour le follow/fav ! \o/**

 **Bienvenue/Bon retour sur le Keeper ! :D**

 **Bref, ce chapitre n'est encore une fois pas très long, mais ça pourrait être pire... Je crois ?  
Je vous laisse tranquille ! Bonne lecture~~ !**

* * *

 _-12 janvier 1523-_

À la grande surprise de Tami, il suffit de deux jours de filature pour atteindre son but. De manière très ironique, la destination de sa cible était très proche de Foodvalten, et d'ailleurs, bien qu'il soit fort en combat, elle avait vite pu constater que ce Ed était un novice.

Venant d'amarrer le _Keeper_ sur une île civile, qui avait sa propre milice à en croire la caserne sur le port, une Tami sous déguisement mit pied à terre en compagnie de Musha, laquelle semblait étrangement calme au vu de la situation.

La jeune femme préférait rester sur ses gardes, tout de même, parce que ça lui semblait légèrement suspect que l'agent de la Namari ne remarque pas qu'il était suivi…

Soit il était vraiment un débutant, ce dont on pouvait tout de même douter, soit c'était un piège. Dans le doute, il valait toujours mieux de prendre la pire option comme hypothèse.

Tout en étouffant sa _voix_ au maximum pour la filature, la jeune femme continuait de ruminer des pensées sombres.

Elle en entendait parler depuis un moment de la Namari, et elle savait déjà qu'ils en avaient après Law, mais il lui semblait pourtant que ce détail était réglé, sans compter le fait qu'elle avait déjà été mêlée à eux.

Mais elle s'était repris la réalité en pleine gueule quand elle avait vu ces noms dans ce carnet. Ces enfoirés était grimpés en flèche dans sa shit list.

Dès qu'elle aurait déniché leur QG, elle ferait en sorte de les détruire, peu importait comment ou ce qu'elle devrait faire pour ça.

Un idée lui vint en tête en voyant plusieurs personnes aborder sa cible. Si effectivement il était suivi, mais pas seulement par elle ? Continuer serait donc se faire remarquer… Merde.

Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être repérée, déguisement ou non. Abandon de la filature, elle trouverait un autre moyen de savoir où se trouvait le QG.

Plan B, elle allait d'abord repérer les lieux.

\- Je vous déconseille d'aller là-bas, ojou-chan, y'a souvent des types dangereux, avertit le serveur du café dans lequel elle avait fini par s'arrêter.

\- So ka… Dans ce cas je vais me tenir loin, merci !

Le jeune homme s'inclina avant de retourner à son travail et la demoiselle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, maintenant bien plus posée et calme qu'à son arrivée. Pour autant, sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée, mais elle arrivait à la tenir en laisse, couvant doucement sous son visage neutre. Sa main gauche passa sous la table et plongea dans la sacoche, serrant le carnet des cibles de la Namari.

Ils allaient payer, mais pour ça, elle devait garder son calme et réfléchir.

La petite île était assez discrète, une petite ville classique avec une milice, des boutiques, un hôtel, etc. Pour le reste, c'était surtout des zones un peu plus rurales puisqu'on cultivait beaucoup de céréales et de coton dans le coin. Et dans l'une de ces zones… Les fameux gens dangereux dont parlaient le serveur. Sur la côte Nord de cette île se trouvait une petite montagne, un volcan éteint depuis des centaines d'années.

La jeune femme osait espérer que le QG était bien ici.

Finissant sa boisson, elle partit calmement vers le Nord, une Musha de mauvaise humeur sur les talons, la bête captant la colère de sa maman depuis le début de cette traque.

\- Je te promets ma belle, ce sera vite fini.

Le pas rapide, la pirate croisa plusieurs paysans en train de travailler dans les champs, répondant aux saluts amicaux avant de reprendre sa route jusqu'à la parcelle de terrain la plus au Nord. C'était là-bas.

Ça _devait_ être là-bas.

Il fallut encore un temps qui parut interminable à la jeune femme avant d'apercevoir le bout d'un verger, celui dont on lui avait parlé, sans doute. Et au-delà de celui-ci… le pied de la fameuse montagne…

\- J'arrive… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Musha, reste ici, ne bouge que si tu dois te cacher, d'accord ?

La louve poussa un grognement réprobateur, mais posa son arrière-train à l'ombre d'un cerisier aux branches chargées de fruits écarlates, sa queue battant l'air sous la tension qui l'habitait toujours. Tami sortit sa cape de Lady Red, se changeant rapidement avant d'aller examiner la roche à la recherche de la moindre trace susceptible de lui indiquer une porte dérobée de quelque sorte… Si ça ne se trouvait pas là, il lui resterait deux options : Soit l'entrée était en réalité au niveau du cratère, au sommet, soit elle se trompait sur toute la ligne et le QG ne se trouvait pas ici.

Pourtant, vu que le bateau utilisé par l'agent qu'elle avait pisté n'avait pas quitté le port, et elle avait surveillé suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas reparti sur un autre navire, ça devait forcément être là…

Et puis, quelle autre raison pour qu'on lui dise que des gens dangereux se trouvaient souvent dans cette zone en particulier ?

La jeune femme respirait profondément et silencieusement, étirant son haki au maximum pour prévenir l'arrivée du moindre agent de la Namari. Après un temps sans résultat, elle se décida à escalader un pin et se posa sur une branche, lui permettant de se cacher tout en gardant un œil sur une belle zone au pied de la montagne. Et puis, au moins elle serait à l'abri d'une insolation, vu que le soleil de midi tapait fort, aujourd'hui.

Étouffant sa _voix_ au maximum (encore une fois merci au White Devil !), elle s'installa et se prépara à attendre.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Lady Red faisait le guet du haut de sa cachette, la colère dormant en elle lui permettant de rester concentrée malgré tout. La volonté de les détruire était plus forte qu'un simple et banal ennui, elle n'était pas là pour rigoler, contrairement à Brisée qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle dans cette chasse à la Namari.

L'après-midi était bien avancé quand sa patience fut enfin récompensée.

 _« Regarde qui voilà ! »_ lui souffla Brisée.

Le fameux Ed arriva, des bandages autour de la tête, cachant l'un de ses yeux, d'autres dépassaient des manches de sa veste, enserrant ses bras, et elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'étaient pas les seuls endroits où ils portait des blessures. Il avait un étui de violon sur le dos, mais elle se doutait qu'il devait contenir son arme, sa filature lui ayant appris que la lance pouvait se dévisser au niveau du manche pour la séparer en deux et la transporter plus facilement.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, veillant à ce que personne ne l'ait suivi, puis regarda vers le haut, chose qui étonna à peine Tami. C'était un assassin, il devait avoir pris l'habitude de se méfier des hauteurs.

Néanmoins, ce qui la surprit un peu plus, c'est qu'il ne sembla pas la remarquer… Son haki était si peu expérimenté ? Plus elle le voyait, plus elle avait l'impression que c'était un débutant…

C'était louche… Mais elle n'allait pas reculer pour autant.

La cible se rapprocha d'une zone particulière dans la roche et enfonça la main dans une aspérité… qui s'enfonça. De là, il parvint difficilement à bouger un énorme rocher rattaché à un système pivotant… Pas étonnant qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé…

Descendant de son perchoir d'un bond, elle profita du bruit provoqué par le déplacement du rocher pour étouffer ceux de sa chute, se cachant derrière son arbre pour éviter de se faire voir tout en continuant d'étouffer sa _voix_.

Le jeune homme disparut derrière le rocher et elle se glissa dans l'ouverture, restant dans son angle mort, tirant profit de la blessure que lui avait infligé Brisée. Collée au mur, s'effaçant, elle se mit à suivre sa cible dans les locaux souterrains, notant le chemin dans un coin de sa tête pour savoir ressortir.

Ce soir, elle se contentait de faire du repérage, comme ça elle pourrait monter un plan pour se débarrasser de l'organisation une fois pour toutes. Ed semblait savoir où il allait, et apparemment, en voyant la tension qui commençait à le gagner peu à peu, selon les crispations de ses bras, son poing qui se serrait sur la lanière de son étui, son pas qui se faisait un peu plus lourd… Il n'allait sûrement pas dans ses quartiers.

 _« M'est avis qu'il va faire son rapport, le pauvre chou. »_ commenta Brisée. _« C'est dommage, il était mignon. »_

Lady Red secoua la tête et continua à suivre le jeune homme. Puis vint un moment où il passa dans une zone occupée, avec pas mal d'activité… Enfin, disons qu'un hall où se trouvaient pas mal d'agents de la Namari, ce n'était pas le mieux pour son infiltration, elle s'attendait à devoir faire demi-tour, amère, mais…

\- Alors Lady Red, t'as perdu ton katana ? demanda une femme aux cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches mauves. On te croyait partie en mission en plus !

… Quoi ?

La fausse Lady Red travaillait pour la Namari ?

Bien qu'un peu déstabilisée, Tami finit par hausser les épaules et reprit son avancée au milieu du hall, suivant sans en avoir l'air le blessé qui subissait les regards plus ou moins amicaux sur son passage.

Ed ne sembla pas la remarquer plus que ça, visiblement préoccupé, chose qui ne lui semblait pas étonnante si on considérait qu'il allait annoncer un échec cuisant à ses supérieurs. C'était comme dans toutes les mafias, après tout, si on décevait les patrons, on était bons pour des sanctions…

Ils traversèrent tout un dédale de couloirs souterrains, s'enfonçant de plus en plus sous terre. La jeune femme prit note du fait qu'il y avait des systèmes de ventilation assez large, cela pourrait servir, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas bouger pleinement, mais au cas où l'alerte serait donnée, ça lui ferait une issue de secours. Vint une intersection à trois choix, et comme il n'y a ni elfe ni nain pour faire chier **(AN : Désolée, c'était trop tentant ^^)** , Ed se décida rapidement pour la gauche.

Un long couloir en ligne droite les attendait, le blessé semblant enfin remarquer la présence de l'infiltrée.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Lady Red ?

Tami croisa les bras, continuant d'étouffer sa _voix_. Si elle gardait sa concentration elle pourrait continuer la supercherie.

\- Pas la peine de me sortir ton numéro, je suis au courant que tu me détestes et c'est réciproque. Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser…

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, faisant que le jeune homme se retourna rapidement pour continuer sa route, sans se rendre compte qu'elle recommençait à le suivre, adoptant son rythme pour que ses pas ne se fassent pas entendre, gardant les bras contre elle pour minimiser les froissements de tissus. Le blessé s'arrêta de nouveau, en plein milieu du couloir, puis se tourna sur sa gauche, passant la main sur le mur jusqu'à pousser un carré du mur, permettant de dévoiler une ouverture et une porte qui se cachait derrière. Il entra et Tami se glissa derrière lui, profitant avec joie du fait que la salle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer soit plongée dans une semi obscurité, une simple lanterne éclairant sommairement une zone un peu plus loin.

Quelques piliers servant à soutenir la structure souterraine fournirent une cachette à la jeune femme qui continuait d'étouffer sa voix au maximum.

Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à la lanterne, puis Tami se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce, toutes dissimulées dans la pénombre, tout comme elle.

\- Maître... J'ai échoué, déclara Ed en s'inclinant. Silver D. John et son équipage étaient une trop grande cible pour moi.

Un type déguisé et maquillé en squelette arriva, s'amusant à faire briller son hachoir dans la lumière de la lanterne, tout en ricanant. Lady Red l'identifia facilement comme le numéro 3 de la Namari, , le médecin fou.

\- Kakaka ! rit-il. Évidemment, faut que tu rates ta première mission ! Je crois que j'comprends pourquoi ton vieux voulait pas qu'tu t'battes !

\- Oooh... Le pauvre petit ! minauda Rinam, sortant à son tour des ombres pour aller pincer les joues d'Ed, se postant derrière lui.

Tami eut la satisfaction de voir qu'elle gardait des bandages autour des épaules, servant certainement de maintien après avoir eu les articulations déboîtées aussi longtemps. Le jeune homme se dégagea d'un coup sec et la fusilla du regard.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible en plus !

\- Silence, exigea un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, portant un kimono dans les tons sombres.

Une bête que la pirate prit d'abord pour un chien se mit à grogner, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un loup…

\- Rakkam-sama va rendre son jugement, fit encore l'espèce de samouraï.

Le numéro un de la Namari no Tsuki fit donc son entrée, sortant des ombres à son tour.

\- Edwyn, fit-il. Vas-tu encore nous décevoir comme l'a fait ton père, ou bien vas-tu prouver que tu n'es pas le numéro 4 de cette organisation pour rien ?

\- Seigneur, je-

\- Pour sa défense, monseigneur, Edwyn était seul face à 7 pirates, de plus, c'était sa première mission, intervint le samouraï. Je me porte volontaire pour l'accompagner si vous lui accordez un deuxième essai !

\- Kakaka! Toujours aussi drôle, Hinata !

Hinata… Le numéro 2 donc, Hinata aux pétales de Sakura. Le loup au pelage sombre du second de l'organisation se rua sur l'impertinent pour lui mordre le mollet.

\- KYAH ! Lâche-moi sale bête !

Le loup fut rappelé à l'ordre par son maître et Funnybone semblait avoir perdu l'envie d'interrompre l'entretient une nouvelle fois, massant son mollet douloureux. Le maître jugea donc qu'il pouvait continuer.

\- Très bien, conclut-il à voix haute. Edwyn, je te laisse une dernière chance. Hinata, je t'autorise à l'accompagner. Ramenez-moi la tête de Long Silver... Ou celle de notre numéro 4, s'il échoue encore.

\- Hai, wakatta, acquiesça le samouraï.

Sans un mot de plus, le boss repartit, laissant ses agents en plan.

\- Alors mon petit Ed, comment tu as finis dans cet état ? demanda Rinam avec un sourire moqueur parfaitement audible.

\- J'ai croisé la route d'une vieille amie à toi, ça devrait te dire quelque chose, non ? répondit le jeune homme, acerbe tout en enfonçant un doigt dans son épaule.

Ellen laissa paraître sa colère, grinçant des dents.

\- Cette petite pute se trouve dans le Shin Sekai ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Elle se trouvait sur Foodvalten.

\- ... K'sou ! J'espère qu'elle t'a pas suivi jusqu'ici !

\- J'ai fait attention, je ne suis pas stupide, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas difficile de la reconnaître, si tu te souviens à quoi elle ressemble.

\- Petit con…

\- Blake, Rinam, cessez vos enfantillages ! aboya de nouveau le samouraï.

Tami sentit le loup s'approcher de là où elle se trouvait et se mordit la lèvre. S'il sentait son odeur elle serai repérée à coup sûr…

\- Rinam, va donc voir ce que font les nouvelles recrues, Edwyn a perdu ses hommes, il lui faut un nouvel escadron. Edwyn, je te veux dans tes quartiers pour le reste de la journée.

\- Hai…

\- Kakakaka ! Le petit Blake se fait punir comme un enfant ! caqueta Funnybone.

\- Bone, tu n'as pas de travail à la baie médicale ? Je te rappelle que le médecin en chef est mort.

\- Rhô, ça va, pas la peine de me le dire sur ce ton !

Les numéros 3, 4 et 5 de la Namari sortirent donc tour à tour de la pièce au moment où Tami pensait avoir une attaque, voyant le loup du numéro 2 arriver devant elle, grognant un peu. Puis contre toute attente, au lieu de l'attaquer comme l'intruse qu'elle était, il se mit à la renifler avec insistance… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, celui-là ?

\- Karasumaru a toujours détesté Anne, déclara le samouraï, se plantant devant la jeune femme. Ta _voix_ aussi est différente.

Tami afficha un sourire, faisant mine qu'avoir été vue ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, tout en notant qu'il se baladait avec 6 katanas dont un lui semblait très familier.

\- … Tu ne parles pas, non plus… Serais-tu la vraie Lady Red ?

La jeune femme posa son index sur ses lèvres, pourtant assez étonnée qu'il sache pour la fausse.

\- Anne est partie en mission, si tu viens ici pour laver ton honneur, il n'y a rien pour toi ici, retourne là d'où tu viens.

Pourquoi il ne l'attaquait pas alors qu'il savait que c'était une intruse ?

Elle avait beau se la jouer, restant dans son personnage, c'était plus que louche, cette histoire… Ce n'était pas censé être le deuxième dans la hiérarchie de la Namari ? Le plus dangereux après le big boss ?

La jeune femme n'obéit pas à l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner, elle se contenta de faire quelques pas, tournant un peu sur elle-même pour éviter de lui tourner le dos. Le tout, alors qu'elle était toujours suivie par le loup qui continuait de renifler avec insistance jusqu'à ce que son maître le rappelle à l'ordre.

\- C'est ton droit de vouloir te venger d'Anne et que je respecte ça. Mais si tu restes plus longtemps, je vais être obligé d'employer la manière forte, chose que je n'ai pas très envie de faire.

Lady Red attendit encore une ou deux secondes, puis finit par s'incliner avant de quitter la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape. Elle savait où se trouvait l'entrée et où se rassemblaient la plupart des agents… Mais ça n'allait pas suffire.

Alors plutôt que de repartir, elle allait faire un petit tour du propriétaire…

* * *

Tami pénétra dans la cabine du _Keeper_ , cessant de couvrir son bras gauche. Ce sale type ne l'avait pas manquée… Mais maintenant il nourrissait allègrement les Kai-ô, lui laissant quelques infos supplémentaires.

Dénichant rapidement sa boîte de premier soin, elle en sortit du fil et une aiguille en crochet, dénudant son épaule ouverte et le côté de sa cuisse du même côté. Musha tournait en rond dans la cabine, toujours aussi nerveuse. Ce qui étonna la pirate, quand elle lui jeta un œil, ce fut de voir qu'elle était dans un tel état qu'une minuscule flaque d'urine venait de se former près de son coussin.

\- Musha ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu vas bien ma belle ?

Elle pensait bien que la louve était stressée à cause d'elle, mais à ce point… La jeune femme irait chercher après un vétérinaire dès que possible. Pour l'instant, elle allait déjà recoudre ses plaies avant de perdre tout son sang.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se concentra sur sa tâche, sa paupière tressautant à chaque fois qu'elle enfonçait l'aiguille dans sa chaire. En général elle supportait plus ou moins la douleur, mais quand c'était aussi aiguë qu'avec une aiguille, elle avait toujours du mal, allez savoir pourquoi…

Tami secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs désagréables qui revenaient, ignorant le début de démangeaison sur son crâne, et fit le dernier point de suture, nouant les fils avant de bander ses blessures. Une fois fait, elle se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'au coussin de Musha, passant une main sur la tête de la bête nerveuse, la grattouillant doucement avec inquiétude.

\- Pardon ma belle, promis, ce sera fini demain, souffla-t-elle. On aura notre revanche.

La louve grogna légèrement, comme si elle râlait, avant de se mettre sur le dos, regardant sa maman avec insistance. Tami sourit en se mettant à lui gratter le ventre. Tant qu'elle faisait encore ses bêtises habituelles, elle allait bien, pas vrai ?


	9. Préparons-nous !

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre pour une occasion très très peu spéciale, puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Tami aujourd'hui ! :D**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta Orian Wyllt pour son boulot d'enfer, à SnipeBen pour ses conseils dans l'écriture et à Zialema, juste parce que je l'aime beaucoup :3**

 **Pas de nouvelles recrues à bord pour ce chapitre, alors je vous laisse lire tranquille !**

 **Ja na~~**

* * *

-13 janvier 1523-

Tami sortit en milieu de matinée, Musha sur les talons, prête à aller massacrer du mafieux, quand elle fut stoppée dans son élan, sentant des _voix_. Beaucoup de _voix_. Dont certaines qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de croiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?!

La jeune femme fit volte-face pour s'avancer à pas rageurs dans la direction de ces _voix_ , se disant qu'ils cherchaient vraiment à ce qu'elle les massacre. L'un des coupables se retourna et poussa un cri de fillette en voyant une Tami furieuse s'avancer vers eux à pas rapides.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaze ? demanda un Brocoll irrité. Oh merde…

Stupeur sur les Long Silver alors que la jeune femme arrivait devant eux, son regard lançant des éclairs.

\- Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas vous tuer pour avoir continué de me suivre, fit-elle avec une voix plus que glaciale.

\- C'est pas toi qu'on suivait, cette fois, répondit la voix tout à fait calme de Yato. C'était le tueur que t'as massacré, il a laissé tomber un bout de Vivre Card.

\- De quoi ? fit Tami en levant un sourcil.

\- Vivre Card, tu connais pas ?

\- Non. Musha, calme.

La louve qui s'était mise à grogner sur l'équipage casse-pied s'arrêta et s'assit, continuant tout de même d'agiter la queue avec nervosité. La petit tâche d'humidité que la pirate remarqua du coin de l'œil l'inquiéta un peu, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de vétérinaire sur cette île, puisque pas d'élevage et très peu d'animaux, si on ne comptait pas les rongeurs qui foutaient la merde avec les récoltes.

Elle secoua la tête et revint aux Long Silver.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi, alors ?

\- Je veux-

\- C'est pas à toi que je parle, John, mais à la personne la plus supportable de ton équipage.

\- Tu nous en veux vraiment…

\- Non, à ton avis ?!

Tami se mit à le fusiller du regard en silence, dents serrées. Elle craignait de le mordre si elle ouvrait encore la bouche tant ça la démangeait de le déchiqueter.

\- Eh là ! Pourquoi ça crie dans le coin ? fit une autre voix bien connue.

Tami se figea d'abord, pensant halluciner, puis fit volte-face et remplaça bien vite son air surpris par un grand sourire en voyant qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Lennon ?!

\- Salut Bibiche ! Je t'ai manqué ? sourit le pyro-barbare.

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Je te croyais à Shabaody !

\- Mission particulière. Je suis pas tout seul, j'ai des hommes avec moi, expliqua-t-il en baissant un peu la voix. Mais toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme pesa rapidement le pour et le contre avant de finalement répondre, elle aussi à mi-voix pour éviter que les curieux ne puissent entendre.

\- Je vais détruire la Namari no Tsuki.

Le Lennon eut un sifflement appréciateur.

\- Eh ben, tu dois être sacrément remontée pour en arriver là… fit-il.

\- J'ai plusieurs dents contre eux, et je compte bien le leur faire payer, grinça-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Le mercenaire la regarda quelques secondes, se doutant parfaitement des possibles raisons de sa colère. Il leva une main qu'il posa sur son épaule, sérieux.

\- Désolé, quoi qu'ils t'aient fait. Mais c'est ton jour de chance Bibiche, c'est aussi ce que je suis venu faire, alors on va te donner un coup de main.

Tami hocha la tête avec un léger sourire de reconnaissance, teinté d'une très légère tristesse.

\- Pas de problème, j'ai fait un plan sommaire de l'intérieur, je peux nous mener directement à la porte du boss, dit-elle enfin.

\- Nickel ! sourit Bob. Bon… Et si tu me présentais tes amis ?

La pirate se crispa d'un coup, se rappelant qu'elle était en fait très en colère et se tourna vers les Long Silver avec un regard meurtrier.

\- Yato, je te laisse faire, dire vos noms une nouvelle fois me donne envie de gerber.

\- Pas de problème.

La kenshi fit donc les présentations des membres de son équipage, tout en restant parfaitement neutre à l'aura meurtrière de son amie. Lennon se tourna vers Tami avec une certaine curiosité, un pli perplexe se formant entre ses sourcils.

\- Ils t'emmerdent ?

\- Ils me harcèlent, même si cette fois ils me disent que ce n'est pas moi qu'ils suivaient, réfuta-t-elle.

Le Lennon fronça les sourcils davantage et retira sa hache-guitare de son dos, la passant devant lui comme s'il allait jouer un morceau.

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

\- Ne te dérange pas avec ça, ils n'en valent pas la peine et ça alerterait notre cible.

\- Attendez ! On va vous aider ! fit John. Nous aussi on est venus pour eux !

Tami leva un sourcil en sa direction, sceptique.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ils essaient de me buter depuis un moment maintenant ! Et puis la sœur-

\- Ta gueule ! brailla Blaze en lui donnant un coup de poêle sur le crâne, résultant en un bruit métallique assez comique. Ils ont pas à savoir ça, crétin !

\- Ok, ok… Bref, on a nos raisons d'y aller.

\- … Ok, consentit l'informatrice. Je veux bien vous laisser faire vos magouilles concernant la Namari, mais après ça, je ne veux plus jamais recroiser votre route, est-ce que c'est clair ?

John afficha un air sérieux et tendit la main après avoir craché dedans.

\- Deal, déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme cracha également dans la sienne et la lui serra, sortant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer alors que Mary laissait échapper un « yeurk ».

\- On est pirate ou on ne l'est pas, rétorqua l'informatrice. Lennon, conduis-nous à tes hommes, je vais vous faire passer le plan de leur QG pour mettre un plan d'action en place.

\- Ok Bibiche ! On va les défoncer ces enfoirés !

\- Euh… monsieur Lennon, c'est ça ? demanda John.

\- Quoi ?

\- … Je peux avoir un autographe ?

* * *

\- C'est qui ceux-là ? demanda un mercenaire quand les pirates débarquèrent en compagnie de leur chef.

\- Ils vont nous aider, répondit-il en glissant un bras autour des épaules de Tami. Je vous présente ma Bibiche, elle a toujours des infos du tonnerre !

La pirate inclina brièvement la tête avec un sobre « ohayo ».

\- ...C'est ta maîtresse ? demanda un curieux dans le fond.

\- Quoi ? Mais nan ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je la connais depuis qu'elle a 16-17 ans, c'est comme si je l'avais vu grandir ! J'ai pas envie de coucher avec elle – pas d'offense Bibiche, tu sais que je t'aime bien- mais plutôt d'en prendre soin, tu vois ?

\- Ouais, je vois bien, Pyro-barbare. Toi et tes délires chelous…

Les hommes du Lennon ricanèrent un peu, connaissant les habitudes bizarres de leur chef, mais bien vite le calme revint alors que le concerné reprenait.

\- Bon ! Alors comme je disais, Bibiche a des infos qui nous seront utiles ! Du genre un plan des lieux du QG de la Namari et tout ça, alors écoutez bien ce qu'elle a à vous dire. Pour cette mission, vous lui devrez autant de respect qu'à moi, c'est compris ?

\- Y'a pas de soucis, chef. Ça nous changera un peu de d'habitude, pour une fois que ce sera préparé.

\- Bien ! Bibiche, la scène est à toi !

La pirate afficha un sourire amusé tout en s'avançant, sortant le plan sommaire qu'elle avait fait de la base. Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piqué Hinata mais l'avoir laissée partir avait été une erreur, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer.

Du genre à bien pouvoir annihiler cette mafia de pacotille.

.

.

\- Par contre, c'est quand même _vachement_ discret, renifla Lennon, sarcastique.

\- En même temps, va être discret en étant aussi nombreux, pointa-t-elle. Et puis, l'effet de surprise sera quand même là, ils ne se doutent pas qu'on vient les attaquer, et encore moins qu'on sache où se trouve la porte dérobée. Je pense qu'en général ils comptent sur cette porte pour gagner du temps, pour s'organiser et préparer la riposte. Dans tous les cas, même si on n'a pas connaissance du local complet, on garde un avantage.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel le pyro-barbare gardait un air plus ou moins sceptique avant que la jeune femme n'affiche un air blasé.

\- Et au pire, si ça te pose problème de faire comme ça t'aurais pu le dire _avant_ qu'on finisse le plan.

\- Nan, j'avais rien de mieux à proposer, réfuta-t-il alors qu'elle rassemblait ses papiers pour les ranger dans sa sacoche. T'es sûre que tu veux pas de coup de main ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Lennon, je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner, mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'occuper du boss moi-même.

\- Ok ok, dans ce cas, moi et les bouffons on va t'ouvrir la voie, accorda-t-il en pointant les Long Silver dans son dos.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme laissa passer les copies de son plan des lieux à toute la troupe, le plan d'assaut enfin établi. Les mercenaires seraient les premiers à passer, Lennon à leur tête, pour s'occuper du menu fretin. Les pirates iraient trouver les membres plus hauts-placés, John ayant fait chier Tami pour avoir le boss pour lui. Après négociation et intervention du pyro-barbare, ils avaient fini par se décider à partager le combat en deux contre un.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Tami se chargerait d'achever le boss pour être sûre qu'il ne revienne pas. La colère continuait de couver sous son masque et elle comptait bien la laisser sortir au moment opportun. Qu'il lui en veuille à cause de ça, ça l'arrangerait, une raison de plus pour qu'ils ne se revoient pas.

La jeune femme jeta un œil à sa louve qui avait enfin droit à ses papouilles par un Lennon qui luttait pour ne pas perdre les pédales et gagatiser devant ses hommes.

\- Y'a un problème avec la choupette, je crois… marmonna-t-il devant la faible réaction de la bête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je vais aller voir un vétérinaire dès qu'on en aura fini sur cette île, répondit-elle. Je crois qu'elle fait comme de l'anxiété ou quelque chose du genre, elle laisse des traces d'urine un peu partout aussi…

Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant tout en caressant Musha qui appuyait sa tête sur sa main.

\- Faudra qu'on se dépêche alors…

\- C'est pour ça que je veux faire ça ce soir, répondit la jeune femme. Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, plus vite je pourrai m'occuper de Musha. Et je me dis au passage qu'avec mon stress en moins elle se sentira déjà mieux.

\- Hm… Fais quand même gaffe, si jamais elle a choppé la rage…

\- Mais non, elle n'a pas la rage, les symptômes ne sont pas ceux-là ! assura-t-elle.

\- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- J'ai grandi avec un médecin, il paraît que ça peut aider, répondit-elle avec un sourire de sale gosse.

Le pyro-barbare prit un air suspicieux, puis finit par hausser les épaules et se redresser.

\- Si tu le dis, Bibiche, accorda-t-il. Au fait, prends ça.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier qu'elle déplia avec curiosité.

\- Un denden ?

\- Le mien, intraçable, je viens de l'avoir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh… Merci, sourit-elle.

\- Faut dire que quand je suis pas en mission et que t'es pas à Shabaody… J'me fais quand même chier.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, puis sortit son carnet pour noter son propre numéro, arrachant la page pour la tendre au Lennon. Le tout sous le regard d'un Silver D. John qui regardait le pyro-barbare avec des étoiles dans les yeux, se disant que la demoiselle en avait, de la chance.

\- Comme ça, si tu te fais chier, ricana-t-elle.

\- T'es une sale gosse, mais je t'adore, rit le mercenaire. Bon ! On va bouffer quelque chose ? J'ai une sacrée dalle moi.

\- Avec plaisir, j'ai repéré un petit stand qui m'a l'air sympathique.

* * *

Les deux amis, ou plutôt le « bon vieux tonton Lennon » et sa « Bibiche », discutaient donc autour de barquettes de takoyaki assez fameuses, s'étant installés à l'écart de la ville pour être tranquilles. Ils avaient quelques heures devant eux avant le début de l'attaque, et ayant conscience des risques, ils comptaient bien en profiter avant d'aller se battre.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu disais à tes hommes ? finit par demander la jeune femme avec curiosité.

\- De quoi ?

\- Sur la façon dont tu me vois, rit-elle. C'était quoi ce « j'ai plutôt envie d'en prendre soin » ? On va nous-même finir par croire que je suis vraiment ta nièce !

Le mercenaire hilare laissa son rire éclater tout en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, enfournant une énième boulette de poulpe.

\- Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'était de voir la tête de Silver ! J'ai cru qu'il allait pondre !

Tami se remit à rire, puis quand ils se furent calmés, le Lennon reprit.

\- Nan mais, comme j'ai dit, t'étais quand même jeune quand on s'est rencontré, du coup, d'une certaine façon je t'ai vu grandir et ça suffit pour que tu sois éliminée de la catégorie « potentielle partenaire », tu vois.

\- Je crois que je vois, oui.

\- Va pas croire hein, t'es une jolie fille et tout, t'es sympa, et je t'adore, ma Bibiche, mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai pas envie de te faire des choses, plutôt de t'emmener à la plage, te payer une glace et te protéger du monde.

L'air étonné de la jeune femme, se mua en surprise totale, avant qu'elle ne regarde dans le vague avec un sourire teinté de nostalgie. Elle était très touchée qu'il lui dise quelque chose comme ça. L'image de Cora-san lui vint en tête un court instant et elle leva les yeux en direction du ciel.

\- Merci Lennon, fit-elle.

\- Mais de rien, Bibiche.

* * *

 _ **Note de la Beta : Coucou Minna ! Oui, je sais, c'est rare que je mette un mot ! Maiiiiis c'est pour un événement trèèèès spéciale ! Alors si Missty ne la pas déjà préciser, je vais le faire ! ^^**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de l'auteur ! OUI ! * fait péter le champagne * Alors lâchez-vous sur les reviews et offrez-lui des cookies ! ;)**_

 **Missty : ... Merci bibiche, ça me fait plaisir, mais me faire ce coup-là, je te retiens ! -  
Alors tout le monde se lâche aussi sur elle ! On lui dit merci ! Et na !**


	10. La mort de l'assassin

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je sens que celui-là va vous plaire, il est long, il est épique (du moins j'espère) !**

 **Je tiens à prévenir qu'il sera un peu gore aussi, j'ai pas mis la deuxième partie du Sablier en M pour rien !**

 **Encore une fois un grand merci à Zialema sans qui je n'aurais pas commencé cette formidable aventure, et à Oriane Wyllt, ma seconde, ma merveilleuse bêta !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Et je pars m'enfermer dans mon bunker au passage !**

* * *

Le crépuscule commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il y avait une certaine tension qui flottait dans l'air, et les habitants de l'île pouvaient voir des hommes et femmes partir en direction de la montagne par groupes entiers, interloqués.

Beaucoup rentraient chez eux et fermaient leurs volets sur leur passage, craignant certainement qu'il ne s'agisse d'une réunion des gens dangereux dont ils parlaient. Du point de vue de Tami, c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Elle-même était dangereuse pour n'importe qui en l'état actuel. Sa colère bouillonnait toujours, tout juste camouflée sous sa peau et attendait son heure pour se déchaîner. La pirate avait soif de sang.

Musha était avec elle, refusant de l'écouter quand elle lui disait de rentrer au navire. La jeune femme soupçonnait qu'elle ait senti l'odeur de l'autre loup et ne veuille se confronter à lui. Après tout elle était la femelle dominante sur son territoire et elle avait lu quelque part que les rapports de force étaient très importants chez les loups.

En compagnie des mercenaires et du Lennon, elle avançait dans un calme apparent. La montagne se profilait à l'horizon et son sang se mettait à circuler de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Elle accéléra le pas, dépassant les groupes un par un jusqu'à parvenir juste devant le rocher qui dissimulait l'entrée.

Tami fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur la pierre, guidant sa main jusqu'à la petite aspérité où se trouvait la poignée et tira, ouvrant la porte.

\- C'est parti.

Elle leva son poing, attendit quelques secondes, puis l'abaissa et s'écarta du chemin alors que Lennon et ses hommes donnaient la charge.

\- BUUUUULIAAAAAAAA !

Les mercenaires disparurent un à un, se ruant dans les entrailles de la montagne, ne laissant bientôt plus que les pirates à l'extérieur. Tami entra à son tour, bien plus calme en apparence, laissant les hommes du pyro-barbare lui libérer le passage pour avancer. Le chaos régnait déjà dans l'immense salle où la plupart des assassins de la Namari étaient rassemblés la dernière fois. Le sang giclait des victimes des combats, et au vu des _voix_ qu'elle sentait s'éteindre, la chute de l'organisation avait déjà commencé.

Une euphorie malsaine mélangée à sa colère s'empara de la jeune femme et elle se surprit à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher tout en traversant la salle tranquillement.

Une gerbe de flammes la fit se retourner un instant, pour voir le Lennon faire tournoyer sa hache-guitare dans une main, un flame dial dans l'autre. Musha sur les talons, Tami reprit sa route et parvint à quitter la salle, pour se faire accueillir par un groupe dont les membres étaient tous habillés dans des couleurs assez criardes…

\- Chroma Squad, ne laissez passer personne ! s'exclama une blonde habillée dans une combinaison rouge vive. Ordres de Hinata-sama !

\- … C'est toi qui te fait passer pour Lady Red ? demanda calmement la pirate.

\- Tu m'as bien regardée ?! J'ai rien à voir avec cette pitoyable gonzesse !

\- Bonne réponse, sourit Tami.

Elle fit sortir Shidare de sa peau et se mit en garde, ordonnant à sa louve assez agitée de rester en arrière.

\- Si vous vous montrez gentil, je pourrais peut-être songer à vous laisser en vie, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est ça ! Comme si on allait obéir à une ennemie !

Un type en combinaison bleu ciel, avec de petites ailes sortant de son dos, s'avança aux côtés de la blonde.

\- Il y en a d'autres en approche, informa-t-il. Laissons la montagne s'occuper d'elle, on a plus important à faire.

\- Si on fait ça, il va détruire toute la base ! protesta un autre mec en combinaison jaune. Laissez-moi faire plutôt, ce sera plus simple.

Tami leva un sourcil en voyant les divers morceaux de machineries sur sa tenue. « Chroma Squad » elle avait dit… Mouais, elle comprenait mieux d'où venait le nom. Et ils étaient sous les ordres directs du samouraï… Pauvre de lui.

Les autres membres du échangèrent un regard avant de se reculer, laissant le type en jaune face à la pirate, ricanant bêtement. Il n'attendit pas pour attaquer, chose qu'elle prévoyait depuis qu'elle s'était mise en garde, parce que d'après son haki, ce groupe avait un bon potentiel de force. Il était peut-être le moins puissant, mais elle s'attendit moins à se prendre une décharge électrique quand il toucha la lame de Shidare avec l'une des machine de sa combinaison.

Contre son gré, elle laissa tomber son arme pour ne plus recevoir la décharge et recula d'un pas.

Merde… Ce type utilisait l'électricité pour se battre, ça allait être tendu...

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit moi, ton adversaire ! fanfaronna le type. Vyser Shock ! L'un des futurs numéros de la Namari !

Tami respira longuement, le regardant à peine, laissant son haki assurer ses arrières pendant qu'elle fouillait dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un cahier, dissimulant son couteau de chasse encore à l'intérieur des pages.

\- Tu peux faire joujou avec l'électricité si tu veux, fit-elle en affichant un sourire moqueur. Mais tu ne battra jamais mon grand-frère sur ce terrain, j'en ai bien peur…

Le type sembla perdre un peu son assurance l'espace d'une seconde, mais se reprit et fonça au contact, mettant ses machines directement en contact avec la peau de la pirate qui serra les dents et usa avec difficulté de son pouvoir pour retirer le couteau du cahier. L'électricité parcourant son corps l'empêchait de bouger comme elle voulait, sans parler de la douleur, mais elle parvint à se dégager en plantant sa lame dans l'épaule de son assaillant.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup pour se retendre l'instant d'après, convulsant encore de l'agression qu'ils venaient de subir et elle s'affala contre le mur, essoufflée. En attendant que les choses se calment, cependant, elle put assister à un charmant spectacle.

L'arme entièrement en métal qu'elle avait enfoncée dans le corps du type faisait que sa combinaison ne le protégeait plus des décharges de ses machines. Il était donc en train de se rouler par terre sous le regard méprisant des autres membres de l'équipe. Le court-circuit créé par les machineries étaient en train de tuer à petit feu le gars qui se tordait de douleur, des arcs électriques étaient parfois visibles par endroits, plus particulièrement au niveau de sa tête aux yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites.

Quand le type cessa de bouger, l'informatrice se releva lentement, ses muscles encore endoloris, mais néanmoins capable de bouger. Elle n'avait pas l'air dérangée le moins du monde par l'odeur qui se dégageait du cadavre brûlé de l'intérieur.

\- Yare yare, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire malsain. Je ne pensais pas que ce serai si facile de détruire votre mafia de pacotille.

\- Ne nous insulte pas ! Vyser était le moins fort d'entre nous, réfuta le type ailé.

\- Difficile à croire, j'ai quand même étalé votre numéro 5 et votre numéro 4 sans la moindre difficulté.

Le visage de la blonde habillée en rouge se tordit de colère.

\- Alors c'est toi…

\- Haiii~ !

\- Je vais t'apprendre à ridiculiser nos meilleurs éléments !

Elle voulut lui foncer dessus pour lui donner un coup noir de haki, mais au dernier moment, à la grande surprise des deux femmes, quelque chose s'interposa entre elles et encaissa le coup à sa place.

\- ADRIAN ! tonna une voix bien reconnaissable.

Tami leva un sourcil en regardant Blaze fusiller la blonde du regard. Quelque chose lui échappait…

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant l'espace d'une seconde avant de venir à la conclusion.

\- Ce que tu voulais pas qu'on sache, c'est que c'est ta sœur, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle avec flegme.

Vu la façon dont le cuistot se crispa, ouaip, c'était totalement ça.

\- So ka. Je te laisse t'en charger alors.

Et tranquillement, elle ramassa Shidare qui était toujours à terre, ne s'embarrassant pas de vouloir reprendre le couteau électrisé et toujours dans l'autre bouffon, et voulut reprendre son chemin avant que les mecs en combinaison bleu et vert ne se manifestent pour lui bloquer le passage.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on est là aussi, fit le type ailé.

\- Comme vous êtes drôles, mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je veux votre boss six pieds sous terre et le plus tôt possible.

Musha se remit à grogner, de plus en plus agitée, et la pirate lui caressa la tête, grimaçant quand sa main se crispa sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Et merde.

\- Bref, j'ai aussi un rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire, alors foutez-moi la paix si vous voulez pas finir comme votre pote.

\- Nous sommes Chroma Squad. Nous ne capitulons pas.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

La jeune femme brandit sa lame, prête à frapper quand un boulet de canon jaune de taille conséquente la dépassa pour aller frapper le baraqué en vert dans la bouche.

\- Les autres arrivent pour libérer le passage, cong ! L'informa Paffer tout en continuant ses assauts.

\- Ok.

Tami se mit donc face au mec ailé, attendant de voir s'il voulait agir, se doutant parfaitement que les dials qu'il avait à la ceinture ne servaient pas à faire joli.

\- Celui-là il est pour moi ! fit la voix de Littlejon alors qu'il arrivait à son tour pour se jeter sur l'assassin. Je vais lui apprendre à détruire le navire des autres ! Pars devant, les autres arrivent en renfort !

Elle hocha la tête et ne perdit pas plus de temps, avançant en veillant que Musha soit sur ses talons. Suivant le même chemin que lors de son infiltration, elle élimina sans aucune pitié quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin et tentait de l'arrêter. Après un nouveau virage à gauche, elle parvint enfin au couloir où était dissimulée la salle plongée dans le noir.

Une chose la surprit, cependant, ce fut de voir Edwyn devant l'emplacement de la porte, sa lance à la main, se tenant droit malgré ses blessures.

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter.

Comme la clameur de la bataille plus loin n'arrivait pas jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quelle était la situation. Ou alors, il le savait mais n'y prêtait pas attention outre mesure… Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire…

Il se passa peut-être une minute où l'immobilité prit place pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration en observant le jeune homme apparemment en plein débat intérieur. Puis il serra les dents, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son arme et il se décida à ouvrir la porte, sans même prendre la peine de la refermer.

Tami approcha aussi silencieusement que possible, étouffant sa _voix_.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici en pleine crise, Edwyn ? demanda la voix de Rakkam.

\- Je m'en doutais depuis très longtemps. Mais hier j'ai enfin trouvé une preuve… grinça le jeune homme.

\- De quoi parles-tu, mon garçon ?

\- Te fous pas de moi, Rakkam ! Mon père était l'un de tes meilleurs amis !

\- … Et tu insinue que… ?

\- TU L'AS TUÉ ! s'écria celui qui était désormais l'ancien numéro 4.

La jeune femme attendit, sans réagir quand elle entendit le rire de fumeur du boss qu'elle rêvait de passer au fil de sa lame vengeresse. Elle le savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir qu'il crève, mais ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le « petit » Ed en fasse partie.

Les rires du grand patron furent bientôt accompagnés de ceux de Rinam et de Funnybone. Hinata resta silencieux.

Le cri de rage d'Edwyn fut recouvert par d'autres bruits derrière elle, la faisant se retourner pour voir les renforts, alias les Long Silver, à savoir Brocoll, Blaze, Mary, Yato et John. Le reste devait encore être en train de se battre.

La jeune femme se permit donc de repousser la porte pour qu'elle claque contre le mur de la salle dans la pénombre.

\- Shitsure shimasu… fit-elle tranquillement.

\- Toi ! s'exclama Rinam en la reconnaissant.

\- Hisashiburi, Ellen-chan~ ! nargua Tami alors que les autres pirates entraient à leur tour. Comment vont tes épaules ?

La blonde voulut se jeter sur elle, mais une balle de pistolet l'en empêcha, la forçant à reculer pour ne pas se prendre le projectile. L'informatrice ne s'embêta donc même pas à ralentir, avançant tranquillement en direction du boss et d'Edwyn qui la regardait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui hallucine.

Funnybone voulut l'arrêter à son tour, levant un hachoir en riant comme un malade, mais ce fut Brocoll qui l'arrêta avec ses lierres et Blaze qui le força à reculer avec un poing brûlant. Quant à Hinata, nul doute qu'il l'avait reconnue comme la Lady Red qui s'était infiltré. Il ne sortit pas son arme, mais s'approcha tout de même, avant que Yato ne prenne le relai, armée de Shirafune.

\- … Où as-tu trouvé ce katana ? demanda-t-il, troublé.

\- Je l'ai toujours eu, répondit la kenshi, toujours aussi blasée que d'habitude.

Musha se mit à grogner, de même que Karasumaru, les deux loups se retrouvant enfin face à face. Tous deux partirent dans leur coin, la femelle poursuivant le mâle en aboyant jusqu'à disparaître à la vue de tous, sortant de la pièce jusqu'à rejoindre le couloir. Aucun doute qu'elle saurait s'en sortir, la louve était très forte et très intelligente.

Tami passa les deux sabreurs et se retrouva aux côtés d'Edwyn, John ne tardant pas à suivre le mouvement alors que les autres membres se battaient déjà derrière eux.

\- Rakkam… Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de te faire bouffer le sol, sourit-elle.

Le boss poussa un soupir.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là, Edwyn... Et je vois que tu as apporté de la compagnie. Il est dommage que tu suives les pas de ton imbécile de père…

\- C'est toi le chef de la Machin no Trucmuche ?! J'vais t'montrer c'qui s'passe quand un connard essaie de me faire tuer ! s'écria John.

\- Tu vas payer pour le meurtre de mon père.

\- Assez parlé, déclara Tami tout en se jetant vers l'homme, Shidare en avant.

Pour se faire arrêter. Il tenait la lame dans sa main recouverte de haki, sans le moindre effort visible.

\- Gamine… Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant. Shigan.

Tami eut le réflexe de se baisser, son haki sonnant l'alarme dans son crâne, évitant de justesse le doigt noir métallique qui avait jailli à toute vitesse vers son visage.

Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?!

Pourtant, si son esquive lui avait évité une mort certaine, elle se reçut la botte du boss en plein dans la gueule, la faisant partir en arrière alors qu'Edwyn et John prenaient le relai. La jeune femme se releva, une main sur son nez en sang et claqua de la langue avec agacement.

Ce type avait l'air plus coriace que ses sous-fifres.

\- Omae… grinça-t-elle en lorgnant le maître des lieux qui dansait avec aisance entre les coups de ses assaillants. Shinde.

Elle ramassa Shidare qu'il avait balancé au sol et fonça dans sa direction, son haki ouvert au maximum pour prévoir les attaques au mieux. Pourtant occupé avec les deux autres, Rakkam leva un sourcil à son intention, affichant un sourire hautain et méprisant.

\- Gakki… Tu te crois sérieusement être de taille ?

Tami l'ignora, elle arriva au contact alors que les deux autres reculaient pour lui laisser le champ libre et elle tournoya avec sa lame pour entailler son ennemi, qui couvrit son abdomen de haki, l'empêchant de le trancher. Il répliqua avec un revers de la main, comme s'il lui donnait une simple gifle et elle crut un instant qu'il allait la toucher quand elle se fit incliner de force par Edwyn qui, tout en lui montant dessus pour attaquer son ancien boss, l'avait protégée de l'attaque.

La lance ne parvint pas à toucher sa cible, cependant et le jeune homme déjà blessé s'écrasa contre le pilier le plus proche avec un craquement sinistre. L'ancien assassin ne se releva pas.

La jeune femme se releva et voulut attaquer de nouveau, il fallait qu'elle arrive, ne serait-ce qu'à toucher ce sale type. Mais il esquiva avec facilité et se saisit de sa lame, la lui arrachant des mains. Un autre doigt noirci de Haki perça sa cuisse et elle fut jetée à terre alors qu'il faisait craquer ses poings.

\- Comme je le disais, jeune fille, fit-il avec son sourire méprisant. Tu vas mourir.

Tami n'allait pas se laisser faire, non, il avait beau dire, ce n'était pas un misérable trou dans sa jambe qui allait l'arrêter. Elle se releva lentement, dépourvue d'arme, mais loin d'être inoffensive, et il allait le comprendre.

Le shigan partit de nouveau, mais là où la jeune femme allait esquiver…

 _Clong !_

Un bruit métallique retentit à la place. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que John, le corps recouvert de métal, s'était interposé… Et en baissant les yeux, elle pouvait voir un flot de sang maculer le sol.

\- Ha… ha… Je t'interdis… de faire du mal à Kanny… Tu m'entends ?! Rugit-il tout en écrasant le bras de Rakkam de toute sa force.

La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux, mais…

\- ...Kanny ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il avait beau avoir pris le coup à sa place… Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il parlait. Vraiment pas. Le pirate était en plein délire.

\- Tu ne feras plus de mal, ni à elle, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ! fit-il en resserrant sa poigne de plus en plus. Personne, et je dis bien, _personne_ , ne fait du mal à mes amis, tu piges ?!

Rakkam avait cessé de sourire et usa à nouveau du shigan pour se libérer, égratignant la main du pirate qui avait bougé quand il était enfin parvenu à briser le bras qu'il maintenait. Une chose était sûre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que John soit aussi fort, il cachait bien son jeu, le con…

Bon. C'était à elle de jouer.

\- _Creation: Paint Whip !_

Un lasso de diverses couleurs vives surgit d'un bout de papier qu'elle tenait à la main et s'enroula autour de la taille de John qu'elle tira en arrière, lançant autre chose en direction de Rakkam.

- _Chalk Cloud !_

Un épais nuage de craie se répandit dans l'instant alors que le fouet retombait au sol en de simples tâches de peinture fraîche. Pas le temps de respirer, malgré le sang qui coulait à flot de sa blessure, elle se jeta en avant, fondant sur l'assassin qu'elle pouvait repérer grâce au haki, yeux fermés pour que la craie ne la dérange pas. Elle parvint à le toucher, mais en contrepartie, lui aussi.

Alors que le poignard qu'elle avait pris à l'assassin de Foodvalten entaillait la chair du boss, elle sentit la peau de son bras se déchirer, tout comme la manche de sa chemise, et son énergie la quitta en un instant.

Elle tomba à terre, et la botte du mastodonte l'accueillit bien gentiment à l'estomac, l'envoyant un peu plus loin. Tami voulut se relever tout de suite, mais le contact avec le kairoseki du couteau de chasse de Rakkam combiné aux attaques qu'elle venait de se prendre la paralysa l'espace de quelques secondes, le souffle coupé. Alors que John relançait l'assaut de son côté, elle remarqua enfin d'où venait le sang qui maculait le pirate en remarquant son orbite droite.

Son œil n'était plus là.

Quand son corps cessa de protester, elle se releva tout en crachant du sang qui lui était remonté dans la gorge. Le salopard avait déjà fait pas mal de dégâts et le combat ne durait pas depuis très longtemps, à ce rythme il allait tous les crever…

Son regard se fit plus dur alors que Brisée s'agitait. Il n'en était pas question. Elle avait bien trop de choses à faire.

Elle retira l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval, les laissant cascader sur son dos, et l'utilisa pour fixer la page qu'elle avait toujours dans son poing, sur son avant-bras. Si les choses s'éternisaient elle allait perdre trop de sang pour pouvoir bouger, alors elle devait passer à la vitesse supérieure. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs allait peut-être la fatiguer un peu, mais ça semblait fonctionner, au moins.

\- _Creation…_

Un arc à la texture crayonnée surgit de la page, comme s'il se dessinait dans l'air, et atterrit bien gentiment dans sa main. Récupérant les crayons qui y étaient fixés, elle tendit la corde en direction de Rakkam, toujours aux prises avec John, et massacrant à moitié le pirate.

\- Matte… souffla Edwyn, non loin, respirant difficilement.

Elle regarda l'ancien assassin se relever, ses jambes tremblantes, du sang s'échappant du bandage autour de sa tête.

\- Je vais y retourner… Son attention sera divisée entre Long Silver et moi… Là, tu pourras frapper…

Tami hocha la tête et attendit que le jeune homme ne rejoigne les deux autres, boitant sur sa jambe pliée dans un angle pas très naturel, s'aidant de sa lance en kairoseki comme d'une canne. Il leva finalement son arme et retourna au combat avec une vitesse et une vitalité impressionnante vu son état. La jeune femme attendit patiemment, visant toujours Rakkam, puis quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne pourrait ni esquiver, ni arrêter son projectile, elle tira.

\- _Pencil Arrow !_ déclara-t-elle avec un sourire quand le crayon se planta dans le dos de son ennemi.

Lequel eut l'attention détournée par la douleur inattendue et se tourna vers elle, arborant un air enragé. Et ouais, elle avait réussi à le toucher deux fois. Le sang qui coulait de son front entaillé sur toute la longueur lui donnait un style, au moins.

Elle leva bien volontiers un doigt en sa direction alors qu'Edwyn réussissait à lui transpercer la main de sa lance, faisant que son attention revint bien vite vers son ancien sous-fifre. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas s'arrêter là, non, non, non. Elle ramassa son poignard qui traînait encore au sol alors que l'arc se désintégrait dans sa main et se jeta sur Rakkam à son tour, ajoutant un troisième adversaire au boss de la Namari.

John se prit un coup dans l'estomac et recula d'un pas avant de revenir au contact, ses bras changés en piques métalliques. Edwyn tenait à peine sur sa jambe, mais il semblait avoir trouvé la solution : se battre sur sa jambe valide. Quant à Tami, le sang qui coulait de ses blessures était abondant, mais suffisamment lent pour qu'elle ne soit pas alarmée dans l'immédiat. Tous trois étaient bien amochés, mais ça devait réussir.

Il était clair que Rakkam commençait enfin à les prendre au sérieux, vu qu'il avait un peu plus de mal à les gérer par rapport à avant. Toute trace de moquerie avait disparu pour un air à la fois concentré et furieux. Pourtant les trois jeunes n'arrivaient pas à lui causer de nouvelles blessures…

Une idée vint à Tami qui laissa tomber une drôle de pierre à terre.

\- Reculez ! s'écria-t-elle tout en faisant un bond en arrière, l'arc de crayon se redessinant dans sa main.

Elle afficha un sourire en coin pour le boss tout en claquant des doigts alors que ses alliés temporaires reculaient.

- _Pastel Trap_ , déclara-t-elle.

Elle banda son arc, crayon en main et tira sans attendre, plusieurs salves, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans prendre la peine de viser, vu que les deux autres étaient hors de portée. Du moins le croyait-elle.

\- Argh !

Edwyn tomba à terre, sa jambe déjà blessée ayant un crayon planté pile en dessous du genou. Tami fronça les sourcils avant que son haki ne l'alerte et qu'elle n'esquive de justesse un autre de ses crayons. La fumée de pastel se dissipa sous l'effet de son pouvoir et elle vit alors ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait bien réussi à toucher Rakkam, qui avait désormais d'autres jolis trous dans la poitrine, mais il n'était plus seul.

\- Nahaha ! Vous pensiez que j'allais vous laisser tuer le boss sans rien faire ? ricana Ellen Rinam, s'amusant à faire lancer un crayon pour le rattraper.

Un coup d'œil au fond de la salle et la jeune femme vit une Mary à terre, vivante, mais visiblement assommée. Une tireuse contre une combattante au corps à corps, il fallait s'y attendre… Mais résultat, la situation se corsait un peu plus…

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait, bitch… fit la numéro 5 en cessant de sourire. Mes épaules… Tu vas payer pour les avoir détraqué !

\- Pas de problème, je suis millionnaire, alors… railla la jeune femme avec un sourire effronté. Sa, tu veux encore danser avec moi ?

Rinam n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter sur Tami avec un cri de rage. La jeune femme esquiva l'assaut, mais en voulant éviter le deuxième, les muscles de sa jambe se crispèrent sans qu'elle ne le veuille et elle ne parvint pas à bouger, finissant à terre avec la blonde en train de l'étrangler.

\- Tu vas crever, salope ! Rugit-elle.

L'informatrice voulut se dégager, mais rien ne semblait la faire lâcher et ses armes étaient loin. Elle commença à voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux, ainsi qu'une ombre qui approchait, menaçante. Usant de son pouvoir, un filet d'encre sortir de la page qu'elle avait sur le bras, formant lentement un couteau dans sa main. Une fois l'arme prête, le haki l'avertit d'un autre danger imminent et son corps obéit tout seul quand une lance transperça le corps de Rinam et manqua de l'embrocher avec.

La numéro 5 de la Namari cracha du sang qui éclaboussa Tami et se redressa, une main passant sur son abdomen d'où sortait le bout de la lance d'Edwyn.

\- ...b-… Boss… fit-elle, s'étranglant à moitié avec le sang qui remontait dans sa gorge.

\- Désolé, Ellen, je comptais la tuer avec pour qu'elle ne pose plus problème, fit négligemment Rakkam. Vois ça comme une punition pour avoir échoué à la tuer toi-même. Sans ça nous ne serions pas en train de tout perdre.

\- B-Boss…

Ellen se prit un violent coup qui l'envoya voler sur le côté, la lance toujours en travers du corps, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tami reprenait sa respiration, les mains autour de la gorge, prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Son haki l'avertit d'un autre coup, mais son corps n'obéissant pas, elle ne put pas esquiver. Le pied de Rakkam s'appuya donc sur son visage, infligeant une pression désagréable, qui ne manquerait pas de devenir dangereuse s'il appuyait plus fort.

\- Gamine… Par ta faute, il se pourrait bien que je perdre mon organisation, aujourd'hui… Mais j'aurais au moins la consolation de t'avoir tuée de mes mains, grogna-t-il.

Il eut un sursaut de douleur quand la lame faite d'encre transperça son mollet, instant qu'elle mit à profit pour se dégager et se mettre hors de portée du mastodonte, en théorie du moins. Le regard furieux qu'il lui lança l'aurait peut-être effrayée si elle n'était pas furieuse elle-même.

Elle était revenue auprès de Shidare.

Tami ramassa son arme et se mit en position.

Il allait goûter à la danse mortelle.

Elle s'élança vers lui, rapide et agile. « Aussi insaisissable que le vent » comme aurait dit Myst. Elle allait essayer.

Faisant confiance à son haki pour l'aider, elle afficha un sourire aussi insolent qu'elle en était capable et commença à tourner autour de son adversaire, imprévisible, feintant une attaque pour se reculer l'instant d'après, évitant souplement les tentatives d'attaque. Sa jambe blessé finit par la lâcher, son corps mal en point ayant été bien trop sollicité depuis le début de ce combat, mais elle mit sa faiblesse à son avantage et dans sa chute, planta la lame de Shidare dans l'estomac de Rakkam, jusqu'à la garde.

L'homme tituba d'un pas en arrière et regarda la poignée du nodachi dépasser de son ventre, avant de revenir à Tami. À présent, dans son regard furieux, on pouvait aussi y lire la peur. Non seulement cette gamine avait réussi à le blesser, mais il comprenait maintenant qu'elle était capable de le tuer. Bien affaibli, lui aussi, la peur commençait lentement à prendre le pas alors qu'elle ressortait à nouveau l'arc crayonné et le visait avec.

- _Pastel trap_.

Une nouvelle fois, explosion de craie pastel qui l'aveugla en plus de remplir ses poumons, le faisant tousser. La jeune femme tira ses projectiles, jusqu'à tomber à court et quand la fumée se dissipa, Rakkam était plus qu'amoché. Il tenait encore debout, mais était couvert de sang et avait été blessé à bien des endroits, particulièrement aux bras dont il avait dû se servir pour protéger les zones vitales.

La pirate s'avança lentement, l'arc se désintégrant de nouveau.

Le boss de la Namari tituba vers l'arrière, ses jambes ne le tenant plus trop debout, finissant contre le mur, près de son trône.

Tami continua d'avancer lentement, passant à côté d'un John dans les pommes, du sang s'écoulant toujours de son orbite vide, d'Edwyn pas loin de sombrer à son tour, recroquevillé autour de sa jambe, couvert de sang. Elle passa près de Rinam qui avait toujours la lance dans le ventre et luttait pour tenir debout, hurlant de douleur dès que l'arme se cognait sur quelque chose, aggravant la blessure.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant le grand homme tombé finalement à genoux et respirant difficilement, en train de mourir.

De ses mains, elle saisit la poignée de Shidare et le regarda droit dans les yeux, toute trace de son sourire insolent disparu. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, et dit :

\- Pour Karin, la femme que vous avez tué pour avoir le Fruit de la Vérité, et pour Isabeau, la libraire de Nameless qui possédait le Origami no Mi. Je ne sais pas qui d'autre vous avez tué pendant ce raid là-bas, mais c'est ce qui vous a mené à votre perte. Et enfin...

Elle tourna la lame dans la plaie, faisant cracher un flot de sang au boss de la Namari.

\- Pour prévoir le meurtre de Trafalgar Law.

Elle retira sa lame et la secoua d'un coup sec, la débarrassant d'une bonne partie du sang dont elle était maculée. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de l'estomac du mastodonte, l'éclaboussant.

\- Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de t'achever. Je veux que tu souffres jusqu'à t'éteindre.

Le vieil homme s'affaissa un peu plus et leva une main tremblante, longeant le mur, jusqu'à aller derrière le trône où un « clac » se fit entendre. Il afficha un sourire douloureux alors qu'un pan de mur tout proche s'élevait, révélant une autre pièce où il faisait si sombre qu'il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne peux plus… me battre… fit le vieil homme alors que de lourds bruits de pas résonnaient. Mais je te verrai mourir... quoi qu'il arrive… Retrouvons-nous… en Enfer…

Tami recula quand son instinct et son haki l'alarmèrent à propos de la chose qui se trouvait dans la pièce sombre. Chose qui ne tarda pas à passer l'entrée. Une grande main agrippa le mur, et un homme encore plus grand que Rakkam fit son entrée. Tout en lui inspirait le danger à la jeune femme…

L'homme avait l'écume aux lèvres et grondait comme une bête sauvage, le dos voûté, les cheveux longs, sales et en bataille… Rien dans sa _voix_ ne lui semblait humain…

\- P-Papa… fit Rinam en le voyant.

Le père de la numéro 5 se tourna dans sa direction, poussant un râle inhumain et il commença à se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Papa… C'est moi… Ellen… sourit-elle avec espoir. Tu te souviens ? C'est moi… qui te donne à manger…

\- Eeeeelleeeen… fit la bête à forme humaine.

\- Oui papa…

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal avec la lance toujours plantée dans son corps et leva les bras vers lui. Quand il arriva près de sa fille, Rinam Senior la souleva dans ses deux mains, bien plus grand qu'elle.

\- Pap-

Ellen ne put même pas finir d'appeler son père que celui-ci referma ses mâchoires sur elle, la décapitant sur le coup et commençant à mâcher la tête de sa fille avec des bruits tellement immondes que Tami crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir.

Un flot de sang jaillit du cou sectionné de la défunte Ellen, une marre écarlate commença très vite à se former, alors que la bête qui était censé être son père continuait de mordre dans le cadavre à pleines dents, visiblement affamé.

\- Que… C'est quoi ce truc… fit un Edwyn à moitié dans les vapes, tenant à peine en étant hissé sur ses coudes.

\- Le Fléau.

Hinata, assez amoché, lui aussi, s'approcha de Tami, se positionnant à ses côtés, lame au clair.

\- Rinam Andrew, expliqua-t-il. Il était l'autre ami de Rakkam et le père d'Albert-sama. Il a été enfermé par Jack et est devenu fou, sa fille le maintenait en vie en lui donnant des cadavres pour se nourrir… Son esprit est complètement détraqué, il nous faut le tuer si nous voulons rester en vie.

\- So ka… Et pour quelle raison tu n'essaie pas de me tuer, toi ? fit la pirate, méfiante.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, pas plus que je n'en vois l'utilité. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Lady Red.

\- … Trahis ma confiance et je te jette en pâture à ce truc. Et garde le dernier détail pour toi.

\- Pas de problème.

Le samouraï s'élança en direction du monstre, allant directement au contact. Il esquiva agilement les coups de Rinam senior et voulut le trancher, mais une couche de haki l'en empêcha, la lame produisant des étincelles entre les deux busoshoku.

Hinata fit un bond en arrière, se réceptionnant avec difficulté à cause de son état, mais maintenant l'attention du monstre était sur lui.

Tami n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle venait de voir, une utilisation pareille du busoshoku… Le monstre étant concentré sur son repas avant, il n'aurait pas pu utiliser le haki de manière consciente… Si ?

Elle s'élança vers lui à son tour, brandissant Shidare, la recouvrant de son propre haki pour tenter une percée tout en protégeant sa lame, mais de nouveau elle fut arrêtée par une plaque noire sur la peau de Rinam. C'était maintenant sur elle que l'attention d'Andrew se trouvait. Comme il tenta de l'attraper, elle recula rapidement, trébuchant à cause de sa jambe blessée. Elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne, elle avait perdu trop de sang…

\- Kuso… Va falloir qu'on abrège !

\- Si tu as une idée, vas-y, mais il use du haki de manière totalement inconsciente, on ne peut pas l'égratigner ! répondit Hinata.

La jeune femme fit un bond sur le côté quand la bête fonça dans sa direction, poings levés pour les lui abattre dessus. Une nouvelle fois elle remercia mentalement le White Devil pour la torture quand elle vit la tête de Rakkam se faire éclater contre le mur, juste derrière là où elle s'était tenue l'instant d'avant.

Bon, il fallait faire vite avant qu'elle ne soit plus en état de se battre.

\- _Creation… Charcoal Bomb !_

Des morceaux de charbon sortirent de la page et trouvèrent leur place dans ses main, elle en lança un aux pieds du monstre.

\- Recule ! cria-t-elle à Hinata.

Elle claqua des doigts, faisant que le morceau de charbon explosa en un nuage, comme avec la craie, à une différence près…

La jeune femme sortit de sa sacoche une boîte de pétards claque-doigt. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'une étincelle.

\- C'est le moment du coup de poussier ! ***** déclara-t-elle en jetant l'un des claque-doigt aussi fort que possible en direction du nuage de fumée.

Le haki protégeant la peau d'Andrew de la moindre attaque directe permit à ce que le pétard rencontre un choc suffisant pour exploser, produisant des étincelles. Le nuage de charbon prit feu d'un coup, créant une déflagration sur le monstre alors que Tami et Hinata protégeaient leurs yeux de la lumière vive. Les cendres retombèrent bien vite à terre, laissant voir le Fléau visiblement très en colère, la peau brûlée et hurlant de douleur.

Donc il ne pouvait pas éviter les dégâts de cette technique…

\- Il faut du feu pour le vaincre !

\- Je ne crois que le frapper à coups de torche fera grand-chose ! réfuta le samouraï. Peut-être qu'il ne peut éviter que les attaques directes, ta technique a réussi à le toucher, recommence, je vais attirer son attention !

\- Si tu te fais cramer avec, ce sera pas de ma faute !

Néanmoins, elle obéit et lança un autre morceau de fusain alors que son allié retournait au combat pour que Rinam senior n'approche pas plus de la pirate. Elle claqua des doigts, répandant de nouveau la poussière de charbon et le samouraï recula pour qu'elle lance le claque-doigt, enflammant à nouveau la zone. Le souffle chaud de l'explosion la fit tomber en arrière, ses jambes ayant visiblement décidé de lui dire merde.

Pourtant elle se redressa, restant assise pour continuer le bombardement.

Le samouraï continua d'attirer l'attention du monstre pour lui laisser le champ libre pour le faire cramer. Elle put l'enflammer peut-être encore trois ou quatre fois, mais il ne tombait toujours pas, sa fureur semblait augmenter à chaque explosion, poussant des cris de rage et de douleur mêlée, sa peau devenait de plus en plus noire, pelait par endroits, laissant la chair à vif.

Mais il ne tombait toujours pas.

Hinata se prit le coup de trop, sa cage thoracique craqua d'une manière inquiétante quand il percuta le mur et il se cogna violemment la tête. Dans le meilleur des cas il serait simplement sonné, mais s'il s'agissait d'autre chose…

Rinam se tourna vers ce qui était désormais la dernière chose qui le faisait chier dans cette pièce. Tami le vit arriver vers elle comme au ralenti, elle ne se sentait pas en état de fuir et la tête lui tournait tellement qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui restait pas très longtemps avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Juste une dernière fois…

\- _C-Charcoal Bomb…_

Un dernier morceau de charbon apparut dans sa main et elle le fit rouler sur le sol, répandant la poussière sans attendre alors que le monstre arrivait et fit exploser le tout. Le hurlement de Rinam lui passa complètement au-dessus de la tête.

Bien plus proche de la déflagration que précédemment, le souffle chaud la brûla tout comme l'envoya voler un peu plus loin, et cette fois, la jeune femme ne se releva pas.

* * *

…...

 ***N/B : Vous saviez que le "coup de poussier", c'était le nom donné aux accidents dans les mines où des nuages de charbon s'enflammaient … ? Moi pas. Maintenant, je le sais ^^ Merci Miss ! Et oui, on sait désormais très bien que tu as de la culture ! x)**


	11. Libre ?

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Oui bon, je sais que je vous ai laissé sur un cliffhanger encore une fois, mais mettez-vous à ma place, c'est juste trop drôle de vous voir rager :3**

 **Et c'est pas les autres auteurs qui vont me contredire x)**

 **Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour la correction de qualité de ce chapitre et merci à mes reviewers, vous me donnez un regain de courage et de motivation à chaque fois ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~~**

* * *

Lennon et ses hommes en avaient finis avec les agents de la Namari, tout du moins pour la plupart. Ils avaient épargnés ceux qui acceptaient de se rendre et verraient quoi faire avec plus tard. Pour l'instant, le pyro-barbare voulait s'assurer que sa Bibiche allait bien. Il savait où elle était allée, elle lui avait montré sur le plan qu'elle avait fait.

Ses propres blessures n'étaient pas assez graves pour qu'il soit incapacité, il avait perdu quelques hommes, mais le taff était fait et il les ferait enterrer avec les honneurs qu'ils méritaient. Le reste des mercenaires étaient en train de coffrer les blessés et autres survivants. Qui sait, s'il s'y prenait bien certains seraient bientôt des leurs.

Suivi de ses hommes les moins amochés, le Lennon passa devant le corps de Vyser et des autres membres de l'équipe qui étaient inconscients, avec quelques-uns des Long Silver. Il les fit emmener.

Puis dans le couloir, il vit la porte laissée ouverte et se dépêcha de la passer, son haki lui indiquant des _voix_ faibles.

Dans la pièce, on n'y voyait pas grand-chose, mais l'odeur entêtante du sang et de chair brûlée disait qu'il y avait eu un vrai carnage là-dedans. Il ramassa une torche encore allumée qui était tombée de son support et s'avança. Le premier corps qu'il rencontra fut celui de Mary, puis Brocoll et Blaze, suivi de…

\- Kakaka…

\- Mais… un crâne qui parle ? s'étonna le pyro-barbare.

Avant de remarquer que le crâne était en fait un maquillage et qu'il était rattaché à un corps.

\- Kakaka… Je crois qu'on a perdu la tête de la bataille…

\- Mais c'est que t'es marrant, toi ! Et t'en penses quoi de la bataille ?

\- Je crois qu'on l'a perdu, uhmm kaaa…

\- Hahahahahaha ! Oh c'est décidé, je te garde avec moi ! Un crâne qui parle c'est juste parfait ! Mettez-le avec les autres les gars !

Les hommes du pyro-barbare ne firent pas plus attention que ça aux lubies de leur chef, après tout ils avaient l'habitude. Funnybone fut donc emmené avec les trois Long Silver. Yato était un peu plus loin, réveillée, mais à peine consciente de son environnement. Lennon s'avança un peu plus pour trouver John et Edwyn, en sale état mais toujours vivants. Le pirate métallique avait eu l'œil crevé apparemment… moche…

Un peu plus loin, ce fut Hinata qu'ils trouvèrent, Karasumaru à ses côtés.

Quant à la dernière personne il s'agissait bien évidemment de Musha, qui était couchée à côté de sa bibiche, auprès de laquelle il se dépêcha.

* * *

 _-16 janvier 1523-_

Tami ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle était fatiguée, mais n'arrivait plus à dormir… Elle était… euh… où ? La pirate sentit une légère pression sur son visage et quelque chose l'aveugla. Elle avait un truc, un genre de masque… C'était un hôpital ?

Des voix désincarnées qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre parlaient autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? On lui retira le masque et elle sentit quelque chose être versé dans sa bouche. Docile, elle but ce qu'on lui donnait, calmant du même coup la sécheresse dans sa gorge, bien que le liquide soit dégueulasse. Elle n'avait jamais été fan de l'anis…

Une sensation familière sur sa main la rassura un peu.

\- Musha… sourit-elle d'une voix un peu cassée.

La truffe de la louve se frotta un peu plus sur sa main et elle referma les yeux, réconfortée, le temps que ses sens lui reviennent. Quand elle entendit un peu mieux, assez pour comprendre qu'une conversation à son sujet avait lieu dans la pièce, elle rouvrit les yeux et voyait un peu plus nettement.

Sa nuque produisit quelques craquements quand elle bougea la tête pour regarder autour d'elle, attirant l'attention du médecin et de Lennon.

\- Comment ça va bibiche ?

\- C'est joli chez toi, mais peut-être un peu trop blanc, répondit-elle avec un sourire, toujours un peu dans le gaz. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens, sinon fatiguée, je ne sens rien.

\- C'est les anti-douleur qui font ça, oujo-chan, t'en fais pas, assura le doc. Tu dors depuis trois jours aussi, alors forcément t'es un peu engourdie.

\- Du moment que je peux me remettre en route dans pas longtemps, ça me va, acquiesça-t-elle.

Le doc haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, ne laissant plus que Lennon et Musha.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle au pyro-barbare.

\- Rien de bien grave pour moi, deux-trois coupures, le reste c'est des broutilles, j'ai vu pire.

\- So ka… Vu la chose qu'on a affronté avec Hinata, je n'étais pas sûre de l'état dans lequel tu allais me ramasser…

\- Hmmmm… Disons que t'avais un joli trou dans la jambe, de belles plaies bien profondes sur les bras et les jambes, t'avais aussi quelques brûlures légères et de jolis bleus sur les côtes. Oh, et quelque chose a explosé et des éclats de métal te sont rentrés dans le dos. Joli tatouage, bibiche.

\- … Oh, comprit Tami. Ouais… Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais…

\- Relax, je comprends. Quand on essaie de rester discret c'est un peu con de dire à tout le monde qui est ton frangin. On gardera le silence, pas de soucis.

La pirate hocha la tête, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bon, il a fallu te faire une transfusion d'urgence, t'avais plus beaucoup de sang dans le corps, mais on a réussi quand même à te réparer. Au final les docs ont dit que tu t'en sortirais avec juste quelques cicatrices.

Rien de très grave, les cicatrices n'étaient pas un problème et les années effaçaient les plus bénignes. Nombre de traces de son enfance avaient disparu au fil du temps.

\- Et Musha, comment elle va ma canaille ?

\- Quand on l'a trouvée elle avait juste subi deux-trois morsures. Elle agit normalement maintenant, je crois que t'avais raison, ça devait être de la nervosité, répondit le Lennon en retournant s'asseoir.

\- So ka… Yokatta.

\- Bon, le samouraï là, Hinata, il a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je veux entendre ta version avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

Tami hocha la tête et prit le temps de formuler ses pensées avant de raconter ce qui était arrivé dans la salle pendant que les mercenaires se battaient. À savoir Edwyn et Hinata qui s'étaient alliés à eux, et le combat dans sa globalité.

\- Rakkam avait enfermé le père de Rinam, et ce truc, c'était un monstre, littéralement, expliquait-elle. Hinata était peut-être le seul encore debout à part moi et est venu m'aider.

Elle raconta également comment le samouraï et elle avaient combattu le Fléau et la solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour le vaincre, comment elle avait fait exploser de multiples fois du charbon sur le type, ce qui expliquait les brûlures et les traces d'explosion.

Quand elle termina son récit, le Lennon hocha la tête.

\- Je vois… Bon, on a fait soigner tout ceux qui se sont rendus, les autres qui ont essayé de nous enculer on les a buté, sauf la frangine du cuistot, mais pour le gamin et le samouraï on savait pas si on pouvait leur faire confiance. On les a soigné quand même, mais pour le coup on n'a pas oublié les menottes non plus.

\- Je pense qu'Hinata est digne de confiance, répondit Tami, réfléchissant. Quand je me suis infiltrée il m'a laissée partir, quand j'ai failli mourir, il était là pour m'aider… En y repensant, on dirait presque qu'il cherchait la chute de sa propre organisation…

Le mercenaire réfléchit à son tour.

\- Possible… C'est un type honorable, ça se voit, mais il avait l'air d'en vouloir à son boss. Et il demandait de protéger le gamin… Edwyn, c'est ça ?

\- Hm, c'est ça. Je me souviens qu'il a pris sa défense quand il a fait un rapport sur son échec à Rakkam… Y'a peut-être autre chose qu'une simple relation de boulot. Et… John ? Son œil ?

\- Il vivra avec, écoute, on remplace pas un truc comme celui-là.

\- … Bon… Au moins ça fera une excuse pour qu'il veuille plus me voir… grimaça-t-elle.

Oui, elle avait appris à détester la plupart des Long Silver, mais de savoir qu'il avait perdu son œil en cherchant à la protéger, ça lui faisait un peu se sentir coupable.

Trop bon, trop con, comme on dit…

\- Yato ?

\- Nickel, le samouraï l'a juste assommée, elle a vu des étoiles un bon moment, mais elle s'est réveillée fraîche comme un gardon le lendemain.

\- So ka… Merci Lennon.

\- De rien Bibiche.

Il lui semblait que le pyro-barbare était un peu hésitant, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, je réfléchis à la prochaine étape. On a détruit le QG, la Namari est foutue et va disparaître, mais maintenant il y a des risques qu'on se fasse emmerder par ceux qui étaient pas là.

\- Ah. Si ce n'est que ça. J'ai mangé leur boss comme un apéritif, je peux gérer le menu fretin.

\- Fais pas la maligne, Bibiche, vu l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvée. Pour le moment tu restes au lit, et si il y a le moindre problème, _on_ va le gérer. Toi, tu te reposes et rien d'autre, et ne cherche même pas à te lever aujourd'hui !

\- Rabat-joie.

* * *

 _-17 janvier 1523-_

\- Petit dej' !

Tami leva les yeux de son bouquin et accueillit le médecin avec un sourire reconnaissant. Lequel fit un examen vite fait de ses blessures après avoir déposé le plateau sur la table de chevet.

\- Mouais, ça guéris bien, la cicatrisation a bien avancé, je pense que tu pourras sortir d'ici une petite semaine. Mais tu feras quand même gaffe, les points peuvent sauter.

Elle hocha la tête et il s'en alla, après avoir déposé une gamelle pour Musha.

\- Demande spéciale du boss, on laisse les loups avec les maîtres, expliqua-t-il au regard interrogateur de la jeune femme avant de refermer la porte en pestant sur le non-respect des mesures d'hygiène.

Tami gloussa et prit le plateau sur ses jambes pour commencer à manger, la louve n'ayant pas attendu longtemps pour faire de même.

\- Gourmande, va, sourit la pirate.

Lennon finit par arriver avec des journaux sous le bras, l'air plutôt sérieux alors qu'elle finissait son café avec une légère grimace (même le café de la marine était meilleur, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre).

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui et non… Je te l'ai pas dit tout de suite parce que je voulais pas t'inquiéter dans ton état, mais là… Je préfère que tu sois au courant.

Elle sentit l'inquiétude monter, puis quand il lui donna le premier journal, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupéfaction et son cœur rata un battement en voyant la Une du 14 janvier.

 _ **« Donquixote Doflamingo se retire des Shichibukai et renonce à son titre de Roi de Dressrosa ! »**_

\- N… Nani ? souffla-t-elle, sous le choc. C'est impossible…

\- Et c'est loin d'être tout, regarde la page suivante.

D'une main tremblante, comme une automate, Tami tourna la page pour voir les visages de Monkey D. Luffy et Law.

 _ **« Le Shichibukai Trafalgar Law a formé une alliance sans précédent avec les Mugiwara, le gouvernement n'a pas encore réagi à ce sujet. »**_

\- … Je… Wow… fit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…

Pour toute réponse, Lennon déposa le deuxième journal par-dessus le premier et la jeune femme crut un instant qu'elle allait faire une syncope.

L'alliance Luffy-Law avait provoqué un chaos sans précédent à Dressrosa la veille, sans compter la présence de Hanran/Sabo et Ann, et en avait résulté… à la chute du Shichibukai. Finissant l'article, la jeune femme se sentit un instant de retour à l'enfance, quand Cora-san lui avait promis qu'ils n'auraient pas à retourner dans la Family. Elle sentit comme si quelque chose se brisait en elle, comme si une digue avait fini par craquer sous la pression de l'eau, et elle éclata en sanglots, inconsolable.

Elle sentit un poids considérable la quitter, dans sa tête se rejouaient toutes les fois où elle avait crains la présence du Tenyasha, de chaque fois qu'elle avait approché la Family, de la rencontre accidentelle sur Jaya et le meurtre de Rosinante. Tout ça… Tout ça était terminé…

Ou presque.

Un énorme soulagement était venu en même temps que les larmes, mais dans le fond… Elle avait un peu la sensation d'une victoire amère. Ce n'était pas tout à fait fini, mais pour l'heure, elle voulait savourer cet instant où elle venait de découvrir que Doflamingo ne pouvait plus rien leur faire à Law et elle.

Il se passa un long, très long moment durant lequel le Lennon resta avec la jeune femme dans les bras, pleurant tellement qu'elle était incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Musha monta sur le lit pour câliner sa maman, elle aussi.

Puis enfin, elle finit par se calmer.

\- Cet idiot… souffla-t-elle. Trafalgar Law, si je te trouve, je t'arrache la tête. Me faire un coup pareil…

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

\- Tu te sens mieux Bibiche ? demanda le pyro-barbare.

Tami hocha la tête alors qu'il la relâchait doucement.

\- C'est bon d'être en vie… répondit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

 _-20 janvier 1523-_

\- Non bibiche, le doc a dit une semaine, alors c'est une semaine !

\- Juste aller prendre l'air sur le pont, c'est pas possible ? J'ai déjà eu des points de suture, je sais faire gaffe quand même !

\- Je préfère pas prendre le risque.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas totalement inconsciente non plus, je peux marcher un peu sur le pont et revenir sans pisser le sang !

Le Lennon se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un soupir.

\- _Fine_ ! Mais tu pourras pas dire que je t'aurais pas prévenu.

\- Oui tonton Lennon, fit la pirate en lui tirant la langue.

\- La dissidence de ces jeunes, de nos jours…

\- Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas une hors-la-loi pour rien.

\- Fous-toi de moi.

La jeune femme gloussa et repoussa les draps pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et testa le sol du bout des pieds avant de se lancer. Et pour ainsi dire, ça se passa mieux que ce qu'elle pensait. Ses jambes étaient raides d'avoir été aussi malmenées pendant le dernier combat, et seul la zone où elle s'était faite transpercer par le shigan faisait un peu mal, mais elle pouvait gérer sans problème. Elle enfila les pantoufles mises à sa disposition et en marchant pour aller prendre le peignoir sur le porte-manteau, elle sentit la peau de son dos tirer un peu, mais rien de bien gênant, pour peu qu'elle fasse un minimum attention.

Ayant le mercenaire pour se faire guider dans le vaisseau utilisé par lui et ses hommes, elle put rejoindre le pont sans trop de problèmes, appréciant l'air marin sur son marin en passant la porte. Depuis qu'elle était réveillée elle avait passé tout son temps au lit alors ça faisait du bien de pouvoir respirer un peu. Il faisait un peu frais, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Tami alla donc s'appuyer sur le bastingage pour regarder un peu la mer, souriant sereinement en fermant les yeux.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie mieux.

… Enfin si, mais là c'était particulier. Doflamingo ne pouvait plus rien faire, leur vengeance, leur promesse avait été tenue.

D'un côté elle en était heureuse, mais de l'autre, elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas l'avoir combattu, elle aussi. Cette victoire lui semblait incomplète pour une raison obscure. Elle était aussi fâchée contre Law, pour changer, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, cet imbécile n'était pas censé se battre contre le plumeau, mais pousser Kaido à le faire !

Enfin bref, Tami avait quelques conflits intérieurs qu'elle allait remettre à plus tard, histoire de se reposer un peu. Elle en avait marre de réfléchir tout le temps alors pour une fois elle voulait s'accorder une pause hein…

Des bruits de pas assez particuliers claquèrent sur le bois du pont, la faisant se retourner, assez doucement quand même pour ne pas malmener les points de suture de son dos et elle se retrouva face à Hinata, lequel n'avait aucun de ses katana avec lui, bien qu'il soit accompagné de son loup. D'ailleurs Musha qui était assise sagement à côté de sa maman se releva et approcha calmement l'autre bête, digne.

Le loup au poil un peu plus sombre que sa congénère ne broncha pas, restant tout aussi tranquille, assis à côté du samouraï.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ta louve, Karasumaru et elle ont l'air de s'entendre, fit Hinata avant de venir s'appuyer sur le bastingage à son tour.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, répondit la pirate avec un sourire amusé. Alors, de quoi vous voulez me parler ?

\- … Pour commencer, je suis venu te remercier.

La pirate leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ça ? C'est vous qui m'avez aidée et laissée partir, pointa-t-elle.

\- Parce que grâce à toi, j'ai pu venger la mort d'Albert-sama sans trahir mon honneur après avoir prêté allégeance à Rakkam. Parce que tu as aussi sauvé la vie d'Edwyn et que grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé Yato.

Tami pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout… Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? Fit-elle, perplexe.

\- Je suis originaire de Wa no Kuni. Quand j'étais un jeune samouraï, j'étais au service d'une famille dont la devise était « la justice triomphe ». J'y croyais dur comme fer. Seulement, peu après que je sois arrivé, la fille de mon seigneur a été enlevée et on ne l'a plus revue. Son père n'avait pas l'air plus inquiété que cela, et au fil du temps j'ai pu constater qu'il n'obéissait pas à sa propre devise. Voir un homme si peu honorable m'a mis en colère, je l'ai tué avant de devenir ronin et d'essayer de chercher l'enfant. Le père d'Edwyn, Albert-sama, m'a sauvé, en quelque sorte, j'ai donc rejoins la Namari no Tsuki pour et avec lui.

Hinata marqua une pause, regardant la mer sans vraiment la voir.

\- Quand il a été tué, j'ai fait en sorte de protéger Edwyn pour continuer d'honorer ma dette auprès de son père. Quant à Yato, c'est Shirafune qui m'a permis de la reconnaître. L'un des katanas blancs de mon ancien maître avait disparu avec l'enfant, j'ai pris l'autre pour le tuer avant de partir.

\- … So ka… Il faut croire que Dame Chance était de votre côté alors.

\- Peut-être. Mon honneur est désormais lavé, maintenant que l'assassin d'Albert-sama est mort et que Yato a été retrouvée.

La pirate hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pense retourner dans mon pays, redevenir ronin, ou bien accompagner Edwyn. Cela dépendra de ce qu'il compte faire.

Il se détacha du bastingage et s'éloigna, ses getas claquant sur le bois du navire.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée face à Rinam, dit-elle. Et de me couvrir pour Lady Red.

Il s'arrêta, et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Celle qui usurpe ton identité et traîne ton nom dans la boue s'appelle Anne, elle se cache sur une île du nom d'Anvil suite au message que tu lui a envoyé.

\- So ka… Merci du tuyau.

Il hocha la tête et reprit sa route, disparaissant bientôt à l'intérieur du navire, accompagné de Karasumaru qui le rejoignit quand il siffla. Tami retourna à son observation de la mer, pensive.

Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant qu'un Lennon ne vienne à son tour s'appuyer contre la barrière, s'étirant avec quelques soupirs.

\- Alors, t'as parlé de quoi avec monsieur katana ?

\- Il m'a donné des infos sympa, répondit-elle. Je pense savoir quoi faire quand je serai rétablie complètement.

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- … Je ne sais pas où est Law maintenant, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il reste sur Dressrosa assez longtemps pour que je le rejoigne… Donc je pense que je vais commencer par aller à Anvil et apprendre à une certaine usurpatrice qu'on ne traîne pas impunément mon nom dans la boue. Ensuite je partirai à la recherche de mon crétin de frère.


	12. Le petit temps de pause

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Celui-là n'a pas été trop dur à faire, mais j'ai volontairement rallongé l'attente, parce qu'à partir du prochain... Ce sera mastoc.**

 **Je meurs d'envie de vous en dire plus, mais mon complice me ferait la tronche alors... On va garder la surprise :3**

 **Au passage, un grand merci à AstraTail, Leehita et Natsuko no Oshiro pour le follow-fav, bienvenue à bord du Keeper 2.0 :3**

 **Merci aussi à Oriane Wyllt qui corrige mes chapitres plus vite que son ombre ^^**

 **Enfin, je vais vous laisser avec ce charmant petit chapitre tout calme et tout tranquille :3**

 **Ja na~~ !**

* * *

 _-24 janvier 1523-_

Le doc retira les derniers points de suture et Tami sauta du lit, ravie de pouvoir enfin bouger à peu près comme elle voulait. Le trou qu'elle avait eu dans la jambe continuait de tirer un peu quand elle marchait, mais sinon tout allait bien. Elle n'allait pas courir un marathon avant une ou deux semaines quand la cicatrisation interne sera enfin achevée, mais elle pourrait au moins reprendre la mer.

\- Hep hep hep, j'ai pas dit que tu pouvais prendre le large ! réfuta le toubib. Naviguer ça fait partie des activités intenses, surtout sur cette partie de la mer !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception ? Je serai prudente, promis ! tenta la pirate en faisant les yeux doux.

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, Bibiche, ça marchera pas, ricana le Lennon.

\- Zut.

Tami croisa les bras en faisant une moue un peu boudeuse, faisant rire le mercenaire et soupirer le médecin. Musha de son côté, attendait sagement à côté du pyro-barbare, toute sage, que l'examen de sa maman soit fini. Au cours des quelques jours passés à bord, il semblerait qu'elle ait charmé tout l'équipage, pour tout, sauf l'étonnement de la pirate.

\- On est vraiment sûre qu'elle a pas bouffé le Kawaii Kawaii no Mi ? avait demandé le Lennon.

Pour toute réponse, Tami avait pointé du doigt la louve qui se baignait sur la plage où ils avaient accosté.

\- Si elle peut nager, elle est innocente.

\- Innocente, innocente… Elle est tellement mignonne que c'en est limite dangereux…

Une fois que le docteur ait fini de râler sur la pirate qui continuait d'essayer de l'acheter, l'examen médical prit fin et elle fut autorisée à sortir de la baie médicale. Pour le coup, ça la faisait un peu chier de ne pas pouvoir repartir tout de suite, mais bon, tant que le Lennon ne serait pas d'accord pour la laisser s'en aller, elle ne pourrait pas le faire.

De toute façon, même si elle y arrivait, ce serait trahir la confiance du pyro-barbare et donc se brouiller avec lui, chose dont elle n'avait pas vraiment envie. Après tout ce n'était pas comme si c'était le type en qui elle avait le plus confiance après Law.

Mais d'un autre côté, ça l'obligeait à attendre avant d'aller retrouver son imbécile de capitaine ou même partir à la chasse aux impostures… Vie de merde.

\- Allez, fais pas la gueule, souffla dramatiquement Balthazar en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On te trouvera bien quelque chose à faire, autre que regarder continuellement par la fenêtre en bavant.

\- Oi ! protesta la pirate. Je ne bave pas !

\- Peut-être, mais t'en n'es pas loin, on dirait un légume.

\- Me cherche pas, Lennon, j'ai plusieurs moyens de me venger.

Le mercenaire sourit de toutes ses dents, se foutant clairement de sa gueule.

\- Ah ouais ? Montre-moi un peu ça pour voir !

\- Musha, attaque !

La louve obéit bien joyeusement et se mit dans les pattes du mercenaire pour lui faire des câlins, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et trébucher.

\- C'est pas du jeu !

Tami ricana avec un air diabolique et s'agenouilla devant sa canaille qui semblait bien excitée d'un coup, imitant un pistolet avec son index, son pouce et son majeur. Signal à comprendre : mise à mort.

La louve bondit donc sur le dos du mercenaire, qui finit à terre avec une Musha le dominant fièrement, installée sur sa proie.

\- Ok ok… Je déclare forfait.

* * *

 _-27 janvier 1523-_

Le navire des mercenaires accosta dans le port d'une île qui, pour le coup, inquiéta très légèrement Tami.

\- Euh… C'est une île de Akagami, ça, non ? demanda-t-elle au pyro-barbare.

\- Ouaip.

\- … Et c'est pas dangereux pour vous, les mercenaires ?

\- Nope ! L'un de nos généraux est de l'équipage de Shanks, du moment qu'on se tient à carreau il a pas vraiment de raisons de nous chasser de ses îles.

\- Euh… Ah.

Le Lennon ricana devant l'air blasé de Tami et voulut lui ébouriffer les cheveux, chose qu'elle esquiva en se baissant.

\- Ok, alors je t'aime bien, mais tu fais pas ça, le prévint-elle avec une grimace.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai… Désolé, my bad.

Il retourna à l'observation de ses hommes, en train d'installer la passerelle pour qu'on puisse descendre du navire. Les premiers furent bien sûr quelques uns des mercenaires, précédant le groupe de prisonniers qui avaient rendu les armes mais qui ne les rejoindraient pas. La sœur de Blaze en faisait partie, c'était d'ailleurs la seule a être menottée…

\- Elle a un sale caractère, pesta le Lennon. On la garde pas à bord, on va laisser son frangin s'occuper de son cas.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, les Long Silver se cassent aujourd'hui ? demanda la pirate.

\- Tout juste. Pour le coup ça fera du bien au bateau, avec leur rafiot à remorquer en plus du _Keeper_ , les navigateurs et charpentiers en avaient ras-le-cul.

Tami gloussa en secouant la tête. Les Long-Silver n'étaient pas un cadeau à supporter, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Quoi qu'au moins ils avaient été plus ou moins sages, cette fois… Ou au minimum tolérables.

\- On part demain.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Yato lui faire face, de nouveau en forme et dans sa tenue habituelle, Shirafune sur la hanche.

\- So ka… Même si je n'arrive plus à supporter tes amis, j'ai été contente de te revoir, Yato, sourit l'informatrice.

\- Je suis déçue que tu ne les aime plus, mais je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle. Nous restons amies ?

\- Tu as mon denden, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, du moment que les autres ne sont pas là pour me faire chier.

\- D'accord.

Il se passa quelques secondes d'un silence légèrement pesant. Dire au revoir à un ami était assez chiant, du point de vue de Tami, parce que ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il y avait le plus sur ces océans et qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre de voyager seule avec Musha. Mais bon… Il fallait bien.

\- Vous allez repartir à la conquête du One Piece ? demanda-t-elle.

La kenshi secoua la tête.

\- Le senshõ pense arrêter les frais, réfuta-t-elle. On ne sait pas encore quand, mais je pense que l'équipage va se dissoudre.

\- Oh… Désolée pour toi.

\- Ça ira.

Tami leva une main, adressant un sourire à Yato, laquelle prit quelques secondes avant d'approcher pour la lui serrer.

\- Rien ne dit qu'on ne se reverra pas, dans ce cas, fit l'informatrice.

\- Peut-être. Au revoir Tami. Musha.

Elle caressa la tête de la louve, puis partit à la suite de son équipage, descendant la passerelle.

\- Prends soin de toi, Yato la Lame Blanche, retentit une voix toute proche.

Tournant de nouveau la tête, Tami vit Hinata en compagnie de Karasumaru qui regardait aussi la kenshi s'en aller, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, droit dans son kimono gris.

\- Vous ne partez pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais que vous vouliez rentrer à Wa ?

\- Edwyn est encore en convalescence, ses blessures étaient plus graves qu'elles n'en avaient l'air, expliqua-t-il sans la regarder, fixant Yato qui s'éloignait pour rejoindre le _Big Metal_. Lennon-san a accepté que nous restions à bord tant qu'il ne sera pas en état de reprendre la mer, après quoi, je descendrai à la première île qui me permettra d'acquérir un bateau pour rentrer dans mon pays.

\- … So ka.

* * *

 _-28 janvier 1523-_

 _Slam !_

\- Debout là-dedans ! On se réveille !

Tami ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans son lit pour voir le Lennon descendre les escaliers de la cabine du _Keeper_.

\- Nani ? demanda-t-elle, se frottant les yeux.

\- Debout ! Passage à la salle de bain et habillage ! Hop hop hop !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit-elle en repoussant les draps pour se lever.

Elle se dirigea vers son placard et récupéra un pantalon et une chemise au pif quand il l'arrêta.

\- Ah non ! Pas de ça aujourd'hui !

Il la bouscula gentiment et ouvrit sa penderie, fouillant dedans avant d'en sortir une robe d'été bleu ciel tout simple avec un col blanc.

\- Mets plutôt ça.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Pas de questions, fais ce que je te dis et dépêche-toi ! Il est déjà presque midi !

\- Eh ? fit la pirate incrédule.

\- Allez zou !

Le Lennon la poussa jusque dans la salle de bain avant de ressortir et fermer la porte.

La jeune femme n'y comprenait absolument rien sur l'agitation de son ami, mais vraiment. Elle se dirigea vers la douche après avoir accroché ses vêtements du jour sur le porte-manteau de la porte, se lava rapidement et s'habilla pour sortir, ses cheveux enroulés dans une serviette.

\- Oui bon… Tu peux quand même te sécher un peu mieux, consentit le mercenaire alors qu'elle le regardait, toujours aussi perplexe. On est pas pressés à ce point.

Quand elle eut ses cheveux à peu près secs, elle les brossa pour les attacher en queue de cheval, puis ils sortirent du navire, Musha sur les talons.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'énerver ou s'inquiéter ou même rire.

Surtout que le sourire du mercenaire disait clairement qu'à l'instant même, il se foutait de sa gueule. Prise d'un doute, elle compta mentalement… Avant de pousser un soupir, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- C'est mon anniversaire…

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'oublies chaque année ?

\- Non… Enfin, pas toujours. C'est une journée de plus, c'est tout, fit la pirate. Comme je suis seule ce jour-là en général… Mais merci, c'est gentil de venir me réveiller en gueulant pour ça.

\- Oh ça va, je me fous pas de ta gueule, j'ai vraiment prévu un truc et ce serait con de tout rater, alors autant partir tout de suite.

Elle leva un sourcil, puis décida qu'elle n'allait pas chercher à comprendre.

\- Je te suis.

Le mercenaire entreprit donc de descendre du navire en passant sur la passerelle, fier comme un lion, donnant son bras à la demoiselle qui le saisit, affichant enfin un sourire. Ah là là, ce tonton Lennon.

Il mena la jeune femme jusqu'à la terrasse d'un café, l'invitant poliment à s'asseoir en tirant sa chaise et elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé avant de s'installer.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Il lui fit passer la carte, et toute heureuse d'avoir enfin droit à du vrai café, elle put choisir un café-crème aromatisé à la noisette et une part de fraisier. Après tout elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de folie depuis longtemps, entre l'île aux ghasts pour 6 mois, la récolte d'infos et la traque et destruction de la Namari.

Elle mangea donc son petit-déjeuner (même s'il était plus de midi) avec bonne humeur, prenant de temps à autre un peu de crème sur son doigt pour la donner à Musha qui acceptait très volontiers de l'aider à s'en débarrasser.

\- Laisse Bibiche, c'est moi qui paie, fit le Lennon quand elle voulut sortir de quoi payer l'addition.

\- C'est bon, je suis millionnaire, rit-elle. J'ai fait une excellente affaire avec l'un des hommes d'Akagami il y a quelques années et sur les 899 millions que j'ai eu, il doit encore m'en rester 886 ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai dépensé pas mal pour le _Keeper_ sur l'île Gyojin, mais sinon… C'est assez dur à écouler quand on vit seul.

Le mercenaire perdit sa mâchoire un instant, puis leva les mains en signe de capitulation, la laissant finalement payer l'addition elle-même.

\- Pas grave, j'ai encore de quoi faire, sourit-il d'un air légèrement blasé.

La jeune femme s'allégea donc d'un petit millier de berrys et tous trois se levèrent pour s'éloigner, toujours guidées par le pyro-barbare. Lequel avait apparemment prévu une balade au travers de la ville.

.

.

\- Bon, c'est ta journée Bibiche, alors dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, fit le Lennon tout en continuant de marcher.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Quoique…

Elle regarda fixement Musha qui pencha la tête sur le côté, mettant en valeur sa boucle d'oreille dorée dont la fine couche d'or avait commencé à s'effriter.

\- Peut-être un bijoutier, hein ma louloute ?

\- Oulà… Alors je sais pas s'il y en a un ici, mais ça doit pouvoir se trouver.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire joyeux et s'en alla trouver un passant.

\- Summimasen, vous savez où je peux trouver un bijoutier ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme sembla d'abord agacé, puis la regarda de haut en bas et finit par hocher la tête avec un sourire stupide.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? proposa-t-il « gentiment ».

\- Non merci, c'est gentil, mais je me contenterai des indications, vous m'aviez l'air pressé, sourit-elle un peu plus, jouant de ses atouts en mettant un peu sa poitrine en avant.

\- Ah dommage…

Le type lui donna donc les indications pour rejoindre la bijouterie de l'île, laquelle était assez réputée dans cette partie du Shin Sekai, avant de repartir avec une certaine déception. Quand Tami se tourna à nouveau vers le Lennon, celui-ci était en train de se marrer discrètement, camouflant son rire en une toux des plus douteuses et surtout des moins crédibles.

\- C'est bon, t'as fini de te foutre de moi ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, pas crédible pour un sou à cause de son propre sourire qui trahissait son amusement.

\- Oui oui… Honey Trap, hein ? Je vois enfin ton talent dans ce domaine !

\- Et encore, celui-là c'est rien, manipuler les gens prudents, ça c'est de l'Honey Trap ! réfuta-t-elle en riant, tirant la langue au mercenaire. Bon, allons-y !

\- Je te suis, Ô Grande Maîtresse de la Séduction.

\- Fous-toi de moi, va.

La jeune femme frappa gentiment sur l'épaule de son « tonton Lennon » et se mit à avancer, les guidant à travers les rues de la ville pendant peut-être une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à finalement arriver à la fameuse bijouterie, devant laquelle se trouvait une file d'attente. Bon, elle n'était pas excessive, mais à vue de nez il semblait y en avoir pour une bonne heure…

\- Attends Bibiche, laisse-moi faire, fit le pyro-barbare avec un clin d'œil.

Il sortit sa petite carte magique de sa poche et s'approcha du videur qui se trouvait devant la boutique, incitant les messieurs et dames à se calmer en attendant leur tour. Quand il vit le petit papier miraculeux alors qu'il était prêt à virer le Lennon, il s'excusa platement et les invita à entrer tous les trois.

\- Trop facile, ricana Balthazar en rangeant le papier qui le déclarait VIP. Bon, fais-toi plaisir !

\- Haiiii~ ! sourit Tami avant de se diriger vers les nombreuses vitrines.

Elle se pencha en avant pour regarder tous les bijoux qu'elle contenait et retint un sifflement admirateur en voyant le nombre de zéro qu'affichaient certains d'entre eux. C'était bien joli tout ça, mais en général elle ne regardait pas vraiment après les bijoux, celui qui empêchait actuellement ses mèches de devant de retomber sur son visage et qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère était le seul qu'elle avait.

Après peut-être un quart d'heure à regarder dans toutes les vitrines du magasin et après avoir renvoyé trois fois un vendeur voulant l'aider à faire son choix, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Il fallait dire que les boucles d'oreille aussi simples que les fins anneaux d'or qu'elle venait de trouver ne semblaient pas être légions ici, il y avait beaucoup plus de modèles uniques et fantaisistes faits par des maîtres artisans.

\- T'en penses quoi ma canaille ? demanda-t-elle à Musha avec un sourire en pointant une paire d'anneau en or blanc et un peu plus épais que celui qu'elle avait à l'oreille.

La louve ne comprit pas vraiment, mais agita joyeusement la queue tout de même. La pirate eut un petit rire en caressant la bête entre les oreilles et accepta enfin l'aide du vendeur venant la voir avec un sourire forcé pour la quatrième fois, afin qu'il sorte l'anneau de sa vitrine.

\- Vous n'en prenez qu'un ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est une paire qu'il me faut, réfuta-t-elle.

Elle n'allait pas préciser pour qui c'était, une bijouterie aussi populaire… Elle était prête à parier qu'ils prendraient ça comme une insulte si elle leur disait que c'était une louve qui porterait ces bijoux…

\- Oujo-sama, vous oreilles ne sont pas percées… pointa le vendeur.

\- Oh ? Ah oui, suis-je bête… fit la jeune femme avec un rire embarrassé.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais porté de boucle d'oreilles non plus.

…

Et puis pourquoi pas, au final ? Allez, comme disait le Lennon, c'était sa journée, alors elle pouvait bien se faire plaisir !

Tami se mit donc à la recherche d'une autre paire, regardant un peu plus attentivement sous l'œil amusé du mercenaire qui venait de la rejoindre, un anneau avec crochet de serpent à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi je me suis pris un truc, sourit-il. Et toi, tu trouves ?

\- Hm… Je cherche.

\- Pourquoi pas celles-là ?

Il pointa du doigt une paire de… elle ne savait pas vraiment identifier à cause du nombre de petites pierres précieuses incrustées dedans, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à son goût dans tous les cas et un peu trop… gros, à son goût. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Un truc moins chargé que ça, plutôt, suggéra-t-elle.

Elle chercha encore, puis finalement en voyant que rien ne l'attirait vraiment, elle laissa tomber les paires et passa aux modèles dits « uniques ». Sage décision puisqu'une boucle en particulier attira immédiatement son attention.

Tami appela donc la vendeuse la plus proche, lui demandant de lui sortir le modèle et le testa, le tout en ayant le dos tourné au Lennon qui ne pouvait donc pas voir ce qui l'intéressait. Mais en tout cas elle semblait contente, tout comme la vendeuse qui se vit payer immédiatement le prix exorbitant du bijou de maître artisan.

On emmena la jeune femme dans un coin de la salle destiné aux clients, puis quelqu'un tira le rideau et au bout de douze longues minutes, elle en ressortit, toute joyeuse, un petit sac en papier à la main.

\- On dirait que t'as enfin trouvé, sourit le pyro-barbare. Fais voir un peu ça.

Tami tourna la tête vers la gauche du mercenaire, exhibant le bijou en or flambant neuf qu'elle portait désormais sur son oreille tout juste percée. Il s'agissait d'un pinceau dont les poils se trouvaient en bas de l'oreille, là où étaient percés les gens, généralement, et donc le long manche, proportionnel à la taille du pinceau, remontait le long du lobe externe, faisant la longueur de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Le bijou semblait avoir été fait de telle sorte qu'il repose complètement à plat sur le cartilage, sans risque de se faire accrocher.

Le Lennon poussa un sifflement admiratif et le petit groupe ressortit vite fait de la boutique, s'éloignant pour trouver un endroit plus calme.

La pirate s'agenouilla auprès de sa louve et lui retira le vieil anneau plaqué or pour le remplacer par l'un des anneaux d'or blanc. En y regardant de plus près, le mercenaire put remarquer qu'elle y avait fait graver le nom de Musha dessus.

Ce qui expliquait le temps qu'elle avait passé dans l'autre salle…

\- T'as beau faire des commentaires, t'es aussi gaga que moi de ta canaille dissidente, rit-il.

Le regard innocent qu'elle lui adressa ne trompait personne.

.

.

\- Là, j'ai trouvé ce coin hier, c'était calme et je me suis dis que ça te plairait, expliqua le pyro-barbare en arrivant devant un petit lac tranquille.

\- Tu as raison, j'aime beaucoup, sourit Tami de toutes ses dents.

La jeune femme était aux anges. Non seulement elle ne passait pas son anniversaire « seule », pour une fois, mais en plus elle passait une superbe journée, la meilleure depuis qu'elle était passée dans le Shin Sekai.

Musha s'approcha de l'eau et y trempa une patte, avant de finalement se rétracter et venir s'allonger contre sa maman une fois que celle-ci se soit installée sur l'herbe. Tami posa une main sur le flanc de sa canaille et la grattouilla tranquillement, fermant les yeux en profitant du soleil.

Elle se sentait bien, là.

\- Merci Lennon, fit-elle. C'est mon meilleur anniversaire depuis longtemps.

\- Un plaisir Bibiche, sourit-il en retour, s'installant également. Par contre vu que t'as tout payé, je crois que mes idées de cadeaux sont tombées à l'eau.

\- C'est rien, ça me fait quand même plaisir.

\- Ah mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Il me reste un truc qu'on ne peut pas acheter ici et qui pourrait t'être utile !

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et regarda le mercenaire avec curiosité.

\- Tu sais comment fonctionnent les tone dials, mais est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d'en utiliser d'autres sortes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.


	13. Grantesoro

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, le chapitre sera long, et en plus, il y a de la parlote qui vous attend avant de le commencer.**

 **Je vais donc commencer par les remerciements à Oriane Wyllt pour son boulot toujours d'enfer, et à Zialema, juste parce que.**

 **Pas de nouveaux arrivants sur le Keeper 2.0 !**

 **Alors je tiens à préciser que ce que vous allez lire n'était pas DU TOUT prévu. Nan nan, je vous jure. En fait, j'étais prête à faire une ellipse pour avancer le scénario de base et rattraper rapidement Zialema et Evanae sur la timeline, mais... Par un concours de circonstances, il se trouve que j'ai ressorti mon seul DVD de film One Piece, et comme techniquement les mugis n'ont tout simplement pas le temps d'aller faire mumuse dans des casinos, je me suis dis "tiens, et si une certaine pirate s'en mêlait ?".  
Je vous présente donc ma propre version de One Piece Gold ! :D  
(Big up à Michel le Visiteur pour sa participation et à RallenWalker pour les litres de bave versés à cause de la hype :3)**

 **Bonne lecture~~!**

* * *

 _-9 février 1523-_

Sous l'enthousiasme manifeste des mercenaires, Tami et Hinata regardaient bouche-bée le gigantesque vaisseau doré qui leur faisait face.

Une immense arche couverte semblant faite d'or précédait une zone encore plus gigantesque, qui avait l'air de s'étaler sur des kilomètres entiers. Juste devant eux, désormais l'arche était ouverte, les invitant à entrer dans un long tunnel, si spacieux qu'on aurait pu y caser tous les plus gros navires du mondes sans en occuper la totalité. L'entrée était décorée par un motif de roulette et de cartes à jouer. Au-dessus, un néon qui faisait deux fois la taille du navire disait « GRANTESORO ».

La structure était tellement immense qu'on se demandait même comment elle arrivait à flotter sur l'eau, surtout quand elle avait l'air d'être faite en or, l'un des métaux les plus lourds, dans des quantités dantesques.

\- C'est… fit le samouraï, perplexe et impressionné.

\- « Grantesoro », le plus grand et le plus célèbre casino du monde, compléta Tami. J'en avais entendu parler, mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était… Enfin, je m'attendais à autre chose. Mais si ça ne pue pas la richesse à plein nez, alors moi, je ne suis pas une pirate.

\- Tu es plus une informatrice qu'une pirate, de mon point de vue, mais si je ne savais pas ce que je savais…

\- Oui, bon, vous voyez où je veux en venir, soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- BUUUUULIAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tous les deux se retournèrent pour voir un… Euh… Pour le coup ils n'en étaient pas sûrs, mais il semblerait que ce soit un Lennon qui sorte de sa cabine, habillé d'un pantalon noir avec veston sans manches assorti, et portant une chemise blanche aux manches relevées sur les coudes. Et le tout, en ayant les cheveux coiffés vers l'arrière, arborant une barbe de trois jours et des chaussures noires cirées.

\- … C'est quoi ça ? fit une Tami sous le choc.

\- Je me présente, mademoiselle, sourit-il avec sa voix charmeuse et l'accent de South Blue qu'il aimait prendre. Sebastian Castellanos, pour vous servir.

\- Et il est où, mon bon vieux tonton Lennon ?

\- Il va éviter de dire à tout le monde qu'il est l'un des boss de mercenaire. On est censé être en mission alors si on apprend que je suis passé par Grantesoro, je vais me faire engueuler.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec un soupir. Il ne changerait jamais…

\- Allez vous habiller, qu'on vous reconnaisse pas, tous les deux, conseilla-t-il.

\- On ne peut pas me reconnaître, ma seule prime a une illustration digne d'un roman au lieu de ma tête, ricana Tami.

\- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques, et puis on te laissera pas entrer avec tes vieilles fripes.

La jeune femme lorgna sa chemise aux manches bouffantes et sa bonne vieille jupe bordeaux.

\- Elle sont bien mes vieilles fripes… se renfrogna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Dans tous les cas, va te changer, « fifille » Castellanos ! dit-il en pointant le _Keeper_ du doigt.

\- Depuis quand tu-…

\- Ta ta ta ! On ne discute pas avec le papounet !

\- … Je préfère tonton.

\- Hm… Meh. Va pour tonton. Mais tu vas te changer quand même !

\- Hai hai… Et tu vas me dire que t'as trouvé un nom pour moi aussi ?

\- Me cherche pas, « Mia ».

\- … Ok, j'abandonne.

Et sur ces mots, Tami s'en alla rejoindre la cabine du _Keeper_ pour se changer. Le Lennon se tourna vers Hinata avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon…

\- Euh… Quoi ? fit-il, peu rassuré par la tournure que semblaient prendre les choses.

\- Toi aussi, va falloir que tu te changes, « Théodule ».

\- …

\- …

\- … Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois que je vais refus-

\- Ooooh non non non, tu viens avec moi et on va t'arranger comme il faut.

Le pauvre Hinata se retrouva tiré par le col derrière un « Lennon Castellanos », qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

.

.

Quand Tami ressortit de sa cabine, le vaisseau des mercenaires remorquant le Keeper était entré dans l'immense tunnel doré, tout le long duquel étaient accrochés des néons verts disant « WELCOME ». Et à son grand étonnement, il neigeait des paillettes d'or…

Il en tombait du plafond sans discontinuer, recouvrant les mercenaires enthousiastes et les bateaux. Même l'eau était dorée.

\- Wow… souffla-t-elle en recueillant quelques poussières avec ses mains.

Tout d'abord elle se dit que c'était assez beau à voir, puis en avisant Musha à ses cotés, elle poussa un soupir. Elle allait devoir débarrasser les poils de la bête de tout ça…

Avec la louve sur les talons, elle retrouva un groupe de quatre hommes complètement méconnaissables. Enfin, si, Funnybone, que le Lennon avait renommé « Connor le crâne » n'avait plus son maquillage blanc, mais les tatouages qui donnaient l'apparence d'un crâne à son visage restaient, même s'il était plus soigné dans le costume qu'il portait que dans sa tenue habituelle.

Le vrai changement qu'elle pouvait observer, c'était sur « Mister Castellanos », Edwyn, qu'elle reconnut à la cicatrice encore récente qui barrait son œil (encore heureux que Brisée n'avait abîmé que la paupière), et Hinata, métamorphosé dans sa tenue, similaire mais différente à celle du pyro-barbare. Ses longs cheveux noirs en catogan, il portait des gants de cuir qui s'arrêtaient juste en dessous du poignet et de fausses lunettes.

Et bien entendu, avec la poussière d'or tombant du plafond de l'arche, ils avaient tous des paillettes dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements.

Le samouraï semblait embarrassé, tout comme l'était son protégé qui regardait son veston avec circonspection.

\- Eh bien messieurs ! sourit-elle avec amusement. Quelle élégance !

Les hommes se tournèrent dans sa direction et au moins deux mâchoires finirent à terre, un sourire énorme dévora le visage de Lennon et Hinata… Eh bien il restait fidèle à lui-même.

La jeune femme avait enfilé une petite robe noire qui s'arrêtait sous sa poitrine et juste au-dessus du genou, par-dessus une chemise blanche à manches courtes et bouffantes. Un petit nœud papillon rouge agrémentait son col, cassant le côté polychrome de la tenue. Comme chaussure elle avait opté pour une paire noire cirée à talons larges, quant à ses cheveux, elle les avait réunis en un chignon serré qui lui donnait un air sérieux, effet un peu cassé par sa boucle d'oreille et sa barrette.

Et bien entendu, elle avait sa bonne vieille ceinture de cuir qui maintenait sa sacoche sur sa hanche.

Le mercenaire s'avança vers sa bibiche et s'inclina élégamment devant elle, lui tendant une main.

\- Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir, ronronna-t-il en agitant les sourcils.

Elle eut un ricanement et accepta de donner la main au Lennon avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le groupe. Le squelette sur pattes avait l'air un peu chancelant et Edwyn donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un bocal de piment tellement il était rouge. Hinata se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli auquel elle répondit avec un sourire.

Karasumaru abandonna sa place aux côtés de son maître pour rejoindre Musha, lui léchant le museau brièvement avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Tami remarqua avec amusement que le loup portait un nœud papillon, lui aussi.

\- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux, sourit-elle en s'agenouillant devant les bêtes avec attendrissement.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans sa sacoche, arrachant une page blanche d'un de ses cahiers et entreprit de la plier pour en faire une fleur, qu'elle coinça à la base de l'oreille de Musha, laquelle agita joyeusement la queue.

\- Eh ben plus qu'à accoster, déclara Balthazar avec enthousiasme. Grantesoro, nous voilà !

.

.

Après une dizaine de minutes de navigation dans le tunnel, de la musique commença à se faire entendre, de même que des milliers de voix, des acclamations et il semblait à Tami qu'une voix féminine chantait, mais l'écho était trop prononcé pour comprendre les paroles de la chanson.

La sortie ne fut bientôt plus très loin, l'engouement des mercenaires montait de plus en plus, Lennon le premier.

Pour ce qui était de la pirate et des ex-assassins, ils étaient bien plus calmes. Après tout la jeune femme était millionnaire, alors niveau argent elle avait ce qu'il lui fallait, les casinos ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça.

D'un autre côté, il s'agissait tout de même d'un navire de plusieurs kilomètres en or, qui plus est réputé comme la capitale du divertissement, ce serait bête de ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil au minimum. Et puis vu comment le Lennon s'agitait, elle se disait qu'il valait mieux le surveiller sous peine de le retrouver à crouler sous les dettes.

Le navire déboucha enfin à la sortie du long tunnel, se retrouvant en pleine lumière, aveuglant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le pont. Tout, littéralement tout brillait de mille feux, et en dehors des milliers de spectateurs qui étaient assis autour de l'immense lac, tout était doré. Personne ne pouvait avoir vu autant d'or dans un même endroit que sur Grantesoro, c'était certain.

Aveuglée par la lumière, assourdie par les clameurs, Tami se disait que ça puait la richesse et l'opulence dans le coin.

Une grande scène couverte de néons leur faisait face, formant une grande étoile, surmontée d'un « GOLD STELLA SHOW » et d'une couronne. Deux escaliers décrivaient un arc de cercle, sur lesquel dansaient de magnifiques femme en tenue affriolante. Plus au devant par rapport à cette scène, sur une plateforme aussi dorée que tout le reste, un homme en costume doré et blanc était en train de danser avec un sacré swing. Tout dans ce type semblait crier « bling bling ».

\- Il est bon ! rit le Lennon en le pointant du doigt.

Après avoir tournoyé une dernière fois, l'homme s'accrocha à un microphone tout aussi doré que le reste, planté dans le sol de sa plateforme et se mit à chanter à son tour.

 _\- Il n'y a rien que l'argent ne puisse acheter..._

 _Tant que vous en avez !_

 _Être trop généreux fait de vous un idiot_

 _Qu'on poignarde dans le dos_

\- Charmant… fit Tami en levant un sourcil, bras croisés.

\- Je partage ton avis, mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est complètement faux, acquiesça Hinata.

 _\- Anges et démons vous retiendrons ici,_

 _Je vous le garantis !_

Cependant elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'intéresser au reste du show, parce que des coups de canons retentirent, des vagues dorées furent soulevées, faisant tanguer le bateau et le _Keeper_ qu'il remorquait.

\- Eh ! protesta le Lennon. Mon bateau, enculé !

\- Hahaha ! Nous sommes le Long Long Kaizokudan ! répondit une voix inconnue au bataillon alors qu'une proue sortait de l'ombre du tunnel.

Un looooong navire arriva de sous le tunnel, un très long mât télescopique grandit dès qu'il ne risqua plus de se briser sur l'arche en or. Celui qui avait parlé était un vieil homme qui avait des cheveux bien plus longs que son corps, dressés sur le sommet de son crâne et supportant un tricorne.

\- Donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez de précieux ! On a tout perdu au casino, on est fauchés !

\- Mais t'es pas sérieux ! s'exclama le Lennon.

\- Pitoyable… soupira Tami en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Vous voulez que je m'en charge ? proposa Hinata, une main sur son katana blanc.

Les Long Long envoyèrent un autre boulet de canon, ratant leur cible de peu, une nouvelle fois, mais déclenchant la colère de la jeune femme.

\- JE VOUS JURE QUE SI VOUS ABÎMEZ LE _KEEPER_ JE VOUS ÉTRIPE ! rugit-elle, ne couvrant même pas les acclamations incessantes des spectateurs.

La musique qui résonnait autour d'eux changea d'un coup et toute la zone s'assombrit, avant que deux projecteurs envoyant une lumière bleuté ne s'allument, se focalisant sur le navire des pirates et des mercenaires.

\- Ah, on dirait que mon charisme légendaire fait de nous les stars de ce soir, ricana le Lennon alors qu'il avait posé les mains sur les épaules de Tami pour la retenir.

\- C'est pas le moment de raconter n'importe quoi, pyro-barbare ! On est attaqué ! l'engueula un des mercenaires.

\- Ouais je sais. Bibiche, calme-toi et laisse-moi faire, d'accord ? Je préfère que t'évites de te battre alors que tu viens à peine de guérir.

Tami croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse, laissant échapper un « humph ! ».

\- Juste parce que c'est toi qui demande, mais si jamais ça prend trop de temps, je participe, accorda-t-elle finalement.

\- Eh, ne nous sous-estime pas !

Nouveau boulet de canon qui frôla le navire des mercenaires et le Lennon se décida enfin à bouger, sortant un revolver de sous son veston.

\- T'avais ça sur toi ? s'étonna Tami en levant un sourcil. Mais ta hache ?

\- Au placard, là je suis dans le personnage de… Sebastian Castellanos ! Olé !

Et sur ces mots il partit rejoindre ses hommes à l'assaut, tirant avec son arme à feu, et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'en fait il s'était vachement amélioré depuis leur session de tir au parc d'attractions quelques années plus tôt. Edwyn allait mieux mais n'était pas encore sorti de la convalescence, lui, donc il resta également en retrait, Hinata se plaçant devant les deux plus jeunes au cas où, chose qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la demoiselle agacée.

Même Musha et Karasumaru étaient parti se battre…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les pirates se retrouvent en déroute, ne faisant pas le poids face aux mercenaires et au pyro-barbare Castellanos. En voyant qu'ils ne semblaient avoir aucune chance, le capitaine décida de changer de cible pour s'en prendre à eux, faisant comme exploser ses cheveux, révélant un gros canon qui y était dissimulé pour leur tirer dessus.

\- Hinata, vous m'en laissez un morceau ? demanda Tami avec espoir alors que le samouraï se servait de sa lame pour dévier les balles.

\- Vas-y, dit-il simplement sans s'arrêter.

La pirate n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir du couvert des balles, courant pour faire le tour et se retrouver derrière le capitaine des Long Long, lequel ne l'avait pas remarquée puisqu'il avait penché la tête en avant pour pouvoir les viser avec son canon crânien.

Elle s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds, souriant comme une enfant sur le point de faire un sale coup, puis lui sauta sur le dos, commençant à l'étrangler.

\- Franchement, attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos me fait presque pitié, soupira-t-elle avec un sourire blasé. Mais quelle idée de s'en prendre au _Keeper_ , aussi…

Le pirate avait cessé de tirer et tentait de la dégager de son dos, sans succès. Fallait dire que le type était assez rond alors pour qu'il atteigne son propre dos… Tami serra un peu plus fort et au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes il manqua suffisamment d'oxygène pour qu'il perde connaissance.

La jeune femme relâcha donc le capitaine inconscient et s'épousseta négligemment, faisant tomber une partie des paillettes d'or dont elle était couverte.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle « se battre », sourit-elle vers Hinata. J'ai gardé ma promesse.

\- Plus ou moins, accorda-t-il. Mais évite de te mêler au reste, Lennon-san risquerait de t'en vouloir.

\- Haiii~

Elle avait déjà corrigé le con qui avait failli abîmer le _Keeper_ , elle était satisfaite. Des vagues firent leur apparition alors que le danseur et la chanteuse recommençaient à chanter. De grande tentacules faites d'or surgirent d'un coup de l'eau pour se saisir des assaillants, les changeant progressivement en statues d'or sous le regard surpris et peut-être un peu dégoûté de Tami.

\- _Gold Splash !_ cria le danseur en pointant triomphalement l'index vers le haut.

Tout autour des gradins des geysers d'eau s'activèrent, la pression étant tellement forte qu'il semblait que le jet atteignait le ciel. Des gouttes d'eau couleur or retombèrent comme une pluie sur tout Grantesoro, arrosant les gens qui n'étaient pas à l'abri.

\- Ici, c'est la capitale du divertissement ! déclara le danseur. Grantesoro ! Bienvenue à vous !

\- Merci ! ricana le Lennon en revenant vers la proue du navire, passant un bras autour des épaules de Tami. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ici, bibiche !

.

.

Les mercenaires purent enfin faire accoster le navire, lequel avait bien besoin de réparation à cause des dégâts qu'avaient fait les défunts Long Long. Balthazar eut un sifflement admiratif en regardant tout autour de lui.

En dehors d'un tapis de moquette écarlate sur toute la surface du sol et de granit relief sur les murs, tout était en or : l'eau, les murs, les statues décoratives, les lustres…

\- C'est vraiment pas mal ! fit le pyro-barbare. Le mec qui possède tout ça doit être sacrément pimp !

\- Hm… Enfin il aime peut-être un peu trop l'or… fit Tami en regardant autour d'elle avec un air légèrement blasé.

Pas que ce n'était pas joli hein, mais peut-être trop doré de partout à son goût…

\- T'as de l'argent ? Demanda encore le Lennon.

\- J'ai pris une valise de quelques dizaines de millions avec moi, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Ara ! Gomenasai ! fit la voix traînante d'une femme à leur droite.

En tournant la tête, ils aperçurent une grande et magnifique femme à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux de feu et aux formes plus qu'alléchantes à en juger la tête des hommes qui la fixaient en bavant. Elle portait une longue robe noire à dos nu, couvrant à moitié la poitrine et à la jupe fendue des deux côtés, laissant respirer ses longues jambes et ses hanches et avait de nombreux bijoux en or, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil aux verres teintés de violet.

\- Euh… Bonyour mademoiselle ! répondit le mercenaire en prenant son accent de Castellanos.

\- Tesoro-sama s'excuse des dégâts occasionnés sur votre navire, expliqua-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes avec un sourire commercial. En compensation, les réparations seront faites gratuitement par notre personnel charpentier. Il a aussi demandé à ce que l'on fasse passer le capitaine de ce navire et sa famille dans la catégorie VIP pour une journée.

\- Ah ? Eh bien, yé vous remercie, mademoiselle…

\- Je suis Baccarat, je suis la concierge spécialisée dans les invités de marque, enchantée ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents impeccablement blanches.

Elle ouvrit le carnet qu'elle tenait à la main, prenant un stylo dans l'autre pour donner.

\- Voulez-vous bien me donner votre nom ainsi que celle de votre famille ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si ! Yé suis Sebastian Castellanos, et voici ma nièce Mia Castellanos. Son fiancé Théo de Silverberg et son petit frère Stephan sont en train d'arriver.

Pendant que Baccarat regardait Edwyn et Hinata qui, effectivement, arrivaient vers eux, Tami fusilla le Lennon du regard, lequel se retint de rire.

\- Yosh ! sourit encore la concierge en refermant son carnet. Je suis à votre entière disposition ! Mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles !

Le pauvre Hinata ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle venait de lui dire ça, alors que le visage de la pirate arborait un sourire promettant un meurtre particulièrement lent et douloureux pour le pyro-barbare. Musha frotta le museau contre la cuisse de sa maman et elle préféra lui accorder son attention plutôt que de ruminer sa soudaine mauvaise humeur.

Les gens venaient ici pour s'amuser à la base, elle n'allait pas laisser une mauvaise blague l'en empêcher, pas vrai ?

\- Ils sont un peu timides, ricana le Lennon.

\- So ka ! Sa, suivez-moi je vous prie !

Un drôle de véhicule à roues arriva, or et blanc à l'extérieur, vert pour les sièges et rouge pour la moquette à l'intérieur, il était monté sur des roues en caoutchouc noir et semblait fonctionner grâce à l'effort de petites tortues qui actionnaient des pompes comme si elles se musclaient. Tami retint une grimace, compatissante pour les petites bêtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Edwyn.

\- C'est un véhicule que l'on appelle Kame-mobile, expliqua Baccarat. C'est le principal moyen de transport, ici.

Une des petites tortues qui ne travaillait pas aux pompes s'approcha de la portière pour l'ouvrir.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, sourit encore la rousse en les invitant à monter d'un geste de la main.

\- Les dames d'abord, ricana Lennon en laissant Tami passer devant.

Elle lui tira la langue et consentit à poser le pied dans le véhicule et s'arrêta avec surprise en sentant qu'elle s'y enfonçait légèrement.

\- Le sol est matelassé, expliqua Baccarat. Ici il y a un mini-bar, servez-vous.

La pirate alla s'installer sur le siège, tout aussi confortable que le sol et commença à se dire qu'un revêtement pour le _Keeper_ ne ferait peut-être pas de mal. Puis en voyant Musha tester le sol et s'y rouler, elle changea d'avis. Nettoyer ça serait encore plus difficile que de faire prendre un bain à la canaille sans se retrouver avec de l'eau partout.

\- Nos loups peuvent vraiment monter avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hai ! confirma Baccarat. C'est parti pour une visite de Grantesoro ! _Let's go !_

Elle tourna une clé dans une serrure près du volant, les tortues s'activèrent en criant en rythme « Kame ! Kame ! Kame ! » comme pour se donner du courage, les tuyaux sur l'avant de la Kame-mobile se mirent à fumer. Baccarat actionna un levier, appuya du pied sur une pédale et le véhicule démarra en trombe, allant à une vitesse qu'aucun des passagers n'avait soupçonné.

Tami ouvrit grand les yeux quand ils quittèrent le port pour se retrouver sur une route, laquelle était faite sur un pont où passaient des tas d'autres véhicules dans les deux sens, séparés par des rangées de palmiers. Tout autour d'eux, de l'or à foison, des néons de toutes les couleurs s'affichaient sur les bâtiments pour le plaisir des yeux. En dessous d'eux, des cascades dorées en cercles concentriques.

Ok, alors elle pensait peut-être qu'il y avait trop d'or dans la décoration, mais quand il y avait autre chose avec pour casser un peu le doré, ok, c'était franchement très classe.

Ils passèrent en dessous d'une arche de néons représentants deux clowns haut en couleur encadrant un « WELCOME » bleu surplombé d'une étoile. Juste derrière, une autre arche en forme de machine à sous, avec les trois cylindres en mouvement perpétuel.

\- Commençons par le quartier commerçant, proposa Baccarat.

Quand ils furent passés de l'autre côté, Tami crut d'abord que les étoiles s'étaient rapprochés avant de remarquer que le quartier commerçant avait un toit, et que le ciel qu'elle voyait au-dessus d'eux était en réalité un écran où dansaient des milliers d'étoiles. Tout autour les bâtiments étaient encore plus colorés et brillants que les autres, au point qu'il y avait moyen d'être aveuglé s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà habitué à la forte luminosité ambiante.

Des restaurants en tout genre, des boutiques de luxe, des boutiques souvenir, des casinos… Il y avait vraiment de tout, y compris des locations de Kame-mobile.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que tout le monde était bouche bée par la richesse du décor.

Lennon siffla d'admiration.

\- Utsukushiii~ !

\- Attendez, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! objecta Baccarat en levant un index. Ce navire mesure dix kilomètres de long, environ. Nous avons des hôtels, des centres commerciaux, et bien sûr, des casinos. Mais nous avons aussi des piscines, des aquariums, un cinéma et même un terrain de golf !

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclama Tami avec des yeux ronds.

\- Eh oui ! Ce navire gigantesque est comme un petit pays ! répondit leur guide. C'est d'ailleurs un État indépendant reconnu par le Sekai Seifu.

\- Dix kilomètres… Mais comment un navire de dix kilomètres de long en or peut flotter ?! Et surtout se déplacer sur l'eau ?! demanda-t-elle encore, franchement impressionnée.

\- C'est parce qu'il y a des flotteurs qui l'encadrent sous l'eau. Quant à la façon dont nous arrivons à le diriger, il s'agit de deux tortues géantes qui sont arrimées à la proue et le tractent. Pas besoin de vent ou de courants favorables, nous pouvons aller où bon nous semble.

La jeune femme était littéralement sur le cul.

\- Nous entrons maintenant dans le quartier huppé, les informa Baccarat.

Ils passèrent sous une autre arche où était écrit « GRANTESORO » et là… C'était le retour en grandes pompes de l'or. Non seulement le sol et les statues, mais contrairement aux précédents, même les bâtiments étaient faits avec le précieux métal. Avec les reflets de la lumières des néons ça paraissait tout aussi brillant, juste un peu plus jaune dans la globalité. Tami avait une petite préférence pour les innombrables couleurs du quartier commerçant, mais il fallait bien avouer que ça restait très beau.

\- Mais tout est en or ici ?! fit Edwyn, tout aussi impressionné.

\- Hai ! C'est parce que le patron de Grantesoro, Tesoro-sama, raffole de l'or.

Ouais… Qui n'en raffolait pas, dans ce monde ?

\- Il en a amassé à travers le monde entier et a bâti la ville de ses rêves.

Ils passèrent devant un écran diffusant une image en gros plan du danseur de tout à l'heure et la jeune femme fut prise de curiosité.

\- Est-ce lui ? demanda-t-elle en pointant l'écran du doigt.

\- Hai ! C'est bien Tesoro-sama, c'est la star du Golden Stella Show qui se tient tous les soirs ! confirma leur guide.

\- Il a vraiment tant de richesses ? demanda calmement Hinata en regardant le paysage.

\- Tout à fait, le monde entier le considère comme le « roi du casino » ! Il sait aussi divertir les foules comme personne ! C'est le souverain de notre ville et de notre État ! _Sooo fanstatic !_

En levant les yeux, Tami remarqua des denden de surveillance. Oui, dans un environnement pareil, rien de plus normal, elle haussa les épaules et remercia Hinata d'un hochement de tête quand il lui fit passer un cocktail.

\- Et pour les casinos ? demanda Lennon avec sa voix charmeuse de Castellanos.

\- C'est au programme, nous sommes en route ! sourit la rouquine de toutes ses dents.

Après encore quelques minutes de conduite, le véhicule s'arrêta sous la tour en or qui avait l'air de pointer l'index vers le ciel. Celle qu'on voyait de trèèèès loin et qui crevait déjà la surface quand ils étaient à une trentaine de kilomètres de Grantesoro. Vraiment immense… Et entièrement en or, sauf les fenêtres, qui étaient elle-même teintées d'une couleur dorée, du moins c'était l'impression qu'elles donnaient.

\- C'est énorme… soufflèrent les VIP temporaires en regardant vers le sommet, se tordant presque le cou.

\- En effet, c'est la perle de Grantesoro, le seul hôtel au monde à posséder huit étoiles ! Le Reoro ! Il est en or massif, _gorgeous !_

Alors qu'ils admiraient le bâtiment, un groupe d'enfant tenant des paniers de roses rouges arrivèrent en courant.

\- Achetez nos fleurs ! demandèrent-ils en tendant certaines vers la jeune femme.

\- O… Onegaishimasu… ajouta une petite fille que Tami trouva craquante.

\- Vous êtes bien des VIPs, non ?! insista un petit gars qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

En les regardant, on voyait bien que ces enfants étaient pauvres, à se demander comment ils pouvaient avoir autant de roses à vendre. Leurs vêtements étaient usés et un peu sales. Ayant plusieurs dizaines de millions en poche, la jeune femme pouvait bien les aider un peu, même si l'argent finirait certainement dans les poches de quelqu'un d'autre…

En fait, c'était surprenant de voir des pauvres dans une ville où tous étaient pété de thunes...

\- Elles sont à combien, vos fleurs ? demanda la pirate avec un sourire bienveillant vers la petite.

\- Ano… 5000 berrys… répondit-elle timidement.

\- 5000 ?! s'écria le Lennon. Vous êtes sérieux ?!

\- Allez ! Faites pas vos radins, quoi ! rugit celui qui avait l'air d'être le frère de la gamine. On a besoin d'argent pour retrouver-

\- Oi, les enfants, les interrompit Baccarat avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne. De quel droit dérangez-vous mes clients ? Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, pourtant...

Les gosses eurent l'air effrayés et Tami sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Au choix, ces enfants se retrouvaient endettés à cause de leurs familles, soit… Il y avait autre chose là-dessous. Elle ne laissa rien paraître pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Baccarat et s'approcha des enfants.

\- Sa, je vais vous en prendre… Six, sourit-elle en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

\- A-Arigatou ! fit la fillette avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Voyons voir… dix, vingt… et trente ! 30 000 berrys, c'est bien ça ? fit la pirate en tendant une partie des billets qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Les enfants semblaient tout de suite moins grognons et maussades, remerciant la demoiselle avant de s'en aller en courant pour vendre leurs fleurs ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu leur a acheté ça ? C'est vachement cher, surtout pour des roses ! fit le Lennon.

\- Quand des enfants me demandent de l'aide, je suis incapable de les ignorer, répondit-elle avec un sourire en cassant les tiges de la plupart des roses. Et puis vous serez très élégants avec ça.

Elle s'approcha d'Edwyn, lui coinçant une rose dans la poche de son veston et répéta l'opération pour Hinata et Balthazar. Karasumaru eut aussi droit à la sienne qui orna son nœud papillon et Musha vit sa fleur de papier remplacée par une vraie fleur.

La dernière rose finit dans les cheveux de Tami, coincée dans sa barrette.

\- Et voilà ! rit-elle un peu.

\- Mouais, accorda finalement le Lennon. Bon, nous y allons à ce casino ?

\- Désolée du dérangement ! sourit la rouquine. Entrez donc !

Le petit groupe se mit en marche, les deux loups restant sagement à côtés de leur maîtres.

L'intérieur était ( **AN : pénible à décrire pour l'auteur, parce qu'à force d'aller dans le grandiose, on trouve plus vraiment les mots…** ) tout aussi magnifique que l'extérieur, un grand plafond rouge décoré d'arabesques rappelant des plantes, montant jusqu'à finir en un majestueux et gigantesque lustre d'or et de cristal, il y avait quelques couleurs par-ci par-là pour casser un peu le doré, mais bien, évidemment il y avait de l'or partout. Notamment une énorme statue d'or représentant Tesoro pendant son _Gold Splash_.

Le sol, par contre, s'il était tout aussi riche, c'était le rouge qui prédominait, l'or présent seulement pour dessiner un design de fleurs démesurées sur lesquelles ils marchaient. Des allées de moquette verte dessinaient des limites où étaient placées les tables de jeux, des carrés pourpres décoraient le sol de l'autre côté de la limite, imitant en motif l'écume qu'on pouvait voir sur des vagues.

L'endroit était séparé en différentes zones, chacune dédiée à un jeu ou une attraction différente, en autres, les classiques machines à sous, les tables de poker ou de black jack, les roulettes… En plus de tout ça, des petits Colisées d'or se trouvaient dans les coins de l'immense salle de jeux, des gens, sûrement des parieurs, y entrant par centaines. Tesoro avait même pensé à faire des siège en or autour de chacun d'eux pour les géants !

Et comble de la joie pour les enfants qui entraient dans le casino, il y avait même un carrousel !

\- Oh là là là là… fit un Lennon surexcité. C'est sublime ! Yé sens que yé vais bien m'amuser !

\- Tonton Sebastian, l'arrêta Tami. Tu as assez d'argent au moins ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Fais attention à ne pas tout perdre alors.

\- Mais naaaaaan, yé suis en veine aujourd'hui !

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai une amie qui a tendance à souvent perdre son oncle dans les casinos et le retrouver criblé de dettes, j'aimerais éviter que ça se produise avec toi, pointa-t-elle en croisant les bras, arborant un sourire en coin.

Le mercenaire eut un air blasé alors qu'Edwyn camouflait son rire par une légère toux. Hinata resta stoïque, comme toujours.

\- Fine, on reste ensemble, accorda le pyro-barbare. Théo et Stephan, vous venez avec nous ?

\- Oui, répondit le samouraï avant que son protégé n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- _Great !_ fit Baccarat en rejetant sa chevelure flamboyante en arrière. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, je suis votre guide, après tout.

Le Lennon se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers l'attraction qui faisait face à l'entrée, le grand kiosque avec un toit ressemblant à une carapace de tortue et dont l'enseigne or et verte disait « HOTSHELL ». Le reste du groupe le suivit, avec un enthousiasme plus contenu, déjà. Tami commençait à ressentir une sorte de malaise qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer depuis qu'ils avaient croisé les gosses… Hinata restait toujours calme, il semblait rarement arborait la moindre expression de toute façon, quant à Edwyn… On voyait bien qu'il se forçait à rester digne au lieu de faire comme le pyro-barbare et son éternel comportement d'enfant, mais après tout il avait bien le droit de s'amuser.

Comme Baccarat restait dans leur dos, la jeune femme s'accrocha au bras du samouraï qui la regarda avec curiosité quand elle lui adressa un sourire innocent.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'elle pense que nous sommes fiancés, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai… soupira-t-il.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici… J'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

\- J'ouvre l'œil, répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du kiosque ou Lennon était en train d'avoir des explications sur le jeu qui s'y déroulait, qui était une course de vitesse pour Kame-mobile, les participants devaient payer un million de berrys et se verraient prêter un véhicule dont on leur montrerait le fonctionnement avant le départ.

Balthazar était déjà prêt à signer quand Tami l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule.

.

.

 _« Bienvenue dans la course où tous les coups sont permis ! Hotshell ! »_ fit la voix dans le speaker.

Le public acclamait déjà les participants alors qu'une bunny girl aux cheveux blonds se mettait devant les six véhicules alignés avec des torches. Tami attendait, le menton appuyé dans sa main, coude sur la portière de la Kame-mobile où elle était, sur le siège passager.

Edwyn était sur la banquette arrière tandis que Lennon était au volant, excité comme une puce à l'idée de faire cette course. Hinata attendait dans le public en compagnie des loups, s'étant proposé de les garder vu que la jeune femme ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser Musha rester à bord quand le jeu avait l'air dangereux. L'ancien assassin avait voulu monter avec, alors ils se retrouvaient là-dedans à trois. Les deux hommes étaient bien insouciants…

 _«_ _Customisation : OK, Coups tordus : OK »_ récita le speaker. _« Pour gagner, il faut être le premier à boucler le circuit ! Le vainqueur remporte dix fois la mise ! La tension est à son comble...»_

\- Prêts ? demanda la bunny girl en levant les torches bien haut.

Les fumées d'échappements s'élevaient déjà des véhicules, les concurrents appuyant sur l'accélérateur sans même avancer. La bunny girl abaissa ses torches d'un coup en criant « Go ! », laissant les Kame-mobile démarrer en trombe et jaillir dans sa direction, la dépassant en un clin d'œil.

Tami frotta l'arrière de son crâne qui avait violemment cogné son siège au démarrage, puis observa le paysage défiler à toute vitesse autour d'elle.

\- Wow.

Ouais, ça allait vite. Très vite.

\- WOUHOOOOOOOU ! hurla le Lennon avant d'éclater de rire. C'est génial !

 _«_ _Et c'est parti ! Qui va prendre la tête ? »_ commença le speaker.

Une voiture vert kaki dépassa la rangée bien faite des véhicules pour s'élancer devant eux, prenant la tête de la course.

 _« Et c'est Jimmy Myers qui s'élance ! Le PDG de Jimmy Corp est discret en affaires, mais derrière le volant c'est un autre homme ! »_

Pour le coup, on pouvait le penser, oui, parce que le « discret » homme d'affaire trouva très malin de se foutre de leur gueule.

\- Dégagez les losers ! leur cria-t-il.

 _« Il fait une échappée ! »_

La voiture du dénommé Myers se trouvait à quelques mètres devant toutes les autres. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur un pont dans le circuit, un gros bruit de klaxon se fit entendre à leur gauche et ils virent une voiture conduite par des marines, visiblement, qui les dépassa en… tirant sur Jimmy avec des canons à l'avant du véhicule. La voiture du PDG se fit défoncer en un rien de temps et son pilote roula sur le côté en hurlant.

 _«_ _Et la course se termine ici pour Jimmy ! »_ clama le speaker. _« Qui prend la place en tête ? »_

Le rire du marine attira l'attention de Tami qui tenta de le reconnaître, mais sans succès. Par contre ça lui faisait bizarre de voir qu'il portait un bonnet en forme de pingouin… Mouais, ça allait beaucoup mieux à Penguin, franchement.

 _« Le taisa Straight ! Il aime quand ça file droit ! »_

Le marine tourna son canon dans leur direction et recommença à tirer, forçant le Lennon à faire des esquives, les secouant dans le processus.

\- Wow wow wow ! fit Edwyn en s'accrochant pour ne pas tomber.

\- Baissez la tête ! prévint Tami.

Les deux hommes obéirent, imitant la jeune femme, ce qui leur épargna de se prendre les débris des boulets de canon en pleine face.

 _« Nous entrons dans l'Aqua-zone ! »_

Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi ça portait ce nom quand ils remarquèrent que le circuit passait au-dessus des piscines. D'ailleurs les centaines de baigneurs relevaient la tête dans leur direction.

\- C'est pas dangereux pour les spectateurs ?! s'exclama Tami. Avec l'autre taré qui nous tire dessus ils risquent de se recevoir des trucs !

\- Je commence à croire que c'était une mauvaise idée ! acquiesça Edwyn.

\- Mais non ! Ils ont sûrement prévu des trucs ! réfuta le Lennon en continuant d'esquiver les projectiles qui leur étaient toujours envoyés. Faut trouver un truc pour virer cet abruti, en attendant !

 _« Le premier virage est en vue ! »_ annonça le speaker.

\- Taisa ! entendirent-ils venir de la voiture. Il faut négocier le virage !

\- Hors de question ! répliqua Straight.

\- Eh ? firent Tami et les deux mecs.

\- Les virages, ça ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire !

\- Yes sir !

La jeune femme leva un sourcil. C'était seulement possible d'être aussi _con_?!

 _CRASH ! Plouf !_

...Ah ben oui.

 _« Et c'est_ _l_ _a sortie de route ! »_ déclara le speaker alors que les écrans montraient la voiture du marine plonger dans l'une des piscines. _«_ _Il ne reste plus que quatre véhicules ! »_

Le Lennon était mort de rire alors que Tami avait très, _très_ envie de se facepalmer devant la débilité du mec. Pour le coup, Straight n'allait plus filer droit pendant un moment…

Mais la bonne nouvelle c'était qu'ils reprenaient de la vitesse, et commençaient à rattraper les autres.

 _« Il y a une véhicule qui rattrape tous les autres ! C'est la Kame-mobile de location de Sebastian Castellanos ! »_ fit le speaker alors qu'ils dépassaient les voitures se trouvant devant eux jusqu'à atteindre la deuxième position. _« Ils se rapprochent du docteur White Jack, le Charlatan ! »_

-Oooh… Toi, vu ton nom, je connais quelqu'un qui t'aurait dans le collimateur… souffla Tami en se levant à moitié, agrippée au pare-brise.

Ils arrivèrent à une boucle et le Lennon accéléra à fond, la pirate ne pouvant retenir un rire en la traversant. Ok, ça, c'était cool.

Mais maintenant elle allait se reconcentrer sur les deux de devant, elle flairait un coup pas net encore.

\- Personne ne peut me doubler ! Kirukoooo ! rugit le charlatan.

\- Ryokaaaai ! répondit la blonde habillée en infirmière.

Elle se saisit de l'énorme seringue remplie d'un liquide vert qu'elle se trimballait, prête à en déverser le contenu sur le sol, sauf que…

\- _Paint whip !_

Le fouet multicolore de Tami vint s'enrouler autour de l'aiguille et elle tira fort au moment où la blonde appuyait, faisant que le liquide passa par-dessus la rambarde du circuit.

\- Bien joué Bibiche ! félicita le Lennon alors qu'elle se rasseyait, laissant disparaître sa création.

\- Nani ?! Rugit le faux médecin.

 _« C'est déjà la mi-course ! White Jack est en tête, les trois autres le talonnent, Sebastian Castellanos se rapproche ! Mais que ?! »_

L'énorme voiture qui ressemblait à un taureau, marqué d'un « 1 » bien visible arriva à leurs côtés, tentant de les pousser hors du circuit, ce que le pyro-barbare put éviter en ralentissant quelques secondes, mais laissant le bolide rouge les dépasser en contrepartie. Le gros véhicule rejoignit rapidement celui du charlatan et le fit sortir du circuit, laissant les deux pilotes tomber dans le vide.

 _« White Jack est catapulté hors de la piste ! Détrôné par le terrible Kentbeef Jr, le roi du bétail dans South Blue ! Oulà ! Le comte Times, magnat de la presse, le double par l'intérieur ! Du travail de pro ! »_

Effectivement, la Kame-mobile rouge venait de dépasser monsieur taureau. Lennon appuya sur le champignon pour tenter de les rattraper, quand le taureau qui se trouvait à l'arrière saisit une botte de paille, sûrement dans le but de leur lancer dessus.

\- Prends ça, fumier ! s'exclama le Lennon en sortant un dial de sa poche.

Tout en accélérant autant que possible, il pointa le coquillage en direction du bovin et envoya une bonne rasade de flammes dans sa face, faisant brûler la paille et paniquer le taureau. L'agitation du bestiau fit tanguer le véhicule, déstabilisant le pilote et leur permettant de les dépasser. Après encore quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent coudes à coudes avec le véhicule du magnat de la presse, lequel les félicita d'un « bien joué ! » avec un sourire en coin.

 _« C'est la dernière ligne droite !_ _Ç_ _a va se jouer à un cheveu ! Qui franchira la ligne d'arrivée en premier ? »_ exalta le speaker.

Lennon se remit à rire en écrasant l'accélérateur et au dernier moment leur voiture dépassa celle de leur adversaire de quelques centimètres, arrachant la victoire.

 _« La victoire revient à Sebastian Castellanos ! »_

\- Haaaaaaaaaan ! s'écria le Lennon en forçant sur le frein.

Les pauvres tortues purent enfin s'arrêter et la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai bien envie de recommencer ! ricana le pyro-barbare.

\- Yada… fit Edwyn avec un air blasé.

\- Gomenasai, Castellanos-san, mais il faut d'abord que la piste et les voitures soient remises en état ! intervint Baccarat depuis la zone où Hinata et elle avaient regardé la course. C'était une belle victoire ! _Stunning !_

Pour le coup, le Lennon se retrouva avec dix beaux millions de berrys et semblait s'être éclaté. Tant mieux pour lui.

\- Tu préfères pas changer de jeu ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Rhooo… Bon ben… Go faire un peu de poker, consentit le Lennon.

* * *

 **Hey ! Encore moi !**

 **Ce qui va suivre n'a rien de drôle, ou même rien en rapport avec ce que vous venez de lire, mais j'ai un message important à faire passer :**

 **Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à un lecteur qui nous a quitté hier.**

 **Si j'écris, c'est pour mon propre plaisir, mais si je vous partage mon travail, c'est dans le but de vous faire rêver, voyager avec moi. Quand j'étais au plus mal, c'est ce qui m'a fait sourire et me sentir bien à nouveau. En fait, c'est même ce qui a fini par me pousser à poster mes histoires. Alors je vous le demande, si vous n'allez pas bien, demandez de l'aide, il existe des numéros spécialisés, des sites internet, vous n'êtes pas seuls.**

 **Prenez soin de votre vie, elle est très précieuse et vous êtes un exemplaire unique.**

 **\- Misstykata, petit corbeau.**


	14. Le pari ultime

**Heya Minna ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Et la suite de notre petit escapade sur Grantesoro !**

 **Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ma superbe, que dis-je, ma sublime bêta Oriane Wyltt pour sa correction, et aussi à Michel le Visiteur grâce à qui je peux avancer dans ce merdier :D  
Et mon papa pour les infos sur comment fonctionnent certains jeux au casino ^^**

 **Petite mention spéciale à RallenWalker qui, encore une fois, a versé des litres de bave pendant que je lui faisait monter la hype :3**

 **Merci également à SasouParadise pour le follow/fav, bienvenue à bord du Keeper 2.0 ! \o/**

 **Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre quand même assez long, voire plus que le dernier et je vous retrouve à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais… soupira Tami avec un sourire blasé en voyant Balthazar et Hinata remporter tous les deux la mise pour la cinquième fois consécutive.

\- Votre famille est très chanceuse ! s'extasia Baccarat en applaudissant avec les autres. _Amazing !_

Edwyn était allé s'essayer aux machines à sous géantes et avait gagné un joli pactole également, revenant avec une valise à moitié pleine de jetons.

\- Au total on en est à combien, là ? demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'approchait avec curiosité d'une table de roulette géante.

\- Voulez-vous essayer, Ojou-san ? proposa le croupier. La mise minimale est de 100 000 berrys.

\- Hm… Pourquoi pas, fit Tami en haussant les épaules. Comment est-ce que ça se joue ?

Après tout, avec ce qu'elle avait sur elle, elle pouvait bien se permettre de miser un peu.

\- C'est très simple, vous misez sur une case particulière, que ce soit une case précise comme par exemple un 25 rouge, commença à expliquer le géant en montrant l'exemple. Ou alors vous pouvez parier moins risqué en misant sur les douzaines, la couleur, pair ou impair, passe ou manque. Bien sûr vous gagnez moins dans ce cas de figure. Mais dans le cas où vous misez sur un nombre couleur et que vous gagnez, vous remportez tout ce qui se trouve sur le tapis. Vous pouvez aussi miser à cheval sur deux cases, ou en carré sur les intersections.

\- So ka… fit Tami en hochant la tête. Je n'ai pas de jetons sur moi, seulement des berrys, c'est un problème ?

\- Pas du tout, vous pouvez les échanger ici même contre des jetons.

\- Eh bien c'est parfait.

La pirate fouilla un instant dans sa sacoche, en sortant une valise sous l'air interloqué du géant. Elle l'ouvrit, compta rapidement un bon paquet de billets qu'elle tendit ensuite au croupier, rangeant le reste.

\- 2, 3, 4… 5 millions de berrys, compta-t-il. Je vous donne ça.

Il fit le changement alors que d'autres parieurs se ramenaient, chaque joueurs semblait avoir une couleur différente pour ses jetons, chose pratique pour éviter de mélanger les mises. Par contre, les jetons faisant la taille d'une piscine pour enfants, c'était au croupier de les placer pour eux.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux mises, Tami fit un tour de table du regard pour détailler ses adversaires. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme blond, un peu plus âgé qu'elle à vu de nez, qui en plus d'arborer une cicatrice à l'œil droit, portait un… Renard albinos autour du cou ?

Okééééé…

Détaillant l'animal, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci respirait, puis, en regardant le museau de la boule de poil, elle aperçut une cicatrice ressemblant à une brûlure dans le cou de l'homme, qui descendait sous sa veste, laissant imaginer que ce type n'était peut-être pas qu'un autre riche venu dépenser son trop plein d'argent au casino. Plus globalement, l'homme était dans une tenue assez classique pour ce genre d'endroit, costume et veston assortis. Sans ses cicatrices et sa musculature, il aurait pu passer inaperçu au milieu des grands hommes de ce monde. Du moins, dans la tenue. Au niveau de la posture, il se tenait droit mais ne regardait personne de haut, comme s'il savait ce que ça faisait d'être considéré comme inférieur. Pourtant, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

Où est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu…

\- Oujo-san ? Votre mise ?

La demoiselle reporta son attention sur le géant et prit une case au pif.

\- 26 noir, répondit-elle. Mettez 1 million.

Elle plongea une main dans la fourrure de Musha pour la grattouiller alors qu'elle lui réclamait des câlins et attendit que le tour de table soit terminé.

\- Jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus, déclara le croupier avant de faire tourner une roue plus grande que le _Keeper_ de rayon.

Il lâcha une bille de la taille d'une barque et le hasard fit son office.

\- 1 rouge.

\- Ah, perdu, fit la pirate, pas le moins du monde dérangée par cet état de fait.

Mais au vu du sourire en coin que le jeune homme blond affichait, lui semblait être en veine, ce soir. Le géant par contre semblait tirer une sacrée gueule… Bon, d'accord qu'en tant que croupier il devait préférer que le casino l'emporte mais à ce point… Il souriait, mais d'un sourire un peu forcé qui lui donnait l'air d'être constipé.

À moins que comme les gosses de tout à l'heure, il soit aussi criblé de dettes, chose qui n'était pas impossible… Et puis elle gardait toujours ce léger malaise qui venait d'elle ne savait où. Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir que le sourire du blondinet s'était évanoui alors qu'il regardait également le croupier.

Il empocha sa mise avant de s'éloigner, toute satisfaction disparue, et elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

\- Ojou-san, votre mise ?

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le géant et lui adressa un sourire contrit.

\- Je pense m'arrêter là, gardez donc le reste, je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- M-Mais enfin…

\- Voyez ça comme un pourboire, insista-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Musha la suivit bien sagement alors qu'elle comptait retourner près du Lennon et de Baccarat, mais son regard semblait s'accrocher de lui-même au jeune homme qui était apparemment bien parti pour faire le tour de la salle de jeux. Elle le vit s'asseoir à une autre table plus loin, puis à une autre, et encore une autre, sans jamais jouer.

Elle était intriguée…

Aussi, plutôt que de rejoindre son groupe, elle se décida à le suivre. Elle ne s'embêta pas à diminuer sa _voix_ , dans un lieu comme celui-là ça ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle, alors elle ne s'étonna pas vraiment de voir qu'il finit rapidement par la remarquer.

Et là, bizarrement, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas depuis tout à l'heure, il misa une petite somme. S'il voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'avait rien vu, c'était raté, mais belle tentative. Il se leva après avoir perdu et marcha dans sa direction.

Sans doute qu'il voulait lui parler, voire l'engueuler pour lui dire de lui foutre la paix. Pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas et passa juste à côté d'elle, et malgré le bruit qui les entourait, entre les machines à sous, les cris, et autres, elle l'entendit murmurer.

\- Balcon au 14e.

Encore plus intriguée, elle le regarda rejoindre l'ascenseur du coin de l'œil, avant de disparaître derrière les portes tout aussi dorées que le reste. Eh bah, il était direct, celui-là… Enfin, elle doutait fortement que ce soit pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Elle s'en alla rejoindre Hinata qui avait changé de jeu alors que Baccarat collait toujours aux basques du Lennon.

\- Je monte, ne dit rien à personne, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Reçu.

Pour maintenir les apparences, elle misa la somme minimum sur la table de Black Jack, tirant un 21, elle se dit que le destin adorait visiblement se foutre de sa gueule et laissa ses jetons au samouraï, prétextant aller se « refaire une beauté ». Puis nonchalamment, elle rejoignit l'ascenseur à son tour pour se rendre au quatorzième étage, se demandant bien ce qui l'y attendait.

L'étage était non seulement immense, mais il s'agissait d'un bar luxueux, étalant encore une fois son opulence par ses murs dorés, sa moquette et ses tapisseries riches de détails et d'une qualité supérieure. Ce serait mentir que de prétendre que marcher là-dessus n'était pas agréable.

Elle cessa son observation des lieux pour se diriger vers l'énorme balcon, cherchant après le blondinet en costume blanc. Ce fut le renard qui l'accueillit, s'amusant à slalomer entre ses jambes alors que Musha reniflait avec curiosité le truc qui collait sa maman. Bizarre, il était tout plat… La petite créature cessa de tourner autour d'elle, puis s'en alla dans une direction. Tami esquissa un sourire amusé, puis se décida à le suivre, la louve toujours sur les talons. C'était dingue comme elle était calme depuis que sa crise d'anxiété était passée.

Elle finit par repérer le jeune homme, tranquillement accoudé à l'angle du garde-fou, à l'écart, jouant distraitement avec un pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou tout en observant la vue sur la cité d'or qu'offrait le lieu.

\- Vous me voyez désolé de la façon dont je vous ai abordée, mademoiselle, fit-il sans même tourner la tête pour la regarder. Je me devais de vous parler en privé, mais c'était une chose impossible dans la salle de jeux, avec toutes les caméras et les oreilles indiscrètes.

\- C'est tout de même un comble de s'excuser pour son impolitesse sans même regarder celle à qui vous parlez, sourit-elle en coin.

\- Encore désolé, s'excusa-t-il donc en la regardant, cette fois. La vue de cette ville m'envoûte à chaque fois. Bien que sa beauté cache beaucoup de choses.

La jeune femme n'attendit aucune invitation pour aller s'asseoir dans le confortable petit fauteuil de la table juste à côté, face à lui. Il lui faudrait ça dans le _Keeper_ , tiens, pour mettre devant le bureau.

\- Ce n'est donc pas moi qui me fait des idées, souffla-t-elle. Vous l'avez vu aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'écarta de la rambarde pour venir s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la jeune femme, faisant signe à un serveur qui vint leur déposer un seau contenant une bouteille de champagne, ainsi que deux flûtes. Il leur servit les boissons, avant de retourner au travail.

\- Disons que j'ai un pressentiment depuis quelques jours, répondit le jeune homme quand ils furent à nouveau seuls. Et que ne plus être le seul à voir ce qui cloche me conforte dans l'idée qu'il y a réellement un problème.

\- Hm… Que les employés tirent une tronche pareil quand ils perdent, c'est juste suspect… acquiesça Tami, glissant une main dans la fourrure de Musha. Même dans le cas où ils travailleraient ici parce qu'ils se sont endettés…

\- N'est-ce pas ? fit-il alors que le renard plat venait se rouler en boule sur ses genoux.

Il se remit à observer la vue quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Où ai-je la tête ? Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! La solitude aura ma peau, déplora-t-il avec un léger rire. Je me nomme Toki, quant à mon nom de famille, je préfère le laisser derrière moi. Et voici Strudel, renard céleste et mon compagnon de voyage.

Le renard en question releva la tête pour la pencher sur le côté, lui donnant un air adorable, mais qui ne saurait battre une certaine boule de poils qu'elle connaissait.

\- On m'appelle Brisée, pour ma part je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Et voici Musha, la plus adorable louve du monde.

Musha pencha également la tête sur le côté, puis se releva pour s'approcher du jeune homme, reniflant encore une fois le renard en agitant la queue, puis elle releva ses yeux vers le jeune homme pour attendre d'avoir des grattouilles. Toki ne tarda pas à lui accorder.

\- Tu dois en faire craquer plus d'un avec ce regard, lui dit-il. Mais il en faudra plus pour m'attendrir.

Tami en doutait, ils étaient peu nombreux ceux qui résistaient à sa canaille. Strudel poussa le bras qui grattouillait la louve, les faisant rire un peu.

\- Je ne t'oublie pas, mon grand, fit-il en lui donnant le même traitement de sa main libre.

La jeune femme le regarda faire tout en prenant une gorgée de champagne. Hm… C'était bon, mais pas quelque chose qu'elle prendrait tous les jours.

\- Excusez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous n'êtes pas un simple bourgeois, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de mon passé, répondit-il après avoir lui-même bu une gorgée de champagne. Mon côté « bourgeois », que je renie, me vient de la famille qui m'a adopté. Je ne suis qu'un humble enfant de la mer.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais raison, pas la peine de me raconter votre vie, sourit-elle en coin tout en appuyant son menton dans la paume de sa main. C'est dangereux de parler aux inconnues.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ça que vous pourrez me faire du mal, répondit-il, prenant un air mélancolique l'espace de quelques instants. Je ne peux plus souffrir.

Oh… Merde, vilaine Tami. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de champagne, puis sembla sortir de son accès de tristesse.

\- Et puis, je préfère jouer cartes sur table, _Brisée_ , dit-il en insistant bien sur le nom.

\- À votre avis, Toki, pourquoi ai-je précisé qu' _on m'appelait_ comme ça ? Je ne vous ai pas menti, répondit-elle sans perdre son sourire. Je ne fais que protéger mes arrières.

\- Je suppose que la confiance est en option, fit-il en rangeant son pendentif sous sa chemise. Soit. Je suppose que ça ne nous empêchera pas de collaborer le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se trame réellement sur ce navire.

Tami leva un sourcil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez découvrir, exactement ? De l'exploitation ? Des pauvres ? Des fraudes fiscales ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Ici, c'est comme partout ailleurs, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Le jeune homme qui s'était laissé aller à câliner les deux animaux reprit son sérieux.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça, on ne serait pas ici à discuter, vous ne pensez pas ? Vous ne seriez pas venue me rejoindre si c'était comme partout ailleurs.

\- Je suis venue parce que j'étais intriguée. Votre comportement était très inhabituel, et vu votre prénom, je suis maintenant certaine de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne me rappelle précisément où.

\- Ce qui vous donne un avantage sur moi, j'en conviens. M'enfin puisqu'il ne me reste plus rien, cela ne vous avance pas tant que ça.

Il se leva et mit son renard autour de son cou, puis s'inclina.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, fit-il. Une dernière chose, puisque de toute façon vous trouverez rapidement la réponse que vous cherchez, pensez à lire les journaux. Ceux d'il y a deux mois, en particulier.

Il commença à s'éloigner et elle put enfin remettre le nom sur le visage.

Toki Draer, héritier de ceux qui ont créé les log pose… sa prime était de 350 millions. C'était écrit sur la prime et précisé dans sa version révolutionnaire.

\- Pas besoin, je viens de m'en rappeler, réfuta-t-elle. Et votre nom m'importe peu, je n'aime juste pas avoir de doutes. Par contre, vous m'êtes sympathique, alors je ne vois pas de raisons de partir. Vous avez payé le champagne, vous avez le droit d'en profiter.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, semblant hésiter quelques secondes, puis revint s'asseoir avec un léger sourire.

\- J'admets que votre compagnie m'est agréable, fit-il. Vos amis ne vont-ils pas se demander où vous êtes passée ? Si vous restez trop longtemps sans donner de signe de vie, ils pourraient s'inquiéter.

\- Iie, j'ai prévenu Théo que je montais, quant à mon oncle, il doit encore s'amuser au poker. Je me demande à combien de victoire il en est, maintenant… Ah, j'y pense, ici on pense que je m'appelle Mia Castellanos, alors…

\- Quitte à me donner un faux nom, vous auriez pu tout aussi bien me donner celui-ci dès le début… Mais je ferai attention, n'ayez crainte.

\- Je vous remercie. En fait je l'avais oublié, c'est une lubie de mon oncle… soupira-t-elle.

Il se resservit une coupe et remplit de nouveau celle de la jeune femme qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Votre oncle, hein… fit-il ensuite. Je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu…

\- Il est célèbre, c'est pour ça qu'il se déguise, expliqua-t-elle. Mais vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire de qui il s'agit.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, acquiesça-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne sais pas si je puis me permettre… Vous… Vous n'êtes pas de la bourgeoisie, cela se voit, sans vouloir vous vexer. Vous êtes une enfant de la mer, vous aussi ?

Alors qu'il l'observait attentivement, elle esquissa un sourire.

\- On peut dire ça, oui, confirma-t-elle. Je navigue depuis huit belles années, et Musha est avec moi depuis six ans… Ne t'en fais pas pour Strudel, elle n'attaque jamais sans raison.

Le petit renard releva la tête vers elle à l'entente de son nom et elle sourit à la petite boule de poils.

\- Je sens bien qu'elle est pacifiste, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Il est la dernière personne qu'il me reste… soupira Toki. Vous devez trouver étrange que je considère un animal comme une personne…

Tami leva un sourcil.

\- Musha ?

La louve tourna la tête vers elle, dressant l'oreille.

\- Viens voir maman, ma toute belle.

La bête ne se fit pas prier et posa les pattes avant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour se mettre au niveau de la pirate qui la grattouilla juste derrière les oreilles.

\- Pendant cinq ans elle a été la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais quitté, même temporairement. Elle a toujours vécu avec moi depuis que je l'ai adoptée. Je l'ai élevée, je l'ai plus ou moins dressée, mais c'est mon bébé et ça, personne ne me fera croire le contraire.

La louve agita joyeusement la queue et cessa de rester tranquille pour donner des coups de tête à Tami pour lui faire des câlins.

\- Mais oui je t'aime, ma canaille, sourit-elle en la laissant frotter sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Strudel, appela Toki.

En un instant le renard fut sur les genoux de son maître, en train de se frotter à lui comme un chat.

\- On n'est pas toujours resté ensemble, nous… La force des choses nous a obligé à nous séparer, expliqua le jeune d'un air triste tout en caressant l'animal. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'aime pas, hein, mon petit nuage ?

Strudel se dressa sur ses pattes et colla son museau au nez de Toki.

\- Oui, mon grand. C'était la dernière fois qu'on se séparait.

\- Vous voyez ? sourit Tami avec douceur. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à considérer des animaux comme des gens.

Elle put une gorgée de champagne et laissa son regard se promener sur la vue. Un sacré spectacle, en effet. La jeune femme songeait à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Musha n'avait pas tapé l'incruste sur le _Keeper_ il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant. C'était passé si vite…

\- Que diriez-vous de rejoindre votre oncle ? Ce serait dommage de le retrouver criblé de dettes, non ?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête, finissant sa coupe de champagne d'un trait avant de se lever.

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

Le jeune homme appela le renard, puis se leva à son tour et tendit galamment son bras à Tami, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Mademoiselle Castellanos, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur…

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur T, sourit-elle gentiment en le lui prenant.

Toki et elle se mirent donc en route, Musha la suivant bien sagement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils redescendirent et ce fut à son tour de le guider pour retrouver le Lennon, toujours en train de jouer en fredonnant quelque chose pour lui-même, quelques mallettes pleines de jetons à côté de lui. Il était littéralement en train de plumer le croupier.

\- Eh bien… souffla Toki. Apparemment, il était inutile de s'inquiéter…

La jeune femme hocha la tête tout en relâchant son bras pour aller auprès du pyro-barbare.

\- Dis-moi, oncle Sebastian, il ne serait pas temps d'arrêter les frais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna celui-ci.

\- Eh bien parce que je crois que ce croupier va faire une crise de nerfs, si tu continue.

Effectivement, le pauvre était en train de s'arracher les cheveux tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

\- … Ouais… T'as raison. Et puis yé déjà gagné pas mal, ricana-t-il en tapotant les mallettes.

\- Tu as vraiment gagné tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Naaaaan, y'a des fois où yé perdu, mais Théo et Stephan ont pas mal gagné aussi !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Votre famille a une chance insolente ! s'extasia Baccarat, qu'elle avait oublié, tiens… _Amazing !_

\- Bien… fit la voix de Toki, visiblement mal à l'aise de nouveau. Mademoiselle Castellanos, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un bon séjour.

Il s'inclina et s'apprêta à s'éloigner quand la rousse se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Monsieur Draer ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez de belles fréquentations ! Les chanceux se réunissent à ce que je vois !

Tami fronça les sourcils en regardant la bonne femme. Depuis quand les concierges VIP avaient le droit de juger les fréquentations des clients ? Sans compter que le jeune homme semblait vouloir s'éloigner d'elle le plus tôt possible. Forcément, s'il voulait se détacher de son nom...

\- Monsieur T, vous vous souvenez de mon oncle ? fit-elle en serrant l'épaule du Lennon, l'empêchant de réagir un peu trop. La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu, vous étiez enfants.

Au regard interrogateur du pyro-barbare, elle fit un geste de la tête et quand on voyait le malaise du blond, il finit par comprendre.

\- Ah mais oui ! Yé me souviens de toi ! rit-il avec un jeu d'acteur impeccable. Comment ça va mon grand ?

\- Toki et moi sommes des amis d'enfance, expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire vers Baccarat. Si ça ne vous dérange pas… Nous souhaiterions pouvoir faire nos retrouvailles entre nous…

\- Ah… Maa, je suis à votre disposition… fit la rouquine avec une déception à peine dissimulée.

Le jeune parut d'abord surpris, puis un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Tonton Castellanos ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en lui serrant la main. Puis-je vous inviter dans la suite qui m'a été offerte à mon arrivée ? Nous y serons plus à l'aise.

\- Avec plaisir ! accepta le Lennon sans attendre.

Il ne perdait pas le Nord, lui…

\- Je vais chercher Théo et Stephan, informa Tami en allant rejoindre les ex-assassins en train de discuter un peu plus loin.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent arriver avec un air curieux.

\- Oui ? demanda Edwyn.

\- On est invités dans la suite d'un ami d'enfance, venez, leur dit-elle simplement en s'accrochant au bras d'Hinata. Il nous permet de nous débarrasser de Baccarat pendant un moment.

Tous les trois revinrent donc auprès du reste du groupe, le Lennon portant ses deux mallettes et laissant aux deux autres le loisir de porter les leurs. Le groupe, toujours accompagné de la rouquine, rejoignit l'ascenseur qui les fit monter très haut dans l'hôtel, si rapidement qu'elle avait perdu le compte des étages, puis Toki les guida pendant une ou deux minutes jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit avec une clé en or. Étonnant.

Il les invita à entrer dans sa suite et referma la porte derrière eux.

L'endroit était immense et devait occuper une bonne partie de l'étage. Les murs étaient en or, une baie vitrée qui faisait la largeur de la pièce laissait voir la quasi totalité du paysage qu'offrait Grantesoro, un salon immense trônait au centre de la pièce, dans un coin, un bar avec des bouteilles d'un alcool de très bonne qualité, dans un autre, une cuisine à faire pâlir d'envie un chef étoilé et quatre portes qui devaient mener à des chambres.

\- Bon, bibiche, t'es bien gentille, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? demanda Lennon.

\- À vrai dire, je cherchais juste à fuir Baccarat, mais vu la réaction de Mia, ou peu importe son nom, j'en déduis que vous ne l'appréciez pas beaucoup plus que moi, fit Toki.

\- Y'a quelque chose de pas net chez cette femme… grommela Tami. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous, qu'elle nous colle comme ça ? Normalement une fois qu'elle nous a montré les lieux, elle devrait pas aller avec d'autres clients ?

La pirate resta là, tapant nerveusement du pied, bras croisés en regardant le blond réfléchir.

\- Elle est étonnamment insistante, dit-il. Comme si elle vous surveillait ou cherchait à obtenir quelque chose.

\- Elle travaille ici, c'est normal de nous surveiller, pointa le Lennon. Et pour « obtenir quelque chose », cherchez pas, c'est le fric qu'on gagne qu'elle veut, j'ai quand même dépouillé tous les croupiers que j'ai croisé.

\- Ça peut paraître évident… accorda Toki. Mais on ne voit pas beaucoup de groupes suivis comme vous l'êtes.

\- Le navire est immense, tu vas quand même pas dire qu'il y a qu'une seule responsable des VIP ? fit encore le pyro-barbare.

Le raisonnement se tenait, mais la présence de la femme qui semblait mettre le blond si mal à l'aise, couplé aux soupçons qu'ils avaient tous les deux… Tami commençait à croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Notre statut de VIP est temporaire, rappela-t-elle cependant.

\- Mais on l'est encore jusqu'à demain soir, donc techniquement, elle fait juste son boulot.

\- Depuis notre arrivée, Mia-san me dit qu'elle flaire quelque chose, intervint Hinata. Cette concierge ne fait peut-être que son travail, mais montrez-vous un minimum prudent, Castellanos-san.

\- Il y a autant d'arguments pour s'en méfier que pour l'innocenter… soupira Edwyn, passant le doigt sur la cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Pour ma part je pense qu'il vaut mieux se méfier un peu trop que de se laisser aller dans un lieu potentiellement louche. Mia-san m'a bien appris la leçon.

Tami poussa un léger soupir au commentaire.

En apprenant à connaître l'ex-assassin, elle regrettait un peu de s'être laissée emporter, mais elle le referait tout de même, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de trouver le QG et d'annihiler la Namari, après tout.

\- Bon, ben vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais avec tout ce que j'ai gagné, j'ai bien l'intention de me faire plaisir ! s'exclama le Lennon. Vous en faites pas, je fais gaffe.

\- Je te fais confiance, évite juste de tout dépenser, fit la pirate.

\- Mais ouais !

On frappa à la porte de la suite, mettant fin à la conversation. Toki se leva en s'excusant et fonça pour ouvrir, mais à la façon dont ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il était déçu de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Je me suis permis de vous faire monter quelques petites choses, fit la voix commerciale de Baccarat.

Le jeune homme s'écarta, laissant entrer la rouquine plantureuse et un employé qui poussait un chariot où trônaient divers bouteilles d'alcool, des verres magnifiquement travaillés et autres articles de luxe. Elle jeta un œil furtif aux mallettes contenant les jetons du petit groupe, chose que Tami remarqua.

\- Il doit y en avoir pour une jolie somme ! fit-elle avec son sourire commercial.

\- Suffisamment pour s'arrêter de jouer et repartir en étant plus que gagnant, rétorqua Toki avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Traduire ici : dégagez, on ne veut pas de vous.

\- Castellanos-san, j'ai pensé que vous seriez intéressé à l'idée de passer dans la salle VIP ! sourit-elle au Lennon, ignorant purement et simplement ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Ma… Cela dépend de ce qui s'y fait, répondit-il en reprenant son accent.

\- C'est une salle réservée aux VIP, il y a beaucoup moins de monde, c'est bien plus calme qu'en bas, sourit encore la rouquine. Mais le but de cette sale est généralement de devenir milliardaire.

\- Milliardaire ?

\- Miser gros pour gagner gros, confirma-t-elle. Plusieurs de nos clients ont fait fortune de cette manière. Et avec la chance que vous et votre famille avez ce soir, c'est l'occasion idéale de tenter le coup. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le pyro-barbare sembla peser le pour et le contre.

\- Yé dois en avoir pour 300 millions, peut-être plus… Mais la fièvre du jeu est trop forte ! J'aime prendre des risques !

Toki se fit un facepalm monumental, Baccarat afficha un grand sourire bien commercial et Tami… Tami se posait de sérieuses questions sur comment le Lennon était aussi haut placé chez les mercenaires avec toutes ses conneries.

\- Si je puis me permettre… tenta le jeune blond.

\- Laisse tomber… intervint la jeune femme avec un soupir. Une fois lancé, on ne peut plus l'arrêter.

\- _Amazing !_ s'exclama la rouquine. Je vais vous y conduire immédiatement !

La pirate plissa un peu les yeux, méfiante, et n'était visiblement pas la seule, au vu des têtes que tiraient Toki et Hinata. Edwyn avait l'air de sentir une certaine tension, mais le Lennon semblait complètement hors jeu, beaucoup trop excité de se trouver là pour vraiment garder la tête froide. La concierge VIP les guida donc de l'extérieur de la suite jusqu'à l'ascenseur au sol de marbre et bien évidemment en or massif. Il montèrent encore de quelques étages et la pirate soupçonnait qu'ils se trouvaient plus ou moins au sommet de l'hôtel.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, étrangement, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Baccarat s'en approcha.

\- Un instant, je vous prie, fit-elle avant de toquer.

Une énorme tête d'allure peu rassurante arriva en traversant le mur, faisant lever un sourcil à Tami qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Si ce n'était pour le haki elle aurait sursauté.

Une bouche en forme de babines de félin, un gros nez et des yeux dorés en demi-cercle faisant la taille d'un ballon de plage. Il finit par entrer complètement dans l'ascenseur, dévoilant son corps plus petit mais bien plus large que ceux de tout le monde ici. Sa tenue de cuir tout en noir le couvrait des pieds à la tête, lui faisant des oreilles de chat et ne laissant visible que son visage.

Rien n'attirait la sympathie chez ce type… Pas que la jeune femme ne juge par l'apparence, mais à la manière de Baccarat, il n'avait pas dit un mot qu'elle ne pouvait déjà s'empêcher de s'en méfier.

\- Je vous présente le chef de la sécurité du casino, Tanaka-san.

\- Yokoso… les salua-t-il en s'inclinant, mettant son visage dans l'ombre et le rendant encore plus flippant, suivi d'un petit rire. Surururururu...

\- Putain la gueule qui met en confiance quoi… murmura discrètement le Lennon à l'oreille de Tami.

Même si elle n'afficha absolument aucune réaction, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était totalement d'accord.

\- Il a mangé le Nuke Nuke no Mi, indiqua la concierge. Il est capable de traverser toute matière non-vivante.

Le chef de la sécurité s'inclina poliment en tendant une main vers Edwyn, le plus proche de sa position.

\- Veuillez attraper ma main, je vous prie, et tenez-vous les uns aux autres.

Le groupe obtempéra, Baccarat prenant l'autre main de Tanaka et il passa à travers le mur, les entraînant avec lui, les faisant parvenir de l'autre côté. Après avoir digéré l'étrange expérience de traverser un mur, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et crut bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se dirait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus grandiose, on lui montrerait une autre pièce pour la faire taire.

La fameuse salle VIP était en réalité plongée dans un immense aquarium, les mur étant constitués de vitres dorées, la décoration rappelait un peu le style de Wa no Kuni qu'elle avait déjà pu voir en dessin dans certains livres. Des dragons d'or étaient enroulés autour de pilier de granit rouge, le sol était tout aussi couvert de moquette écarlate. Des deux côtés on voyait des gens, principalement des hommes, assis à divers banquettes visiblement confortable en arc de cercle, et des femmes recouvertes d'or dansaient sur les tables près des boissons.

En contrebas de la mezzanine où ils se trouvaient, il y avait une scène sur laquelle se trouvait le gobelet le plus grand de la création, encadré de deux géants à peine plus grand, assis en tailleurs et habillés comme des sumotori. Toute proche de l'estrade se trouvait une grande table basse avec des parieurs installés tout autour.

Le Lennon siffla, très admiratif de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Et si Tami n'avait pas acquis les bonnes manières après un travail acharné, elle l'aurait sans doute fait aussi. Musha s'avança en battant furieusement la queue, reniflant l'air avec curiosité, c'est sûr qu'avec tout l'or qui se trouvait ici, son odorat avait affaire à une odeur qui n'agressait pas autant les narines d'ordinaire.

Un groupe de marines passa à proximité et Tami reconnut le plus haut gradé comme l'un des commandants d'un base qu'elle avait déjà dépouillé il y a quelques années de ça. Voyant Toki se tendre légèrement en la présence des autorités, elle lui adressa un regard curieux.

\- Grantesoro est reconnu par le Sekai Seifu comme une zone neutre, les marines laissent les pirates en paix, expliqua Baccarat avec son sourire commercial. C'est le règlement, ici !

\- So ka… fit la pirate en grattouillant sa louve qui était venue réfugier sa truffe contre sa cuisse.

\- C'est un jeu de dés, ici ? s'étonna le Lennon.

\- Hai ! Les jeux sont faits ! Le lancement va avoir lieu !

Effectivement, les géants s'étaient levés et portaient à deux mains des dés tout aussi énorme et visiblement très lourds. Quand ils les déposèrent au sol, ils soulevèrent un nuage de poussière, pour dire à quel point ça semblait lourd… Un type bien plus petit, bien que d'apparence massive, arriva et se planta entre les dés, devant le gobelet. Habillé de noir avec des étoiles sur la veste formant des faces de dés, il mâchait un chewing-gum avec hargne, son visage encadré de cheveux et d'une barbe blonde. Il avait une bonne grosse tête de méchant, un peu comme le chef de la sécurité.

\- Il est complètement métal ce type ! C'est qui ? demanda le pyro-barbare avec enthousiasme.

\- Dice, répondit la concierge. C'est un ancien champion de combats à mort organisés par la pègre. Mais il est si redoutable que personne n'ose plus l'affronter, il est donc devenu croupier chez nous.

Tami leva un sourcil. Croupier ? C'était suffisant pour un type comme lui qui sentait la mort et le sang à plein nez ?

Dice attrapa les deux dés, chacun dans une main et commença à les soulever et les jeter en l'air en criant « YES ! » avec une tête de tueur. De quoi faire une magnifique démonstration de force dont la demoiselle se retrouva admirative. Il saisit ensuite l'immense gobelet de fonte pour le soulever et réceptionner les dés dedans, chose qui aurait pu détruire le dos de n'importe qui d'autre. D'un bond il partit en arrière, usant d'un salto et du poids de ce qu'il portait pour que le gobelet se voit posé à l'envers sur le sol.

\- YES !

Le petit groupe retenait son souffle, c'était plus qu'impressionnant.

\- Le moment de vérité ! rugit-il encore.

Il se saisit ensuite d'une hache d'aspect solide et fit un au bond de plusieurs mètres, démontrant qu'il avait sûrement autant de force dans les jambes que dans les bras et commença à tournoyer en se servant de la hache comme d'un poids, l'entraînant de plus en plus vite.

Il fonça sur le gobelet et…

\- YES !

Le fracassa de son crâne, sans même se protéger du haki.

Gros silence dans la salle alors de Tami ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça, puis…

\- Kimochiiiiiiiiiii~ ! hurla-t-il, visiblement en pleine extase.

… ah.

D'accord, s'il était masochiste, on pouvait comprendre que ça le bottait bien de jouer les croupiers ici…

\- 2 et 6 ! annonça l'un des géants. Résultat pair !

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Baccarat comme si de rien n'était. _Exciting_ deshou ?

\- Tonton, fais attention à ta mise, d'accord ? demanda la jeune femme au pyro-barbare.

Quand elle voulut tourner la tête vers lui, il avait disparu, en regardant de nouveau vers la zone de jeu, elle vit qu'il y était déjà, s'asseyant en se frottant les mains avec allégresse.

\- Je mise tout ! Sur pair ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tami s'administra un facepalm magistral et poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Votre oncle est vraiment très chanceux ! s'extasia la concierge.

\- On peut dire ça, acquiesça-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

S'il venait à tout perdre, il serait dans une sacrée merde… Enfin, elle n'aurait qu'à mettre la main au porte-monnaie pour effacer la dette et le tirer par l'oreille pour revenir au navire. Est-ce que ça arrivait fréquemment à Gol D. Ann aussi ?

Allez savoir… Mais elle compatissait à sa douleur.

Dice brisa un nouveau gobelet apporté au préalable, révélant « 1 et 1 », soit un nombre pair, accordant une victoire au parfum doré pour le Lennon. Après un rapide calcul, les gains s'élevaient à 615 millions de berrys. S'il venait à perdre après ça… Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir l'argent pour le sortir de ses dettes.

\- Tonton, je pense que ça suffit comme ça, hein ? demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers pour le rejoindre, Musha sur ses talons.

\- Rhôôôô yé m'amuse, Bibiche ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Oui ben si tu viens à perdre tout ça, on sera dans le pétrin, parce que je n'aurais peut-être pas assez pour rembourser tout ça.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu devrais rembourser mes dettes à ma place ?

\- Moi, parce que tu as sûrement autre chose à faire que de passer le balai pour le restant de tes jours.

Le Lennon afficha une moue boudeuse, mais qui prouvait néanmoins qu'il accordait le point à Tami. Il semblait même prêt à se relever quand des exclamations attirèrent leur attention.

\- Tesoro-sama !

\- Tesoro-sama est ici !

En se retournant vers les escaliers, il virent un grand homme, qui devait peut-être être un peu moins grand qu'un certain plumeau arriver. C'était bel et bien le danseur de leur arrivée et le seigneur des lieux, bien qu'il ait troqué son costument or et blanc pour un costume fushia dont la couleur était cassée par une unique bande blanche. Il avait une bague à presque tous les doigts, et des lunettes de soleil tout aussi doré que ses bijoux ou ses cheveux, des lunettes aux verres mauves...

Derrière lui se trouvait la chanteuse qui portait un boa de plumes pourpres sur ses épaules.

\- Bienvenue à Grantesoro ! Vous vous amusez bien ?

Tami frissonna.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la taille et le ton de ce type qui la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Avec peut-être un autre détail…

\- ...du rose… souffla-t-elle tout bas avec une tête de six pieds de long. Pourquoi toujours du rose…

\- Je me présente ! fit le grand homme avec un sourire. Je suis le propriétaire de ce navire, Gild Tesoro !

\- Alors c'était vous le danseur de tout à l'heure, s'exclama le Lennon avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. Sacré Swing !

Le roi du casino sourit, exposant ses belles dents blanches au mercenaire et s'inclina élégamment.

\- Merci pour le compliment !

Tami restait sceptique, Musha semblait s'être un peu tendue, toujours la truffe réfugiée dans sa cuisse et à la légère vibration qu'il y avait, elle semblait grogner tout bas. Un regard à Karasumaru et elle sut que son instinct ne mentait pas.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits, Castellanos-san, sourit encore le doré en retirant ses lunettes, révélant des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de parier avec moi ?

\- Parier ?

\- Si vous gagnez, je vous donnerai dix fois le montant de vos bénéfices, bien sûr, si vous perdez, votre dette sera de dix fois la mise… Ces règles vous conviennent-elles ?

Tami fronça les sourcils.

Mouais, ça puait le piège à plein nez.

\- Non, dit-elle à la place du pyro-barbare.

Lennon la regarda avec un air circonspect.

\- Bibiche, quelque chose à partager ?

\- Franchement, tu as une chance sur deux de perdre, répondit-elle. Tu as bien gagné ce soir, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de parier au risque de te retrouver avec une dette de plus de six milliards.

\- Puis-je vous demander votre nom, ojou-san ? sourit Tesoro à la jeune femme.

\- … Mia, répondit-elle après quelques secondes d'un silence méfiant. Mia Castellanos.

\- Eh bien, chère demoiselle, c'est à votre oncle que je m'adresse, il devrait pouvoir prendre cette décision par lui-même…

… Elle allait lui arracher ses foutues bagues avec les dents et les lui cracher à la gueule s'il lui parlait encore sur un ton aussi condescendant.

\- Castellanos-san… fit Toki avec un air d'avertissement.

\- Mouais, faut reconnaître qu'elle a pas tort, acquiesça le Lennon en croisant les bras, pensif. Et mis à part la question « est-ce que yé la joue greedy », pourquoi vous prenez le risque, de votre côté ? Enfin, si c'en est un.

\- Bonne question, accorda le roi du casino. Voyez-vous, je suis abominablement riche… Si je ne corse pas les jeux à ce point, je n'y prends aucun plaisir. Sa, que choisissez-vous ?

\- En somme, vous êtes le seul à risquer gros, pointa Toki avec raison. Vous pensez vraiment qu'une vie de servitude pour rembourser une dette est un risque à prendre ? Vous avez bien assez d'argent, vous ne pensez pas ?

Tami pensait être sur le point d'ériger un autel à la gloire du jeune homme quand le Lennon éclata de rire.

\- L'argent c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans le jeu ! Ce que j'aime c'est le goût du risque !

La pirate vit Tesoro sourire et sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- Masaka… Je te préviens, avec le boulot que je vais avoir, je pourrais pas t'aider à tout rembourser, faudra te démerder tout seul, soupira-t-elle.

\- Draer-san voudrait peut-être se joindre à nous ? proposa Tesoro, toujours armé de son sourire.

\- Non merci, répondit-il, catégorique. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour rembourser votre dette, Castellanos-san.

\- Mais nan ! C'est mes conneries, vous avez pas à les assumer pour moi !

Tami toussota.

\- Est-ce que je dois prévenir une certaine personne revenue il y a peu de ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Ouais… Bon, ce sera moins long à rembourser en diminuant la mise. Tesoro-san ?

\- Si je multiplie par cinq au lieu de dix, ça vous convient ? proposa celui-ci.

\- Vendu.

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de cet abruti…

Bon, il avait une chance sur deux de gagner, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… Et même si c'était le cas, il était le pyro-barbare, il pourrait gagner en trois ou quatre l'argent qu'il perdrait, entre les contrats et les concerts.

Baccarat s'approcha des joueurs alors que le Lennon poussait sur le tapis la totalité de ses jetons. La pirate eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment… Musha se mit à grogner un peu plus franchement, attirant le regard de ceux qui l'entendaient faire. La jeune femme s'agenouilla auprès de la louve pour la calmer, elle préférait éviter de causer du grabuge, vu la situation.

La concierge retira l'un de ses gants avant de poser la main sur l'épaule du mercenaire et elle sut qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

\- Les jeux sont faits ! déclara Dice juste avant de pulvériser le nouveau gobelet de fonte.

Un huit. Lennon avait parié sur impair. Il venait de perdre.

Tami sentit son estomac se tordre, le pressentiment non seulement confirmé, mais toujours présent. Le mercenaire éclata de rire, contre toute attente et se mit à applaudir.

\- Je me suis fait avoir, bien joué !

Tesoro ricana à son tour avec un applaudissement sarcastique et se releva de son siège.

\- C'était un spectacle très divertissant, je te remercie, Baccarat !

\- Comment ça « spectacle »… souffla Edwyn, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es une noryokusha, affirma Hinata alors qu'il calmait son propre loup qui se mettait à grogner plus fort.

\- Eh oui, sourit la concierge en levant une main négligemment. J'ai mangé le Lucky Lucky no Mi, je vole la chance de ceux que je touche.

Le Lennon fronça les sourcils, toute trace de sourire disparue.

\- Ah… fit-il. Alors t'es bien gentille, mais ça, ça s'appelle de la triche.

\- Surururururururu… rit Tanaka en arrivant. De la triche ?

Toki rit jaune à cette remarque.

\- Comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire. C'est comme ça que ton empire s'est développé, pas vrai ? fit-il avec une voix glaciale à Tesoro qui leur tournait désormais le dos.

\- Laissez-nous vous apprendre quelque chose… continua Dice en approchant à son tour.

\- C'est la règle absolue de cette ville, reprit Baccarat.

Tous les trois prirent place et Tesoro se posta devant eux, levant triomphalement les bras avec un sourire assez glauque sur le visage.

\- Ceux qui se laissent duper ne sont rien d'autre que des perdants ! déclara-t-il.

La foule autour d'eux se mit soudain à l'acclamer et Tami commença à se dire que ça devait le fameux spectacle depuis le début. Et merde.

Là où elle pensait avoir vu le piège, elle était tombée en plein dedans depuis le début… Il fallait y penser, quelqu'un d'aussi riche et pourri que Gild Tesoro ne se serait pas emmerdé à donner des place VIP juste pour des dégâts sur le bateau. Elle s'était faite tout autant avoir que le Lennon et elle détestait ça.

\- Bien, cinq fois le montant de vos gains, soit 3 milliards et 75 millions de berrys, fit encore l'escroc. Allez-vous me payer ?

\- Compte là-dessus, siffla la pirate en croisant les bras. Mon oncle a signé pour un jeu de hasard et pas autre chose.

\- Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que vous faire travailler… soupira faussement Tesoro, levant négligemment une main.

\- Travailler ? demanda Edwyn, amer.

\- Tous les habitants de cette ville sont des esclaves qui travaillent pour payer leur dette, répondit tranquillement le doré.

Tami se sentit sur le point de perdre pied, Brisée se mettant à se déchaîner d'un seul coup. Elle porta les mains à sa tête, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se plier en deux sous la douleur et le chaos qui régnait dans son crâne.

« IL VEUT NOUS FAIRE ESCLAVE À NOUVEAU ?! QU'IL ESSAIE ! JE VAIS L'ÉTRIPER ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre mais on vit bientôt la sueur couler sur son front, entraînant avec elle quelques paillettes d'or restées sur sa peau. Musha comprit que sa maman se sentait mal et se plaça devant elle en grognant, protectrice. Karasumaru ne fut pas en reste, venant se mettre encore plus en avant, grognant encore plus fort.

Fort heureusement, Tesoro, les yeux fermés pour son speech, ne remarqua pas son état. Ou tout du moins, il ne sembla pas s'y intéresser outre mesure.

\- Si vous refusez de me payer, je vais devoir vous prendre cet argent par la force.

\- Bon bon bon bon… fit le Lennon en se plaçant de manière à dissimuler sa bibiche qui n'avait pas l'air en forme. Y'a qu'à essayer, t'en dis quoi « bling bling » ?

Il sortit ses flingues et les pointa sur le doré qui ne fit même pas mine d'être inquiété. Toki s'approcha légèrement de Tami, la main sur son épée pour l'interpeller discrètement, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait qu'à peine par-dessus les hurlements de rage et la douleur sourde dans son crâne.

Elle leva une main tremblante vers le jeune homme et ouvrit un œil pour le regarder. Œil qui, à sa tête, devait passer successivement de son violet habituel au regard d'encre de Brisée alors que l'une et l'autre se battaient pour garder le contrôle.

Son crâne la démangeait comme jamais à la simple idée d'être de nouveau prisonnière. Elle respira un grand coup et se tendit pour s'empêcher de trembler, rabaissant la main encore sur son front, elle releva la tête, les yeux fermés pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir le changement de couleur.

Si elle était capable d'occulter la présence et le déchaînement de Brisée, elle pourrait peut-être voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle activa son haki pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Castellanos-san, il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Seulement Tesoro et ses larbins ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille, Tanaka se remettant à rire. Elle sentit sa _voix_ disparaître dans le sol et réapparaître à droite, puis à sa gauche.

 _Danger._

Elle esquiva une balle de pistolet qui passa devant elle. Une multitude d'autres balles l'incitèrent à avancer pour ne pas se faire toucher quand il passa derrière elle. Lennon s'approcha du big boss, flingue toujours levé.

\- Bibiche, je pensais que t'avais compris : pour gagner un combat, toujours prendre la tête du chef !

\- En voilà une déclaration intéressante, fit la voix d'un Tesoro appréciateur. Tu comptes m'abattre ? Ici ? Dans _cette_ ville ?

\- Bien sûr ! Noryokusha ou pas, on va voir si t'aime le plombs mister « bling bling ».

La pirate parvint enfin à ranger Brisée dans un coin de son esprit, aidée par le fait que le chef de la sécurité ait cessé de leur tirer dessus, et vit le Lennon s'approcher toujours plus du patron. Elle était sur le point de sortir Shidare pour lui prêter main forte, se doutant que le mec n'était pas à sous-estimer, mais son attention fut attirée par Baccarat qui s'approchait d'elle de son propre côté. Tami préféra donc s'éloigner de ce qui était littéralement la source de malheur du coin. Dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils auraient besoin de chance pour s'en sortir, et si elle voulait éviter de se changer en mode berserk devant un public aussi nombreux, elle avait deux fois plus de raisons de la conserver. Seulement elle tourna la tête en direction du mercenaire quand son haki l'alerta et elle vit qu'il s'était bien rapproché de sa cible.

Même trop.

Le bas de son corps était devenu doré, comme s'il s'agissait d'une statue d'or.

\- Lennon ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant mine de le rejoindre.

\- Yamero ! Reste éloigné de ce gus ! fit-il en retour.

Tesoro s'approcha du pyro-barbare dont le haut du corps était également statufié, le bras toujours levé en brandissant le flingue, l'autre positionné dans son dos avec un flame dial, d'après la forme. Grand comme il était, il dut se pencher en avant pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit que grâce au haki.

\- Bonne intuition. S'il s'approchent, ils deviendront des statues d'or.

Il se redressa ensuite et parla d'une voix un peu plus forte.

\- J'ai mangé le Gold Gold no Mi, je peux contrôler à volonté tout l'or que j'ai déjà touché au moins une fois !

Son visage se tordit en un sourire malsain.

\- Vous avez été couverts d'or en arrivant dans cette ville, pas vrai ? À ce moment-là, votre corps a été en contact avec des paillettes d'or imprégnées par ma capacité. Tous ceux qui sont dans cette ville sont entièrement sous mon contrôle. Et j'ai bien dit _tout le monde_.

Tout en insistant bien sur les derniers mots, il décocha un coup de pied au Lennon qui tomba en arrière sans pouvoir bouger. Il posa tranquillement un pied dessus, s'y appuyant.

\- Sa, je vais récupérer l'argent que vous me devez. Notamment grâce à vos primes… Pyro-barbare, Draer, Samouraï aux pétales…

\- Tu savais… grogna le Lennon.

\- On ne te doit rien. Tu nous a piégé, répliqua Toki.

Tesoro éclata de rire.

\- Nul ne s'oppose à moi !

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser fai-

Tami s'interrompit quand une lame se retrouva plaquée contre sa gorge. Merde, trop concentrée sur Baccarat et le mercenaire elle n'avait pas senti la menace.

\- On ne bouge plus, fit la voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de la chanteuse.

De derrière ses lunettes, alors que la pirate allait répliquer, elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette fille, mais il y avait quelque chose de… différent.

\- … D'accord. Moi je ne bouge pas, accorda-t-elle. Musha !

La louve bondit sur la demoiselle aux cheveux mauve, ou tout du moins, essaya, parce qu'un tentacule d'or s'étala sur elle comme une toile, la collant au sol. Néanmoins, l'attention de la chanteuse avait été attirée ailleurs et la jeune femme put retourner sa lame contre elle, la tenant maintenant en otage.

\- Relâche-les, dit-elle d'une voix froide au big boss.

Lequel éclata de rire une fois de plus et applaudit sarcastiquement.

\- Bravo, belle performance ! Mais si tu penses pouvoir m'obliger à quoi que ce soit de cette façon, tu te trompes. En revanche…

Il resserra les doigts et Musha se mit à gémir de douleur quand l'or qui la maintenait au sol agrandit la pression. Tami adressa le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle ait jamais pu faire à Tesoro et pressa un peu plus le couteau contre la gorge de la mauve.

\- Si tu relâche Musha, je veux bien la laisser en vie. Sinon elles seront deux à mourir.

Le big boss ricana encore mais accepta néanmoins de diminuer la pression subie par la louve. Tami repoussa donc la chanteuse qui tomba à terre.

\- Je veux bien vous laisser une chance de me ramener l'argent. Disons… Jusqu'à demain, vingt heures, vous pourrez faire comme bon vous semble, déclara-t-il. Mais en attendant, je garde ces deux-là.

Il resserra de nouveau son poing et l'or sur Musha se changea en un genre de serpent, emprisonnant la louve dans ses anneaux et l'amenant auprès du patron des lieux.

\- Musha !

La bête poussa une plainte, se débattant sans succès pour rejoindre sa maman. Karasumaru se mit à aboyer bruyamment, prêt à foncer en direction de Tesoro, mais son maître parvint à le retenir, le regard tout aussi sombre que son loup.

\- Si vous n'avez pas l'argent d'ici demain, vingt heures, le pyro-barbare sera exécuté en direct, devant témoins.

\- …

\- Marché conclu, fit Hinata. À la condition qu'il ne leur soit fait aucun mal d'ici là.

\- S'ils ne me donnent pas trop de fil à retordre, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

De nouveau il afficha son sourire tordu, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial lui donnant un air fou.

\- C'est le pari ultime : pourrez-vous gagner assez d'argent d'ici demain ? Ou finirez-vous en esclave pour le restant de votre vie ? Les mugiwara m'ont mis une sacrée épine dans le pied en se débarrassant de Doflamingo, alors assurez-vous de me divertir. Je brûle d'impatience...

* * *

 ***Le temps que vous lisiez le chapitre, l'auteure a pris son temps pour rassembler ses affaires et partir dans son bunker, et ce, malgré la menace de la bêta qui promet une vengeance des plus terribles***

 **On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! :D**

 **Ja na~!**


	15. Carina

**Heya Minn- *se prend une tomate en pleine figure***

 **Gomen T.T  
Je sais que j'ai été absente longtemps,mais je sors d'une période très mouvementée de ma vie, et bien que je continuais à écrire, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de poster, et ma magnifique bêta **

**Oriane Wyllt** **étant dans une situation similaire, je préférais attendre qu'elle ait le temps de corriger mes chapitres pour que vous ayez quelque chose d'un minimum de qualité...**

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Mais maintenant je suis de retour les gens ! Alors merci de votre patience, les tomates se trouvent par-là si vous voulez me les jeter, Nami tient la caisse :3  
Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui seront encore là pour lire ! \o/**

* * *

Le petit groupe marchait à présent dans les rues dorées de Grantesoro. Tami était à moitié soutenue par Edwyn alors que Brisée revenait à la charge sans s'arrêter, elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux sous la pression que la bête sauvage exerçait.

L'ex-assassin semblait plus qu'inquiet à l'idée que celle qui lui avait quasiment crevé l'œil ne ressorte, surtout au milieu de tant de monde, et dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Mia-san, gardez votre calme, fit Hinata, semblant assez contrarié, pour une fois.

\- Elle ne va pas bien… répondit Edwyn.

\- Arrête ça… souffla la pirate. Laisse-moi…

\- Mia-san, vous arrivez à peine à marcher, c'est pas vraiment le moment de rejeter l'aide de votre ami, pointa Toki.

 _« LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! »_

\- Urusai…

Elle ne voyait pas la tête du jeune homme, pour le peu qu'elle accordait à ce qui l'entourait, mais vu qu'il n'insista pas plus, il avait dû prendre pour lui ce qu'elle venait de dire à Brisée. Tant pis, elle n'allait pas lui dire pour son petit problème de « colocataire », tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on lui foute la paix suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir réfléchir à un moyen de sauver Lennon et Musha.

 _« Tu pourras pas me retenir très longtemps ! Je vais lui faire la peau ! »_

\- ...to… toilettes… J'ai besoin d'être… seule… finit par dire la pirate, les mains sur son crâne.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Brisée tant qu'elle était avec des témoins, or, c'était impératif qu'elle ait une discussion avec elle au plus vite pour qu'elle accepte de rester en arrière encore un peu.

\- Dans l'un de ces restaurants, il doit y en avoir, pointa Hinata, désignant le plus proche dont la pancarte en néon représentait un gros morceau de viande.

Tami se dégagea des bras d'Edwyn et courut à l'intérieur, trouvant rapidement les toilettes des femmes. Elle vérifia fiévreusement que personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait et qu'il n'y avait pas de denden caméras, avant de coincer la porte et s'isoler dans une cabine.

\- Brisée, j'ai besoin que tu te calme.

 _« Tu rigoles ?! IL VEUT NOUS REMETTRE DANS CETTE MERDE ! »_

\- Tu la ferme et tu m'écoute !

La jeune femme respira un grand coup, jugulant le mal de tête provoqué par sa seconde personnalité qui se débattait toujours dans son crâne.

\- J'ai autant envie que toi de tout détruire et de découper chacun de ces fils de pute en morceaux, mais là ça va pas nous aider, du tout ! Sans compter que Musha et Lennon sont-

 _« J'en ai rien à branler de tes toutous ! JE VEUX LE SANG DE CETTE ENFLURE ! »_

\- Tu l'auras quand tu te seras calmée ! Merde !

Elle reprit son souffle en sentant Brisée se calmer un peu.

\- Je te jure, Brisée, je te promets que tu auras ta part, mais pour ça il va falloir jouer le jeu, d'accord ? Et me faire chier parce que t'as soif de sang, c'est loin d'être une bonne chose quand j'essaie de réfléchir à comment sortir de ce merdier ! Maintenant, tu te calmes et tu attends que j'ai trouvé un plan, ou que je te dise que tu peux agir. Et si tu me les brise encore, je saute à la mer pour aller plus vite.

La bête sauvage cessa de se débattre pour reprendre le dessus.

 _« T'as intérêt à me laisser un peu de chair fraîche, sinon je me rattraperai sur des innocents dès que tu baisseras ta garde. »_

\- Je sais, saloperie de parasite.

 _« Je le répète, mais nous ne sommes qu'une. »_

\- Et je continue à n'en avoir rien à foutre. C'est bon, tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

 _« … ouais. »_

\- Bien ! Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai un plan à établir pour sauver Lennon et Musha.

La pirate souffla encore un coup et se releva, sortant de la cabine de toilettes pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Après quoi, elle retira l'obstacle qui bloquait la porte et ressortit. Les trois hommes, le loup et le renard attendaient toujours devant le bâtiment et Edwyn sembla rassuré en la voyant revenir dans un état à peu près normal.

Hinata se contenta d'un hochement de tête approbateur en la retrouvant plus calme.

Toki se passa une main derrière la nuque et s'étira juste avant de se faire bousculer par une jeune femme portant des vêtements simples, un short noir retenu par des bretelles par-dessus une chemise blanche. Tami remarqua quelque chose de suspect alors qu'elle s'excusait, souriant derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

La pirate attrapa le poignet de l'inconnue, lui retirant des mains le portefeuille du jeune homme.

\- Toi, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je compte bien le savoir, dit-elle froidement.

\- Relax, sourit la chanteuse en retirant ses lunettes, dévoilant son regard azur. Joli coup d'œil, c'est pas souvent qu'on m'attrape la main dans le sac.

\- Je m'y connais assez.

Tami fit sauter dans son autre main un portefeuille noir orné d'un cœur en or, fraîchement dérobé dans la poche de la chanteuse. Laquelle sembla choquée, avant de vivement lui reprendre, boudant un peu.

\- Hm, je ne pensais pas qu'une fille de bonne famille sache faire ce genre de choses…

\- Tu serais surprise. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas une noble ou une bourgeoise, rétorqua la pirate. Maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu veux.

\- Tu perds pas de temps, toi… Enfin, ça m'arrange, ricana la chanteuse. Je m'appelle Carina, yoroshiku.

Tami regarda négligemment la main qu'elle lui tendit, puis croisa les bras.

\- Appelle-moi Brisée.

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves finit par laisser retomber son bras avec un petit rire nerveux. Elle devait avoir bien conscience du fait qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée dans le groupe. Peut-être même qu'elle arrivait à sentir le danger que représentait Tami pour elle.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entraider, après tout nous avons un objectif en commun, dit Carina en reprenant contenance.

\- Un objectif en commun ? fit Hinata en levant un sourcil. Doit-on comprendre que vous voulez trahir Tesoro ?

\- Shhh !

La chanteuse leva son index pour intimer le silence avant de leur faire signe de la suivre.

\- Ce sera plus discret à l'intérieur, venez, je vous offre le repas.

Elle commença à se diriger vers le restaurant dont l'informatrice venait de sortir quand l'héritier Draer toussota, montrant son bien. La pirate lança son portefeuille à Toki qui le rattrapa, avant de se retourner.

\- Bon, moi je vous laisse, je vais reprendre mon bateau avant qu'ils aient l'idée de le couler, fit-il dans le plus grand des calmes. Bonne chance.

\- Oh non, tu ne pars pas.

Tami s'approcha du jeune homme, croisant les bras et le regardant avec fureur.

\- J'ai rien à voir avec vous, moi. Désolé mais je préfère encore me barrer tant que je le peux encore.

\- Tu t'es mis dans la merde avec nous, tu n'en sortiras qu'avec nous. Tu vas nous aider à sauver ma famille.

Toki haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça va m'apporter.

Tami le choppa par le col et le tira vers le bas, mettant son visage au niveau du sien et le transperçant de son regard le plus meurtrier. Elle laissa sortir un grondement du fond de sa gorge :

\- Fais-le ou je te pète les genoux.

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, son visage gardant son expression neutre.

\- So ka, lâcha-t-il.

Il retira sa chemise des mains de la pirate pour se redresser, remettant son costume en place comme si de rien n'était, mais là où elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour pour s'en aller, il resta là, campé sur ses deux jambes.

Au moins il avait accepté de les aider…

La pirate respira un grand coup, sentant la frustration de Brisée renforcer la sienne. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, sinon elle n'arriverait à rien. Les vies de Musha et Lennon étaient en jeu, elle devait se concentrer. Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers la chanteuse, sous le regard un peu anxieux d'Edwyn.

\- On vous suit, déclara-t-elle.

Le petit groupe s'avança et elle les laissa la dépasser, marchant aux côtés d'Hinata.

\- Tu connais le morse ? lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le samouraï hocha la tête.

\- Parfait.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, partis s'installer à la table du fond à la demande de Carina. Les plats furent commandés rapidement, et même la pirate devait bien avouer que son estomac criait famine, maintenant qu'elle avait toute la nourriture sous le nez. Histoire de se débarrasser de ce problème, elle consentit à laisser son appétit prendre le pas sur le reste, voulant penser à autre chose, espérant que ça la calmerait enfin pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement.

C'est ainsi qu'elle laissa parler sa gourmandise qu'elle ne montrait pas souvent, mangeant bien plus que ce qu'elle s'autorisait d'ordinaire.

\- Gomen, à propos de tout à l'heure, au casino, fit la chanteuse avec un sourire tranquille. Mon job auprès de Tesoro me sert de couverture, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- Tu serais une infiltrée ? demanda Tami.

\- Plus ou moins, ricana Carina.

La pirate enfourna son morceau de steak et plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'air d'être un agent quelconque, elle n'avait pas l'odeur de mort non plus. Donc il ne restait que quelques options, mais son petit tour de tout à l'heure lui dit que ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard.

\- Tu es une voleuse, n'est-ce pas ?

La chanteuse sembla surprise un instant, avant de se remettre à sourire, haussant les épaules avec amusement.

\- Je suis Carina la renarde, l'une des meilleures.

\- Et donc, j'imagine que tu en as après le Tesoro Money ? demanda Toki, toujours aussi blasé.

\- « Tesoro Money » ? s'étonna Edwyn.

\- On dit que 20 % de l'argent du monde entier se trouvent ici, dans les coffres de cette ville, expliqua le jeune homme tout en caressant distraitement son renard. On appelle ça « Tesoro Money ». J'imagine que pour les voleurs, c'est l'objectif ultime.

\- Hm ! Depuis la création de cette ville, les plus grands voleurs tentent de le dérober, confirma la voleuse. Mais personne n'a réussi jusqu'ici.

Elle fouilla un instant dans ses poche et en sortit une grosse clé en or, qui avait la forme du Reoro et dont la partie qui devait s'enfoncer dans une serrure avait la forme d'une étoile.

\- En me rapprochant de Tesoro, j'ai réussi à me fabriquer un double. C'est la clé du grand coffre situé en haut de la tour. Je vise les 500 milliards du coffre !

Edwyn s'étouffa avec sa bouchée et se frappa le torse, se dépêchant de boire dans son verre. Tami leva un sourcil. C'était une belle somme, effectivement…

\- Tesoro en verse une partie aux Tenryuubito, continua Carina, sans remarquer que les ongles de la pirate s'enfoncèrent dans le bois de la table. C'est le « Tribut Céleste ». Il se vante de pouvoir les manipuler à volonté, grâce à cet argent.

\- C'est sûrement pour ça que la Marine et le Sekai Seifu ferment les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe ici… soupira Toki, sans cesser de papouiller Strudel.

\- Oh mais les pirates aussi ont droit à un tribut. Un empereur doré qui tire les ficelles de la pègre, voilà qui est le redoutable Gild Tesoro.

Tami mastiqua son dernier morceau de viande, posant ses couverts sur son assiette et se mettant à pianoter sur la table dans un geste impatient. Pourquoi est-ce que le rose et les psychopathes semblaient toujours aller ensemble…

Tesoro avait bien trop de points communs avec Doflamingo, en plus d'avoir apparemment été l'un de ses partenaires dans la pègre, elle en avait la nausée.

Carina entremêla ses doigts et y pose la menton, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ça vous dirait de faire équipe avec moi ? Si on parvient à voler cet argent, vous pourrez sauver votre ami, et… Comment s'appelle la petite louve craquante ?

\- Musha, répondit la pirate d'un ton glacial.

\- Eh bien vous pourrez les sauver tous les deux.

\- Et à quoi est-ce que ça pourrait servir, on perdrait du temps et on prendrait trop de risques, rétorqua Edwyn.

\- La poussière d'or.

Ils tournèrent de nouveau la tête vers Toki qui avait de nouveau Strudel autour du cou, confortablement installé.

\- Draer-san a raison, acquiesça Carina, faisant grimacer le jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son nom plus que ça. Nos corps sont couverts de poussière d'or. Comme il peut nous manipuler à sa guise grâce à ça, il est persuadé que personne ne peut le battre. Mais ça nous donne une longueur d'avance pour le berner et le dépouiller.

Le sourire de la chanteuse devint féroce alors qu'elle se penchait en avant.

\- On va gagner avec les règles de la maison.

\- J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Tami. Tu es la seule à bien connaître les lieux et les habitudes de Tesoro. D'accord, je marche, mais que ce soit clair, je ne cherche qu'à sauver mes proches, si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui puisse les mettre plus en danger, je te tuerai sur le champ. C'est clair ?

\- Tout à fait clair, assura Carina.

\- J'ai quelques conditions à soumettre avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit, objecta Toki.

Un bruit de porcelaine cassée attira leur attention, coupant le jeune homme dans ce qu'il allait dire. La petite toute mignonne qui avait vendu ses fleurs un peu plus tôt avait un plateau à la main, devant elle, un steak et une assiette cassée.

\- Tempo, ça va ? s'inquiéta son grand-frère en accourant.

\- Oi oi… fit un homme adulte fringué d'un costume noir avec une bande blanche asymétrique. Vous avez pas vu qu'on était les hommes de Tesoro-sama ?

\- Gomenasai… s'excusa immédiatement le gamin en se mettant à genoux pour ramasser le gâchis qui venait d'être fait.

Sauf que l'enfoiré s'amusa à écraser le steak sous sa chaussure.

\- Pas question, on augmente vos dettes de 20 000 berrys !

\- Non… pleurnicha la gamine, les larmes aux yeux.

Tami sentit la colère de Brisée refaire surface et se leva lentement.

\- Mia-san, gardez le contrôle… fit Edwyn avec inquiétude.

Le grand-frère semblait furieux quant à lui. Le sous-fifre de Tesoro se pencha vers lui.

\- Quoi, ça te suffit pas ?

Quand il leva le poing pour frapper le gosse, la pirate bondit sur ses jambes, avant qu'elle ne soit arrêtée quand une grande main s'interposa, protégeant le gamin. Un grand homme avec une sale cicatrice sur le côté du crâne et arborant le tablier du restaurant était venu à sa rescousse.

\- Matte kudasai, plaida-t-il. Est-ce que ces enfants vous ont posé problème ?

Le sous-fifre se dégagea vite-fait de la poigne de l'homme imposant et recula, visiblement pas hyper à l'aise, bien qu'il garde son complexe de supériorité.

\- Ouais ! Et cherche pas à te la jouer, l'ex-Marine, t'es même pas foutu de faire la loi dans ton propre resto !

La jeune femme sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche et sa soif ne fit qu'augmenter quand pour seule réponse le-dit ex-Marine s'agenouilla, s'inclinant profondément.

\- Je suis profondément désolé, s'excusa-t-il calmement.

Pas de bain de sang. Pas de bain de sang.

Tami s'approcha lentement, une aura menaçante l'entourant et elle croisa les bras pour s'empêcher de les étrangler.

\- T'as oublié ce qu'il se passe quand on défie Tesoro-sama ? Il faut sourire pour les clients !

Le sous-fifre abattit sa chaussure sur le crâne de l'homme, faisant rebondir sur le sol un médaillon qui s'ouvrit, montrant la photo d'une femme tenant une petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Plus grand, le sourire ! C'est en faisant comme toi qu'on finit par voir sa famille se faire tuer !

 _« Laisse-moi sortir. »_

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, murmura la pirate, arrivant enfin au niveau de l'enfoiré.

\- Nanda ? fit-il d'un air dédaigneux dans sa direction.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Oi ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! s'exclamèrent ses potes.

\- Pour une cliente VIP, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide. Foutez le camp d'ici avant que je ne rapporte à votre patron à quel point je suis furieuse de me voir offrir un tel spectacle en plein repas.

L'argument sembla faire mouche quand les abrutis eurent l'air de flipper, et décidèrent de déguerpir, emportant avec eux leur camarde toujours plié en deux à cause du coup. Elle se tourna en direction de l'ex-Marine et lui tendit une main qu'il saisit après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Je… Arigatou, la remercia-t-il.

\- Gardez espoir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de s'agenouiller devant les enfants. Vous allez bien ?

\- H-hai… répondit la petite.

\- Tu es la nee-chan de tout à l'heure… reconnut le gamin.

Elle hocha la tête en confirmation.

\- Vous allez avoir des ennuis… s'inquiéta l'ex-Marine.

\- Trop tard pour s'en inquiéter, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Je ne peux juste pas ignorer quand un enfant a besoin d'aide. Nee-chan est en colère et elle va le lui faire payer à cet enfoiré.

Elle se releva et retourna à table sous le regard des autres.

\- C'était inutile et imprudent d'agir comme ça, pointa Hinata. Te faire remarquer est une grave erreur.

\- Franchement, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, ferme-la. Toki, expose-nous tes conditions, il est temps qu'on se mette au boulot si on veut pouvoir sauver tout le monde.

* * *

Sur le toit de l'hôtel, Tami regardait avec fureur le flyer qu'elle tenait à la main.

« EXECUTION AU REORO » était affiché en gros en haut et en bas, avec au milieu le nom et une photo du Lennon englué dans une étoile d'or, ainsi que deux haches tout aussi dorées.

Elle écrasa le misérable morceau de papier dans sa main, le réduisant en une boule qu'elle lança au loin avec un grognement de rage.

\- Mia-san.

Elle ne se retourna même pas en entendant la voix de Hinata.

\- Tu es différente depuis l'incident. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est éveillé en toi et qui a l'air d'effrayer Stephan. J'ignore encore ce que c'est, mais tu dois garder le contrôle.

La pirate eut un reniflement sarcastique.

\- Tu me fais rire, tu n'es pas à ma place pour dire ce genre de choses. Quitte à parler, autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du plan de Carina ?

\- Si je puis me permettre, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, intervint la voix de Toki.

Il sortit de derrière la porte qui menait sur le toit.

\- Elle sait beaucoup de choses et est sûrement la meilleure aide qu'on puisse avoir, c'est vrai... Et son plan est... Jouable bien qu'assez hasardeux... Et surtout, elle était avec eux. Elle peut très bien être là pour mieux nous avoir... Mais je suppose que tu as déjà pensé à tout ça, pas vrai ?

Tami afficha un sourire en coin à la réplique du jeune homme. Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé.

\- Hai. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne vois pas de meilleure solution. Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous préparer au pire, on a toute la journée de demain pour ça, répondit-elle.

\- Pour ce qui est du pire, il est déjà derrière moi. M'enfin, on verra comment ça se passera.

La pirate eut un reniflement sarcastique.

\- Que répondre à ça.

\- Que le pire est différent selon le point de vue, dit Toki avant de se retourner. Dans l'état actuel des choses, le pire serait de tous mourir. Ou plutôt…

Sa voix se brisa.

\- … de survivre en voyant tous les autres mourir.

… Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile lui chantait, là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était sur le point de commettre le pire génocide de l'histoire de la Grand Line, d'après lui ?! Ok, elle compatissait, même un peu en comprenant qu'il l'avait déjà vécu, mais c'était pas le moment de se faire plaindre !

Elle respira un grand coup, se passant une main sur le visage, l'autre cherchant dans le vide, avant qu'elle ne réalise que Musha n'était pas avec elle. Un pincement douloureux la prit au cœur. Tami s'appuya de nouveau sur la barrière, fixant le Reoro dans le paysage, partagée entre la rage et l'inquiétude.

\- Mes condoléances, finit-elle par lâcher, peut-être un peu trop sèchement par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

\- C'est rien, dit-il avec une grimace. Pense juste à ceux qui te suivent. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller tête baissée, je ferais pareil pour Strudel. Seulement, réfléchis bien à ce que tu pourrais perdre, même en réussissant cette mission.

Et il s'éloigna, retournant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La jeune femme serrait tellement la barrière de métal que ses mains devenaient douloureuses et engourdies.

\- Toujours là ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Toujours là, confirma Hinata. Je n'ai pas bougé. Si j'ai bien saisi, le problème, c'est que tu semble incapable de te contrôler dans l'immédiat, c'est bien ça ?

\- Me voilà à parler de ma plus grande faiblesse avec quelqu'un qui peut devenir mon ennemi à tout instant, génial.

\- Si tu ne me donne pas de raisons de le devenir, cela n'arrivera pas. Je sais aussi qu'en temps normal, tu n'as rien à voir avec la bête dont Edwyn a si peur. Pour moi, cela ne signifie qu'une chose.

La jeune femme se retourna, dardant son regard épuisé sur le samouraï. Pourquoi il laissait tomber les noms de code d'un seul coup, lui qui était si prompt à les utiliser malgré que son identité ait été révélée ?

\- Dis-moi donc, Hinata. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?


	16. Ultimate entertainment

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Pas de blabla inutile ! Je remercie Oriane Wyllt ma magnifique, merveilleuse, incroyable bêta !**

 **Je remercie également** **Tinuviel02 pour le follow ! Bienvenue à bord du Keeper2.0 :3**

 **Moi je vais me cacher dans mon bunker et je vous dit :**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

 _-10 février 1523-_

 _« Le coffre-fort est juste ici. 'Hyper Suite Area'. Il est gardé sous un dôme doré géant, et à l'intérieur, il y a 500 milliards de Berrys ! Le sol, les murs, le toit, tout est fait d'or, toute infiltration est impossible. Tesoro l'a imprégné de son pouvoir, il est connecté à tout l'or de cette ville, si on s'attaque à ces murs, il le saura immédiatement. Pour entrer dans le dôme sans attirer son attention, il faut passer par ici : un escalier en colimaçon. C'est le seul chemin pour y parvenir, mais la tour entière est infestée de denden caméras, alors nous serons tout de suite repérés. Cependant, il y a une faille, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous._

 _Premièrement, l'équipe A, composée de Draer-san, Edwyn et Corneil : ils vont se comporter comme des clients normaux, rejoindre la suite de Draer-san et de là, s'infiltreront dans la salle de contrôle par les conduits d'aération. C'est ici que le denden caméra principal est gardé. L'enregistrement vidéo seras interrompu un court instant grâce au denden brouilleur qu'ils vont déposer._

 _Ensuite, au tour de l'équipe B, composée de Mia-san, Hinata-san, Funnybone et moi. On va utiliser les ascenseurs de l'hôtel, puis ceux de la salle VIP. Nous passerons par le contrôle de sécurité de Tanaka-san, ce qui va nous mener à l'Hyper Suite. Une fois passé les gardes, ce sera la dernière ligne droite. Dans le laps de temps où les denden seront coupés, on montera l'escalier jusqu'au sommet, et utiliserons la clé pour ouvrir le coffre-fort. Ce sera dans la poche ! On n'aura plus qu'à se servir des chariots de la blanchisserie de l'hôtel pour nous évader et sortir par la porte de derrière. Mission accomplie ! »_

* * *

Tami se tenait bien tranquille, attendant avec les autres derrière les énormes piliers qui soutenaient le plafond de la salle où ils se trouvaient.

\- Mia-san…

\- Hmm ?

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit hier soir, mais pourquoi cette tenue ? demanda Hinata.

Tami jeta un œil à son déguisement, une robe assez fantaisiste rappelant un certain conte de fée.

\- Tu n'aime pas le rouge ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Ils arrivent, prévint Carina.

Trois hommes en train de pousser un gros chariot de bois approchaient, transportant l'un des énormes gobelets de fonte du jeu de dé. La chanteuse laissa donc le petit groupe se mettre à couvert et sortit de sa propre cachette.

\- Ara ! fit-elle nonchalamment. Konbawa ! Voilà de bien beaux hommes !

\- C-Carina-san !

\- Ne, vous allez où avec ça ?

\- Euh… La Salle VIP… répondit l'un des sous-fifres.

\- Oui, Dice-sama les a commandé, alors il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Carina s'approcha du chariot, les trois hommes captivés par sa tenue et son déhanché. Se mettant dans une pose idéal pour en dévoiler le plus possible, elle joua les écervelées.

\- Heiiiiin ? Laissez-moi voir ! Ah ! Sugoi, ils sont tellement… gros ! fit-elle en se penchant vers le gobelet massif, pressant sa poitrine entre ses bras pour la faire ressortir.

\- Oui, vraiment énormes… renchérirent les gars, les yeux rivés sur ses seins.

Tami se retint de rire, elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle avait usé de techniques encore plus honteuses. Le petit groupe usa de la diversion pour passer par l'autre côté et monter un à un à bord du gobelet laissé sans surveillance.

\- Ils sont tellement fermes ! continua Carina.

\- Oui, vraiment fermes ! acquiescèrent les sous-fifres.

Une fois tout le monde à bord, elle cessa son cinéma et ils reprirent leur tâche, à savoir transporter l'objet vers la salle VIP.

\- Arigatou ! Gambatte ! Les encouragea-t-elle avec un signe de la main alors qu'ils repartaient.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le gobelet et les intrus cachés à l'intérieur ne parviennent à la salle, Tanaka les faisant passer d'un simple contact sans s'en apercevoir. Ils finirent dans la réserve où des tas d'autres gobelets étaient entreposés et Carina les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, leur faisant signe que la voie était libre pour qu'ils sortent.

Bob restait bien tranquille, englué dans son étoile, attendant en se faisant chier royalement. Nan, sérieusement, s'il pouvait au moins bouger un peu il se plaindrait pas, mais là y'avait une zone qui le démangeait comme pas possible. Bordel, il pouvait même pas s'étirer !

\- Bon… Comment ça va Bob ? Oh bah super, écoute, j'étais en vacances avec ma bibiche quand je suis tombé sur un psychopathe, et là, du coup, j'attends de me faire exécuter. Mais c'est super, dis-moi ! Ouais, je sais, la classe, hein ?

Le pyro-barbare poussa un long soupir et fit craquer sa nuque engourdie avec une moue. Mouais, il se faisait vraiment chier, quand même… Y'aurait pas un jeu de carte dans le coin ?

\- L'accès à l'escalier est par là ! indiqua Carina alors qu'ils courraient dans un long corridor.

Ils arrivèrent à une intersection et elle se pencha pour regarder sur le chemin à leur droite, repérant deux gardes.

\- On ne pourra pas passer par ici…

\- Sûre et certaine ? fit Tami en levant un sourcil, arborant un sourire de mauvaise augure.

Elle retira ses chaussures qu'elle mit dans sa sacoche, et sortit de leur cachette avec un pas chancelant, l'air perdue, le regard vague et les joues rougies.

\- Dare da ? demanda l'un des gardes alors que tous deux pointaient leur arme sur la pirate.

Laquelle fut prise d'un hoquet et s'approcha innocemment, gloussant doucement.

\- Ara ! Gomenasai, j'ai un peu trop bu et… Hihihi… Je me suis perdue sur le chemin de ma chambre… fit-elle, finissant par s'accrocher au mec le plus proche.

Elle fit une moue tout en se collant à sa victime qui déglutit quand elle fit courir son index sur le col de sa veste de costume.

\- Ne… Vous voulez bien m'aider à la retrouver ? demanda-t-elle, papillonnant des paupières.

Depuis leur cachette, Hinata tirait une sacré tronche.

\- Je crois que je préférerais n'avoir jamais vu ça, souffla-t-il, arborant un air blasé à l'extrême.

\- Parle pour toi, marmonna Funnybone qui n'en ratait pas une miette.

Tami était presque en train de se frotter au garde qui avait déjà succombé à ses charmes, tandis que son pote ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Quand ses jambes la lâchèrent, il la rattrapa, une musique romantique commença à résonner dans l'air alors qu'elle le regardait de ses grands yeux brillants, un nuage rose semblait s'être matérialisé autour d'eux.

\- Ano… balbutia-t-il.

 _Sbam ! Sbam ! Kaboum !_

Tami se redressa, époussetant sa tenue et remettant ses chaussures.

\- Bon, vous venez ? fit-elle.

Les mâles alpha ramassèrent leurs mâchoires alors que Karasumaru était déjà auprès d'elle. Le loup était assez agité depuis la veille et semblait bien impatient, mais le samouraï arrivait à garder son compagnon en place, donc ça allait encore. Le petit groupe se remit à avancer au pas de course, de l'autre côté de la porte, dans un couloir qui, cette fois, n'était pas éclairé.

\- À partir de maintenant, c'est la découverte pour moi, avertit Carina. Je ne suis jamais venue là, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large salle dans la continuité du couloir, où se trouvaient des dizaines de hiboux alignés sur les murs, et dont les yeux dégageaient une lumière rouge qui ressemblait à des lasers.

\- Ce sont des hiboux aux yeux rouges ! s'exclama la chanteuse.

\- Des quoi ? demanda Funnybone.

\- Si la lumière qui émane de leurs yeux touche un être vivant, elles hurlent, c'est un piège.

La pirate observa un moment alors que les autres se demandaient comment passer. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Ils ont un paterne j'ai l'impression, finit-elle par dire. Bon, pendant que vous débattez, moi j'avance, la vie de mon oncle est en jeu.

À ces mots, elle s'élança dans la pièce, commençant à danser pour esquiver les rayons rouges.

\- Cette fille cherche à mourir, je ne vois que ça, commenta Funnybone.

\- En un sens, elle n'a pas tort, accorda Hinata. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre si nous voulons être synchronisés avec les coupures des denden.

Il voulut s'avancer à son tour, mais Karasumaru se mit à grogner. Le loup prit la tête du groupe, attendant patiemment, puis se mit à avancer d'un coup.

\- Suivons-le, indiqua le samouraï.

Karasumaru servit donc de guide, donnant le signal pour avancer et s'arrêter. Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir rejoindre Tami de l'autre côté de la salle, laquelle applaudit silencieusement, félicitant l'animal d'une grattouille derrière l'oreille. Hinata sortit un denden de sa chemise.

\- Edwyn, tout est prêt de votre côté ?

« On vient d'arriver au-dessus de la salle, juste au-dessus de la cible. »

\- Donnez-nous le signal quand ce sera bon, on est en place.

« Hai. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où on entendit un peu d'agitation par le denden et des chuchotements.

« Non, Draer-san… Draer-san ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
\- Mais il est malade ?! » s'exclama la voix de Corneil, le mercenaire qui les accompagnait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Carina.

« Cet abruti a sauté ! »

De nouveau du bruit, le denden tomba à terre, ils entendirent des éclats de voix et des bruits sourds, apparemment ça se battait dans la salle des machines. Avec le bruit ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui se disait, ni même le monologue d'une voix qu'ils identifièrent comme celle de Tesoro. Quand le silence retomba de l'autre côté, Tami sentit Brisée s'agiter.

« Vérifie plutôt l'escalier » lança le patron des lieux à son subalterne.

\- Ils viennent par ici, indiqua Hinata, rangeant le denden dans sa chemise.

\- Tant pis pour le plan A, on doit sortir d'ici ! s'exclama Carina.

Ils se remirent donc à courir pour retraverser la salle aux hiboux, se fichant bien de sonner l'alarme, cette fois. En face d'eux, un escadron venait à leur rencontre. Hinata et Funnybone se mirent à l'avant, commençant à les neutraliser, le samouraï assénant ses coups avec le dos de ses lames, le squelette avec des matraques en métal, ses hachoirs ayant été confisqués par le Lennon. Autant dire qu'à deux ils faisaient bien le ménage.

\- Par ici ! fit Carina en montrant le chemin, laissant passer le petit groupe avant de faire exploser une bombe fumigène pour perdre leurs poursuivants.

Elle reprit ensuite la tête pour les guider, jusqu'à finalement arriver dans un long couloir éclairé par des fenêtres. Ils se trouvaient dans le « pouce » du bâtiment en forme de main, d'après Tami.

\- On est dans l'aile où résident les Tenryuubito… chuchota la chanteuse. Hyper Suite…

La pirate sentit un pic de douleur lui déchirer le crâne et retint de justesse un gémissement, plaquant une main sur son front. C'était pas le moment…

Des bruit de pas provenant de plusieurs personnes attirèrent leur attention et elle dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas crier. Forte démangeaison sur la peau de son crâne, l'odeur de sang et de brûlé, les cris de douleurs et de rage…

* * *

Bob ne sentait plus son corps tellement il était engourdi. À part gratter les branches de l'étoile d'or il ne pouvait rien faire et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Des pas finirent par lui faire lever la tête, juste avant qu'un projecteur ne vienne lui éblouir la face. Bordel, après autant de temps dans le noir on pouvait au moins le laisser s'adapter, merde !

\- Je te suis reconnaissant, Bob Lennon, fit Tesoro, éclairé par un autre projecteur, tenant Musha en laisse par une chaîne d'or. Ton exécution sera le meilleur spectacle jamais tenu ici, toutes les places ont été vendues en un temps record !

La louve semblait bien trop calme et docile pour que ce soit normal. L'homme sentit la colère monter en lui. Personne ne mettait une laisse à la dissidente.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ? demanda le psychopathe.

\- Me fait chier, mais à part ça, tranquille, répondit le pyro-barbare.

Tesoro éclata de rire.

\- J'aime beaucoup te voir jouer les durs ! L'exécution n'en sera que plus excitante !

Il releva ses lunettes de soleil pour lui adresser un regard malsain, assorti à son sourire.

\- Ils n'arriveront jamais à rassembler l'argent à temps. Tu continues à leur faire confiance ?

\- Ouaip !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, l'instant où ton espoir va se changer en désespoir.

Il fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner, traînant Musha derrière lui, quand le rire de Balthazar le fit s'arrêter.

\- Alors t'es bien gentil, Bling-bling, mais tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire… ricana-t-il encore.

\- Je n'ai pas peur des mercenaires.

\- Oh mais non, c'est pas de mes hommes que je parle, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Non, tu ne connais pas ma bibiche…

Le regard du pyro-barbare se mit à briller d'un drôle d'éclat.

\- Je te parle d'une fille prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, douée et attachante, mais aussi extrêmement dangereuse. Une fille capable de soulever des montagnes et d'amadouer des êtres plus féroces que mon poupet. Une fille qui fait passer le bien-être des autres avant elle, et dont vous avez pris la raison de vivre. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'a plus rien à perdre, alors tu devrais prendre la menace au sérieux…

Il pencha la tête en avant, dardant son regard droit dans les yeux de Tesoro.

\- Cette fille, mon gars, c'est ma protégée.

* * *

\- Restez en arrière… souffla-t-elle, prenant une bombe fumigène dans la poche de Carina.

Deux lames sortirent de sa peau, des wakizashi, petits katana qui correspondaient bien mieux au style de celle qui prenait le dessus. Brisée ouvrit les yeux, souriant d'un air malsain, jubilant sur le fait de pouvoir enfin sortir et se défouler.

La bombe fumigène explosa au sol au moment où la procession arrivait à son niveau et elle se dirigea avec jeu et délice vers les ondes des gardes et agents qui entouraient le trio de Tenryuubito.

Oooooh elle allait se faire plaisir !

Différents cris et soupirs d'agonie commencèrent à se faire entendre et la peur de ceux qui se pensaient les maîtres du monde lui emplit les sens, lui procurant un plaisir intense alors qu'elle tourbillonnait sur un axe précis.

Quand la fumée de la bombe retomba, tous les protecteurs des Tenryuubito étaient à terre, baignant dans une marre de sang. Brisée se tenait au milieu du carnage, tâchée d'éclaboussures tout aussi écarlates. Elle posa ses yeux noirs et son sourire psychotique sur les trois survivants, avant de se mettre en position.

Ils se passa quelques secondes d'immobilité durant lesquelles personne ne dit mot, puis elle partit si rapidement qu'elle sembla disparaître, avant que l'homme au scaphandre ne la trouve juste devant lui et qu'elle n'enfonce ses lame à travers sa tenue, les lui plantant dans les poumons. Les deux jeunes femmes virent leur père cracher du sang, parfaitement indigné et terrifié en même temps, avant de s'effondrer sans vie sur le sol, lui aussi.

Brisée s'approcha de la Tenryuubito aux cheveux roux et s'amusa à la voir reculer jusqu'au mur, acculée.

\- Ne, tu veux jouer avec moi ma jolie ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire. Alors quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ?

\- Mia-san, ça suffit.

Brisée se retourna vers Hinata qui était sorti de sa cachette, afficha un air de défi et enfonça l'une de ses lames à travers le scaphandre de la jeune femme.

\- … tu n'es pas Mia-san…

\- Surprise~ ! claironna-t-elle. Qui veut s'occuper de la dernière survivante~ ?

\- Kakakakaka ! Moi je suis volontaire !

Funnybone s'approcha gaiement et ramassa une hallebarde qui appartenait à l'un des gardes morts, avant de l'enfoncer dans l'abdomen de la dernière des trois Tenryuubito, la retirant pour la replanter à plusieurs reprises. Brisée laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir à ce spectacle.

\- Bon sang, je t'aime bien, toi ! fit-elle d'un air un peu aguicheur à l'assassin, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hinata.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Moi ? Elle m'appelle Brisée.

Carina qui avait tout observé à distance, semblait un peu pâle, ne détachant pas son regard des corps de dragons céleste. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était juste dingue…

\- C'était donc ça, la bête qu'Edwyn craignait tant, fit le samouraï. Maintenant, je sais.

\- Oh le p'tit Ed ! Je l'trouve tout à fait à mon goût, tueur et beau gosse ! Bon, il vaut pas ce Gin d'il y a quelques années, mais t'aurais dû le voir quand il était couvert de sang, hmmmm~ !

\- C'est donc toi qui la mis dans un état aussi lamentable…

\- Et encore, j'ai été gentille, fallait qu'il soit en état de se déplacer pour qu'elle puisse le suivre.

\- Elle ? Tu parles de Mia-san ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

Brisée passa une main sur sa nuque pour la faire craquer et poussa un soupir d'aise.

\- J'étais pas sortie depuis ce moment-là, vous vous rendez pas compte, vous autres les sains d'esprit, mais être enfermée dans sa tête c'est frustrant. Mais elle vous avait dit de rester en arrière, elle veut surtout pas qu'on sache pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je suis la personne qu'elle déteste le plus au monde, répondit Brisée, comme si c'était une évidence. Je vais lui rendre la place, mais tu ferais mieux de tenir ça.

Elle souleva un pan de sa jupe sans aucune pudeur pour la mettre dans la main d'Hinata.

\- Elle supportait déjà à peine l'idée qu'Edwyn soit au courant, alors trois personnes de plus, elle risque de vouloir prendre la fuite. Allez, bye.

Les yeux de la pirate perdirent lentement la couche d'encre qui les recouvrait et elle pâlit à vue d'œil, regardant Hinata avec crainte et appréhension. Lequel lâcha sa jupe.

\- Avançons, dit-il simplement. Ce qui est fait est fait, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur le sort de ces ordures. Carina-san ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je ne laisserai plus cela se reproduire. Conduisez-nous au coffre et nous neutraliserons les gardes.

\- Hai, suivez-moi.

La chanteuse détourna le regard du massacre et commença à avancer, suivie de Funnybone et Karasumaru, mais Hinata resta à sa place, regardant la pirate immobile et tête basse. Après encore quelques secondes, il la prit par les épaules.

\- Il va falloir songer à assumer ce que tu as à l'intérieur de toi et en parler aux autres, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher que ce genre de scène ne se reproduise, fit-il froidement.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ? De vivre en sachant que quoi que vous puissiez faire de bien, vous ne soyez rien d'autre qu'un monstre ? Vivre avec cette horreur dans votre crâne tous les jours ? Qui passe son temps à susurrer dans votre esprit toutes les atrocités qu'elle a envie de commettre pour son seul amusement ?

Elle releva la tête, fusillant le samouraï du regard, des larmes de colère dansant dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que vous savez seulement ce que c'est de vivre avec ça ? Non. Non, vous ne savez pas. Et si ça avait été en mon pouvoir, aucun de vous n'aurait jamais su. Alors au lieu de la ramener et de me faire la morale, occupez-vous de votre protégé et de votre cul et laissez-moi tranquille.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et rabattit la capuche de sa tenue sur sa tête, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre les autres sans avoir à croiser leur regard. Le samouraï la regarda s'éloigner avec un air neutre, avant de les suivre à son tour.

\- Brisée, je te hais du plus profond de mon âme, murmura-t-elle. On avait un accord. Un putain d'accord et tu ne l'as même pas respecté…

 _« Tu m'as laissée sortir de ton plein gré, et tu le sais. Tu parles du fait que je sois un monstre, mais tu m'as délibérément lâchée sur ces larves pour ta satisfaction personnelle. »_

\- C'est faux.

 _« Complètement vrai. Tu te prends pour une héroïne dramatique ? Tu as fais un choix, maintenant assume. »_

* * *

Ils y étaient.

\- Le coffre doré… souffla Carina. Quand on aura ouvert cette porte… on aura gagné.

Elle s'en approcha, la clé d'or à la main et l'enfonça dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte. Les trois autres retinrent leur souffle, voyant un rayon de lumière passer à l'ouverture des portes, puis…

Un feu d'artifice. Un ciel ouvert. Une tribune pleine de spectateurs et un Tesoro portant un costume noir et un boa à _plumes roses_. Tami sentit son estomac se retourner.

\- _It's showtime !_ s'exclama-t-il.

\- Plumes roses… Pourquoi toujours des plumes roses… marmonna-t-elle, sentant monter la nausée devant ce spectacle.

Hinata s'avança d'un pas, avant de se tourner vers Carina, l'air furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Tesoro s'avança à son tour, au milieu de la cour circulaire qui remplaçait la chambre forte.

\- Vous êtes surpris, pas vrai ?! fit-il entre deux rires maniaques. Je vous présente la Scène Céleste !

\- Une scène ?

\- So da ! Vous ne pensez pas que c'est l'endroit parfait pour l'exécution du Pyro-barbare ? Regardez !

Un projecteur s'alluma, éclairant une énorme étoile d'or dont dépassait la tête du Lennon. Au pied de l'étoile, les sous-fifres de Tesoro attendaient, Baccarat maintenant Musha avec une chaîne dorée.

\- Lennon ! Musha ! s'exclama Tami.

\- Une scène de toute beauté, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le patron des lieux avec un plaisir évident. Même mes 500 milliards de Berrys ne pourraient pas acheter ça ! Le tribu Céleste est déjà à bord du navire des Tenryuubito. Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus ! Je te félicite, Carina !

La chanteuse s'avança tranquillement.

\- On vous avait pourtant prévenu, non ? Ici, vous êtes à Grantesoro, fit-elle avant de se retourner. Ceux qui se font pigeonner ne sont que des perdants.

\- Vous étiez observés depuis le début ! fit Dice. Il ne nous manque que la partie où vous étiez dans l'Hyper Suite.

\- C'était une partie truquée, renchérit Tanaka en se curant le nez. Comme si nous allions révéler où l'or est caché !

\- Nous jouons souvent à ce jeu avec des pirates, mais une troupe de mercenaires, c'est une première, sourit Baccarat.

Tesoro remonta les escaliers menant à l'étoile.

\- Des crétins qui parient leur vie pour de l'argent, c'est tellement facile à duper. C'est le meilleur des show ! Subarashi… Vous avez vraiment bien joué votre rôle, en récompense, voilà un show fascinant que je vous autorise à admirer ! Le climax !

L'homme claqua des doigts et un écran géant s'alluma au-dessus de l'étoile, montrant Toki, Edwyn et Corneil en compagnie de quelques hommes, occupés à trafiquer une sorte de pompe. Le mercenaire mécano donna son feu vert, ils brisèrent la machine et de l'eau commença à se déverser sur eux. Bientôt les hommes dans le souterrain commencèrent à crier de joie, clamant qu'ils étaient enfin libres.

Tesoro claqua des doigts à nouveau, et la salle avec la pompe fut inondée en quelques secondes.

Hinata grogna avec fureur, à l'image de son loup qui se retenait visiblement de sauter à la gorge du blond. Tami était pâle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, voyant leur chance s'envoler à toute vitesse et son espoir de sauver ses proches rétrécir.

Tesoro éclata de rire à nouveau.

\- Le moment où l'espoir se change en désespoir ! s'extasia-t-il. Cette vision seule suffit à créer l'ultime _entertainment_ ! L'argent est tout ! L'argent est synonyme de pouvoir ! Ceux qui n'en ont pas ne peuvent rien gagner ! Ni amour, ni rêves, ni force, ni liberté ! Et ça vaut également pour l'espoir…

La pirate souffla doucement et s'avança lentement, puis accéléra le pas, avant de finalement se mettre à courir. Sa capuche retomba sur ses épaules, montrant son visage tordu par la haine et tâché par le sang.

\- Bien, commençons la finale, si vous le voulez bien ! fit Tesoro, souriant férocement.

Des langues d'or surgirent du sol, cherchant à atteindre la pirate qui parvint à une esquiver une, puis une deuxième, avant qu'une troisième ne l'atteigne violemment à l'estomac. Elle se retrouva prisonnière dans l'étreinte de l'or alors que d'autres langues se chargeaient de ramasser Hinata, Funnybone et Karasumaru. Tesoro s'agita d'un nouveau rire maniaque alors que tous les quatre se débattaient.

\- Quelles magnifiques expressions ! Maintenant, admirez-donc le spectacle, vous avez des places spéciales ! Les derniers instants de Bob Lennon !

Deux énormes bras tout en or, armés de gigantesques haches sortirent du mur derrière le Lennon et s'entrechoquèrent pour la beauté du spectacle. Tami regarda le mercenaire qui ne bronchait pas le moins du monde. Il lui souriait, même.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes se mettre à couleur toutes seules sur ses joues alors que les pouvoirs de Tesoro commençaient à la changer en or, à l'instar des autres. Les haches se mirent en mouvement.

\- Sa minna-san ! Offrez-moi vos meilleures acclamations pour le défunt !

Il leva l'index haut dans les airs.

\- Goooold Splash !

Une pluie d'or se mit à tomber, Tami sentait ses membres se figer de plus en plus, ne les sentant déjà plus et ne pouvant plus les bouger. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur le Lennon qui continuait de lui sourire. Les haches commencèrent à descendre à toute vitesse en direction de sa nuque.


	17. Gild Tesoro

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **On arrive bientôt à la conclusion de cet arc, et ça c'est cool parce que ça veut dire que j'aurai plus à attendre après Michel le Visiteur pour avancer XD**

 **(en vrai allez pas lui jeter des tomates, il y peut rien le pauvre XD)**

 **Je suis quand même très contente de vous retrouver malgré les menaces de mort, et j'en profite au passage pour tous vous remercier de continuer à me lire :)**

 **Nous accueillons également Nahiis à bord du Keeper 2.0 ! Merci pour le follow ! :D**

 **Enfin, merci à ma sublime bêta Oriane Wyllt qui a passé la nuit sur ce chapitre visiblement x)**

 **Bonne lecture~~**

 ***L'auteur disparaît dans les ombres***

* * *

 _Clic. Clic. Clic._

Le dôme, le quartier, puis le navire… Tout Grantesoro se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Les haches d'or s'étaient arrêtées, le patron des lieux et ses sbires avaient l'air tout aussi surpris que le public.

\- Nanda… fit Tesoro, contrarié et confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Tami sentit l'espoir remonter et se mit à rire, soulagée. Ils avaient vraiment eu chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! enragea le psychopathe.

\- Oh rien, je me demande juste… Entre vous et moi, qui a vraiment été dupé ? demanda-t-elle.

Un grondement sourd résonna tout autour d'eux avant qu'une gerbe d'eau ne recommence à jaillir. De l'eau dépourvue de couleur dorée. Tanaka se prit une giclée sur son énorme tête et tomba à genoux, l'air malade.

\- C'est… de l'eau de mer… fit-il.

Et la pirate le sentait bien. Pendant que les sous-fifres de Tesoro protégeaient leur boss, elle profitait de la petite pluie qui, bien qu'elle l'affaiblissait un peu, lui faisait beaucoup de bien, étrangement. Après quelques secondes elle sentit l'or qui la tenait prisonnière se fissurer et bientôt la structure s'effondra, la libérant. Tami eut à peine le temps de regagner le sol qu'une boule de poil lui sauta dessus, Musha ayant été libérée elle aussi.

\- Oh ma belle, ma canaille… souffla-t-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras, des larmes de soulagement perlant au coin de ses yeux. Pardon, je ne te laisserai plus jamais, promis…

 _Plouf !_

Elle tourna la tête pour voir les hommes qui étaient dans le souterrain crever la surface de l'eau dans le bassin qui les entourait, dont Edwyn et Corneil.

\- Bien joué, leur fit-elle avant de se relever.

La pluie artificielle prit fin et Tesoro s'avança, visiblement furieux alors que partout sur le navire résonnaient des cris de joie de gens qui venaient enfin de retrouver leur liberté.

\- Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!

\- Nous savions que vous utiliseriez la pluie d'or à la fin de votre spectacle, répondit Hinata. Quelqu'un a gentiment accepté de nous renseigner. Merci à vous, Carina-san.

La chanteuse s'approcha du samouraï avec un beau sourire, avant de se tourner vers ses anciens collègues.

\- Wari ! J'étais avec eux depuis le début.

\- Carina… gronda Tesoro.

\- Tout ce que vous avez vu jusque-là, c'était un jeu d'acteur.

\- Votre argent ne nous intéresse pas, continua Tami, croisant les bras. Ce qu'on voulait, c'était l'eau de mer.

\- Tant qu'elle est à notre disposition, vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, renchérit Edwyn.

\- Finir au sous-sol faisait partie du plan depuis le début, pointa Corneil. Comme ça on pouvait faire en sorte de relier les conduits du souterrain et de la surface.

\- Plus besoin de suivre tes règles, sourit Tami. Maintenant ce sont avec les nôtres qu'on va jouer, et tu peux être certain qu'on ne va pas se laisser faire.

Tous retirèrent rapidement leur déguisement pour dévoiler des tenues plus adaptées au combat, prouvant qu'ils s'y étaient préparé. La pirate défit son chignon, laissant retomber sa tresse et s'étira, bien plus à l'aise.

\- Alors Bling-bling, c'était quoi ce que tu disais ? Tu t'es fais pigeonner, alors si tu permets, je vais reprendre mon oncle et te botter les fesses !

\- Kisama…

Un deuxième jet d'eau sortit de l'index du Reoro et Toki tomba à l'eau, son renard atterrissant souplement sur le sol, se servant de son corps plat pour amortir sa chute. Edwyn plongea pour aller le récupérer, la pirate notant mentalement que le jeune homme était une enclume au même titre qu'elle.

\- BUUUUULIAAAAAAAA !

Tami releva la tête en direction de l'escalier où se trouvaient les débris de l'étoile d'or et le Lennon fièrement perché sur le sommet des ruines.

\- Alors, comment ça va, Bling-bling ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Ce moment où l'espoir se change en désespoir… Utsukushiiiii~ !

\- … quel espoir ? … quel désespoir ? fit Tesoro d'une voix rauque et assez inquiétante.

Il eut un moment d'absence, tremblant de rage alors que des veines se gonflaient sur ses tempes.

\- Devant moi… Devant moi ! Devant… moi…

\- Tesoro-sama ? s'inquiéta Baccarat.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de rire devant moi !

Il enfonça son poing dans le sol et une forte secousse fit trembler la plateforme, la fissurant tandis que des arcs électriques parcoururent le _Reoro_ de haut en bas. Lequel commença à s'effondrer.

De l'or liquide en immense quantité surgit du sol fissuré et commença à avaler le public sur les gradins, le changeant en statues d'or alors que la panique se déclarait à tous les étages.

\- Vous n'êtes plus sous mon emprise, et alors ? Il me suffit d'un geste pour tous vous reprendre dans mes filets !

Tami regarda autour d'elle, voyant les vagues d'or se rejoindre une à une et les cerner totalement. Quand elles prirent encore plus d'ampleur, commençant à former un dôme gigantesque, elle crut que c'était la fin. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ça, ni même de permettre à qui que ce soit de s'enfuir.

\- La ville entière est à ma merci !

\- La ville peut-être, mais pas moi, intervint la voix de Toki.

Est-ce qu'elle se faisait des idées, ou est-ce que la voix du jeune homme donnait l'impression qu'il avait un haut-parleur dans la gorge ?

Se tournant vers le concerné, bien qu'elle semblait presque venir de tout autour d'elle, la jeune femme vit… un pied. Un pied immense, puis, une fois passé le premier choc, elle leva le regard, longeant un tibia musculeux, une cuisse avant de se rendre compte de la nudité de celle-ci. Imaginant sans mal que le géant à côté d'elle n'était autre que Toki, elle préféra ne pas regarder d'avantage, évitant ainsi d'en voir un peu trop.

\- Ok, moi qui croyais avoir tout vu… souffla-t-elle avec un sourire blasé.

Le jeune homme titanesque s'abaissa pour se saisir d'une bâche abritant une énorme tonnelle et l'attacha tranquillement autour de ses hanches. Merci la censure. La pirate ne savait plus trop quoi penser, surtout en voyant que la vitesse des vagues d'or qui étaient à deux doigts de se refermer sur eux avait considérablement diminué, ralenties, peut-être par le fait que Tesoro semblait plus qu'interloqué par le géant qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après quoi Toki n'attendit pas plus pour se saisir de tous ses alliés temporaires, avant de… sauter du haut de l'hôtel.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAN MÉTAAAAAAAAAL ! s'écria le Lennon avec un rire fou. BUUUUUUUUUULIAAAAAAAAA !

\- J'adore être pirate, ricana la jeune femme alors qu'elle serrait Musha contre elle pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. BULIAAAAAAAAA !

L'atterrissage de Toki sur le pont du navire le fit trembler violemment, la plupart des gens perdirent l'équilibre, se retrouvant à terre suite au choc. Honnêtement c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait écrasé personne à ce stade…

\- CELUI QUI DÉCIDE QUI A LE DROIT DE RIRE, C'EST MOI ! rugit Tesoro alors que le dôme se refermait sur lui et ses sbires.

Toki marcha tranquillement pour s'éloigner de la tour dorée en faisant attention à n'écraser personne, avant de les déposer gentiment sur un pont que l'effondrement du bâtiment avait brisé en deux. Tami relâcha Musha et se tourna vers le blondinet géant, évitant tout de même de regarder trop haut, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de voir ce qui se trouvait sous le pagne improvisé.

\- Et tu voulais t'enfuir ?

\- Je maintiens qu'il est plus votre problème que le mien, grogna le titan. Mais au point où j'en suis…

\- Effectivement, au point où on en est, autant finir le travail ! acquiesça-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que mijote l'enfoiré mais-

Une main jaillit du nuage de poussière causé par la chute des débris, une gigantesque main en or qui faisait le double de celles de Toki. Elle s'abattit sur le pont à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou pour éviter de se faire écraser. Une immense tête de Tesoro en or sortit à son tour du gouffre poussiéreux.

Il avait créé une copie de lui-même faisant bien une soixantaine de mètres de haut, entièrement en or. Le rire du psychopathe résonna sur tout le navire, sa voix amplifiée comme l'était celle du Toki qui paraissait ridiculement petit en comparaison.

\- VOUS COMPRENEZ MAINTENANT ?! JE SUIS LE SYMBOLE DE TOUT CE QUI COMPTE DANS CE MONDE ! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES DÉCHETS BONS À ÊTRE ASSERVIS ! VOYEZ À QUOI RESSEMBLE UN VRAI DIEU !

\- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès là ! s'énerva Tami. D'abord les lunettes de soleil et la taille, après, les plumes roses et maintenant ça ?! Merde à la fin !

Toki leva un sourcil en direction de la pirate, laquelle n'en tint absolument pas compte.

\- Bon, Toki, je te propose de coopérer là-dessus, on va se le faire, ce bouffon ! Pâle imitation de mes deux !

\- C'est bon pour moi… si seulement tu arrives à suivre, répondit-il.

Avant de coller son pied dans le visage en or, faisant perdre un instant l'équilibre à l'immense Tesoro.

\- Un dieu, ça ? railla Tami avec un sourire effronté. Me fais pas rire, t'es face à un titan et un démon, viens donc tenter de me battre sans ton pouvoir et on en reparlera !

Le pantin doré afficha un rictus énervé et leva le poing qu'il abattit en direction de la demoiselle, qui fut sauvée de justesse par le Toki titanesque qui s'interposa. Néanmoins, ça ne lui épargna pas d'être soufflée par le choc provoqué entre les deux géants, elle se protégea la nuque de ses mains et rencontra le mur qui se trouvait dans son dos, grimaçant en sentant la douleur se répercuter dans tout son corps.

\- Ite… Merci Toki mais fais attention à tes déplacements la prochaine fois… soupira-t-elle en tâtant la bosse qui se formait déjà à l'arrière de son crâne.

Bien sûr qu'à cette échelle il ne l'entendrait pas, mais vu qu'elle l'avait elle-même entraîné dans ce merdier, elle allait se garder de lui faire des reproches… Surtout avec sa taille actuelle. Musha la rejoignit rapidement depuis l'abri qu'elle s'était trouvé et lui lécha le visage.

\- Je vais bien, ma belle… je crois…

Elle grimaça encore en sentant la douleur dans son crâne. Mouais, probablement une commotion… et un possible traumatisme crânien. Super.

Bon, elle allait devoir faire vite si elle voulait éviter de tomber dans les pommes au pire moment.

La pirate leva les yeux vers la silhouette de Tesoro, et celle de Toki qui faisait la moitié de sa taille. Un sourire de défiance s'afficha sur son visage. Ils pouvaient le faire en s'y mettant à deux, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle se releva lentement, tentant de garder son équilibre en voyant le titan remettre le couvert, frappant dans le visage en or, avant de devoir bloquer un coup qui le propulsa de quelque mètres en arrière.

Bon, elle allait quand même se dépêcher de bouger, avant de s'envoler à nouveau…

Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, elle regarda derrière elle, voyant Lennon se battre contre Dice avec Funnybone, Edwin contre Baccarat en compagnie d'une bande de mercenaires, et Hinata avec Karasumaru contre Tanaka. Elle siffla Musha, l'envoyant prêter main forte au samouraï qui avait l'air d'être un peu plus en difficulté que les autres, puis se mit à courir pour rejoindre les géants, escaladant les débris pour éviter de se faire marcher dessus par inadvertance. Un morceau de fenêtre lui déchira la paume de la main et elle poussa un juron sonore. Si ça continuait comme ça elle serait tuée à coups de dégâts collatéraux dans le combat entre les deux titans ! Elle serra les dents, se forçant à finir son escalade avant de sortir un foulard pour l'enrouler autour de sa main. Manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une hémorragie.

Dire qu'elle sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie, voilà qu'elle allait devoir y refaire un tour… C'est Law qui serait content de savoir ça...

Le bruit assourdissant de canons retentit soudainement et elle vit des boulets exploser sur l'or de Tesoro, alors que Toki se protégeait en levant une main pour intercepter un boulet destiné à son visage.

\- C'est pas vrai, la Marine s'en mêle maintenant ?!

\- Tch. Ces minables de la marine… Je vais leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un dieu ! fit Tesoro d'un air dédaigneux, se tournant en direction des navires qui lui tiraient dessus.

Il se ramassa un nouveau coup de pied, derrière la nuque, le faisant tomber à genoux.

\- Je suis toujours là ! gronda Toki.

\- Eh ! Au lieu de faire le malin, aide-moi à lui grimper dessus ! s'agaça Tami.

\- Si tu t'en prends une, faudra pas venir te plaindre, répondit-il simplement, l'attrapant par le col entre deux doigts pour la déposer gentiment sur son épaule. Il est trop grand pour que je puisse t'aider à atteindre la tête, mais tiens-toi bien et fonce à la première occasion.

\- Tout va bien, c'est pas la tête que je vise, mon grand !

À cause des reflets et de sa couleur c'était assez difficile de le voir, mais dans le torse du pantin doré, il y avait une vitre circulaire où devait certainement se trouver Tesoro. Si elle pouvait briser la vitre, alors elle pourrait l'atteindre lui. Le tout était, comme l'avait dit Toki, de devoir attendre une ouverture pour sa tentative… S'agrippant aux cheveux à la base de la nuque du titan pour ne pas tomber, elle serra les dents en ressentant le choc que le jeune homme venait de se prendre quand Tesoro l'atteignit de son énorme poing.

\- Je vais le ralentir, fais ce que tu as à faire ! lui dit-il en interceptant un nouveau coup.

Toki fronça les sourcils, comme sous l'effet de la concentration et leva la tête vers le visage doré.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna-t-il.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : tout semblait normal, mais quelque chose clochait. Le pantin de Tesoro semblait ralenti, comme s'il se battait dans l'eau sans maîtriser le Gyojin karaté : ses coups gardaient une puissance de frappe considérable mais laissaient à Toki le temps d'esquiver et à Tami de lui grimper dessus.

\- Et Brocoll qui me disait que mon pouvoir était à la limite du raisonnable… soupira-t-elle avant de sauter sur le bras de Tesoro.

Elle joua les équilibristes pour rejoindre l'épaule, tâche rendue un peu moins difficile grâce au ralentissement, mais loin d'être simple malgré tout. Quand elle y parvint, elle sortit ses poignards pour les planter dans le métal à renfort de haki pour descendre le long du torse avec ses piolets improvisés.

 _Danger._

Elle se nicha juste à temps dans le creux entre le pectoral gauche et le début des abdominaux pour ne pas se faire écraser quand Toki y abattit la paume de sa main pour repousser son adversaire, tandis que le temps semblait avoir repris son cours.

La pirate retint un juron, ne souhaitant pas alerter sa cible. Quoiqu'il pouvait avoir « ressenti » les poignards, mais à cette échelle… Mouais. Tami repris donc doucement sa descente, préférant rester dans les creux.

Sur Toki ça ne l'aurait pas sauvée, mais que le pantin soit en or l'aidait grandement, comme il était dur et que les coups ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre dans les rainures. Une grosse secousse manqua de lui faire lâcher prise, mais elle tint bon malgré la douleur lancinante à sa main gauche. Bon sang, il fallait que ce soit du verre… Elle n'aurait pas pu mettre la main sur, elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais autre chose que des nids à blessures ?

Pourquoi un séjour qui aurait dû les remettre d'aplomb avait autant tourné au vinaigre, d'abord ?

Tami commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Et puis la tête lui tournait. Déjà avec le coup qu'elle avait pris tout à l'heure, se faire secouer dans tous les sens n'aidait pas vraiment.

Après un dernier effort elle se retrouva enfin sur le rebord du hublot, les poignards plantés fermement dedans pour qu'elle ne tombe pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Avec toutes ces conneries elle commençait à voir flou…

Après une ou deux secondes, elle retira l'un de ses poignards, le retourna pour frapper la vitre avec force, créant un petit éclat dedans, mais elle était forcée d'admettre que l'épaisseur du verre faisait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le casser elle-même. User du haki la tentait bien mais une autre secousse lui fit perdre son équilibre précaire et elle se retrouva suspendue par une main… juste devant Tesoro.

Dire que le gars semblait surpris était un euphémisme. Mais il reprit contenance bien vite et esquissa le geste de frapper du plat de la main sur la zone du pantin où elle se trouvait pour l'écraser.

Fort heureusement, Toki semblait avoir remarqué la situation et attrapa le bras du pantin, avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. De son autre main il enfonça la fameuse vitre, permettant à la jeune femme d'entrer dans la « cabine de contrôle » du pantin.

\- À nous deux, bouffons ! fit-elle, un morceau de charbon prenant place dans sa main. C'est un joli endroit bien renfermé, je me demande ce qu'il se passera quand j'y mettrai le feu.

Tesoro manœuvra son pouvoir pour qu'une langue dorée entoure la jeune femme, mais elle lui lança le fusain dans la tronche, le déstabilisant davantage.

\- Désolée, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! _Charcoal Bomb !_

Elle claqua des doigt et la poussière de charbon envahit la petite pièce, elle sortit son briquet et l'alluma en arborant un sourire carnassier.

 _« Depuis quand t'es suicidaire, toi ? »_

Brisée força le corps de la pirate à sauter avant de se faire cramer dans l'explosion tandis qu'elle lançait le briquet au milieu du poussier, déclenchant une déflagration. Toki rattrapa la demoiselle sans vraiment y prêter attention, et la bête sauvage retourna se jucher sur son épaule. Lequel semblait un peu fatigué, d'ailleurs...

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Rends-moi le contrôle tout de suite ! »_

\- Deux secondes, tu veux ? C'est à mon tour de jouer… Et commence pas à forcer, je fais juste mon boulot.

Après un dernier coup de la part de Toki, le gigantesque pantin doré tomba en arrière. Brisée sentit les délicieuses ondes qu'il renvoyait. Elle allait en profiter un peu.

En contrebas, voyant que les cadres de Tesoro avaient été vaincus, les sous-fifres commencèrent à paniquer et décidèrent de prendre la fuite. Des serpents d'or commencèrent à onduler dans toutes les directions.

\- Oi… fit la voix du psychopathe. Mes petites choses… où vous allez comme ça ?

Le corps du pantin eut un spasme alors que d'autres serpents se développaient, puis un second spasme et fut d'un seul coup réduit à l'état liquide, une immense vague d'or se déversant sur toute la zone. Elle vit Lennon et les autres se faire renverser par la violence de l'or liquide et soupira laissant Tami reprendre le contrôle. Laquelle reporta immédiatement son attention sur Tesoro qui s'élevait sur une myriades de langues dorées, riant comme le maniaque qu'il était.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama-t-il avec jubilation. Comme l'or est magnifique ! Je vais tout noyer…

La jeune femme sentit une secousse et se rendit rapidement compte, tout comme Toki, que tout ceux sur le navire d'or commençaient à s'enfoncer dans le sol, l'or liquide les empêchant de bouger.

\- Je rends les gens heureux… Je suis le seul à en être capable ! Je distribue la joie ! Je les piège, je les torture, je les sépare… jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent !

Du point de vue de la jeune femme, « distribuer la joie » pour elle, ressemblait plutôt à semer la terreur. Les gens sur le navire perdaient espoir un à un alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient. Tous étaient pris au piège.

Enfin… Tous sauf elle.

\- Mia, je vais pas tarder à retrouver ma taille normale… souffla le titan qui avait l'air épuisé.

Il avait l'air à bout de force, visiblement son fruit lui demandait une quantité assez folle d'énergie pour fonctionner… Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait quelques secondes pour agir, espérant que le plan qu'elle avait en tête lui permettrait d'en finir. Elle-même sentait la douleur dans son crâne devenir plus forte et lancinante à chaque instant, elle voyait des étoiles par moments mais se forçait à rester concentrée.

\- Lance-moi sur lui, j'en fais mon affaire ! assura-t-elle, Shidare jaillissant de sa peau.

Toki puisa dans le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour saisir la jeune femme et la propulser vers l'avant, faisant accidentellement glisser la lame du nodachi sur la paume de sa main, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Depuis son vol plané, Tami le vit tomber à genoux, puis allongé, et retrouver sa taille normale lentement. Jouant avec l'air pour se mettre en bonne position, elle leva Shidare vers l'avant alors que sa cible continuait dans son discours de grand méchant.

\- C'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne ! jubilait-il toujours. Tout est soumis à l'or !

\- Essaie un peu de me soumettre pour voir ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait sur lui.

Shidare se recouvra de haki, et alors qu'il formait une énorme langue d'or pour tenter de l'arrêter, elle lança rapidement un _pastrel trap_ dessus, brouillant la vue de l'homme avec le nuage de craie. La lame rencontra le cœur de l'homme et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

\- … Stella… dit-il, sous le choc, dans son dernier souffle.

Tami le regarda dans les yeux, tombant avec l'homme, n'ayant plus la force de bouger alors que la vie quittait lentement son visage. Et elle lui sourit.

\- Tu as perdu… Je suis libre… souffla-t-elle.

Voyant le sol s'approcher à toute vitesse, elle ferma tranquillement les yeux et laissa la douleur et la fatigue prendre le dessus, préférant ne plus rien sentir quand elle touchera terre.

* * *

 _ **N/B : Salut, cher(e)s lecteurs… Il est actuellement 2h du matin au moment où j'ai fini de corriger ce chapitre et non, je ne suis pas fatigué, au contraire, Missty m'a rendue hyperactive avec son chapitre là ! OwO (En vrai, j'ai mis 4h à le corriger parce que j'hésitais à savoir si je devais préparer une caisse de tomates ou aller directement chercher un fusil, mais non, sa va finalement ^^) Cela étant… Missty, tu diras au Visiteur que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout pour le Devil's Fruit de Toki OoO**_

 _ **Brefouille ! Bye~ *bêta out !***_

 ***Missty sort de l'ombre***

 **Je sais que je devrais avoir peur pour ma vie, mais comme mon bunker est réparé depuis le temps... Bye bye bibiche :3**

 **Quant à vous les gens, à la prochaine ! \o/**


	18. Discussion

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Eh non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! :D**

 **Grand merci à Oriane Wyllt, mon incroyable bêta, ainsi qu'à Zialema pour son aide ^^**

 **Merci également à Krivenn pour le follow, bienvenue sur le Keeper 2.0 :3**

 **Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture~!**

* * *

Un espace blanc… Elle n'était pas déjà venue ici ? Bizarrement ça lui semblait… familier…

\- Nan, t'es toujours pas morte.

Tami se retourna pour voir… elle-même ?

Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux devait être la matérialisation de Brisée. Il y avait une nette différence entre son corps et le sien. À commencer par les muscles bien plus dessinés et les yeux entièrement noirs qui lui rappelaient les démons de son enfance.

\- Comment ça, je ne suis pas morte ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que j'ai survécu à la chute ? répondit-elle avec animosité.

\- Si t'étais morte, je serais pas là, pointa la bête sauvage.

\- Justement, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

\- Faut qu'on parle.

Quelque chose chez elle inquiétait Tami. Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne souriait pas ?

\- Tu me hais, je sais, soupira Brisée. Mais pas moi. Et je commence à en avoir ma claque de te voir te suicider pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

\- Viens pas me dire que tu pouvais pas sauter par toi-même au lieu de manquer de te cramer la gueule.

Le regard de Brisée se fit soudainement dur, Tami sentit monter le malaise et ne put le soutenir.

\- Tu avais soif de sang, toi aussi, continua donc la bête sauvage. Ne le nie pas. Tu voulais son sang sur tes mains, tu voulais ta vengeance, quitte à mourir.

\- C'est faux.

La pirate se sentit soulevée par le col de sa tenue et le regard d'un noir pur se força dans les améthystes.

\- Tu m'as relâchée volontairement sur les Tenryuubitos. Avoue-le.

\- Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire le moindre massacre !

\- Tu mens ! tonna Brisée.

Elle la jeta sur le sol immaculé, retrouvant un étrange calme apparent.

\- Il serait temps de grandir, Tamashii. De grandir, et d'admettre que je ne suis pas la seule responsable de cette marée de sang qui tâche tes mains. Tu te prends encore pour la victime ? Admettre que tu partages ma haine et ma rage te tuerait ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme qui la fusillait du regard, mais ne répondait pas.

\- Nous sommes une, Tamashii. Je te complète. Je suis ce que tu refuses de laisser sortir.

Elle approcha son visage, toujours aussi sérieuse.

\- Je suis ton démon, et mon rôle, c'est de m'assurer qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres comme moi dans ta tête et surtout que tu restes en vie. Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de coopérer ?

\- Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre ! répliqua la pirate. Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi, je ne veux pas ! Si je…

Elle regarda ses mains qui tremblaient violemment et déglutit.

\- Si je ne suis pas capable de contrôler cette rage… Alors oui, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je meure.

\- Attends… C'est juste pour ça ? sourit Brisée avec un air moqueur. Tu as peur que ta haine prenne le dessus sur toi ?

\- … Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, Brisée. Il n'y a rien de bon en toi…

\- C'est adorable… Tu penses sérieusement que ton âme de bonne samaritaine pourrait céder à ta colère ? Excuse-moi d'en douter, mais je pense carrément que c'est pas possible.

Tami serra les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, hein ?!

Brisée la remit debout en tirant un coup sec sur son col et approcha davantage son visage, son sourire morbide de retour.

\- Parce que c'est moi, ta haine. Je suis ton morceau manquant, et j'aspire toute la rage que tu dégages pour la faire mienne.

Sur ces mots, elle la prit dans ses bras et Tami crut qu'elle allait étouffer, son visage virant au rouge piment, mais pas sous l'effet de la gêne. Le goût de la bile et du sang lui vint à la bouche et elle commença à saigner du nez, sa respiration se faisait difficile alors qu'elle ressentait une rage insoutenable. Elle crut mourir l'espace d'un instant, de rage et de peur, avant que Brisée ne la relâche.

Tami retomba sur le sol, tremblante de tous ses membres.

\- C-c'est…

\- Tu contiens beaucoup de rage, de colère, d'amertume et surtout, de la peur… Tu es une bombe capable d'exploser à tout instant, _fragile petite Tami_ … Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais la fille la plus instable de tous les océans…

\- C'est… vraiment moi ? demanda la pirate d'une voix blanche. Tout ça…

\- J'ai accumulé la rage de toute une vie, personne n'est capable de supporter un truc pareil… Personne sauf moi. Et si je décidais soudainement que je ne voulais plus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

Tami étant déjà très pâle, son visage prit la couleur du plâtre.

\- … je passerais en mode berserk… Law…

\- Ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Je suis la seule barrière entre toi et tout ça. Sans moi, tu aurais déjà tué tous ceux que tu aimes sous le coup de la rage.

Brisée se pencha en avant.

\- Alors ? Tu vas arrêter de te suicider sur le moindre péquenaud, ou je dois prendre ta place indéfiniment ?

\- …

Tami empoigna le col de Brisée et se releva d'un bond avant de lui coller un pain.

\- Je t'interdis de me menacer ! De menacer mes proches ! Tu m'entends ?!

Brisée essuya tranquillement le sang sur sa lèvre éclaté et le lécha, arborant un sourire encore plus grand.

\- Tu veux la jouer comme ça, hein ? T'en veux, toi aussi… Oh oui, je te connais bien.

\- La ferme !

La pirate sauta à la gorge de la bête sauvage pour la frapper à nouveau, mais se prit un revers qui l'étourdit.

\- Alors quoi ? fit Brisée. Tu veux me tuer ?

Tami cracha elle-même un peu de sang sur le sol et la fusilla du regard.

\- Oui.

\- Tu serais prête à tuer ton propre esprit ?

\- Oui !

La fausse démone se mit à rire, donnant des frissons de dégoût à la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, vas-y… ricana-t-elle encore. Combattons, et celle qui tuera l'autre aura ton corps… Pour tout le reste de ta vie…

Se léchant les babines d'avance, elle fit signe à Tami d'approcher. Laquelle répondit à la provocation, poing en avant. Elle fut accueillit par un violent coup à l'estomac, Brisée esquivant sans aucun problème. La pirate dû reculer, main sur l'estomac, prise de haut-le-cœur.

\- Encore ! s'exclama la bête sauvage qui avait l'air de s'amuser follement. Vas-y, laisse parler ta rage !

\- La… ferme !

Elle voulut repartir à l'assaut, mais là encore, Brisée esquiva son coup, et lui mit son pied dans la figure. Elle dû battre en retraite une deuxième fois avant de repartir à l'assaut. Pendant de longues, très longues minutes, elle ne fit que ça. Tenter de toucher sa seconde personnalité, qui finissait toujours par éviter et contre-attaquer. La colère et la peur de la jeune femme ne faisaient que monter toujours plus haut alors qu'elle paniquait à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas gagner. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment de minutes, ou d'heures ? Elle se sentait soudainement épuisée, au bord du gouffre. Son cerveau était passé en mode automatique et elle ne savait plus rien faire d'autre qu'hurler de rage et de désespoir pour porter ses coups, lesquels se révélaient toujours aussi inefficaces quoi qu'elle fasse…

Brisée éclata de rire après l'avoir repoussée une énième fois.

\- Vas-y ! Laisse parler ta colère ! Donne-moi plus de puissance !

Dans un dernier cri, elle se jeta sur Brisée avec l'énergie du désespoir, laquelle l'esquiva à nouveau sans le moindre effort et lui abattit son coude sur la nuque, la sonnant suffisamment pour qu'elle se retrouve à terre. La pirate vit les pieds nus approcher et pensa un instant que c'était la fin, qu'elle avait perdu et que Law et tous les autres mourraient par sa faute…

\- … pas… question… souffla-t-elle. Je te laisserai pas… leur faire de mal… jamais…

On lui tira les cheveux pour lui relever la tête et le sourire de Brisée entra dans son champ de vision.

\- J'attends toujours, ricana-t-elle. Vas-y, tue-moi.

Tami la regarda avec crainte. Elle ne pouvait rien contre elle… C'était totalement différent de quand elles se battaient pour être aux commandes… Vaincue, la pirate ferma les yeux, les dents et les poings serrées, se préparant à être achevée.

\- Tamashii… _Pauvre petite Tamashii_ …

Brisée la relâcha et elle retomba à terre.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? demanda la bête sauvage, riant doucement de son air malsain.

\- … compris… quoi…

\- Je suis ton alliée, pas ton ennemie.

Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le front, continuant de se marrer.

\- J'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt à prendre possession de ton corps pour toujours. Déjà parce que ça m'amuse de te regarder vivre, mais surtout, si je passais mon temps à tuer tout le monde, je serais vite à cours de colère, et je finirais par ne plus y trouver de plaisir. Je sais que tu comprends.

Tami se releva difficilement, se hissant sur ses genoux, n'ayant pas la force de se mettre debout. Dire qu'elle était confuse était un euphémisme. Brisée ? Son alliée ? Pas son ennemie ?

Depuis toutes ces années elle vivait dans la peur de son alter ego et elle lui disait qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie ?

\- Tamashii… ça dure depuis plus de 15 ans. Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps d'assumer qui on est ?

\- …

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir. Moi je vais rester là, mais toi… Faut que tu remontes à la surface.

\- Comment ça…

Brisée eut un rictus inquiétant et claqua des doigts. La pirate se sentit aspirée et tout vira au noir.

* * *

 _-14 février 1523-_

Tami ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, ayant l'impression d'étouffer. Elle aspira de l'air à grandes goulées et commença à paniquer quand elle sentit que ses bras étaient compressés. Par quoi, elle n'en savait rien, tout était noir et ce qu'elle venait de voir l'agitait trop pour qu'elle y réfléchisse.

\- Bibiche ! C'est moi, tout va bien !

Quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut comme le Lennon à sa voix, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et elle respira avec difficulté, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et se calmer.

\- Là, tout va bien, calme-toi… continua-t-il.

\- L-Lennon…

\- Shhhh… Respire un grand coup et calme-toi…

Tami hocha faiblement la tête et gémit de douleur.

\- Doucement bibiche…

\- Je ne vois rien…

\- C'est normal, t'as pris un sale coup en tombant et t'as eu un traumatisme crânien. Comme tes yeux craignaient la lumière on les a couverts, t'en fais pas.

Lentement, la jeune femme parvint à retrouver son calme, ses mains continuant néanmoins de trembler.

\- … tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Mieux que toi, répondit-il. Prendre un coup de hache ça arrive, mais faire une chute comme la tienne… Je t'ai vu tomber, tu sais. T'as une foutu chance de cocu pour être tombée sur de la toile, mais ça t'auras pas évité que tes membres se disloquent… La plupart de tes articulations ont décidé de dire merde, mais les docs ont tout remis en place rapidement, donc t'auras pas trop de séquelles. Pour le crâne, il va te falloir un peu de temps, mais t'as de la chance, rien de trop grave non plus, juste un sale coup. Ah, et t'auras une jolie cicatrice à la main.

\- Ah…

\- En bref, t'as pas intérêt à bouger le petit doigt sans accord, compris bibiche ?

\- Hm…

Elle referma les yeux et se força à se détendre.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Musha se porte comme un charme, moi j'ai des points de sutures, Edwyn s'est fait tirer dans le pied, mais j'ai des médecins du tonnerre. Ah et Funnybone enrage de s'être fait péter une dent.

\- Carina ?

\- Une fois qu'on a récupéré tout le monde, on a fait les premiers soins pour tous ceux qui en avaient besoin et on s'est barré le plus vite possible. Elle nous a fait croire que le navire allait s'autodétruire, mais elle s'est juste barrée avec.

\- Ha… haha… la renarde aura réussi son coup… souffla la pirate. Elle a volé l'or de Tesoro…

\- Ouaip. M'enfin si t'avais pas été là, elle aurait pas pu faire son coup. Joli vol plané, dommage que le gamin ait raté ça, parce que c'était épique.

Tami hésita quelques instants, avant de tendre une mains vers le Lennon, qui la lui prit.

\- J'ai eu peur… avoua-t-elle. Savoir qu'il allait te tuer… et Musha… je savais pas ce qu'il vous faisait pendant que je faisais marcher le plan.

\- Musha n'a rien, Baccarat a craqué dessus et Tesoro la lui a offerte. Par contre… le véto de bord a… comme qui dirait…

\- Dis-moi… tourne pas autour du pot comme ça…

Tami sentit la peur revenir. Musha avait été maltraitée ? Elle était malade ? Et à quel point est-ce que c'était grave…

\- Euh… Musha est enceinte…

\- … eh…

\- Oui oui, Karasumaru et elle… on dirait qu'ils sont amoureux. Et elle en est à deux-trois semaines de gestation donc c'est déjà bien avancé.

\- … k'sou… elle cache bien son jeu, ma canaille…

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

\- Mamie à 23 ans… y'a pas de justice.

* * *

 _-15 février 1523-_

\- Attends un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, on va voir pour monter la luminosité progressivement.

\- Oui m'sieur.

Le médecin retira donc le bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir et elle vit la luminosité de l'infirmerie à travers ses paupières.

\- Est-ce que ça brûle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle franchement.

\- Ok. Je vais fermer les rideaux.

Il s'éloigna et la luminosité diminua jusqu'à ce que la pénombre prenne le dessus.

\- Ouvre pour voir ?

Tami ouvrit les yeux, elle voyait un peu flou, d'abord, puis les formes se firent plus nettes malgré le peu de lumières.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, ça ne brûle pas et je vois nettement, doc, répondit-elle encore.

\- Parfait.

Il écarta légèrement le rideau et elle ne broncha pas, clignant des paupières en attendant que sa vue s'adapte.

\- Toujours pas de problème ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Encore un peu…

\- Ah… là c'est un peu trop fort…

Tami frotta doucement ses paupières alors que le doc refermait partiellement le rideau.

\- Luminosité modérée, d'accord… On va augmenter tout doucement au fur et à mesure, toutes les demi-heures on va dire. Tu t'es remise assez vite, je pense que d'ici une semaine au maximum tu seras de nouveau sur pieds, prête à te refaire éclater par un autre connard à paillettes.

La pirate se mit à rire, avant de se prendre le regard désapprobateur du médecin.

\- Hm… Je ferai attention ? dit-elle alors.

Il poussa un long soupir.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours… Je vais voir mes autres patients, tâche de ne pas t'agiter, tu es sur la bonne voie alors évite d'en sortir.

\- Oui m'sieur, fit-elle d'un air innocent.

\- Mouais.

Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la chambre et poussa un nouveau soupir en voyant qui attendait derrière.

\- Ne l'agitez pas trop, hein boss ?

\- Oui oui, promis, je serais sage, sourit le pyro-barbare.

Le médecin jeta l'éponge et s'éloigna en marmonnant à propos d'un imbécile paralysé. Lennon referma tranquillement la porte avant de venir s'installer devant le lit de Tami, tirant une chaise.

\- Bonjour bibiche !

Tami sourit au mercenaire, emplie de doutes.

\- Toi, tu vas pas bien.

La pirate ne chercha même pas à nier. Elle baissa la tête.

\- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Lennon… et ça me fait peur.

\- Tu es une taupe de la marine depuis le début ?

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Bob afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Alors tu peux y aller sans craintes, bibiche, je t'écoute.

Tami rougit légèrement, touchée par l'intention, mais la peur restait. Elle préféra regarder ses mains, cherchant les mots pour son aveu. D'avance, elle avait mal au cœur, à la seule idée que le mercenaire ne l'abandonne. Mais après… après la conversation qu'elle avait eu, elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

\- Je… J'ai développé une seconde personnalité dans mon enfance… C'est… C'est un genre de bête sauvage ultra dangereuse… Et… Elle a tendance à prendre ma place quand je suis en colère ou que je vois quelque chose qui me rappelle… mon passé.

Sa voix tremblait, tout comme ses mains. L'angoisse lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser sa cage thoracique. Puis enfin, le Lennon dit quelque chose :

\- Ouais, ça doit être pour ça que je l'ai jamais vu avant… marmonna-t-il. Bon alors, je t'écoute, elle s'appelle comment, elle a quel âge et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ?

Tami le regarda sans comprendre.

\- … ben quoi ? Je suis quand même tonton Lennon, faut bien que je m'assure que la coloc de ta tête soit une bonne personne en dehors de ses crises de colères ! se justifia-t-il.

La pirate sentit un poids considérable se retirer de ses épaules. Elle se sentit… reconnaissante. Tellement reconnaissante envers cet homme qui avait déjà tant fait pour elle, et qui en plus, choisissait de l'accepter avec ses pires défauts. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, la jeune femme repoussa ses couvertures et prit le mercenaire dans ses bras.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

Lennon sourit et lui rendit son câlin, choisissant de ne pas exprimer les petits « IBIBIBIBI » qui le démangeaient à cause du fait que sa bibiche lui semblait absolument a-do-rable.

\- Hm… de rien bibiche. Allez, raconte-moi tout, l'encouragea-t-il.

Tami hocha la tête, essuyant ses yeux qui fuitaient, profondément rassurée à l'idée que malgré le monstre qu'était sa deuxième moitié, elle ne serait pas seule.

* * *

 _-16 février 1523-_

Sortant de la cabine du vétérinaire de bord, Tami flottait sur un petit nuage.

Des bébés Musha.

Bientôt, il y aurait des bébés Musha partout.

Le paradis.

Sa canaille marchait à ses côtés, tranquillement et commençait à s'arrondir. Il fallait environ 60 jours de gestation pour une portée de louveteaux, donc d'ici un mois, peut-être un peu plus, elle serait maman. La pirate ne tenait plus en place.

\- Bibiche !

La jeune femme se retourna vers le Lennon, les yeux brillants.

\- On va pas tarder à arriver à Anvil, d'ici deux jours ce sera plié, l'informa-t-il.

\- Ah… oui c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Fin des « vacances » j'imagine.

Elle rit un peu alors que le Lennon passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- C'était cool de t'avoir à bord. Si t'en as marre de la piraterie, tu m'appelles ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Aucune chance, j'ai déjà dit que j'avais bien trop de classe pour être mercenaire ! répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

\- Comment ça parle maaaaaal ! La bibiche dissidente !

\- Moi ? Toujours ! affirma-t-elle fièrement.

Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de Brisée, elle se sentait légère, soutenue. Dans un sens, savoir qu'elle partirait d'ici quelques jours l'embêtait un peu pour cette raison. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle reprenne la route. Elle avait des choses à faire, à commencer par coincer l'usurpatrice de Lady Red, et ensuite elle partirait à la poursuite de Law pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser sur ses manies de jeter le plan sur lequel elle avait travaillé toute sa vie.

\- J'imagine que tu partiras en même temps que « titan kid », supposa le mercenaire. Maintenant qu'il arrive à bouger…

\- Quoi… Tu veux dire que Toki est sur le navire ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi on m'a pas prévenue ?

\- Aucune idée. M'enfin, maintenant tu sais. Après sa transformation il a été paralysé pendant des jours, et vu le coup de main qu'il nous a donné, on lui devait bien ça.

Mince alors…

\- Je peux aller le voir ?

\- Ouais, enfin essaie de pas trop l'emmerder, il a pas l'air dans son assiette le gamin.

\- Haaai…

La pirate se dirigea donc vers les quartiers de l'infirmerie, cherchant après la chambre du blondinet, puis frappa à la porte.

\- Ouais… grommela une voix dans la pièce.

Tami ouvrit la porte pour voir Toki, adossé à la tête de lit avec ses oreillers, un livre dans les mains qui s'avérait être le quatrième volume des _Aventures des Sept Mers_. Monsieur avait bon goût.

\- Si j'avais su que tu étais là avant, je serais venue plus tôt, fit-elle en refermant la porte, Musha se glissant tranquillement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Marquant la page d'un bout de papier, Toki reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Rien ne t'y aurais obligé… Tu ne me dois rien, fit-il en posant l'œuvre sur sa table de chevet.

\- Oh ça va, hein, le discours du héro solitaire, je connais… répliqua-t-elle, songeant à son frère qui lui disait sans arrêt la même chose. Je t'ai entraîné dans les emmerdes, je peux au moins te demander comment tu vas. Et où est Strudel aussi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis tombée de 60 mètres de haut.

\- Je ne suis pas un héro, soupira le jeune blond. Mais on va dire que ça va... J'avais presque oublié les répercussions de ce pouvoir... Et pour Strudel, il me sert actuellement d'oreiller.

Comme pour témoigner de sa présence, le petit nuage sorti son museau de derrière la tête de Toki pour humer l'air. Tami sourit avec amusement.

\- D'habitude c'est moi qui sert d'oreiller à Musha, pas l'inverse, gloussa-t-elle. Tu sais que Lennon adore ta « fourrure vivante » ? Il m'en parlait comme un gosse qui découvre une série de peluches.

Tok rit de bon cœur avant de grimacer.

\- Évite de me faire rire, je suis encore sensible. Et, pour ce qui est de ma «fourrure», c'est un esprit libre : il rejoindra le Barbare uniquement s'il en a envie.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, tonton Lennon adore trop son poupet à dents de sapin pour te piquer ton doudou, ricana-t-elle encore.

\- Tant mieux, si je peux rester sur mon nuage, ça me va, sourit le jeune homme.

Tami sourit en coin.

\- C'est quand même mieux de te voir sourire, fit-elle. Te voir faire la gueule tout le temps ce n'était pas drôle.

A cette remarque, Toki fit de son mieux pour perdre son sourire. Ce que Tami imita, tirant une tête de six pieds de long… qui ne tint pas quand Musha lui sauta sur le dos, la faisant tomber en avant.

\- Vivante ? demanda le blond en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

\- Ugh… J'ai la mort que je voulais… par la cuteness… répondit-elle.

\- Vu d'ici, c'est cuteless, fit Toki.

Musha leva la tête vers le jeune homme alité.

\- Oh mec… faut jamais dire de mensonges sur le potentiel kawaii de ma canaille… ricana la pirate toujours écrasée sous la louve.

Laquelle lui donna raison quand elle sauta avec agilité sur le lit, esquivant les jambes de Toki de façon experte, venue de l'habitude. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à son visage, collant presque sa truffe au nez du blondinet, avant de finalement agiter la queue joyeusement et entreprendre de le recouvrir de salive.

Se battant pour rester hors de portée, Toki se tordait dans tous les sens, de rire plus qu'autre chose.

\- D'accord ma belle, t'as gagné ! c'est toi la plus Kawaii !

Comme pour prouver le contraire, Strudel se joignit rapidement à Musha, écrasant Toki sous leur nombre.

\- O'scour !

Tami éclata de rire et tapota sa cuisse, faisant que Musha revint bien vite lui faire des câlins à elle au lieu d'attaquer le blessé.

\- Que ça te serve de leçon ! Personne ne défie la grande Musha !

Les deux jeunes rirent encore un peu, puis reprirent leur sérieux.

\- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, alors… pour cette histoire de te péter les genoux…

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, une Portgas m'a menacé de bien pire et plus d'une fois.

Tami cligna des yeux.

\- Portgas ? _Une_ portgas ? Portgas-san a de la famille ?

\- Amélia, acquiesça-t-il. La blonde la plus téméraire que j'ai connu.

\- Wow… On en apprend tous les jours… Sa… J'imagine que je te dois bien quelque chose.

\- j'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il semblait dans ses pensées et le sourire qu'il affichait n'était clairement pas pour elle. Tami secoua la tête. S'il le disait. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher et de lui tendre une main.

\- Un nom dangereux pour un autre. Je suis Tamashii.

Toki sourit avant de lui serrer la main.

\- Je note qu'il faut risquer sa peau pour avoir ta confiance.

\- Baka, fit Tami avec un air blasé. C'est juste histoire qu'on soit à peu près quittes. Mais je te déconseille de prononcer mon nom, ça porte malheur. Pense à moi en tant que Brisée.

\- Mia t'allait bien, mais c'est comme tu veux.

\- … mouais. Comme ça te chante.

Tami haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais te laisser tranquille, je repars dans deux jours, donc si tu veux te bouger au lieu de rester au pieu, tu sais qui appeler.

\- Pas dit que je sois en état mais j'y penserai.

Hm. « _Good enough_ », comme aurait dit Lennon.


	19. Connaissance à Anvil

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je vous avais dit que la suite ne se ferait pas trop attendre :3**

 **Un grand merci à Oriane Wyllt mon incroyable bêta pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à ma chère et inimitable Zialema pour son aide ^^**

 **Je remercie également à Black-Clixia pour sa gentillesse envers la Mash Up, ainsi que pour le follow/fav ^^**

 **Bref ! Je pense que certains d'entre vous attendaient ce chapitre (notamment les réponses qui sont dedans pour une certaine lectrice .)**

 **Je vous laisse donc tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture~~!**

* * *

 _-18 février 1523-_

Anvil était en vue, très tôt le matin. Les mercenaires préféraient ne pas accoster parce qu'ils avaient reçu un appel leur demandant de rejoindre Shabaody au plus vite. Toki n'était pas encore en état de mettre les voiles, mais Tami lui avait déjà fait ses adieux. Ses blessures à elle avaient guéri en un temps record, même s'il lui restait quelques bandages en soutien pour ses articulations, qu'elle cachait sous des vêtements longs, vu la fraîcheur du mois de février.

Sur le pont du _Keeper_ , elle faisait un dernier câlin au Lennon avant son départ.

\- On se revoit vite bibiche, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Yakusoku !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hinata, lequel attendait sagement sur le pont du navire mercenaire.

\- On se reverra quand Musha aura ses louveteaux, je ne pourrai pas m'en occuper s'ils sont trop nombreux.

Le samouraï hocha la tête. Ils en avaient déjà discuté et il avait accepté de prendre soin des petits de Musha et Karasumaru, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire en son pays natal, si toutefois il arrivait à entrer clandestinement. Wa no Kuni avait une règle stricte empêchant la sortie du territoire, et les contrevenants étaient exécutés s'ils se faisaient prendre. Oh, la pirate n'avait pas le moindre doute sur les capacités du samouraï, il y arriverait sans problèmes.

La louve finit également ses adieux à son compagnon et sauta sur la petite embarcation. Lennon, quant à lui, remonta à bord de son navire. Dans la lumière de l'aube, le pinceau en or à l'oreille de Tami brillait, symbole de cet anniversaire qu'elle avait passé avec quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis tant d'années.

La pirate escalada le mât du Keeper pour lâcher la voile et se mettre en route vers l'île, sans se retourner. C'était l'heure de reprendre le boulot.

.

.

Depuis là où elle avait repris la mer, il lui fallut une heure pour atteindre le port d'Anvil. Les vents forts ne cessaient de vouloir lui faire changer de direction, mais elle s'était débrouillée sans trop de problèmes, elle avait juste été ralentie. Mettant pied à terre, la jeune femme demanda à Musha de rester en arrière, elle allait d'abord faire un peu de repérage avant de la laisser se promener librement devant tout le monde sans être certaine que cette île ne serait pas craignos. Pas moyen qu'elle la laisse se faire tirer dessus à nouveau. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle attendait des petits.

Et puis, Anne, l'usurpatrice, se cachait ici. Des risques supplémentaires qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre. Les recherches attendraient qu'elle ait fait son repérage, si sa cible la remarquait avant qu'elle soit en mesure de lui poser un piège, elle ne pourrait rien faire si celle-ci prenait la fuite. Pour l'instant elle jouerait les simples touristes.

Bien qu'elle soit arrivée tôt le matin, l'exploration de l'île, à noter les détails qui pourraient avoir leur importance, lui prit une bonne partie de la journée. Au passage, elle avait vite remarqué la différence entre le comportement des hommes et des femmes, lesquelles avaient toujours ce petit air craintif, pour la plupart… L'ambiance ne lui plaisait pas, non plus. Elle avait la sensation désagréable que les fantômes de son passé l'observaient à chaque coin de rue.

Poussant un soupir, la jeune pirate décida de prendre un verre pour chercher qui serait en mesure de la renseigner, et au pire, elle avait repéré une salle d'archives et une bibliothèque. Passant devant un libraire, elle afficha un léger sourire.

La suite des _Aventures des Sept Mers_ était sortie, on dirait. Oooh… mais la suite des livres du neveu de ce cher Ricky aussi ! Tami se rendit donc à l'intérieur et acheta les livres qui l'intéressaient, avant de se diriger vers le pub le plus proche en voyant le ciel qui virait lentement au gris.

.

.

\- Excusez-moi, oujo-san, fit un serveur, l'interrompant dans sa lecture. Ceci vous est offert par Portgas-san.

Il déposa une bouteille de bière sur la table, qu'elle prit en main après avoir déposé son livre et salua avec le jeune homme qui se trouvait à une table plus loin. Autant dire qu'elle était... très surprise de le voir ici... Maa... La moindre des politesses était d'aller le voir.

Elle se leva donc pour s'installer près de Hiken qui tira une chaise, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Merci pour le verre, le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Avec plaisir, Tamashii-san... répondit-il. Ou devrais-je dire "Lady Red" ?

... L'enfoiré. Elle le regarda boire tranquillement en guettant sa réaction. Bien qu'elle ne laissât rien paraître sur son visage, elle passa de la surprise, à la contrariété, puis à la résignation.

Sans savoir comment il avait eu cette info, les faits étaient là, autant ne pas les ignorer, mais s'il tenait vraiment à jouer à ça...

\- Je présume que c'est un remboursement pour cette fois où c'est moi qui vous ai offert à boire, _Hime-sama,_ ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Dans les dents. Le fils de Roger afficha une grimace.

\- J'ai foutu plus d'une claque à mon équipage et mes frères pour les "Hime" et "Ouji". Ne partons pas sur de mauvaises bases, alors que je suis sur le point de te proposer un travail...

Elle leva un sourcil et se fit plus attentive. Le grand Hiken no Ace lui proposait un boulot ?

\- Un travail qu'un Taisho et fuku-senshõ d'un des plus puissants équipages ne peut faire seul ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Voyez-vous ça...

Elle laissa volontairement paraître ses doutes quant à la question. Pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas de faire le boulot, mais la flotte dont il était le commandant était la flotte spécialisée dans ce genre de magouilles, alors à savoir ce qui empêchait les Shirohige de s'en charger eux-même...

\- J'ai les mains pleines à jouer les gardes du corps. Je fais une pause parce que j'ai pu convaincre Smoker de bien vouloir me remplacer.

De plus en plus curieux... Smoker, rien que ça ? C'était une nouvelle aussi étrange qu'intéressante... Si vraiment il y avait un boulot, il se pourrait que pour une fois tout ne serait pas illégal...

\- En quoi consiste mon job ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac pour en sortir la photo d'un homme qu'il fit glisser vers elle, après avoir noté un nom et une adresse au dos.

\- Ce gars est un civil qui doit apprendre qu'il est temps qu'il paie son mauvais karma, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Je veux _tout_ savoir sur lui. Jusqu'au nombre de poils de cul qu'il avait à la naissance. De préférence... Les _tâches_ , dans sa vie et sa carrière.

\- Et si je ne trouve rien ?

\- Alors, j'utiliserai les infos récoltées pour monter de toutes pièces des crimes si crédibles, qu'on y verrait que du feu. Pour ce qui est du salaire...

Il posa une belle liasse de billets sur la table, et même sans compter... Ça avait l'air d'être un sacré paquet ! Néanmoins le paiement se négociait toujours à la fin de ses contrats, qu'elle puisse faire changer la donne en sa faveur avec les risques. Enfin, si elle faisait payer Ace. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, et après tout, Ann lui avait dit être plus ou moins une amie, alors elle pouvait bien lui rendre ce service... enfin, s'il respectait ses principes.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un avant-goût, on en rediscutera quand le boulot sera fait.

Elle attrapa la photo pour scruter l'homme qui se trouvait dessus. Un civil qui avait dépassé les bornes, hein ? C'était sûrement plus grave que d'avoir insulté Roger, si le fils demandait une méthode aussi délicate...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? demanda-t-elle, laissant parler sa curiosité.

\- Il a tiré sur sa femme, répondit-il en cachant ses yeux sous son fedora. C'est tout ce que je dirai sur le sujet.

Oh. Raisons plus personnelles qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire...

Quelle coïncidence que ça devienne aussi son cas dans l'instant. Alors ce type se permettait ce genre de comportement ? Eh bien elle se chargerait elle-même de noircir son dossier. La falsification de preuves était si simple de nos jours...

\- Je serai à l'hôpital, jouant les videurs, quand tu auras fini. Ma seule exigence niveau timing, c'est avant que mon capitaine ne débarque, indiqua-t-il. On veut tous éviter à tout prix qu'il se mêle de l'affaire.

Si l'affaire touchait le capitaine à ce point... Elle voulait en être sûre.

\- Serait-ce trop demandé de savoir pourquoi un pirate, si respectueux de la hiérarchie et de la coutume, veuille tenir son propre capitaine, voire _amant_ , à l'écart ? demande-t-elle encore en baissant la voix. Je préfère savoir dans quoi je trempe.

Ace jeta un œil aux alentours avant de se pencher vers elle avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'elle lui ait jamais vu.

\- Que serais-tu capable de faire pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, _Sablier du Nord_ ? Tu n'es pas la seule informatrice sur le marché. Il y en a d'autres qui pratiquent depuis plus longtemps que toi, avec un réseau bien plus étendu, lui dit-il, la faisant blêmir. Tu rappelleras aussi à _Cœur du Nord_ , ou devrais-je dire, _Trafalgar_ , que je le garde à l'œil. Qu'il ouvre le bec, et tu sautes. C'est pas contre toi. Je viens de le dire et il comprendra parfaitement. Je ne recule devant rien pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

Elle serra les poings et les dents en le regardant finir sa bière. Ce type osait menacer Law pour une révélation qu'elle avait découverte elle-même ?! Alors ça, hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire ! Elle pouvait comprendre son comportement, mais elle non plus n'hésiterait pas à faire n'importe quoi pour ceux qu'elle aimait !

\- Comment... Le Sablier et le Cœur... réussit-elle à articuler sous la colère et l'inquiétude.

\- Disons que j'ai gardé l'œil sur ton précieux _Cœur_ , suite à une vieille mission où j'ai dû enquêter sur plusieurs _rookies_ , déclara-t-il en montrant un air féroce. Quant au _Sablier_ , Baby 5, à Dressrosa, m'a parlé de l'existence d'une gamine appelée Tamashii, nom peu commun, par ailleurs, qui avait disparue avec Law il y a des années... Le reste n'était pas bien dur à deviner...

\- Et si c'était Ann qui sautait ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu !

Le pirate retira l'anneau de kairoseki à son doigt et récupéra tranquillement son sac. La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur un nouveau client et juste derrière lui, la silhouette bien reconnaissable de la Kaizoku Hime se fit voir.

\- ACE ! Tu comptes draguer encore longtemps ?! T'es pire que Ji-chan ! gueula-t-elle.

\- J'arrive Ann ! répondit-il en adressant un sourire à Tami.

Il paya les consommations en vidant les poches d'un mec bourré et sortit de l'endroit, laissant la jeune femme folle de rage.

Ok ! Elle s'en occuperait de sa foutue mission ! Au moins pour cette femme qui avait été blessée ! Mais ils allaient devoir _discuter_ de certaines choses en contrepartie !

.

.

Malgré sa nouvelle rancœur envers Ace, Tami prenait à cœur de faire son boulot correctement. Exploitation de mineurs, projet d'achat d'esclave, infidélité doublée de diverses violences sur femme et enfants, alcoolique, et même trafiquant. C'était toutes les petites erreurs qu'elle avait rassemblé ou créé sur ce charmant homme qu'était Marvin.

En bonus elle avait passé un peu de temps dans la maison de ce charmant homme, et elle avait créé un plan des lieux qui serait peut-être utile à Portgas.

Brisée avait été infernale tout le long de la fouille, alors elle s'attendait bien à ce que ça l'épuise...

Malheureusement, en seulement cinq heures elle ne put pas faire grand-chose de plus, à sa grande déception... Mais elle espérait que ça suffirait pour le faire coffrer.

Entrant dans l'hôpital en silence, elle avait _hâte_ de rapporter le fruit de son travail à son client. Et accessoirement, à pouvoir entretenir une petite conversation avec lui à l'abri des témoins. Bien évidemment, il avait omis de lui préciser quelle serait la chambre. Demander aux infirmières ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée.

Elle ignorait qui nécessitait des soins, ou plutôt si, elle s'en doutait, mais elle ignorait son nom. Si le fuku-sensho des Shirohige menaçait sa vie pour ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Ann, elle préférait laisser le nom de la patiente dans l'ombre, juste au cas où. Et elle se voyait mal demander "la chambre où Portgas D. Ace et Smoker de la Marine montent la garde".

Elle se permit donc de déambuler dans les couloirs, puis de fouiller étage par étage, ce qui, bien heureusement porta ses fruits au deuxième. Le pirate se permit un salut de la main qui lui donna encore plus envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans le sol.

Mais pas en étant dans l'hôpital, les blessés ne lui avaient rien fait, eux.

Arrivant devant lui, sans arrêter de le fusiller du regard, elle fit mine de lui tendre les documents, avant de les reculer quand il voulut les prendre.

\- Je sais que le temps vous est compté, mais d'une, mon boulot est fait, deux, j'aimerais que vous laissiez ça à quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'on puisse parler seul à seul, déclara-t-elle.

Quelle que soit la réponse, elle n'accepterait aucun refus et apparemment, le fils de Roger l'avait bien compris. Il fit passer le dossier à Smoker qui se trouvait à côté et la dévisagea en levant un sourcil, puis la suivit tranquillement pour sortir de l'hôpital.

.

.

Enfin ! Ils se trouvaient sur la partie la plus isolée de la plage, aucun risque qu'ils soient entendus et de toute façon, elle avait son haki en marche pour d'éventuels espions. Mine de rien elle s'était améliorée dans ce domaine, même si ce n'était qu'un peu.

\- Yosh ! souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous menacez quand Law n'a rien dit ?!

Son cri avait réussi à faire sursauter le Commandant, qui s'attendait certainement plus à un combat ou un échange de menaces...

\- Comment ça ?! J'ai expliqué que je voulais protéger ceux que j'aime ! protesta celui-ci. Si Law décide de parler de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir, faut bien que je lui rappelle ce qui l'attend !

\- Mais comment vous voulez qu'il ne devine pas ?! C'est un _DOCTEUR_ , doublé d'un " _D_.", par Davy Jones !

\- Et alors ?! Je l'ai prévenu qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa langue ! Tu crois que ça m'éclate de vous menacer, tous les deux ?! Je veux seulement courir aucun risque ! s'époumona Hiken à son tour.

\- FAITES PAS COMME SI VOUS ARRIVIEZ PAS À LE CACHER FACILEMENT, C'EST VRAI ! accusa Tami, rouge de colère, ses yeux se teintant de noir par moment. C'EST TELLEMENT PLUS SIMPLE !

Ils cessèrent de hurler un instant, se fusillant du regard en reprenant leur respiration. Elle, trouvait affreusement décevant que le pirate n'assume pas ses actes. Lui, devait sûrement trouver assez humiliant de se faire engueuler de la sorte, après tout c'était le second d'un Yonkou.

Mais Tamashii n'en avait pas fini.

\- Pendant des années, je me suis tenue au courant de vos exploits, je me suis inquiétée à votre première disparition, à la deuxième et surtout, j'ai pris de vos nouvelles après avoir engueulé Law pour s'être approché d'Impel Down ! Parce que je vous respecte, même si là, vous jouez au CON ! lui cracha-t-elle. S'il y a bien des gens en dehors de lui, pour qui je ne souhaite que du bien, c'est vous et votre famille ! Je pensais avoir été claire là-dessus à notre première rencontre !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça me prouve, hein ?! rétorqua Ace. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas pas nous vendre, ou que Trafalgar laissera échapper ce putain de détail ?!

\- MAIS PARCE QUE CE SERAIT VALABLE POUR MOI AUSSI ! s'écria-t-elle. IL VA PAS ALLER RÉVÉLER UN DÉTAIL COMME CELUI-LÀ QUAND IL ME SERT DE COUVERTURE !

\- De... De couverture..? s'étonna Hiken, beaucoup plus calme d'un seul coup. Attends, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

De l'encre monta des pieds de Tamashii, remontant jusqu'à sa tête et la recouvrant complètement, laissant voir un jeune homme à la place quand elle disparut. Ses vêtements un peu serrés protestèrent en craquant, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Je ne suis pas un mec, à la base, alors je n'ai pas le Klinefelter comme vous et votre frère, mais j'ai un hermaphrodisme alternant et un paramécia qui me permet le même tour de passe-passe, expliqua Ael, toujours énervé bien qu'il tente de rester calme. Je l'ai comprise toute seule qu'Ann n'était qu'un personnage ! Law n'a rien dit, sinon m'a renseigné sur le phénomène en le confondant avec le vôtre ! C'est comme ça que je l'ai découvert !

Le pirate se figea, prenant progressivement un air choqué, puis déconfit alors que Tamashi redevenait une femme et continuait de le toiser en croisant les bras. Puis il se donna un facepalm et poussa un looong soupir.

\- Donc tu pensais que c'était de ça que je parlais ? demanda-t-il derrière sa main.

\- Pour quoi d'autre ? grinça Tami en commençant à transpirer. Mattaku...

Oh merde... Elle n'aurait pas dû péter un câble comme ça... Brisée était déjà réveillée à la base, et se rappela à elle en essayant de prendre le contrôle, raison pour laquelle elle prit le temps de se concentrer pour résister. Normalement elle était censée s'être calmée, vu qu'elle ne s'était plus manifestée depuis leur... "conversation". Et Ace continuait de s'apitoyer silencieusement sur le terrible quiproquo dont il avait été à l'origine, apparemment.

\- Oh putain... soupira-t-il finalement avec un rire nerveux. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait parlé d'autre chose, de bien plus grave...

\- Ah... Ouais ? fit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Il est pas du genre... À trahir ses promesses... Tu fais chier Portgas...

Le pirate remarqua enfin qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre et constata qu'effectivement quelque chose d'inhabituel, même pour la Grand Line, était en train d'arriver à la jeune femme.

\- Camarade... fit Brisée avec une voix plus rauque que son hôte et un sourire de malade. Avec tes conneries, elle m'a même pas laissé buter le fils de pute qui s'est prit pour un Grand Prêtre. Et t'as menacé Law-san en plus ?! Mais c'est que t'avais vraiment envie de m'ajouter à tes ennemis, ma parole !

Ok, là, ça suffisait, il fallait qu'elle la fasse rentrer, c'était la merde ! Au moment où Portgas manquait de la déclarer ennemie, même otage, il fallait qu'elle sorte et envenime encore plus les choses ?!

\- Oi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... souffla Hiken, vachement surpris. Me dit pas que t'es schyzophrène ?!

\- C'est ton problème, la chandelle ?! rétorqua Brisée d'un air moqueur. Tu préfères que je castre avant ou après que ta minuscule cervelle ait accepté l'idée ?!

\- K'sou ! Ferme-la et rentre ! Il avait pas besoin de le savoir, espèce d'imbécile ! l'engueula Tami alors que son œil droit redevenait normal.

La lutte se fit encore un moment, comme pouvait en témoigner le clignotement de ses yeux, passant de noir à leur couleur naturelle. Finalement, la jeune fille put refouler la personnalité destructrice et tomba à genoux pour souffler. Elle leva un regard noir vers le pirate, malgré son inquiétude.

\- Alors, c'est drôle, hein ? demanda-t-elle amèrement. Allez-y, foutez-vous de ma gueule et menacez-moi encore !

Ace eu un air tout sauf amusé. Mais ça ne la surprit pas tellement, ce n'était pas quelque chose de drôle. Non, ce qu'elle craignait réellement à ce sujet, c'était la haine, et ce à quoi la haine pouvait aboutir. En avoir parlé à Lennon avait été un soulagement sans nom, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était prête à laisser d'autres gens le savoir, surtout quand ceux-ci la menaçaient...

\- On est dans le Shin Sekai. Une schyzo est la chose la moins bizarre que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent, même si je m'y attendais pas. Et je préfère ça à quelqu'un qui se balade avec un démon dans le crâne, comme ça semble être la mode, répondit-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas schyzophrène... Techniquement on appelle ça un dédoublement de personnalité, c'est différent... répliqua-t-elle d'un ton morne.  
\- Oui, comme tu dis. Je vais donc m'éclaircir, puisqu'on s'est mal compris. Il n'est certainement pas question d'Ann… Comme je te l'ai montré au bar, je suis parfaitement apte à faire croire qu'elle et moi sommes deux personnes différentes. Il s'agit de bien autre chose, de bien plus délicat, pour lesquels j'ai déjà mis Smoker sur la sellette, chose que je fais aujourd'hui pour Trafalgar à travers toi. Je n'ai aucune envie d'en arriver là, et je m'excuse platement, mais contrairement à toi ou Luffy, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, même si je lui dois la vie. J'ai vu bien assez de trahison pour pouvoir me le permettre. C'est tout.

La jeune femme prit le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Autant elle lui en voulait pour sa menace qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de transmettre, sous peine de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'Hiken voudrait, autant avoir échoué à garder Brisée en laisse l'avait fait totalement flipper. Il leur faudrait encore beaucoup de boulot pour s'entendre, toutes les deux...

Mais... elle avait une légère reconnaissance pour la réponse du Shirohige devant elle et ne tenait pas à rester brouillée avec lui, surtout pour des choses dont elle ne savait rien. Elle se releva lentement et tendit la main au pirate qui la regarda avec un air perplexe.

\- Une info dangereuse que j'ignore pour vous, contre deux, même trois, pour moi, dit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller. C'est vous qui êtes gagnant, alors ne m'obligez pas à devenir votre ennemie quand je ne le veux pas, onegai.

Oui, elle changeait de discours, drastiquement, même, mais depuis le début elle cherchait à montrer son soutien aux enfants de Roger. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre Hiken ou les Shirohige, elle n'avait rien contre eux, au contraire. Mais si Law était menacé par eux, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à négocier.

Aussi dangereux que ça puisse être, c'était la meilleure solution, et si ça lui permettait de faire la paix, elle serait prête à se tourner en ridicule.

De toute façon Portgas venait déjà de voir ce qu'il y avait de pire chez elle.

\- Hm... Ton marché m'a l'air honnête, finit par accorder le pirate en lui serrant la main. Mais le moindre pas de travers et vous sautez. Sérieusement, j'ai rien contre toi, mais Law a découvert quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, je suis obligé de me montrer menaçant, si je veux pouvoir protéger un minimum ce qui doit l'être.

\- Je peux comprendre, souffla-t-elle. J'ai encore quelque chose à ajouter.

\- J'écoute.

La jeune femme leva deux doigts.

\- Un, la plupart des informateurs plus anciens et expérimentés que moi se contentent de rapporter ce qu'ils entendent, que leur réseau soit plus étendu que le mien ne veut rien dire puisque _je_ suis mon propre réseau. De plus, je vais directement chercher les données sur le terrain, ce qui fait que mes infos ont généralement un train d'avance et une authenticité assurée, fit-elle. Deux, je sais que vous avez vous-même un bon réseau, mais si vous voulez des infos, je veux bien vous les fournir gratuitement, à condition que l'accord tienne, ok ?

Hiken hésita quelques secondes.

Pourtant Tami était tout à fait sérieuse. S'il s'occupait de ses affaires et que sa confiance en Law n'était pas exagérée, alors il n'y aurait pas de conflit, donc rien ne l'empêchait de donner un coup de main aux Shirohige. Et puis, concernant la première partie, il fallait bien dire qu'il l'avait fort rabaissée en la comparant de cette manière, elle n'avait pas autant souffert pour n'être qu'une parmi d'autres, alors elle tenait à éclaircir ce côté-là aussi.

\- Alors ? fit-elle encore après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Izou ne va pas aimer ça... soupira Ace en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Si j'ai besoin d'une info en particulier, je te le ferai savoir.

\- C'est bon pour moi. Donner le numéro de mon denden de boulot fait juste perdre du temps, parce qu'il retransmet l'appel à mon denden personnel, ça permet d'éviter les écoutes quand on a pas de brouilleur, expliqua-t-elle en griffonnant sur un morceau de papier. Du coup c'est celui-là que je vous donne. Je suis joignable la plupart du temps mais quand je suis en infiltration c'est silence radio, alors ne rongez pas votre frein.

Il afficha un air blasé à la voir insister sur le fait qu'il venait de la menacer pour rien.

\- Ça me va, dit-il finalement en hochant la tête.

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour pour s'en aller quand elle l'arrêta.

\- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Puisque le sujet était Law, vous ne sauriez pas où il est, en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle en réponse.

Autant gagner un peu de temps au lieu de retracer sa piste. Ace eu une petite moue pensive, se demandant certainement pourquoi elle lui posait la question, avant de sourire comme un requin affamé.

\- Si je peux prévoir du pop-corn, je peux bien le dire… j'ai cru comprendre que les _Heart_ allaient voir… Hmmm… Kaido, je crois ? Quelque part à Wa no Kuni…

Le sourire d'Ace s'agrandit alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il fit un petit geste par-dessus son épaule.

\- Amuse-toi bien~ !

Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et s'éloigna. Si c'était possible, elle laisserait Brisée assister à l'arrestation de Marvin pour qu'elle arrête de l'emmerder. Ensuite, elle commencerait à mettre les choses en place pour s'occuper de l'usurpatrice, et enfin, elle mettrait les voiles pour retrouver le Shi no Gekai et lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser.


	20. Un petit verre entre amis ?

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je sais que je vous fais attendre, mais je vous promets que je ne vous oublie pas ! Qui s'occuperait de Tami si je n'étais pas là .**

 **Enfin bref ! Merci à Oriane Wyllt pour son fantastique boulot de bêta, et à Zialema pour son aide à l'écriture ^^**

 **Grand merci également à** **Oo-chan pour son follow et à Chiyukisa pour son follow/fav ! Bienvenue à bord du Keeper 2.0 ! \o/ **

**Merci pour ta review, ChiKaneki, je ne peux pas te répondre directement en tant que guest, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir :)**

 **Voilà ! Mon tour d'horizon est terminé, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture~! :3**

* * *

 _-19 février 1523-_

Tami se réveilla, et serait bien partie pour traîner un peu au lit, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle… Enfin, elle avait des choses à faire. Maintenant que le repérage était fait, elle devait commencer à glaner des informations pour retrouver l'usurpatrice…

La jeune femme finit par repousser les draps et se lever, partant pour la salle de bain, laissant Musha dormir tranquillement. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'elle avait appris, elle comptait bien la cajoler comme jamais. D'après le livre qu'elle avait pris la veille, les louves avaient entre quatre et huit louveteaux par portée. Selon le nombre de bébés, Tami en laisserait à Wa no Kuni. S'ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle s'en occupe, ça poserait problème, et il semblerait que ce soit sa prochaine destination dans tous les cas, alors…

La pirate sortit de la douche, un peu plus réveillée, et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, autant pour Musha que pour elle. La louve mangerait quand elle serait rév-… Oublions ça, l'odeur de nourriture venait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonjour canaille, sourit-elle.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle adorait avec Musha, c'était que les câlins avaient la priorité sur la nourriture, et elle en eut la preuve une fois de plus, quand la louve trottina joyeusement jusqu'à elle.

.

.

Tami sortit du Keeper vers huit heures et demi du matin. Les travailleurs étaient déjà occupés, quand le reste du monde faisait la grasse matinée, et les femmes, de ce qu'elles voyaient, se rassemblaient au lavoir du coin. De quoi récupérer facilement les potins.

Avec une bassine de son propre linge, elle s'y dirigea à son tour et s'installa dans un coin pour commencer son lavage, cherchant à ne pas se faire remarquer, tout en écoutant les conversations autour d'elle. Pendant une bonne demi-heure elle n'entendit pas grand-chose, mais à l'arrivée d'une certaine femme, les choses prirent tout de suite une tournure plus… intéressantes.

\- Depuis qu'Anne est revenue, son père et moi on ne sait plus quoi faire. Il veut la renvoyer là d'où elle vient pour qu'elle recommence à nous envoyer de l'argent, mais elle nous a dit que quelqu'un voulait la tuer… déplorait-elle. C'est rare de la voir sortir de sa chambre, elle est complètement paranoïaque, et je ne vous raconte pas les terreurs nocturnes de son frère depuis qu'elle lui a dit que Lady Red était à ses trousses…

\- Lady Red ? Qu'est-ce qu'un fantôme vient faire dans cette histoire ? s'étonna quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Aucune idée. D'après son père, elle s'est encore acoquinée avec des malades mentaux et ça lui est monté à la tête. Elle est convaincue qu'un fantôme va venir la voir pour se venger de quelque chose. Si elle ne nous rapportait pas autant avec son travail, il l'aurait envoyée en asile depuis longtemps.

La pirate sourit intérieurement. Elle attendit que la femme ait terminé sa lessive et récupéra son propre linge afin de la suivre. Avant de s'attaquer à la fifille, elle allait se renseigner sur les habitudes de la mère, histoire d'entrer dans leur maison quand elle serait sûre que sa cible serait seule.

Après avoir fait un quart d'heure de marche, Tami arriva devant une maison d'apparence miteuse, avec un jeune garçon, pas plus de dix ans maximum, qui jouait devant avec un bâton qui lui servait d'épée. Elle avait le lieu, elle pouvait se retirer. La maison était située dans un cul-de-sac, autant ne pas attirer l'attention pour le moment. Anne était une assassin, après tout, si elle surveillait la rue, elle saurait immédiatement qui était la pirate et pourquoi elle venait.

Satisfaite de ses découvertes du jour, elle rentra tranquillement au _Keeper._

 _._

 _._

Euh… Le _Moby Dick_ n'était pas là avant, elle en était certaine… Le vaisseau de la Marine, oui, mais pas celui-là…

La jeune femme déposa son baquet sur le pont de son navire et tendit une corde pour étendre son linge. En plein milieu de sa tâche, du bruit attira son attention. Des voix d'enfants.

Elle se retourna pour voir que Musha était de sortie, et qu'une ribambelle de gamins dont certains étaient géants, la regardaient en s'extasiant depuis le pont du navire de Smoker. Un sourire tendre s'afficha sur son visage. Elle finit donc ce qu'elle faisait, avant de retourner sur la terre ferme pour rejoindre sa canaille qui se donnait en spectacle.

\- Oi, Musha, je t'ai dis quoi sur le fait de corrompre les gens ? fit-elle d'un air faussement sévère, se penchant par-dessus la louve.

Celle-ci pour toute réponse, se roula sur le dos, réclamant des grattouilles sur le ventre légèrement rond.

\- Canaille va, tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister, gloussa-t-elle, répondant bien volontiers à sa demande.

\- Nee-chan ! C'est ton chien ? demanda l'un des grands enfants.

\- Musha ? Okami da, répondit-elle gentiment. La plus gentille et la plus mignonne de toutes les louves du monde ! Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous sur un bateau de la Marine ? Vous avez fait de grosses bêtises ?

Les enfants regardèrent la pirate et secouèrent vivement la tête pour certains, tandis que d'autres nièrent tout simplement.

\- Le monsieur aux cigares et la gentille dame à lunettes vont nous ramener à la maison ! éclaircit une demoiselle géante aux cheveux noirs.

\- Et ils sont gentils avec vous ?

\- Hm ! Ils nous ont sauvé de master avec les gentils pirates !

Tami leva un sourcil.

\- Les gentils pirates ?

\- Oui ! Un nii-chan qui nous a aidé à partir ! Son corps est tout mou ! Et la jolie madame qui peut faire du vent ! s'extasia-t-elle encore.

\- Et c'était drôle quand le nii-chan bizarre nous a découpé !

La jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- Le nii-chan bizarre ? Il était comment ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Il faisait un peu peur, mais il était gentil, il nous a aidé, répondit un autre enfant.

\- Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et une peau foncée ? fit Tami, incrédule.

\- Oui ! Et il avait une jolie casquette blanche avec des tâches marron !

Pas de doute, c'était bien de Law qu'il s'agissait. La pirate avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Trafalgar Law, le pirate réputé l'un des plus froids et vicieux de la Grand Line avait aidé une bande d'enfants…

Elle sentait l'euphorie et la fierté gonfler en elle à la pensée que son frère, qui lui disait de s'endurcir, ait finalement sauvé une bande de gamins qui en avaient apparemment besoin.

\- Nee-chan, daijobu ? s'inquiéta un enfant.

Tami se débarrassa de son sourire niais, retira les mains qu'elle avait collé sur ses joues et hocha la tête.

\- Je vais bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Je connais vos gentils pirates, ils sont dans le journal.

\- « gentils » ?! s'exclama une voix d'adulte.

Un homme d'apparence bourrue arriva sur le pont à côté des enfants.

\- Ce sont des pirates ! Ils ne sont pas « gentils » ! se mit-il à réprimander.

\- Si, ils sont gentils ! Ils nous ont sauvés ! répliqua farouchement un petit blond.

\- Ce sont des criminels ! Ne suivez pas leur exemple !

Tami rit sous sa cape et fit un bond, s'accrochant sur la coque du vaisseau pour l'escalader, et finalement se percher sur le bastingage, croisant les jambes.

\- C'est dommage, ils ont vraiment l'air gentils… minauda-t-elle.

Le marine la regarda avec l'intention de l'engueuler mais se figea en voyant la jeune femme. Il se mit à bégayer.

\- Vaisseau marine… pas le droit de monter… sans autorisation, m'dame…

\- Oubliez le « madame », je ne suis pas mariée, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le soldat s'empourpra et marmonna quelque chose avant de s'éloigner alors que la demoiselle le regardait avec une curiosité toute innocente. Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau seule avec les enfants, elle se tourna vers eux, les yeux brillants.

\- Vous voulez bien me parler encore des gentils pirates ?

Les histoires des enfants plein la tête, c'est une Tami toute joyeuse, à la limite de la béatitude, qui s'éloigna du vaisseau de la Marine. Le récit de tout ce qu'avaient fait les Mugiwara et Law sur Punk Hazard lui réchauffait le cœur.

Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle vit un peu trop tard l'homme qui se retrouva sur son passage, et ne put donc éviter la collision. Les innombrables paquets que portait le malheureux finirent à terre et le brun aux cheveux assez court laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons sonores et très imagés. Assez longiline, il avait pourtant de bonne joues, ce qui semblait familier à Tami, dont les propres joues étaient toujours trop rondes à son goût.

\- J'vous jure, cette abrutie qui trouve rien de mieux à faire que de surcharger tout le monde pour des conneries ! Et bien sûr il fallait que tout la flotte la suive dans son délire, personne pour écouter Patrick, nooooon !

\- T'as perdu au poker, je te rappelle ! intervint une voix féminine.

Une jolie demoiselle aux yeux gris et aux cheveux châtain s'approcha, de taille moyenne, elle restait tout de même plus grande que l'informatrice, au grand désespoir de celle-ci. Peau bronzée, elle portait une épée et un flingue à son côté, par-dessus une jupe fendue qui laissait voir un emblème très familier.

Donc… elle venait de rentrer dans des Shirohige.

Musha se frotta à ses jambes, appréciant peu l'électricité dans l'air et elle la grattouilla derrière l'oreille pour la rassurer.

\- Ano… gomenasai ? fit-elle, cherchant à couper court à la dispute qui semblait sur le point d'éclater.

Le dénommé Patrick se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avec mauvaise humeur, avant de commencer à ramasser les paquets tombés au sol.

\- T'en fais pas pour ce grincheux, assura la femme. D'habitude il est pas aussi incompétent. Je peux t'offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Alcoolique, lança le grincheux en se relevant, ayant fini de ramasser ce qui était tombé.

Sauf que sa nakama lui donna un coup dans le tibia, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lâcher tout ce qu'il tenait.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Edessa.

Edessa… Pourquoi ce nom lui semblait familier ?

\- Euh… Brisée, se présenta-t-elle tout en réfléchissant.

Au pire, ça lui reviendrait. Dans tous les cas, autant éviter de se mettre d'autres Shirohige à dos, Portgas était bien suffisant, alors elle lui serra la main, remarquant au passage une bague à son annulaire.

Fiancée, donc.

\- Alors, ce verre ? insista Edessa.

\- Hai, pourquoi pas, sourit l'informatrice.

\- Tu sais qu'Ace va pas apprécier, je dis ça, je dis rien, ajouta encore Patrick, amer.

\- En attendant tu dois toujours ramener tout ça à bord, lui fit Edessa avec un sourire narquois.

L'homme se remit à pousser un chapelet de jurons et de malédiction envers la demoiselle, mais ramassa à nouveau tout son fatras avant de s'éloigner. La Shirohige s'approcha de Tami, l'air assez enthousiaste.

\- Dis-moi, Brisée, tu voyages beaucoup ?

\- Oh, à peu près tout le temps, répondit-elle avec un certain amusement.

\- Génial ! Suis-moi et tu me raconteras tout ça !

\- Juste une seconde alors…

Tami s'agenouilla devant Musha et lui fit un câlin.

\- Maman va boire un verre, ma belle, tu rentres à la maison ?

La louve agita la queue et abaissa la tête, dans un semblant de hochement pour dire qu'elle comprenait. La jeune femme la reprit dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers sur le crâne avant de se relever pour suivre Edessa.

\- Elle est vraiment trop mignoooonne ! fit-elle en voyant Musha s'éloigner.

\- C'est ma canaille, sourit Tami, sachant que le pouvoir de la louve avait encore frappé.

.

.

Après quelques récits de ses voyages les moins compromettants et quelques verres, les membres de la Première Flotte des Shirohige avaient commencé à envahir le pub, cherchant à se faire remarquer, à impressionner les demoiselles, le tout sous les rires et les histoires.

\- C'est vraiment dingue, une île qui mange les gens, ricana Edessa. Je suis sûre qu'Ace chercherait à lui montrer qui peut manger le plus !

\- Il mange tant que ça ? s'étonna Tami.

\- Les cuistots lui en veulent ! rit encore la Shirohige.

Pour sa part, ceux qu'elle connaissait qui mangeaient le plus, c'était les Long Silver… Quoique Law se défendait pas mal sur ce terrain, même s'il mangeait proprement, lui, au moins. En même temps, pour le médecin elle ne trouvait pas ça si étonnant, s'il ne mangeait pas autant il n'aurait jamais l'énergie nécessaire pour utiliser ses pouvoirs à sa guise, il mourrait très vite de fatigue.

\- Et sinon, comment t'as rencontré ta louve ? Elle est juste tellement mignonne !

\- C'était le hasard, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je l'ai sauvée d'une bande de braconniers, et elle s'est incrustée sur mon navire, quand je l'ai remarquée, c'était trop tard pour la ramener chez elle.

\- Mooooh…

\- Vous avez aussi des animaux à bord, non ? demanda Tami.

Si elle se souvenait bien, il y avait au moins ce chien géant dont la prime s'élevait au montant ridicule de 200 berrys.

\- Oui, Stephan, c'est un chien d'Erbaf, vieux et fainéant ! On a aussi Karasu, ou Washi, c'est le condor de Ben, mais il est parti pour Whole Cake avec l'autre navire. Il y a Chiantos aussi, c'est un South Bird qui a une vendetta personnelle contre le senshõ, et enfin on a Mangetsu, une petite chatte noire qui va pas tarder à avoir des chatons. Elle terrifie mon homme, d'ailleurs, lui et sa peur des chats, ricana-telle.

Tami ricana également, un peu étonnée de découvrir quelqu'un qui avait peur des chats. C'était peu courant, il fallait dire. Mais après tout il existait des gens terrifiés par les poils, ah, ce cher Paffer...

\- Eh regardez ! Je suis Marco ! s'écria l'un des hommes de la flotte, agitant un ananas au-dessus de sa tête.

Un peu éméchée par l'alcool, elle devait bien l'avouer, Tami s'amusait beaucoup. C'était si agréable de passer ses soirées autrement que seule. Bon, évidemment, elle se contenterait de boissons soft à partir de maintenant, elle ne voulait pas être complètement saoule.

\- Barman ! Encore la même chose ! appela Edessa.

\- Non non non… souffla l'informatrice. J'ai déjà trop bu…

\- Conneries ! ricana la Shirohige alors que le tenancier s'affairait à remplir leurs verres.

Le barman remit des glaçons au passage et s'en retourna à son comptoir. Edessa se remit à rire, montrant à la ronde les hommes qui commençaient à tomber autour d'elles, complètement ivres.

\- Et alors, Brisée-chan, d'autres histoires à raconter ?

Elle prit le verre de Tami pour le lui agiter sous le nez, laquelle afficha un sourire nerveux. Nan, sérieusement, elle ne devrait pas boire autant…

.

.

Tous les hommes faisaient à présent la serpillière sur les tables ou le sol du bar. Certains chantaient comme des ivrognes des airs incertains, avec des voix faussées et rendues rauques par l'alcool dont ils étaient imbibés. Au milieu de tout ça, Tami gloussait comme une idiote avec Edessa.

Ayant encore quelques verres supplémentaires, l'informatrice se sentait comme sur un nuage, mais était rassurée à la constatation qu'elle avait encore tout son self control. Ou en tout cas, elle était encore suffisamment consciente pour savoir marcher et ne pas parler de ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Par contre son haki était K.O.

\- Mesdames… fit Portgas en arrivant devant leur table, bras croisés.

Oh-oh… Il n'avait pas l'air très content…

\- Oups... pouffa Tami, cachant son sourire dans sa main.

Normalement elle essaierait de garder son sérieux, mais ça lui faisait une petite vengeance personnelle pour les menaces. Et puis de toute façon, elle était trop pompette pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- Salut Ace ! fit Edessa, encore fraîche comme un gardon. Tu viens boire avec nous ?

Le fils de Roger leva un sourcil à son intention, visiblement peu tenté par cette idée.

\- Je peux avoir des explications sur le pourquoi j'ai mes 25 hommes disponibles qui sont tous abrutis par l'alcool ? demanda-t-il en réponse.

\- Pourquoi je serais la coupable ? fit sa nakama avec un air tout innocent.

Hiken eut un reniflement sarcastique en la voyant faire, visiblement peu sensible à ce genre de charmes.

\- J'ai grandi avec Sabo, tu peux pas m'avoir comme ça. Surtout que quand il s'agit d'alcool, t'es la première à faire la connerie.

\- Zut, bouda la Shirohige.

\- Alors ? insista son commandant.

Edessa prit un air pensif.

\- Disons que… Eh bien, sans les chamailleries habituelles de Ben et Kali, on se fait chier, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Donc, j'ai proposé à Patrick et Edwin de faire une sortie shopping, puis d'aller boire un verre.

Portgas s'administra un magnifique facepalm qui arracha un rire à Tami. Douce vengeance…

\- Tu as de la chance que l'île soit remplie de salopards machistes, parce que je t'aurai demandé de bosser jusqu'à éponger la dette que doit représenter votre consommation d'alcool, soupira-t-il. Parce que si vous aviez payé d'avance vos consos, y'aurait pas autant de monde par terre.

La femme aux yeux argentés balaya la salle du regard, puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu crois ?

Tami se retint de rire en buvant une autre gorgée de son verre.

\- Un ou deux gars en moins, sont pas solides, nos hommes… déplora la Shirohige.

Hiken lui fit signe de monter le nombre.

\- Je sais de quel bois sont faits mes Spades, merci, répliqua-t-il. Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire, Eda'-chan ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu vas demander _gentiment_ à un des commandants de bien vouloir te prêter l'argent pour finir de payer ce que vous avez tous avalé et je déduirai la somme de tes prochaines parts de butin jusqu'à remboursement de la somme !

Pauvre Edessa… Tami se proposerait bien de payer, mais dans un sens, elle ne voulait pas raviver la colère d'Hiken à son encontre. Tant pis !

\- T'es pas censé être puni pour Dressrosa ? demanda Eda à Portgas.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis de faire cet emprunt auprès d'un autre gars. Et n'essaie pas de corrompre Kennichi le Saint, ou c'est Marco que tu auras sur le dos.

\- Pfffff…

\- Mais c'était une belle soirée, tout de même, ricana l'informatrice en cherchant à piquer la prune au fond de son verre à l'aide de son parasol. On peut dire que vos hommes sont très… doués en imitation.

Edessa s'étouffa, semblant se retenir de partir dans un nouveau fou rire.

\- Qui est l'idiot qui a voulu imiter Marco ? demanda-t-il avec une déduction proprement correcte.

\- Je crois que c'est… répondit Tami, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Eric-san, c'est ça ?

La Shirohige hocha la tête en confirmation. Portgas s'administra un second facepalm et ne rabaissa pas la main. L'informatrice préféra cacher son sourire derrière la sienne, mais ne résista pourtant pas à la tentation d'en rajouter un peu plus.

\- Et Marc-san est un si _grand_ chanteur… Surtout quand il essaie de boire en même temps.

Edessa semblait mourir de rire sur sa chaise alors qu'une veine se mettait à palpiter sur la tempe d'Hiken. Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa nakama avec un sourire qui sonnait extrêmement faux.

\- Tu vas m'aider à ramener tout ce beau monde au navire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais vous aider aussi, se proposa Tami avant qu'Edessa ne réponde.

Le fils de Roger leva les mains au ciel comme pour dire « miracle » et attrapa les premiers hommes à sa portée pour les traîner à travers le bar et les jeter dans la rue. Le barman sembla soulagé de voir que tous ces ivrognes allaient enfin quitter son établissement.

\- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, les gars, leur dit-il quand ils commencèrent à se plaindre. Si vous étiez capables de mettre un pied devant l'autre, je serais pas…

Deux autres pirates firent un vol plané.

\- … là à vous jeter dans la rue. Alors si vous pouvez marcher…

Tami lui tendit deux autres hommes qu'elle avait ramassé sur son propre chemin, qu'il envoya à leur tour sur la pile humaine qui commençait à se former.

\- Merci, lui dit-il au passage, avant de reprendre. Si vous pouvez marcher, je vous conseille de rentrer sur vos deux jambes au navire, en prenant au moins un ou deux gars avec vous !

La jeune femme gloussa, sortant du pub à son tour avec deux autres hommes qu'elle traînait par le col, remarquant au passage que Musha les regardait tranquillement. Il fallut encore pas mal d'aller-retours avant que tous les Shirohige ne soient sortis du bâtiment. Le barman leur donna la note totale avant de fermer son établissement.

Portgas déclara que lui et Edessa allaient gérer le reste, remercia Tami et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, alors qu'elle-même n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : s'écrouler sur son lit.

Elle n'était peut-être pas complètement claire, mais elle était au moins assez sobre pour faire la route sans se casser la figure. Allant s'échouer sur son matelas telle une vague sur un banc de sable, elle poussa un soupir, puis se mit à rire doucement aux divers souvenirs de la soirée. Croisant les mains sous sa tête, elle gardait un sourire persistant, se disant qu'Edessa était une femme très sympathique et pleine de surprise.

L'informatrice ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir, perdant son sourire au passage.

Elle venait de se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle son nom lui était familier…

\- Putain de merde… souffla-t-elle. Elle a participé à l'évasion d'Impel Down...


	21. Comment attirer l'attention

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **J'ai une grande, que dis-je, incroyable nouvelle à vous annoncer !**

 **Après plus de deux ans et demi de travail acharné... J'ai rattrapé Zialema sur la Timeline de l'univers Mash Up ! \o/**

 **Autant vous dire que c'est un fait historique, parce que depuis le début de cette aventure, personne n'avait jamais dépassé Zia, mais j'ai réussi !**

 **Tami : Bon, t'as fini de te vanter ?**

 **Rhô ça vaaaa .**

 **Comme toujours je remercie mon incroyable bêta Oriane Wyllt qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record !**

 **Je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler la présence d'une chanson dans ce chapitre, et vous invite donc à aller écouter "Blood in the Water" de Grandson pour une lecture optimale ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture~! :3**

* * *

 _-21 février 1523-_

La pirate chantonnait tranquillement tout en sortant des bocaux de son placard. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à mettre les choses en place pour coincer Anne, donc en plus de noter ce qu'il lui restait en vivres pour refaire des réserves, elle faisait la liste de ce qui pourrait lui être utile pour ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Même si beaucoup de ses idées ne serviraient peut-être pas, elle pouvait néanmoins prévoir, selon comment évoluerait la situation. Un peu de préparation ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis attendre permettait d'endormir la méfiance de sa cible.

Tami compléta rapidement sa liste et enfila un gilet avant de sortir. Il n'était pas excessivement tôt, peut-être dix heures du matin, pas grand-monde dans la rue, encore, mais les magasins étaient ouverts. L'occasion de faire les achats plus discrets, le reste viendra plus tard.

La jeune femme passa donc dans une petite boutique spécialisée dans les produits ménagers, tenue par -ô surprise et stupéfaction- une dame a l'air âgée. Cette étape était importante, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait besoin de quoi nettoyer le _Keeper_ et son linge, mais aussi pour tester une sympathique recette qu'elle avait récupéré d'un des hommes du Lennon.

Autant dire que les cernes de la vieille femme ne l'étonnaient pas vraiment, cette île était bourrée de machos et toutes les filles devaient certainement survivre, bien plus que vivre. Elle mentirait en disant que ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de toutes les aider…

Alors elle se contentait de leur apporter son soutien, de sourire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus.

Rangeant ses achats dans son sac, elle ressortit de la boutique alors que Brisée se mettait à taper la discute, évoquant les différentes façons dont elle pourrait régler le problème des hommes sur cette île.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, plus de massacre, souffla la pirate.

 _« T'es vraiment pas drôle. »_

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas mon ennemie.

 _« Je le suis pas ! »_

\- Eh bien arrête de vouloir me pousser à commettre un génocide alors que j'ai horreur de ça.

La voix agaçante se tut et Tami put reprendre sa route. Elle avait encore des achats à faire.

.

.

… trop près.

Bien trop près.

La pirate tourna la tête vers le vendeur qui la suivait d'un peu trop près depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes un peu trop près à mon goût…

\- Ah bon ?

Oui, plutôt, vu qu'il était pratiquement collé à elle…

\- Hm… vous voulez bien reculez un peu ?

\- Oui oui.

Il recula d'un pas et Tami soupira silencieusement. Quand même…

Elle reprit donc son observation des lanternes qui étaient présentées sur l'étagère du magasin. Comme la sienne était assez vieille, elle se demandait si ça valait la peine d'en changer. La pirate savait que maintenant, sur la plupart des bateaux, la lumière était fournie par l'électricité d'un générateur, mais elle ne voulait pas éprouver le moteur du _Keeper_ plus que ça. Et puis elle avait toujours trouvé qu'éclairer à la lanterne apportait un certain charme.

Elle tendit la main pour en attraper une dont la cloche de verre semblait fêlée, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un cheveu qui s'était accroché avec l'électricité statique. Son bras se cogna à quelque chose quand elle le décrocha et elle tourna la tête pour voir que le vendeur était de nouveau bien trop proche. Tami fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous voulez bien reculer ?

\- Ces allées sont très étroites, vous savez.

La pirate jaugea la bonne cinquantaine de centimètres d'espace libre dans le dos de l'homme et lui lança un regard sceptique. Lequel gardait son sourire, visiblement fier de lui. Elle leva une main et la posa sur le torse du vendeur, avant de lentement le repousser.

\- Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de lanterne, dit-elle.

Elle reposa brutalement l'objet à sa place et se dirigea vers la sortie du magasin, ruminant sa rage et son dégoût alors que le gars éclatait d'un rire gras dans son dos.

\- Putain d'île de mes deux avec ses pervers en manque… Bande de singes… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en ouvrant la porte.

En même temps, à quoi elle s'attendait… certainement pas à voir Portgas D. Ace au bras d'un jeune homme blond, avançant vers elle à toute vitesse et l'attrapant au passage, l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Oi ! fit-elle, surprise et confuse. Qu'est-ce que…

\- La Namari est juste derrière, la coupa-t-il. Tu tiens à te faire remarquer ?

… Namari. Ok, message reçu. Elle se remit donc à marcher d'elle-même, restant au niveau du Shirohige.

\- Nan, c'est bon, lui dit-elle, bien plus calme. Une idée de qui est l'agent ?

\- Qui _sont_ les agents, plutôt, corrigea-t-il, ignorant son acolyte qui apparemment ne connaissait pas la Namari. J'ai perçu un homme et une femme. Rien de plus. Dix mètres derrière, côté gauche de la rue, derrière les vieux croûtons.

Tami activa son haki pour s'aider à mieux les repérer et trouva rapidement la bande de « vieux croûtons », pour finalement trouver le-dit couple derrière qui les suivait discrètement. Le blondinet s'impatienta.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez, enfin ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Zip-la, Liam, répliqua Portgas. T'es pas concerné, tu n'as pas d'Akuma no Mi.

La jeune femme ne reconnaissait pas les agents. Peu de chances qu'ils soient des gradés, mais ils avaient l'air d'être habitués au terrain. Ce serait un problème à régler avant qu'ils ne trouvent Anne, si c'était seulement leur objectif…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient des agents importants, la plupart sont morts, dit-elle au Shirohige. J'ai laissé Hinata en vie, Edwyn et Funnybone sont avec Lennon…

Le fils de Roger avait l'air inquiet, jouant nerveusement avec l'anneau de kairoseki à son doigt, se retenant visiblement de le retirer.

\- T'as besoin d'aide pour leur fausser compagnie ou ça ira ? demanda-t-il.

« S'il savait seulement... » ricana Brisée.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle était complètement passée inaperçue dans leur base pleine à craquer après tout.

\- Je pense pouvoir les éviter facilement, répondit-elle. Après tout, je n'utilise pas vraiment mon fruit à la vue de tous, donc la plupart des gens ignorent que j'en ai un.

\- Ok. Bonne chance à toi, acquiesça-t-il. Liam, je compte sur toi pour mettre le Kemuri au parfum, je dois avertir le reste de l'équipage. Gaffe à vous deux.

\- Merci, fit la jeune femme.

Portgas fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un sachet de billes qu'elle reconnut sans trop de mal, bien qu'elles lui semblent étrangement petites. Il lança donc un fumigène au sol, qui explosa immédiatement, plongeant la foule dans le chaos et bouchant la vue de ceux qui les suivaient. Tami partit donc de son côté, se glissant au milieu des passants, et se dirigea vers la maison de sa cible.

Avec l'arrivée de ces nouveaux agents, le jeu risquait de prendre une autre tournure. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'eux, avant de pouvoir s'occuper de l'usurpatrice.

* * *

 _-23 Février 1523-_

\- Vas-y ma belle, vu sa réaction, il sera content.

Tami tendit un papier à la louve qui l'attrapa délicatement entre ses dents, et sortit immédiatement pas la trappe de la porte, en direction du _Moby Dick_. La pirate avait passé la veille en tant qu'Ael, à surveiller les agents de la Namari qui se promenaient sur l'île, comme s'ils faisaient une patrouille. Visiblement, ils cherchaient quelqu'un, mais semblaient éviter particulièrement le port, là où se trouvaient les Shirohige et les Marines.

Elle avait plusieurs théories sur les raisons de leur présence. Soit ils étaient là pour assurer la protection de leur agent, ce qui l'étonnerait un peu étant donné que les heures qu'elle avait consacré à la surveillance de la maison de sa cible n'avaient rien donné, soit… ils la cherchaient elle.

La pirate étant celle qui avait causé la chute de l'organisation, elle avait peut-être été pistée jusqu'ici… Comment, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais ce n'était pas impossible. On l'avait bien retrouvée une fois juste parce qu'elle était jeune en tant qu'informatrice, le piège posé par Kyo lui aura au moins appris ça.

Bon ! Elle avait deux agents en stand by qui fouillaient l'île, avant de pouvoir agir, elle devait s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient bien que deux, et si possible, savoir la raison de leur venue. Le plan concernant Anne sera donc remis à plus tard, elle se contentera de la surveiller pour s'assurer qu'elle ne quitte pas l'île, et elle avait déjà une idée de comment faire…

.

.

Revenant du lavoir, la mère de l'usurpatrice remarqua une enveloppe sur le pas de la porte.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle la ramassa, remarquant à quel point elle était bombée, et entra dans la maison, posant le baquet de lessive sur une table avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, voyant une énorme liasse de billet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?!

Elle la sortit, commençant à compter l'argent, de plus en plus fébrile en voyant le montant grimper de seconde en seconde. Cent mille, deux cent mille, trois cent mille…

Quand elle eut fini de compter, elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Quelqu'un avait déposé un million de berrys devant leur porte. Mais qui ?

Elle reprit l'enveloppe, cherchant un nom dessus, avant de voir qu'il y avait un message à l'intérieur.

 _« Gardez votre fille à l'intérieur, je me charge de sa protection, ne lui dites pas que je suis là où elle s'inquiétera davantage et ça ne l'aiderait pas. Cet argent est pour vous, je n'en aurai pas l'usage._

 _\- Une amie »_

* * *

-25 Février 1523-

Pas de nouvelles de Portgas, elle songeait qu'il devait avoir bien reçu le message et avait décidé de la laisser faire. Autant dire que ça l'arrangeait bien, les Shirohige devenus de potentiels ennemis de par la menace du fils de Roger, elle préférait éviter de les mêler à ça et de trop leur en révéler. Elle préférait encore une autre alternative…

La jeune femme déguisée monta sur le vaisseau de la marine, saluant les enfants qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Dites, vous voulez bien appeler la gentille marine ? demanda-t-elle.

L'un des garçons se porta volontaire pour aller la chercher, et la pirate attendit, tranquillement installée sur le bastingage, sentant le léger vent jouer avec sa perruque courte de couleur prune.

…

Quoi ? Elle aimait bien un peu de fantaisie de temps en temps !

La protégée de Smoker finit par arriver, tirée par la main par l'enfant.

\- C'est vous qui vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-elle, ses épaisses lunettes sur le nez.

Elle était plutôt jolie, avec des yeux et des cheveux sombres. Tami tendit la main, affichant un sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Mia, enchantée de vous rencontrer, Tashigi-taisa.

\- Ano… Yoroshiku, répondit-elle, la lui serrant.

La pirate profita de la prise qu'elle avait sur son bras pour la tirer en avant et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je peux vous débarrasser des agents de la Namari qui sont ici.

Tashigi eut un mouvement de recul, à la fois surprise et méfiante. Elle demanda à l'enfant de rejoindre les autres, plus à l'écart, et Tami lui rendit son salut avec un sourire attendri. Ah, les gosses.

La marine se tourna à nouveau vers la pirate une fois qu'elle furent seules, croisant les bras, sourcils froncés.

\- Anata wa dare ? demanda-t-elle, clairement sur ses gardes.

\- Himitsu, répondit l'informatrice. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que pour le moment, je suis votre alliée.

\- Shirohige ?

Tami gloussa un peu.

\- Non, pas du tout. Comment expliquer ça… Je suis une informatrice, qui n'hésite pas à se salir les mains quand c'est nécessaire.

Oui, voilà, c'était bien, ça.

Tashigi gardait son air sévère, main sur la garde de son katana.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « nous débarrasser de la Namari » ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- J'imagine qu'étant avec Smoker, vous savez qui ils sont ?

\- Des chasseurs de noryokusha.

\- Parfait. Vous avez dû remarquer qu'il y a au minimum deux de leurs agents sur cette île ?

\- On nous a prévenu de ça, oui, acquiesça la taisa.

La pirate sourit tranquillement.

\- Si je vous dis qu'en coopérant, je peux vous permettre de les arrêter, eux, et leurs potentiels complices ?

Tashigi ne changea pas d'expression, visiblement aussi méfiante envers les informateurs que les pirates.

\- Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?

\- Oh c'est tout à fait légal, je vous rassure. Je sais qu'un de leurs agents se faisait passer pour Lady Red. Les messages dans le journal à son intention le prouvent bien. Si j'endosse ce rôle et me promène sur l'île, ils viendront me voir d'eux-même, et vous pourrez les arrêter à l'écart des foules. Pas de bain de sang, de victimes collatérales ou de prise d'otage possible, avec la possibilité en prime de pouvoir les questionner pour savoir où le reste de leurs agents est éparpillé. Bien évidemment, j'ose espérer pouvoir leur poser mes propres questions. Protéger les innocents, c'est bien le travail d'un marine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hai…

\- Eh bien je vous propose mon aide pour protéger les noryokushas qui sont ici, marines, pirates, civils… Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

La taisa ne bougea, visiblement en train d'essayer le sonder la pirate.

\- Pourquoi vous proposez une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous apporter, en dehors de vos réponses qui pourront être revendues ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- De une, j'ai des proches qui sont noryokushas, donc ça m'arrangerait qu'ils ne puissent pas leur nuire. De deux, avoir mes réponses me permettrait de savoir exactement pourquoi ils sont ici et ce qu'ils cherchent.

\- Et c'est tout ? Rien de plus ?

\- Quoi, je dois me justifier davantage ?

Tashigi sembla embarrassée l'espace d'une seconde, s'excusant rapidement.

\- Sumimasen, je pensais que vous aviez d'autres motivations. Quand et où voulez-vous mettre votre plan à exécution ?

\- Il y a un lieu à l'écart de la ville, une déchetterie, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour une embuscade. Postez-y vos hommes pour le coucher du soleil, ils se montreront dans la nuit du 28 au premier mars, je vous le garantie.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça va marcher et qu'ils se montreront ?

\- Parce que les membres de la Namari et moi savons que la fausse Lady Red s'est réfugiée ici, sourit la pirate.

La taisa réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Attendez ici, dit-elle finalement avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du navire.

Tami attendit bien sagement, tranquillement posée sur la rambarde du vaisseau marine, et Tashigi finit par revenir, en compagnie de Smoker lui-même, lequel sembla la reconnaître malgré son déguisement.

\- Comme on se retrouve, fit-il, mâchonnant ses cigares.

\- Ohayo~, salua-t-elle. Tashigi-taisa vous a parlé de ma proposition ?

\- Vous êtes en mal d'argent pour vous faire employer et par les pirates, et par la Marine ?

Elle ne cacha pas son amusement quant à la question.

\- Je ne manque pas d'argent, au contraire. Disons que c'est plus un petit service que je rendais à Portgas. Là, en l'occurrence, il s'agirait de quelque chose qui nous arrange tous les trois.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous arrêter pour entrave à une enquête et de vous faire avouer le nom et la localisation des agents en question pour m'occuper moi-même de l'affaire ?

\- Vous vous entendez ? s'offusqua faussement Tami. Je viens proposer mon aide et on me menace, elle est belle la Marine…

Smoker se massa les yeux, marmonnant entre ses dents contre les criminels qui jouaient les héros.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? se décida-t-il finalement, l'air royalement saoulé.

\- Juste deux choses : la première, c'est que vos hommes soient mis au courant qu'ils ne doivent pas chercher à arrêter une femme qui se promène habillée en fantôme, vu que c'est la base même du plan. La deuxième, c'est qu'ils soient prêts à l'endroit voulu au moment voulu.

Il hocha lentement la tête, mordillant ses cigares avec contrariété.

\- Comment vous savez pour la fausse Lady Red ? Vous étiez une agent de la Namari aussi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Hm ? Oh, non, pas du tout.

\- Alors comment on peut être sûrs de ce que vous avancez ?

Le visage de Tami s'étira dans un sourire fourbe.

\- Si tout se passe bien, peut-être que je vous le dirai, une fois bien sûr que j'aurai eu mes réponses.

L'homme eut un grognement d'ours mal léché et préféra s'éloigner, confiant l'opération à Tashigi en disant qu'ils avaient des arrestations à faire. La pirate eut un léger rire et se tourna vers la taisa.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui, fit-elle.

\- Si vous faites le moindre pas de travers, je vous jetterai moi-même en cellule, menaça la marine.

\- Haaaai~ !

* * *

 _-26 février 1523-_

Elle riait tout bas en posant son dial avec le porte-voix sur le toit de la bibliothèque d'Anvil. Le bâtiment était immense, avec un toit spacieux, séparé des autres par seulement un ou deux mètres. Et surtout, il était au centre de la ville, ce qui faisait que beaucoup de gens passaient devant.

Lady Red se mit en place, bien en vue de tous, et appuya sur l'extrémité du coquillage. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir remarquée quand elle se montrait les deux derniers jours, elle allait utiliser une autre technique.

 _We'll never get free_

 _Lamb to the slaughter_

 _What you gon' do_

 _When there's blood in the water?_

 _The price of your greed_

 _Is your son and your daughter_

 _What you gon' do_

 _When there's blood in the water?_

La voix masculine et la musique calme commencèrent à se diffuser, suffisamment fort pour atteindre la place en contrebas et les gens levèrent la tête pour voir la silhouette du fantôme de la Grand Line, immobile, dans une pose étrange.

 _Look me in my eyes_

 _Tell me everything's not fine_

 _Oh, the people ain't happy_

 _And the river has run dry_

 _You thought you could go free_

 _But the system is done for_

 _If you listen real closely_

 _There's a knock at your front door_

Elle commença à bouger en rythme, des mouvements saccadés accentuant chaque fin de vers, secouant le bassin, abattant sa jambe sur les tuiles, levant le bras vers le ciel, se tordant en arrière avant de se redresser...

 _We'll never get free_

 _Lamb to the slaughter_

 _What you gon' do_

 _When there's blood in the water?_

 _The price of your greed_

 _Is your son and your daughter_

 _What you gon' do_

 _When there's blood in the water?_

Avec l'accélération du rythme, elle augmenta la cadence, sa danse passant progressivement de son stade violent à des mouvements hypnotiques, sa cape écarlate virevoltant dans son dos, l'entourant alors qu'elle tournoyait au bord du toit sans jamais perdre l'équilibre.

 _When there's blood in the_

 _(Oh, oh)_

 _When there's blood in the_

 _(Oh, oh)_

La musique commença à se déchaîner, et les mouvements de l'apparition se firent plus rapides encore, exécutant des mouvements précis, faisant la funambule sur la gouttière métallique du toit, frappant dans le vide, sautant dans les airs et retombant avec grâce au bord du vide. Du mouvement et du bruits en bas lui indiquèrent que la Marine intervenait. Tout allait parfaitement bien.

 _Beg me for mercy_

 _Admit you were toxic_

 _You poisoned me just for_

 _Another dollar in your pocket_

 _Now I am the violence_

 _I am the sickness_

 _Won't accept your silence_

 _Beg me for forgiveness_

Alors que Lady continuait à danser, elle entendit des grognements essoufflés et se retourna pour voir Tashigi se raccrocher au toit de la bibliothèque, son katana en main. Elle se hissa sur les tuiles et tendit sa lame dans sa direction.

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation, Lady Red !

Mais l'accusée se contenta de sourire sans interrompre sa danse, virevoltant avec grâce.

 _We'll never get free_

 _Lamb to the slaughter_

 _What you gon' do_

 _When there's blood in the water?_

 _The price of your greed_

 _Your son and your daughter_

 _What you gon' do_

 _When there's blood in the water?_

Alors que le refrain arrivait de nouveau, l'apparition suivit le rythme tandis que la taisa s'élançait vers elle, sabre en avant. Elle l'esquiva avec aisance, jouant des mains pour lui retirer son arme et la jeter plus loin sur le toit. Tashigi perdit l'équilibre sous son action et tomba en arrière, dans le vide, mais elle lui attrapa la main au dernier moment et la tira contre elle, lui tenant la hanche et commençant à faire tournoyer la pauvre marine qui n'y comprenait plus rien et dansait avec la criminelle sans vraiment le réaliser.

 _When there's blood in the water_

 _(Oh, oh)_

 _When there's blood in the_

 _(Oh, oh)_

 _(Oh, oh)_

Lady red relâcha la marine après l'avoir éloignée du bord du toit, le tout sans jamais s'arrêter de danser. Elle s'amusait beaucoup trop pour ça. Néanmoins Tashigi revint vite à la charge, cherchant à la plaquer au sol, ou plutôt sur les tuiles, mais elle l'esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante à chaque fois et quand la taisa manquait de perdre l'équilibre, elle se permettait de la rattraper pour danser avec elle.

 _I am the people_

 _I am the storm_

 _I am the riot_

 _I am the swarm_

 _When the last tree's fallen_

 _The animal can't hide_

 _Money won't solve it_

 _What's your alibi? (Alibi, alibi)_

 _What's your alibi? (Alibi, alibi)_

 _What's your alibi? (Alibi, alibi)_

 _What you gon' do when there's blood in the_

 _Blood in the water?_

Tashigi dû se résoudre à abandonner l'arrestation, ne faisant que manquer de tomber à chaque fois, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de jouer le jeu de Lady Red et danser cette étrange danse en couple qu'elle lui faisait faire pour ne pas finir cinq mètres plus bas. Suivant difficilement le mouvement vif des jambes de la criminelles, elle ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi elle s'était embarquée et commençait peut-être à regretter.

 _When there's blood in the water_

 _(Oh, oh)_

 _When there's blood in the_

 _(Oh, oh)_

 _When there's blood in the water_

Souriant comme une démente sous son masque, l'apparition mena la marine jusqu'au bord du toit, de profil par rapport à la foule, et alors qu'elle s'accrochait à elle pour ne pas tomber, elle la maintint quelques instants au-dessus du vide, la tenant par le col.

Avant de la lâcher.

Tashigi tomba du toit avec une dignité certaine, se retenant de crier, avant que la corde que la criminelle avait attaché à sa ceinture ne se tende et que sa chute ne soit stoppée. Lady Red sortit une rose d'on ne savait où pour la lancer dans la foule, avant de s'éclipser dans un énorme nuage de fumée.


	22. L'originale et la copie

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je fais tout de suite les remerciements, et au passage je vous informe qu'il y aura une petite annonce en fin de chapitre, comme ça, ceux qui ne lisent pas les préfaces peuvent aller lire tranquilles ^^**

 **Donc tout d'abord, grand merci à Oriane Wyllt pour sa correction de chapitre, ainsi qu'à ma merveilleuse Zialema pour son aide dans la rédaction ^^**

 **Et comme on a pas de petits nouveaux à bord, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~!**

* * *

Elle s'arrêta sous son déguisement et se retourna vers ses « invités ». Suite à son petit numéro, elle leur avait glissé un message dans la poche leur donnant le lieu d'un rendez-vous, disant qu'elle les convoquait. Son idée avait fonctionné à merveille, tous deux lui faisaient à présent face. Les agents de la Namari s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

\- Nous sommes heureux de voir que certains de nos agents s'en sont sortis, déclara la femme.

\- Nous sommes à vos ordres, Lady Red, renchérit l'homme.

\- Vous êtes tous là ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement, appuyée sur Shidare. Il n'y a que vous sur Anvil ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Le reste de notre escouade s'est faite avoir pendant notre dernière mission, et quand nous sommes revenus au QG, tout était en ruine. Il restait les dendens de surveillance, nous avons vu qui est responsable de cette destruction, et nous l'avons transmis à tous les agents encore en liberté.

L'homme releva la tête.

\- Nous savons que la femme qui a tué notre organisation est ici, nous sommes à sa recherche.

\- So ka… acquiesça la pirate, pensive.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme, lui relevant la tête en s'agenouillant près de lui, et enfonça d'un coup ses doigts dans sa bouche, lui arrachant la première dent qu'elle sentit bouger un peu alors qu'il se débattait sans comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. La femme se releva de son côté, sur ses gardes, ne comprenant pas les agissement de sa supérieure. Tami se jeta sur elle, crochetant ses jambes de façon suffisamment inattendue pour qu'elle tombe en arrière. Elle s'appuya sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de se redresser et se mit à chercher la dent empoisonnée dans sa bouche à elle aussi, ignorant ses tentatives de morsure.

\- Tashigi-taisa, ils sont à vous, déclara-t-elle une fois la fausse dents rejoignant l'autre dans sa main.

Les rares membres du G5 qui savaient user du haki sortirent de leur cachette et encerclèrent rapidement les deux assassins déstabilisés, lesquels sortirent immédiatement leurs armes.

\- Traîtresse… siffla la femme alors que l'informatrice l'empêchait d'user de son kunai en lui marchant sur le bras.

\- Iie, pour être une traîtresse il aurait fallu que je sois des vôtres, sourit Tami, retirant tranquillement sa capuche et son masque.

\- Toi !

Le visage de la pirate se tordit dans un sourire fourbe.

\- Du beau travail, j'aurais dû me méfier des dendens, fit-elle d'un air appréciateur.

Elle laissa les marines s'occuper de l'arrestation et se releva tranquillement, s'approchant de Tashigi pour lui remettre les fausses dents.

\- J'espère que vous avez aimé la danse, sourit-elle, taquine. Comme promis, pas de bain de sang, pas de victimes collatérales ou d'otages.

La taisa rougit violemment, allez savoir si c'était d'embarras ou de colère, et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous aussi.

\- Ah zut. Et pourquoi, j'ai coopéré pourtant ?

\- Pour outrage à un agent. Il n'était pas convenu que je sois tournée en ridicule.

L'informatrice leva un sourcil.

\- Vous tourner en ridicule ? demanda-t-elle. Pourtant, en acceptant de jouer mon jeu pour la protection des innocents, ça me semble assez clair que vous êtes bien moins ridicule et bien plus digne que tous ces crétins qui restent dans leur bureau le cul vissé sur leur fauteuil.

La pirate eut envie de rire en voyant la taisa aussi embarrassée, rentrant la tête dans les épaules tout en la fusillant du regard, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Son haki se mit à la titiller et elle poussa Tashigi sur le côté, sentant quelque chose lui déchirer la peau du bras avant même d'entendre la détonation. La femme de la Namari fut immédiatement assommée, à l'instar de son collègue, et ils furent tous deux fouillés pour leur retirer les armes cachées qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir. Tami souleva le pan de sa cape et jaugea la blessure à travers le trou dans sa manche, affichant une grimace.

\- K'sou. Je vais devoir faire des sutures avant de pouvoir vous rejoindre pour l'interrogatoire, fit-elle.

La marine grinça des dents sous la contrariété, avant de pousser un soupir agacé.

\- Notre collaboration était la première et la dernière, finit-elle par déclarer. Mais une fois qu'on en aura fini avec eux, je trouverai le moyen de vous mettre derrière les barreaux, croyez-moi.

\- Hâte de danser à nouveau avec vous, alors, sourit-elle avec amusement, compressant la plaie avec sa main droite. Je vous rejoins à votre navire dès que j'ai fini ma couture, à plus tard~ !

Et elle s'éloigna tranquillement de la déchetterie, entendant rager Tashigi dans son dos et gronder ses hommes.

.

.

Changée, déguisée de nouveau avec une perruque et des lentilles différentes de la dernière fois, la pirate sur hissa sur le vaisseau marine et fut accueillie par Smoker en personne qui semblait l'attendre, fumant tranquillement ses cigares. Il devait être quoi… Trois heures du matin ?

\- Konbawa, votre arrestation s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se contenta d'un grognement affirmatif avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à l'intérieur du navire, ne s'embarrassant pas avec les politesses. Elle le suivit donc de sa propre initiative, se laissant guider dans les couloirs du vaisseau, son haki actif. Après tout elle restait une pirate, se promener dans un lieu appartenant à la marine restait une source de danger.

Il arrivèrent dans la cale où se trouvaient les cellules, et en face de celles-ci, deux petites salles qu'elle imaginait parfaitement être faites pour les interrogatoires.

\- Le gars est à gauche, la fille à droite. Tashigi est avec elle, indiqua le vice-Amiral. Où que vous alliez, je viens avec pour vous garder à l'œil.

\- Allons voir monsieur en premier alors.

Smoker ouvrit la porte, la laissant entrer avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle alla directement s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, croisant les jambes, regardant l'assassin. Le marine commença à faire son boulot.

\- Nom, prénom, âge et lieu de naissance, fit-il, prenant place sur la chaise face au criminel.

\- Lipschitz Cicero, 28 ans, Foodvalten, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

La pirate leva un sourcil en le voyant aussi coopératif. Pas très typique des agents de la Namari, ça… Smoker fouilla un moment dans un paquet de primes qui avaient été posées là au préalable, mais ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Visiblement, monsieur était discret.

\- Je ferai vérifier ça, déclara-t-il. T'es dans la Namari depuis combien de temps ?

\- Dix-huit ans.

\- Si tu veux te confesser sur tous tes crimes, c'est le moment.

Mais l'homme garda le silence, cette fois. Tami se leva et se plaça derrière lui, se penchant sur le criminel pour fouiller ses poches de manteau, y compris la poche intérieure, et en sortit le petit carnet noir que se trimballaient tous les agents, ignorant ses protestations.

\- Là-dessus se trouvent les noms de tous les noryokusha recensés par l'organisation, ils utilisent différentes couleurs pour barrer ceux qui ont été tués, expliqua-t-elle en le balançant sur la table. Le noir quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en est chargé, le bleu quand ce sont eux les « heureux élus ».

\- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda le marine, méfiant.

\- Comment vous pensez que j'ai détruit leur organisation ? répondit-elle en se perchant à nouveau sur la table.

Smoker se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Vous m'en direz plus quand on en aura fini, avertit-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'assassin. Profession ?

\- Assassin, répondit Cicero comme s'il était con.

\- Pas de job légal ? Même pour une couverture ?

\- Pas que ça à foutre.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi loin de Foodvalten ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'étais en mission, connard ? cracha-t-il en réponse.

Le vice-Amiral ignora l'insulte, se contentant de noter la déclaration. Après quoi, il se leva pour passer derrière le criminel, et lui abattit violemment la tête sur la table en métal.

\- Putain ! jura l'assassin.

\- Je te conseillerai de pas faire le malin devant le G5, répondit tranquillement le marine. C'est quoi le nom de ta copine ?

\- Crève. Je suis pas un traître.

\- Et cette mission dont tu parlais ?

\- Un échec, mon équipe s'est faite massacrer.

\- Et c'était quoi, cette mission ?

\- Récupérer un Akuma no Mi.

\- Lequel ?

\- Kumo Kumo no Mi. Modèle veuve noire.

Smoker prit note.

\- Comment ça s'est passé, et où ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous en foutez, franchement.

\- _Comment ça s'est passé et où,_ répéta le marine avec un regard d'avertissement.

\- On s'est fait avoir par une putain de gamine sur une île primitive, elle a tué presque tous mes hommes d'un coup. Content ?

\- Et donc vous êtes venus ici en suivant ?

\- On est d'abord passé au QG, avant de voir que cette salope avait mené des mercenaires pour le détruire, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe, désignant Tami d'un mouvement de tête.

Laquelle se leva à nouveau tranquillement pour passer derrière lui, et lui abattre la tête sur la table.

\- Appelle-moi « salope » encore une fois et il n'y aura pas que ton nez qui sera en bouillie, lui sourit-elle gentiment, une aura menaçante émanant d'elle.

Smoker sembla retenir un sourire, mâchonnant ses cigares à la place tout en notant la déclaration dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Pourquoi venir à Anvil ?

\- Je croyais avoir dit que j'étais pas un traître.

Tami se retint de préciser qu'il en connaissait déjà la raison, étant donné qu'elle ne pourrait pas corriger Anne si elle venait à être arrêtée.

\- Difficile d'être un traître quand le groupe a été massacré, nota le marine.

Cicero garda le silence. Smoker se releva et se pencha par-dessus la table, attrapant les cheveux de l'assassin pour de nouveau lui frapper la tête sur la table, l'y maintenant.

\- Et comme ça, ça t'éclaircit les idées ?

\- 'yarro…

\- Dépêche-toi de te mettre à table, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Et à quoi ça m'avancerait ? Je vais croupir à Impel Down jusqu'à ma mort, je vois pas pourquoi je parlerais.

\- Si tu préfères les méthodes plus _douces_ des tortionnaires d'Impel Down aux miennes, c'est ton choix, répondit-il avec un petit sourire que peu de personnes devaient lui connaître.

Il se leva pour faire mine de sortir de la pièce, mais Cicero ne broncha pas. Visiblement, son choix était fait. La pirate suivit le marine hors de la pièce et un agent le remplaça pour surveiller le criminel. Il se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte de l'autre salle, où Tashigi et la femme attendaient en silence. Visiblement, la taisa n'arrivait pas à grand-chose avec elle.

\- Et voilà le reste de la bande… grogna la prisonnière.

\- Joli tir, commenta Tami, tapotant doucement son bras. Tashigi-taisa, si elle refuse de répondre à vos questions, prenez-lui son-

La marine montra le petit carnet de cuir sur la table. La pirate eut un sourire, levant les mains pour signifier qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

 _« Bien joué »_ songea-t-elle.

\- Noir quand c'est les autres qui ont tué, bleu quand c'est elle, indiqua Smoker en venant se poster à côté de sa protégée.

\- Parlant de ça, si je pouvais jeter un œil, objecta la pirate.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour voir quels noms sont en bleu.

Plus aucun sourire sur son visage. Le marine sembla comprendre le message.

\- Quel nom ?

\- Verity Karin et Arbis Isabeau, répondit Tami. Détentrices des fruits de la Vérité et de l'Origami.

Smoker feuilleta rapidement les deux carnets et les reposa alors que la jeune femme retenait son souffle.

\- Noir tous les deux, indiqua-t-il.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, sans prendre la peine de se cacher. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé les coupables, mais c'était sur sa liste de choses à faire. La pirate voulait leur faire payer. Une fois fini, elle retournerait à Nameless une toute dernière fois, puis sur l'île d'où venait Musha.

Le marine ignora son petit manège et commença à poser les mêmes questions à l'assassin, mais elle ne disait rien du tout. Il avait beau menacer, lui cogner la tête comme à son complice, sa langue ne se déliait pas. Après plus d'une heure d'interrogatoire sans résultat, il fut décidé qu'elle irait en isolement.

Ce serait aux gens d'Impel Down de s'occuper d'elle.

Quand Tami ressortit du navire marin, il devait être dans les quatre ou cinq heures du matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Accompagnée par Smoker et Tashigi sur le pont, elle grimpa sur la rambarde pour descendre.

\- Matte, l'arrêta la jeune femme. Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit comment vous saviez pour la fausse Lady Red.

L'informatrice s'arrêta et sourit. C'est vrai, elle leur avait dit ça…

\- Tashigi-taisa, vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

Les cigares de Smoker tombèrent sur le pont.

\- Ah… Smoker-san semble avoir compris, constata-t-elle avec amusement. Je pense qu'il pourra vous l'expliquer à ma place. Ja na~ !

Et elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour toucher terre et se diriger tranquillement vers le _Keeper_. Tashigi se tourna vers son supérieur qui ramassa ses cigares tombés à terre pour les coincer entre ses dents de nouveau, les mains tremblantes, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

\- Smoker-san ?

\- C'est la vraie Lady Red.

.

.

Après avoir profité d'une matinée de sieste, la jeune femme se leva tranquillement, se permettant le luxe de prendre un bain et de se détendre avec un bouquin. Maintenant qu'elle s'était débarrassée de l'épine dans son pied, elle allait enfin pouvoir rendre une petite visite à sa cible… Ses préparations avaient encore besoin de quelques ajustements, mais elle s'en occuperait dans la soirée. En attendant elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de son après-midi.

La demoiselle leva les yeux de son livre, regardant le plafond, tête posée sur le bord de sa baignoire, songeant qu'elle devait prévenir Portgas que le danger était écarté, désormais.

.

.

Tami s'approcha du _Moby Dick_ , regardant les pirates faire leur aller-retour sur le pont.

\- Oi ! appela-t-elle. Sumimasen !

Quelques têtes passèrent par-dessus le bastingage pour la regarder.

\- Un problème ? demanda l'un des Shirohige.

\- Je dois parler à Portgas, s'il est disponible, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, répondit-elle.

\- On va déjà faire les choses dans l'ordre, dis-nous qui tu es et ce que tu lui veux, tempéra l'homme.

Mince… C'est vrai que Portgas ne connaissait pas son pseudonyme habituel…

\- Je suis le sablier brisé, il me reconnaîtra. Et c'est au sujet de ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé.

Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle attendit quelques instants avant que le fils de Roger n'apparaisse, souriant comme un gosse pour une certaine raison, sautant à terre sans s'embarrasser de passer par le ponton.

\- Salut ! fit-il joyeusement. Que me vaut cette visite en cette splendide journée ?

\- Vous êtes en forme, remarqua-t-elle, assez amusée.

\- Shihihi ! Les dernières primes parlent d'elles-même ! Le soulagement me monte un peu à la tête, et ne parlons même pas de ma fierté !

Un pirate passa la tête par-dessus le bastingage.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu te mettes à parler de ton frère pendant des heures, la dame avait quelque chose à dire, lança-t-il avant de repartir.

Portgas afficha une moue, avant que son sourire ne revienne.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Je me suis chargée de la Namari. Ils sont tous dans la cale de Smoker.

Le fils de Roger se figea, silencieux, avant de soudainement la prendre dans ses bras. Dire que Tami était prise au dépourvu était un doux euphémisme…

\- Arigatou… lui souffla-t-il, la voix tremblant légèrement.

\- … Vous pleurez ? s'étonna-t-elle, sous le choc.

\- Pas du tout.

Il la relâcha et s'inclina profondément, faisant virer la demoiselle à l'écarlate, aussi confuse qu'embarrassée, essuyant ses larmes d'homme.

\- Tu voulais autre chose ?

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire… répondit-elle.

\- Ok… Merci beaucoup, et encore désolé pour le malentendu de l'autre fois.

Il s'inclina à nouveau et remonta à bord du _Moby Dick_ , laissant une pirate confuse et toujours aussi rouge, qui finit par secouer la tête et commencer à rentrer au _Keeper_. Mince alors… Elle ne pensait pas que ça le travaillait autant...

* * *

-2 mars 1523-

 _« J'ai une énigme pour toi, vu que t'aimes bien ça. »_

Tami leva un sourcil.

 _« Que fait un pirate qui tombe à l'eau ? »_

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, concentrée sur sa tâche.

 _« Du pilate ! »_

Wow. Déjà qu'elle ne pensait pas Brisée capable d'humour, il fallait en plus que ce soit pourri.

 _« Oh allez ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que t'en pense ! »_

La jeune femme actuellement accrochée au toit de la maison de sa cible sentit une veine palpiter sur son front. C'était vraiment pas le moment…

Elle enroula une bande autour de sa main et appliqua une sorte de pâte sur la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était celle de la chambre des parents d'Anne, assez éloignée de celle de sa cible pour qu'elle puisse entrer par là sans l'alerter.

Maintenant elle devait attendre quelques minutes que la pâte sèche, elle remonta donc sur les tuiles pour éviter de se faire trop remarquer si quelqu'un passait dans la ruelle à l'arrière de la maison.

Quand la préparation eut fini de sécher, environ cinq minutes plus tard, elle utilisa sa main bandée pour briser la pâte, et le verre avec, minimisant les bruits, là où en temps normal le bruit de verre brisé aurait pu alerter tout le quartier. Elle put donc ouvrir la fenêtre de l'intérieur et entra, atterrissant souplement sur le parquet.

Une petite pirouette et Lady Red prenait sa place, flânant en toute tranquillité dans la maison, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers la chambre de sa cible. Elle ouvrit la porte, trouvant une jeune femme endormie, l'air d'être vraiment épuisée, sur un lit un peu crasseux, dans une pièce en désordre. Sur son bureau s'étalait des tas d'articles de journaux, elle se décida à y jeter un œil.

Lady Red, Lady Red, Lady Red… Apparemment elle s'intéressait surtout aux articles concernant chacun de ses exploits…

Levant les yeux vers les murs de la chambre tapissés de primes et d'articles eux-aussi, elle trouva bien vite quelque chose qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Law. Toutes ses primes depuis son départ en 1513 étaient affichées sur un même mur. Au pied de ce même mur, il y avait les restes des primes de Lady Red qui avaient été réduites en confettis, et au milieu de ces fameux restes, un article de journal qu'elle reconnut vite comme celui qui soupçonnait le Shi no Gekai d'avoir une relation avec l'apparition surnaturelle.

Cette sale petite… Elle usurpait son identité à cause de cette rumeur ?!

Lady Red bondit sur le lit de sa cible, la réveillant en sursaut, et la bâillonna de sa main pour l'empêcher de crier. Anne la regarda, terrifiée, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'elle crut un instant qu'ils allaient jaillir de leur orbite. La soi-disant apparition surnaturelle se pencha à l'oreille de la blondinette et bien qu'elle soit censée être muette, lui murmura quelque chose.

\- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle, il me semble.

La voyant hocher vigoureusement la tête, elle ôta sa main de son visage, la laissant parler.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

Lady Red se releva et tapota la chaise au bureau de la blondinette.

\- Tu vas t'excuser devant le monde entier, écrire une lettre où tu diras toute la vérité. Laver mon honneur que tu as traîné dans la boue pour une simple amourette.

L'ex-agent de la Namari déglutit et hocha la tête, se levant pour s'approcher avec une méfiance extrême, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

 _Danger._

Lady Red fit un pas sur le côté quand le poignard qu'elle semblait avoir caché sous le meuble partit vers son estomac. Elle saisit le poignet d'Anne et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, se collant à elle.

\- Tu n'es même pas digne d'être qualifiée de copie, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. D'ordinaire les morts que je laisse derrière moi ne sont que des victimes de l'incompétence de leurs collègues, mais tu pourrais bien être la première exception… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle lui retira le poignard de la main pour lui poser sous la gorge avec une lenteur calculée. Anne se remit à trembler.

\- G-gomenasai… S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi en vie…

\- Anne, voyons… ça ne dépend que de toi.

La blondinette se saisit donc de la plume qui traînait sur son bureau, et d'une feuille de papier vierge, sur laquelle elle se mit à écrire fébrilement.

.

.

Lady finit de relire la lettre d'Anne, qui attendait sur sa chaise, crispée, et finit par la rouler pour la ranger sous sa cape. Elle se dirigea vers le mur couvert des primes de Law, les observant quelques secondes, avant de les décrocher une à une, sortant un briquet pour y mettre le feu, les laissant tomber dans la corbeille en métal.

Comme si elle allait les lui laisser, non mais.

\- Alors c'est vrai que vous êtes ensemble… souffla la blondinette avec hargne.

\- Lui et moi ? Voyons, Anne, depuis quand les esprits bécotent les vivants ? répliqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire. Trafalgar Law n'est qu'un acolyte, on travaille ensemble de temps à autres parce qu'il est bon payeur. Mais je vais t'avouer une chose, pâle copie.

Elle se pencha devant la blondinette, enfonçant son index dans sa poitrine avec force.

\- C'est un électron libre, fait pour vivre en pleine mer, et non pas enchaînée à une petite prétentieuse dans ton genre. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer sur lui, tu n'as aucune chance, surtout s'il apprend que tu t'ai fait passer pour moi. Il a horreur des menteuses…

Si un cœur qui se brise pouvait faire du bruit, elle était prête à parier qu'elle l'aurait entendu à cet instant, voyant la tête que faisait Anne. Satisfaite, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie de la chambre, esquivant au passage le lancer de katana qui avait manqué de peu de lui trouer la tête. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la chose pathétique qui se tenait au centre de la chambre, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es même pas digne d'être une pâle copie.

Puis elle referma la porte.

.

.

 _« Si je pensais te voir jalouse un jour... »_ ricana Brisée.

\- Oh ça va, elle le méritait, répliqua Tami en déposant la lettre signée de la main d'Anne dans le rouleau du New Coo.

 _« Jalouse~ ! »_

Elle ne répondit pas, faisant la sourde oreille en rentrant dans la cabine. Musha faisait la grasse matinée, son bidon commençait à gonfler, étant donné qu'elle passait dans la deuxième moitié de sa grossesse. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir les petits arriver !

Oh, il fallait qu'elle se renseigne pour trouver un vétérinaire, savoir si tout se passait bien. Elle en prit note avant d'aller se laisser tomber à son bureau.

Bon… l'histoire avec Anne était réglée, quand la lettre paraîtrait, elle serait probablement arrêtée par la Marine, de quoi s'assurer qu'elle n'essaierait pas de se venger, ou qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ?

Bien sûr qu'elle avait l'intention de rejoindre Law à Wa no Kuni, mais… de ce qu'elle avait lu c'était presque impossible d'entrer dans le territoire de l'île à cause de la mer déchaînée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait s'y prendre, surtout en étant seule, ce serait du suicide pur et simple, et elle ne voulait pas mettre Musha en danger sans être certaine qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir…

\- Mattaku… Tu me donnes du fil à retordre, tu sais… souffla-t-elle. Et je ne peux même pas t'appeler… baka.

Avec la pression qui était redescendue, elle sentait à nouveau l'inquiétude venir. Elle se consolait en voyant le manque de nouvelles dans le journal, mais ce n'était pas non plus un signe garanti qu'il aille bien… Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé...

La jeune femme se leva de son bureau, ses réflexions lui ayant coupé son envie de travailler, et elle s'allongea sur sa couchette, serrant dans ses bras sa peluche.

* * *

 ***Missty sort de l'ombre***

 **Heya ! Je suis de retour ! Et pas la peine de me menacer parce que j'ai laissé une Tami triste à la fin de ce chapitre .**

 **Donc ! Pour commencer, même si je ne l'avais pas réalisé tout de suite, le chapitre dernier était officiellement le 100e chapitre du Sablier du Coeur ! (les omakes ne comptent pas)**

 **Pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé de faire un petit truc avec vous, chers lecteurs :3**

 **Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au 31 décembre inclus, je vous invite, si bien évidemment vous êtes volontaires et inspirés, à me soumettre des défis à relever pour le personnage de votre choix ! (L'idée m'a été inspirée par Xianiou et ses "Douzes travaux du Majordome", ses fics sur Black Butler sont géniales xD )**

 **Bon, bien évidemment, si je vous laisse faire n'importe quoi ce sera anarchique, donc je vous pose quelques conditions pour une meilleure expérience :**

 **\- Il faut que le/les personnages qui doivent relever le ou les défis en question viennent du Sablier, donc Tami, Law, les Hearts, Musha, Shou, Salomon, etc ! Bien sûr vous pouvez faire que les défis concernent les persos des autres histoires (comme par exemple gifler Titanrage ou piéger Ace avec un tonneau de goudron :3)**

 **\- Pas de défi d'ordre sexuel (les bisous entre Tami et Law sont à éviter aussi parce que quand même, ils se voient comme frères et soeurs, c'est caca .)**

 **Je vous invite donc à m'envoyer vos idées, vous avez le droit de soumettre plusieurs défis, vous n'êtes pas limités qu'à un seul, soyez aussi barrés que possible, déchaînez votre folie créative et chaotique ! :D**

 **Une fois passé le 31 décembre, je n'ajouterai plus les défis à ma liste, mais je commencerai la rédaction de ceux que je retiendrai, et vous pourrez vous attendre à un omake qui n'aura rien à avoir avec ceux que j'ai déjà fait jusque là :3**

 **A vos claviers... prêts ?**

 **ENVOYEZ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PS : Pour les lecteurs de la Communauté qui ont Discord, sachez que nous avons ouvert un serveur pour ceux qui sont intéressés, que vous puissiez théoriser, laisser parler votre créativité, délirer et rencontrer des gens sympas qui ont de très bon goûts littéraires :3**

discord . gg / QA6pSmq

 **N'hésitez pas à passer si vous êtes curieux, pour avoir le lien d'invitation, il vous suffit de retirer les espaces, d'ajouter le fameux "https" suivi de 2 "/" et de coller dans votre barre de recherche ^^**

 **Ja na~!**


	23. Pigeon diplomate

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Celui-ci est assez long, mais avant de vous laisser lire, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire :  
\- Premièrement, comme un seul lecteur s'est manifesté pour la liste de défis, je ne ferai pas l'omake des 100 chapitres puisque c'est insuffisant  
\- Deuxièmement, le serveur Discord Mash Up est toujours ouvert et prêt à vous accueillir, vous pouvez trouver l'adresse dans l'annonce à la fin du chapitre précédent, quelques lecteurs nous ont déjà rejoint :)**

 **Vous conaissez la chanson, alors merci à Zialema pour m'avoir aidée à l'écriture de ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à Oriane Wyllt, ma superbe bêta-lectrice qui se charge de corriger mes textes, mais également à MichelLeVisiteur pour le prêt de son ordinateur afin que ce chapitre puisse sortir aujourd'hui x)**

 **ChiKaneki : Je te réponds ici parce qu'en tant que guest je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message privé : Contente de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu, ça me fait plaisir, merci à toi pour la review ^^**

 **Voualà ! Maintenant que j'ai tout dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3  
VOUS N'ÊTES PAS PRÊTS ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !**

* * *

 _-5 mars 1523-_

C'était une vision assez particulière qui accueillit les habitants d'Anvil. Non seulement Tami était pratiquement toujours accompagnée d'un loup adulte, mais en plus, ce matin-là, elle portait Musha dans ses bras comme si c'était un bébé. Elle passa la porte du vétérinaire dont lui avait parlé Edessa la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées, et laissa sa canaille qui avait un peu de mal à s'adapter à son ventre de plus en plus rond.

Parlant de la brune aux yeux d'argent, elle était là avec une chatte noire au ventre tout aussi rond que celui de la louve. Tami signala sa présence à l'accueil concernant le rendez-vous qu'elle avait pris plus tôt, puis rejoignit la Shirohige.

\- Ohayo Eda-san ! C'est la fameuse Mangetsu ?

\- Ohayo Brisée-chan ! Yup, c'est l'infâme Mangetsu !

\- Infâme ?

Tami s'installa tranquillement à côté d'elle et risqua une main sur le ventre tout rond du petit félin. Mangetsu s'agita un peu, venant la renifler, avant de finalement décider qu'elle ne devait pas être digne d'intérêt.

\- J'ai vu plus redoutable, ricana la jeune femme en se mettant à la grattouiller.

\- C'est qu'elle te juge digne, répondit Edessa. Après, elle a fait un ravalement de façade à Ben, presque comme si elle voulait lui arracher les yeux.

La Shirohige se pencha en avant pour toucher le ventre de la loue, qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce, agitant fortement la queue, profitant au maximum de l'attention.

\- Elle en est loin ?

\- À peu près à la moitié du temps de gestation, répondit Tami.

Eda hocha la tête tout en continuant de grattouiller Musha, avant que Mangetsu ne décide d'exprimer sa jalousie et lui réclamer de l'affection à renforts de coups de tête.

\- Tu supportes plutôt bien sa grossesse. Si on aborde le sujet de celle de Mangetsu avec Ace, c'est panique à bord, soupira la brune aux yeux d'argent.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?

La Shirohige hausse les épaules, sans répondre. Tami décida donc de ne pas chercher plus loin. Si Hiken était inquiet pour le chat, elle serait bien la dernière personne à le lui reprocher.

\- Sinon, tu t'y es prise comment pour qu'on doive l'empêcher d'ériger un autel à ta gloire dans la cale ? Il arrête pas de dire qu'il a une dette monstrueuse envers toi.

Tami manqua de s'étouffer sous la surprise.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il a essayé d'ériger un autel en ton honneur dans la cale du navire, répéta Edessa, visiblement très amusée. C'est Cassandra-san qui l'a ramené sur terre.

Tami enfonça sa tête dans les mains, cherchant à cacher la couleur que ses joues prenaient sous l'embarras. Entre le câlin de la veille et ça, elle se disait de plus en plus qu'elle n'avait pas effleuré la surface du problème…

\- M'enfin, éluda la Shirohige en continuant de papouiller le chat. Quoi de beau de prévu ?

\- Bonne question… J'ai plus ou moins fini ce que j'avais à faire ici, même si je n'ai pas encore vu le résultat dans les journaux. En attendant je réfléchis à comment rejoindre Wa no Kuni sans tuer Musha dans la manœuvre…

Plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas… En tout cas, pas en étant seule à gérer le _Keeper_ … Et cette pensée la déprimait.

\- On s'y reverra certainement, conclut Edessa. On sait pas encore comment ça se fera, mais les anciens de l'équipage sont tous touchés par les dernières nouvelles de Wa, donc, Marco-san veut intervenir.

\- So ka. J'ai un ami qui m'attend là-bas, s'il a réussi à passer. Et j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir pour lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée…

Une aura de déprime commença à se former au-dessus de l'informatrice.

\- Les Spades ont déjà réussi. Les anciens Shirohige voudront peut-être pas, mais Ace acceptera peut-être de dire comment il a réussi à entrer sur l'île la première fois.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du vétérinaire venu chercher Mangetsu.

\- Eh ben c'est notre tour. On se reverra plus tard, prends soin de Musha ! fit Edessa en se levant pour suivre l'homme.

Tami lui fit un signe de la main, avant de s'avachir sur sa chaise, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, recommençant à déprimer dans son coin. Sa canaille vint bien vite la couvrir de câlins, et elle afficha un léger sourire bien que l'humeur n'y soit pas vraiment.

* * *

 _-7 mars 1523-_

En récupérant le journal auprès du New Coo, Tami afficha un sourire de mauvaise augure en voyant la Une.

 _« UNE USURPATRICE S'EXCUSE AUPRÈS DE LA MYSTÉRIEUSE APPARITION ! »_

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, la lettre avait été publiée. Juste pour le plaisir, appuyée sur le bastingage du _Keeper_ après avoir payé la mouette, la pirate s'attaqua à sa relecture.

 _« Ceci est un aveu et une mise en garde._

 _Mon nom est Anne Farley, mais vous me connaissez sous le nom de Lady Red. Pas l'apparition qui a vu le jour sur North Blue, mais celle qui a agi en tant que membre de la Namari no Tsuki, une organisation d'assassins._

 _C'est sous la contrainte que je vous avoue avoir volé et tué sous cette identité. En agissant de la sorte, j'ai sali ce nom et aujourd'hui, je le regrette amèrement, une lame sous la gorge. Après avoir appris mes crimes, la véritable Lady Red m'a retrouvée._

 _Quoi que vous pensiez, ne faites pas la même erreur que moi, parce que c'est votre vie que vous mettez en jeu, et Lady Red n'aime pas perdre. Même si vous pensez vous en sortir parce que vous êtes forts, même si vous ne croyez pas à son existence, ne tentez pas le diable._

 _Elle vous retrouvera. »_

Le rire de Brisée lui résonna en tête, mais Tami devait bien admettre qu'elle était très tentée de l'imiter, pour une fois. La pirate jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux primes, aux annonces, à la rubrique nécrologique, et trouva pas mal de détails très intéressants.

Effectivement, les primes de Fushisho Marco et de Monkey D. Luffy étaient montées en flèche… ainsi que le reste de l'équipage de Mugiwara. Voilà pourquoi Hiken était d'aussi bonne humeur la dernière fois qu'elle lui a parlé.

.

.

Levant la tête de ses cartes et de ses calculs quand elle entendit quelqu'un appeler Brisée, Tami se leva pour sortir sur le pont de son navire, voyant un certain pirate.

\- Hiken, salua-t-elle sobrement avec un hochement de tête. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, je dérange pas ?

\- Non, au contraire. J'étais sur le point d'envoyer voler mon bureau, répondit-elle avec un sourire blasé.

\- Oh. J'aurai donc évité la mort prématurée d'un meuble.

\- Vous êtes un véritable héros, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Ouaiiiiiis ! Samyaza pourra en parler dans son prochain livre, s'extasia-t-il faussement. Pour parler plus sérieusement, je voulais te remercier pour l'aide au sujet de Marvin. D'ici le 10, il sera en route pour les geôles de la Terre Sainte, si j'en crois Smoker, et ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une justice poétique, qui a été en partie possible grâce à ton travail. Merci infiniment.

Tami fit un geste négligeant de la main pour dire que ce n'était rien. Pas comme si faire ce boulot n'avait pas été satisfaisant.

\- Ce n'était rien, j'ai fait beaucoup plus dur, dit-elle. Et puis ça m'a fait plaisir, malentendu à part.

\- Oh oui, j'ai vu beaucoup de tes exploits dans le journal. J'ose à peine imaginer le calvaire pour accomplir certains de tes coups. En parlant de journal, j'ai vu la lettre de cette Anne de la Namari.

Ace retira son chapeau pour s'incliner.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous salue bien bas devant le message fort que vous avez fait passer, et cette réussite pour laver votre nom.

Il se redressa, remettant son couvre-chef et applaudit Tami. Laquelle se mit à rire doucement devant les pitreries du Shirohige, avant de s'incliner à son tour.

\- Merci, merci.

\- Je vais te laisser comploter de nouveau la mort de ton mobilier dans l'espoir que ça ne t'empêchera pas de hanter les océans comme la Légende Urbaine effrayante et implacable que tu es, sourit encore le fils de Roger. Je te souhaite donc une bonne journée.

\- Un plaisir, pour ma part j'espère revoir un jour un exploit dont vous avez le secret. Kizaru était pas mal en rose, ricana-t-elle en retour.

\- Oh, y'en a une que j'ai envie de faire, mais d'abord Oyaji, et maintenant Marco sont contre l'idée. Verser quelques substances hallucinogènes dans les réserves d'eau de la Nouvelle Marine Ford. Si ça continue, je vais finir par demander à un mercenaire de le faire pour moi. Sur ce !

Hiken lui tira une dernière fois son chapeau et repartit en sifflotant alors que Tami s'effondrait sur le bastingage du _Keeper_ , s'empêchant d'éclater de rire à l'image mentale qu'il venait d'évoquer.

* * *

 _-8 mars 1523-_

 _Boum boum !_

Tami ouvrit et jeta rapidement un œil à l'extérieur pour voir que le soleil se levait à peine. Elle repoussa les draps immédiatement, se disant qu'il devait se passer quelque chose, et monta les quelques marches pour aller ouvrir, retirant ses mèches de son visage en les coinçant derrière son oreille.

Smoker se tenait là, mâchonnant ses cigares. Il voulut dire quelque chose… avant de la regarder de haut en bas, rougir, et se retourner d'un coup. Tami leva un sourcil, avant de se rappeler qu'elle dormait peu couverte.

\- Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de même, retenant un sourire amusé.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit-il, lui tournant toujours le dos. Et je ferai ce que je pourrai pour vous envoyer en prison.

\- Oooh~ ? sourit la pirate, ne cachant plus son amusement. Vous voulez me passer les menottes~ ?

De ce qu'elle voyait du visage de Smoker, il devint encore plus rouge et serra les poings en produisant un « tch. » bien audible, montrant son agacement.

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris, répliqua-t-il, toujours sans la regarder. À partir de maintenant, vous pouvez être sûre que je vous surveille, et je vous réserverai une belle cellule au dernier niveau d'Impel Down.

\- C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, Smoker, répondit-elle. Je ne pensais pas mériter un tel niveau. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi comptez-vous m'arrêter, exactement ?

Son ton innocent ne trompait personne, mais elle avait juste envie de le faire chier pour l'avoir réveillée aussi tôt.

\- Intrusion dans des propriétés de la Marine, menaces, coups et blessures, vols de documents et d'informations d'importance capitale pour la sécurité des océans. Pour tous les crimes commis par Lady Red.

\- Hm… Bel argumentaire.

Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras, souriant tranquillement.

\- Dès le début j'avais senti que vous seriez différent.

\- Différent ?

\- Vous ne vous laissez pas détourner de votre objectif. Pas de corruption, d'agissement pour vos intérêts personnels… Je sais aussi que vous avez tenté de faire savoir au monde que les Mugiwara étaient ceux qui ont libéré Alabasta de Crocodile… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me rassure de savoir qu'il existe des marines comme vous.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ça diminue les chances de trouver quelqu'un comme moi, répondit-elle, gardant son sourire.

Smoker se retourna pour la regarder, toute gêne disparue, mais perplexe, avant de sembler agacé de nouveau.

\- Tch. Je vous aurai tous, grinça-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur.

La jeune femme le salua d'un hochement de tête et referma sa porte, descendant les marches pour se faire accueillir par une Musha qui se traînait avec son gros ventre.

\- Bonjour ma belle, lui sourit-elle. Tu sais que tu devrais rester au calme ?

L'air innocent de la louve ne passa pas, elle la prit dans ses bras pour la reposer sur son coussin, venant même s'installer avec elle. La canaille se serra contre sa maman, enfouissant sa truffe dans son ventre, agitant joyeusement la queue alors que Tami lui massait les oreilles. La pirate se plia en deux pour l'embrasser sur le crâne et commença à chantonner doucement un air que lui avait chanté Cora-san autrefois.

* * *

 _-10 mars 1523-_

Sur le point de devenir folle à cause des calculs de navigation et de ses recherches infructueuses sur les eaux de Wa, Tami décida qu'il était temps de prendre une pause. Elle enfila ses bottines et sortit du _Keeper_ , respirant un grand coup pour profiter à fond de l'air extérieur, puis se dirigea vers le navire des Marines.

Si elle commençait à faire du parkour pour dépenser toute son énergie en trop, ils auraient une bonne raison de l'arrêter, mais si elle était bien sage et ne faisait que parler aux enfants…

La jeune femme remarqua rapidement qu'il semblait y avoir une joyeuse agitation du côté des Shirohige… Et qu'un deuxième navire était apparu. Donc ça voulait dire que le Yonkou était vraisemblablement de retour… Elle haussa les épaules et s'arrêta pour laisser passer un cortège.

Deux infirmières et un homme qui poussait une femme d'âge mûr en fauteuil roulant.

Qui se dirigeaient vers le _Moby Dick_.

Pas besoin d'être Vegapunk pour comprendre que la femme blessée était l'épouse de Marvin O'hara. Tami sourit pour elle-même en voyant que ses actes avaient servi à protéger quelqu'un, mais la petite cerise sur le gâteau, c'était de voir un peu plus loin les Marines traîner l'homme menotté derrière eux.

 _« Ooooh ouais… T'as ce que tu mérites sale ordure... »_ jubila Brisée. _« Eh dis, je peux aller le tuer ? »_  
\- Pas question, murmura la pirate pour ne pas être entendue de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle-même se sentait extrêmement satisfaite en voyant le fumier se faire arrêter, mais le moment de joie fut de courte durée quand celui-ci aperçut sa femme avec les pirates et se mit à l'injurier. Tami n'était pas une novice en terme d'insultes, elle-même ayant été traitée comme la chose la plus immonde qui existe, mais les mots de Marvin pour son épouse étaient d'une telle violence et d'une telle bassesse qu'elle sentit la tête lui tourner un instant.

L'espace d'un instant, la chemise bleu marine de l'homme lui parut être autre chose et en voyant la convalescente se crisper et courber le dos, elle sentit qu'elle était sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

 _« Laisse-moi sortir ! »_ exigea la bête sauvage qu'elle parvenait tout juste à retenir. _« Je vais me le faire ce tas de merde ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses propres entrailles et le dépecer avec ses propres dents !»_

L'informatrice chercha à s'éloigner rapidement malgré son équilibre troublé et entendit à peine le hurlement de rage du Yonkou avec les cris de Brisée, mais elle sentit en revanche comme si elle était frappée par une énorme vague, lui donnant l'espace d'un instant la sensation d'étouffer, de respirer un air trop lourd. Elle se sentit chanceler, mais tint bon malgré la peur terrible qui la prit au ventre.

La bête sauvage qui se débattait s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre de plus belle, comme déchaînée, et surtout, bien plus forte.

 _« LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! »_ hurlait-elle.

Tami avait l'impression que son crâne allait céder sous la pression, le monde autour d'elle disparut d'un coup et elle tomba à genoux, les bras ballant sur les côtés, du sang s'écoulant lentement de ses narines.

* * *

Tami ouvrit les yeux et aspira une grande goulée d'air, ayant la sensation d'étouffer. Elle était de retour dans cet endroit…

Elle se releva difficilement et regarda autour d'elle, repérant rapidement Brisée qui s'éloignait en marchant d'un pas qui laissait penser qu'elle partait en guerre. La jeune femme fonça immédiatement dans sa direction pour la ceinturer et crut qu'elle venait de déclencher une alarme tant le cri de la bête sauvage lui vrilla les tympans.

\- Brisée arrête ! lui cria-t-elle en retour.

Tami la retenait de son mieux, mais ne put éviter le coup qui manqua de lui décoller la tête, l'envoyant faire un vol plané à quelques mètres. Alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, sonnée par la violence du coup qu'elle venait de se manger, Brisée restait là, à la regarder, respirant fort, grognant, son maintien tout sauf humain.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça… souffla-t-elle, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. D'accord, on va jouer.

La pirate se rua dans la direction où se dirigeait son alter ego, qui elle-même accéléra le pas. Si elle comprenait bien, quand toutes les deux étaient ici, ça voulait dire qu'elle était inconsciente, et dans ce cas, c'était à laquelle arriverait la première à sortir de cet espèce de monde psychique.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle empêche Brisée de sortir, sinon il y aurait un nouveau génocide, elle en était persuadée.

Même pour la bête sauvage, ce comportement était trop… trop bestial. La colère et la peur mêlée dont était constituée son alter ego semblait avoir atteint un niveau qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, au point qu'elle sentait l'air lui manquer par moment. La jeune femme tentait comme elle pouvait de se concentrer sur son objectif pour oublier sa propre peur et ne pas renforcer davantage cette Brisée incontrôlable.

Malheureusement, malgré tout son entraînement et ses capacités, la bête sauvage restait plus forte, plus agile et plus rapide qu'elle. Une machine à tuer.

La voyant sur le point de la rattraper, elle changea de tactique et la poussa sur le côté, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et gagner quelques précieuses secondes d'avance, qui ne servirent pas à grand-chose quand elle-même fut envoyée voler un peu plus loin.

Non… Il fallait qu'elle gagne ! Elle n'avait pas le choix !

Tami se releva rapidement et se remit à courir aussi vite qu'elle en était capable, la rattrapant presque, avant de la voir lui échapper quand elle voulut l'attraper. La « sortie » était proche. Elle ne la voyait pas mais en était persuadée.

 _« Ok Tami. On se calme, tu sais que la battre par la force est impossible… Utilise ton cerveau. Réfléchis. Réfléchis... »_ se dit-elle en continuant de courir, sentant sa respiration la brûler. _« Réfléchis... »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand la solution lui vint, et plutôt que de chercher à attraper Brisée, elle lui sauta dessus pour s'accrocher à elle. Son instinct lui disait qu'elles n'étaient plus très loin. Elle le sentait, et la bête sauvage aussi. La pirate se hissa sur les épaules de son alter ego qui tenta de la faire tomber en s'agitant un peu plus, mais elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces pour tenir bon, serrant les dents.

Au dernier moment, elle se servit des épaules de Brisée comme un tremplin, se jetant à travers la paroi intangible avant elle, et s'envola avec cette sensation familière de tomber dans le vide.

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut, Tami ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle allait voir…

\- Nee-chan ! s'écria le blondinet géant qui la tenait dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ano… Hai… Arigatou Sind-kun… souffla-t-elle, tentant de se redresser malgré le mal de tête affligeant qu'elle sentait.

\- Mais t'es tombée devant le bateau et tu saignais… fit Mocha, la petite géante.

La pirate retomba en arrière, passant une main sur son visage et la récupéra avec quelques traces rouges. Sur le sol sous elle, une flaque était visible.

\- Combien de temps j'ai été comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Environ dix minutes, répondit Tashigi, arrivant de derrière Mocha avec un autre enfant qui vint donner une serviette humide à l'informatrice.

\- J'ai saigné du nez pendant dix minutes ?

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi la tête lui tournait autant… Il y avait pas mal de sang, quoi qu'à bien y regarder, rien qui ne la mette en danger, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se voit forcée au repos pour quelques heures. Et elle qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir dépenser son énergie en trop, Brisée s'en était chargé avec brio…

\- Les enfants étaient inquiets pour vous, si vous étiez restée inconsciente plus longtemps, j'aurais appelé un médecin, fit encore la taisa, bras croisés.

\- Ah… Arigatou…

L'informatrice finit de laver les dernières traces de sang de son visage et tenta à nouveau de se relever, prenant un peu plus de précautions.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Tashigi.

\- Nani ?

\- On vous a trouvée inconsciente sur le quai à faire une hémorragie, comment vous vous êtes retrouvée comme ça ? insista la marine d'un ton sévère.

\- Si vous pensez qu'on m'a attaquée, vous vous trompez. Je crois que c'est la vague de Haki qui me fait plus d'effet que ce que je pensais…

\- On n'a jamais entendu parler de Haoshoku qui provoque ce genre de réactions… réfléchit la taisa.

\- So ka… Ja, je dois avoir un esprit particulièrement faible, alors, lui sourit la pirate d'un air neutre. J'en avais entendu parler, mais je n'avais jamais été témoin du Haki des Rois.

Tami se laissa poser à terre par Sind et lui sourit d'un air rassurant, tapotant sa main gigantesque, avant de se risquer à faire quelques pas.

\- Et les enfants ? Ils n'ont rien senti ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son ennemie.

\- Nous étions hors de portée, répondit Tashigi. Je ne sais pas encore de qui elle provient, mais il ou elle n'a pas étendu son action suffisamment pour atteindre le navire, seul ceux dans la zone du Moby Dick ont été touchés.

La pirate hocha lentement la tête, légèrement rassurée.

\- Je me serais bien inclinée, mais j'aimerais éviter de vous vomir sur vos bottes… grimaça-t-elle. Merci de vous être inquiétée pour moi…

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna d'un pas peu assuré, mais tout de même assez stable pour avancer correctement.

\- Matte.

\- Hm ? fit Tami en se retournant vers Tashigi.

La taisa croisa les bras, l'air peu enchantée de laisser partir une criminelle.

\- Je vous arrêterai dès que possible, je vous en donne ma parole… Mais pour cette fois je vous laisse filer. Voyez ça comme un remboursement de cette blessure.

Elle pointa de l'index le bandage qui dépassait légèrement de la manche du tee-shirt de la pirate qui sourit avec amusement.

\- Votre geste me va droit au cœur. J'ai hâte de voir les preuves que vous présenterez ce jour là.

Puis elle s'en alla, ne voulant plus rien faire d'autre que s'échouer sur son lit avec une infusion pour les maux de tête.

* * *

Tami geignit doucement dans son sommeil en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son visage. Les bras engourdis, elle s'essuya avec sa manche et repartit dans son rêve. Puis la chose revint à la charge, lui faisant froncer les sourcils avec agacement.

\- Hmmm… 'rrête…

De légers coups dans sa tête finirent de la réveiller et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Musha qui lui faisait des câlins à grand renfort de coups de boule. Elle se redressa, n'allant pas trop vite à cause du mal de tête qui persistait, bien qu'atténué grâce aux infusions d'herbe.

\- Je suis réveillée… marmonna-t-elle à la louve. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa canaille se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au pont et poussa un jappement. La pirate se leva rapidement, voyant la louve la devancer dans les escaliers.

\- Hai hai, je te suis, canaille… bâilla-t-elle ou en ouvrant la porte, suivant Musha jusqu'au ponton menant à quai.

\- Bonjour, je passe au mauvais moment, non ?

\- Ah.. ?

L'informatrice se figea, plus que confuse et se demandant même si elle s'était réellement réveillée en voyant Fushisho Marco en personne devant son navire. Par Davy Jones, qu'est-ce qu'un Yonkou pouvait bien lui vouloir ?!

Le souvenir de la vague de terreur qui l'avait frappée dans la journée lui revint en mémoire alors que l'homme commençait à monter vers elle avec un calme olympien. Il avait l'air si différent…

Le blond arriva juste devant elle, restant néanmoins à distance raisonnable pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, et leva une main pour poser ses doigts sur le front d'une Tamashii confuse et tout de même un peu tendue, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi il pensait. Une légère lueur bleu turquoise fut générée par des plumes de feu dansant devant ses yeux, sans l'aveugler pour autant. Elle pouvait sentir le mal de tête et sa faiblesse latente diminuer à chaque seconde.

Quand elle se sentit suffisamment requinquée pour réfléchir de manière efficace, elle se décida à briser le silence.

\- A-Ano… Qu'est-ce qui me vaut la visite d'un Yonkou ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir.

\- Eh bien, de base, je voulais vous parler d'une affaire récente sur laquelle vous avez travaillé, commença-t-il d'une voix basse. Mais j'ai trouvé une patiente en chemin. Si j'en juge votre pâleur, ojou-san, vous devez être la propriétaire de la belle flaque de sang sur les quais, yoi.

Il commença à masser doucement les temps de l'informatrice dont les joues prirent feu sous l'embarras alors qu'elle hochait la tête en confirmation. Ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour qu'un Yonkou s'inquiète de sa santé ? Pas la moindre idée !

\- Nous devrions peut-être parler à l'intérieur, proposa-t-il ensuite.

\- Hai, acquiesça-t-elle, prenant un air tout de même plus professionnel pour aller ouvrir la porte à l'Empereur qui continuait de lui sourire avec bienveillance.

Il avait d'ailleurs la politesse de ne pas lui parler du fait que ses cheveux étaient en bataille suite à sa longue sieste. Tami referma la porte et tira une chaise, l'invitant silencieusement à s'asseoir, jetant un œil à Musha qui était partie déchiqueter un vieux jouet sur son coussin.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Ce que vous avez de prêt, sinon, pas la peine de vous embêter, répondit-il en s'installant.

\- J'ai besoin de me réveiller de toute façon, assura-t-elle. Un café, ça vous tente ?

Il devait bien être entre six et sept heure du soir, mais elle en avait trop besoin, et vu qu'elle avait passé la journée à dormir, elle allait rattraper son retard dans ses interminables recherches.

\- Merci bien, yoi, accepta le Yonkou. J'en ai besoin, moi aussi. La journée s'étire un peu trop à mon goût.

C'était étrange, mais son tic de langage lui inspirait la sympathie, pour une certaine raison. Cependant, Tami n'était pas totalement inconsciente, elle faisait en sorte de le surveiller au minimum tout en s'affairant, ce que l'homme parut bien comprendre puisqu'il laissait ses mains bien en vue.

Son comportement la confortait dans l'idée qu'il semblait très sympathique et lui permit de se détendre tout de même un peu.

\- Merci, yoi, fit-il quand elle déposa un mug de café devant lui.

Elle s'installa avec son propre mug où flottait des herbes pour lutter contre son mal de tête qui, même s'il n'était plus vraiment douloureux grâce à l'action du Yonkou, restait désagréable.

\- Hm, excellent, complimenta-t-il après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans sa boisson. Thatch a toujours tendance à le faire trop long, juste pour m'embêter.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, souriant avec amusement alors qu'elle-même prenait une gorgée.

\- Donc, fit-elle ensuite. De quoi vous vouliez me parler, concernant cette affaire récente ?

\- J'ai eu une longue, très longue et très sérieuse discussion avec Ace à votre sujet, Brisée-san, yoi, commença-t-il, toujours à voix assez basse. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement de mon compagnon. Même si je saisis parfaitement pourquoi il a fait ça et comment, dans sa tête de linotte, il a réussi à vous voir en menace sur l'instant. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que vous menacer était la pire chose à faire, yoi.

Il but à nouveau dans sa tasse.

\- Je vous demande donc pardon.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, vous savez, commença à réfuter Tami. Si j'étais à sa place, je…

Elle s'interrompit une seconde, avant d'afficher un sourire blasé.

\- Non, je ne ferais pas la même chose, mais dans un autre contexte ou d'autres circonstances, ça n'aurait pas été impossible, conclut-t-elle avant de boire dans sa tasse pour reprendre contenance.

\- Ace est quelqu'un de surprotecteur. Dans ce genre de situation, ça se finit toujours très mal. Soyez contente, je connais un jeune infirmier qui a beaucoup moins de chance que vous, pour un sujet où il y a pourtant moins de raisons de s'en faire, yoi, pointa le Yonkou. Ce qui veut dire que même si vous lui faite peur, il vous aime bien.

L'informatrice se passa une main sur la nuque, mi-gênée, mi-flattée par la nouvelle. Peu de gens lui disaient l'apprécier, c'était bien de voir quelque chose de différent de temps en temps.

\- So ka… sourit-elle. Tout ça pour dire que je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça, et tant qu'il ne recommence pas, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à lui en vouloir.

\- Il recommencera pas, assura le blond avant de se pencher en avant, son visage se faisant plus dur. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la prochaine fois, c'est pour un risque réel et que ce sera moi en face, avec mon flingue entre vos deux yeux.

La demoiselle perdit son sourire pour une moue mi-dépitée, mi-boudeuse. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur elle…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de fouiner de votre côté sans autorisation ou demande de votre part, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Ça m'ennuierait de vous avoir en ennemis.

Le Yonkou se remit en arrière sur sa chaise, détendu à nouveau.

\- Hm. Mais laissons là les sujets qui fâchent, yoi.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez abordé à la base, soupira-t-elle. Law sait des choses que j'ignore, et je sais infiniment plus que lui sur des tas et des tas de sujets différents. Ce n'est pas parce que je le connais qu'il va tout me raconter, surtout s'il sait que les informations qu'il détient sont dangereuses.

Pour noyer le vocabulaire fleuri qui menaçait de sortir avec la lassitude de sa situation, elle but de nouveau, se réconfortant dans la chaleur de la boisson amère.

\- Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour l'affaire O'hara, fit alors le Yonkou.

Tami toussa dans sa tasse.

\- J'ai une dette envers vous, continua-t-il.

La jeune femme, en s'essuyant, regarda le visage du blond qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa propre tasse, humble. Si on lui avait dit que cette scène arriverait un jour… Décidément elle allait de surprise en surprise.

\- Yonkou-san, commença-t-elle. Vous faites erreur.

\- En quoi ? demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Portgas est venu me voir en tant que client, il n'est pas question d'une dette.

Bien sûr, elle omettait volontairement le fait qu'elle n'avait pas accepté l'argent quand le pirate l'avait abordée suite à leur dispute.

\- Petit un, fit tranquillement le Yonkou. Ace ne vous a pas mit le couteau sous la gorge pour que vous preniez le contrat, non ? Vous étiez libre de refuser, plus encore en sachant comment a fini la conversation, yoi. Petit deux, je sais très bien que vous avez refusé la récompense bien dérisoire qu'il vous a proposé, par rapport à ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Quelque chose à me dire en plus ? Parce que je peux continuer, yoi.

Devant les paroles et le sourire satisfait du Shirohige, Tami tiqua et afficha de nouveau un air blasé.

\- J'ai refusé l'argent parce que je suis multi-millionnaire, ça m'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose…

\- Autre raison pour laquelle on vous en doit une, pointa-t-il. Moi, pour la bonne tranche de rire que j'ai eu en apprenant qu'une nouvelle venue avait arnaqué ce con d'Akagami, et Ace pour l'excuse formidable que vous lui avez offert afin qu'il puisse user de son fruit sous sa forme féminine, yoi.

La demoiselle se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle avait vraiment fait tout ça ? La situation était juste complètement dingue, c'était absurde…

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier de l'effet papillon… Voilà qu'un Yonkou me dit être mon débiteur…

\- Il est question de ma mère, répondit-il, se penchant en avant, l'air sérieux. Je pense qu'il est normal que je vous sois reconnaissant, non ?

\- … J'imagine…

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- L'homme que vous avez aidé à éjecter du tableau a brisé ma vie avant même que je ne la commence. Pendant des années, il a martyrisé ma sœur jumelle et ma mère. Quand il lui a tiré dans la jambe, c'était de base pour la tuer, yoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il avança une main pour la poser sur l'avant-bras de Tami qui se mit à la fixer, un peu troublée.

\- Je commence tout juste à la connaître, continua-t-il. Sans votre aide, il aurait fallu faire les choses autrement pour la protéger, et cela aurait pu finir par un échec. Alors je vous interdis formellement de minimiser l'aide que vous avez apporté à cette affaire. Parce que pour moi, elle n'a aucun prix, yoi.

La jeune femme se sentait étrange, comme si quelque chose en elle s'était réveillé d'un seul coup après des années à sommeiller. N'ayant jamais connu sa propre mère, elle n'avait jamais su ce que c'était… Bien sûr, il y avait eu Cora-san, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi c'était si important pour le phénix… un camarade.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé, s'excusa-t-elle. Gomen.

Le Yonkou lui sourit avant de reprendre sa main, aussi délicatement qu'il l'avait posée.

\- De base, je voulais vous inviter à vous joindre à une célébration que j'avais prévu pour fêter tout un tas de choses, mais vous n'avez pas l'air très bien. Une prochaine fois, peut-être, yoi.

\- Je vais très bien, réfuta-t-elle distraitement, levant les yeux au ciel par habitude. Le saignement était accidentel et ce que vous avez fait a réglé le problème.

Il se passa une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils.

\- Attendez, quoi ?

\- Alors c'est parfait, fit le phénix, son sourire s'agrandissant avant de vider son café.

\- Mais-…

\- Ce soir, vingt heure, au Moby Dick. Pas besoin de manger avant de venir, ou de prendre une tenue particulière. Je vous attendrai, yoi.

\- Matte !

La jeune femme se leva en voyant le Yonkou poser la tasse dans l'évier et se diriger vers les escaliers pour sortir.

\- Je n'ai pas dis oui ! protesta-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas dit « non », non plus, donc je vous dis à ce soir, rétorqua le blond avec amusement. Et si vous avez toujours mal au crâne, je vous enverrai Cassandra avec des médicaments.

Il eut un rire qui parut de mauvaise augure à la jeune femme qui sentit la sueur couler sur sa tempe.

\- Elle sera ravie de faire votre connaissance, conclut-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Tami resta quelques secondes figée, confuse à l'extrême, main toujours levée.


	24. Fête chez un Yonkou

**Heya Minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Alors je préviens tout de suite, celui-là, par rapport à d'habitude il est trèèèès long, mais suite à un vote sur le serveur Discord de la Mash Up, il a été décidé que je ne le couperais pas en deux. Vous avec donc un trèèèèès gros chapitre pour l'anniversaire de Tami aujourd'hui :3**

 **Un énorme merci à la Mash Up, à Zialema qui a participé à l'écriture de ce chapitre, à Oriane Wyllt qui s'est tapé la corvée de corriger 23 pages word, et aux lecteurs qui nous ont rejoint sur Discord ! \o/**

 **Chikaneki : Merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que le chapitre te plaît à chaque fois :D**

 **Bien ! Les formalités habituelles effectuées, je vais pouvoir vous laisser profiter :3**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

Campée à la gauche de Fushisho Marco, Tami ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Tout le monde s'était vu servir une choppe dès son arrivée et chaque commandant était aligné sur le côté, à l'exception d'Hiken qui se tenait de l'autre côté du phénix en tant que vice-capitaine. Le reste de l'équipage présent leur faisait face et la jeune femme était intimidée par toute l'attention qu'elle semblait attirer.

 _« Ils ont un copain à bord. C'est pas le même qu'Augus, mais ses ondes sont délicieuses~! »_

Tami préférait ignorer la voix de Brisée. Elle avait l'impression qu'à la moindre erreur ça irait mal pour son matricule, c'était encore plus stressant que de s'infiltrer… Est-ce qu'elle en avait trop fait ? L'informatrice jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa tenue. Une jupe couleur aubergine lui arrivant aux mollets, un chemisier blanc cassé et des chaussures à petits talons pour compléter le tableau… Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'en avait pas trop fait, elle cherchait à faire simple, pas trop sophistiqué…

Tami passa nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait simplement attachés à mi-longueur pour ne pas être gênée.

\- Mes frères… mes sœurs… commença Fushisho. Nous sommes ici ce soir pour de nombreuses choses, dont une belle célébration.

\- OUAIIIIIS ! s'écrièrent les pirates.

Marco leva une main, obtenant rapidement le silence.

\- Cependant, avant de parler de choses joyeuses, je veux parler d'un sujet _très_ sérieux, continua-t-il. Vous avez tous remarqué que Titanrage Benjamin n'est pas revenu de Whole Cake.

Tami se crispa à l'évocation du White Devil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec les Shirohige celui-là ? Regardant le capitaine pour écouter avec attention, elle le vit adresser un regard sévère et perçant à son équipage.

\- Votre camarade a fait preuve d'insubordination, déclara-t-il ensuite. Ce qui, en plus de presque le faire tuer, aurait pu nous mettre tous en danger, yoi. Je vais donc vous faire la même remarque que j'ai fait à ceux qui sont allés à Whole Cake : quand un de vos commandants ou votre capitaine donne un ordre, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ce n'est pas parce que Titanrage fait quelque chose que vous devez vous dire que vous pouvez en faire autant. Il a peut-être oublié qu'il était un simple mortel à cause des squatteurs dans son crâne, ne faîtes pas son erreur. Votre camarade est au repos forcé sur une île déserte, yoi. S'il reviendra ou non dans notre équipage reste encore à déterminer.

L'informatrice retint le soupir consterné qui manqua de lui échapper à l'entente du comportement de son ancien professeur. Elle était seulement un peu surprise d'apprendre qu'il était officiellement un Shirohige, orgueilleux comme il était avec son passé de légende, mais là… Elle se contenta de prendre note qu'apparemment Augus avait un copain dans son crâne désormais, avant de revenir au discours de son hôte.

\- J'ai eu quelques mots avec lui, le tout est de savoir les conclusions qu'il en tirera. Cependant, s'il y en a ici qui refusent l'autorité de la hiérarchie, vous pouvez encore partir, avertit Marco. Je ne veux pas de mutinerie. Je préfère qu'on se quitte en bon terme, plutôt que de faire couler le sang d'un membre de notre famille. C'est la dernière fois que je tiens ce discours, yoi.

Il eut un dernier regard sévère pour l'équipage qui était silencieux au point qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le visage du Yonkou se détendit.

\- Mais laissons là ce sujet, fit-il. J'ai demandé une fête pour plusieurs choses. D'abord, je voulais qu'on ouvre un tonneau pour les Taiyou, qui ont fait le nécessaire, au péril de leur vie, pour que notre groupe et l'équipage de Luffy puissions vivre. Je lève mon verre pour eux, et j'espère qu'ils s'en sont sorti. Kampai !

\- KAMPAI ! répondirent ses hommes en levant leur choppe, imités par une Tami silencieuse.

\- Ensuite, deux points. Le premier, important politiquement parlant, ce sont les emmerdes sans nom que Luffy a mis dans les petits papiers de Linlin et son « fuck off » monumental à Jaijji Vinsmoke. Je n'aborderai pas le cas de César, à présent six pieds sous terre, yoi. Je dirais juste que nous pouvons être heureux que Sanji soit un foutu Mugiwara… et que je pense que même Jaijji serait le dernier surpris si sa chère Reiju venait à donner la vie à un petit Monkey dans un futur proche. Luffy lui a vraiment tapé dans l'œil, yoi !

Tami essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop blasée devant les paroles de Marco, alors qu'Hiken de l'autre côté semblait peu enchanté par l'idée.

\- La seconde raison de cette célébration, elle est pour vous tous et ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Parce que même si le fait que nous soyons ici, et non pas à Sphinx est une marque d'insubordination à mon égard, je ne peux que vous remercier de votre attention, et de ce que vous avez fait pour vous assurer que ma seule famille, en dehors de cet équipage, ne meurt pas, yoi. Pour cela, je tiens à remercier aussi notre jeune invitée du jour, Brisée-san. Sans son aide, je ne pense pas que cet homme aurait été arrêté à temps pour m'empêcher de le tuer, yoi. Pour cela. Merci infiniment demoiselle. Kampai !

Il se tourna vers ladite demoiselle dont les joues prirent une couleur rosée sous les « KAMPAI ! » qui jaillirent sur le pont. Elle adressa un sourire nerveux au Yonkou, embarrassée, et recula très lentement. Le fils de Roger sourit et quitta la droite de son capitaine pour la pousser gentiment en avant et la replacer là où elle était, puis il retourna tranquillement à sa place.

\- Enfin… troisième raison de cette réunion… reprit le blond. Nous sommes des pirates. Nous sommes tous du mauvais côté des lois, pourtant, Smoker, plus loin, rage de ne pas pouvoir nous arrêter et se contente de faire du gardiennage d'enfants. Je pense qu'en soit, c'est une bonne raison de festoyer, non, yoi ?

Les rires de ses hommes lui répondirent et il leva sa choppe une dernière fois pour conclure.

\- Alors Kampai !

\- KAMPAI !

\- K-Kampai… suivit Tami avec toute la timidité du monde.

Tous les hommes et femmes présents sur le pont se mirent immédiatement à bouger, installant des marmites et des plats sur des tables improvisées à base de caisses, de tonneaux et de planches. Deux bacs furent posés à côté, contenant fourchettes et cuillères, des choppes et des verres propres furent mis près de bouteilles et fûts différents. Des dials furent lancé, diffusant de la musique alors que des groupes se formaient pour manger et discuter.

La jeune femme marcha lentement et discrètement jusqu'à un coin où elle avait l'intention de rester, quand Edessa l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner.

\- Viens vite manger avant qu'Ace ne s'y colle ! ricana-t-elle.

\- Euh, d'accord…

Arrivée devant les tables chargées de nourriture, l'informatrice se saisit d'une assiette et de couverts, puis regarda ce qui avait été fait.

\- Tiens, goûte ça, et puis ça, et puis ça… commença son amie en mettant d'elle-même des choses dans sa propre assiette.

Devant son insistance, Tami prit une petite dose de tout, tenté de goûter, effectivement, mais ne voulant pas donner l'image d'une morfale. Si tout allait bien, d'ici peu elle serait peut-être officiellement une _Heart_ et elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression… De toute façon, noué comme était sa gorge, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir avaler grand-chose. À peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre sa choppe en main qu'Edessa l'attrapa de nouveau pour l'emmener voir un groupe un peu plus loin.

\- Ano… Konbawa, salua-t-elle nerveusement.

Les hommes de la Première flotte qu'elle avait déjà aperçu au pub lors de la beuverie la regardèrent et lui sourirent avec sympathie. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, sortant des énormités plus grosses qu'eux, faisant rire la demoiselle, la mettant un peu plus à l'aise. Eda l'entraîna vers une grand femme à la peau noire et aux yeux d'un mauve pâle, assise sur un tonneau, qu'elle reconnut comme Haiiro Kali, reconnaissable bien que les racines de sa tignasse noire aient l'air d'avoir viré au blanc. Une mèche de cette même couleur retombait sur le côté de son visage. La présence de béquilles à ses côtés l'aidèrent à comprendre la mauvaise humeur qu'elle dégageait, se voyant refuser le droit d'aller s'allonger par sa nakama.

\- Kal', je te présente Brisée, sourit la femme aux yeux argent. Bri', voici Kali, la femme la plus cynique de la Grand Line.

\- Yoroshiku, fit l'informatrice.

\- Eda, on vole pas les invités comme ça ! protesta Eric, si elle se souvenait bien.

Riant, Tami retourna à sa conversation avec les mecs, s'excusant auprès des femmes.

\- Nous disions donc ? sourit-elle avec amusement.

\- Oui, donc on était là, encerclé, et d'un seul coup Ace arrive et-… Attention !

Une marée de filles en tenue d'infirmières se dirigeait vers eux à une vitesse qui ne laissait pas penser à une promenade. En quelques secondes le groupe d'hommes et l'informatrice furent cernés.

\- Encerclé… je vois, rit-elle nerveusement.

L'aura un peu inquiétante qui se dégageait des infirmières ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

\- Donc vous êtes Brisée-san ? demanda l'une.

\- Euh... Oui ? fit Tami.

\- Vous avez quel âge ?

\- Vous venez d'où ?

\- Ano... hésita-t-elle. Vous pouvez me tutoyer... Et je suis sûre qu'il y a des sujets plus intéressants que moi pour faire la conversation ?

La curiosité de ces dames la rendait nerveuse, elle avait l'impression de passer un interrogatoire... L'une d'elles fit un geste négligeant de la main.

\- Oh ça va, fais pas la modeste ! On veut en savoir plus sur celle qui a sauvé la famille de Marco-nii-san !

\- Je n'ai fait qu'aider...

\- Allez ! Il t'a invitée, c'est pas pour rien ! insista une autre. Dis-nous tout ! D'où tu viens ?

Tami réfléchit rapidement, pesant le pour et le contre sur ce qui restait dangereux et ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans danger, puis elle poussa un soupir.

\- North Blue, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Ah bon ? Et t'es arrivée comment à Anvil ?

\- En naviguant, pourquoi ? s'étonna l'informatrice.

\- Toute seule ?!

Elle recula d'un pas. Ces femmes étaient des requins...

\- Eh bien, oui...

\- Mais c'est incroyable !

\- C'est un exploit ce que t'as fait !

\- Comment tu fais pour naviguer seule dans le Shin Sekai _et_ être en vie ?!

Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans un ras-de-marée sous les exclamations de combien elle était incroyable et tout et tout... Et tout ça la mettait assez mal à l'aise...

Enfin, elle savait que le Shin Sekai quand on était seul, c'était assez mastoc, mais c'est pas comme si l'océan en question lui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre... Là elles lui attribuaient un exploit qu'elle n'avait pas accompli, d'où le fait qu'elle soit sur la défensive.

\- Vous savez, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, tenta-t-elle. Et puis il me semble que Portgas fait la même chose, c'est pas si incroyable...

Mais ses protestations passaient à la trappe sous les commentaire des infirmières. Alors elle finit par lever les mains, sans toutefois renverser le contenu de sa choppe qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché, dans une tentative vaine pour calmer les dames.

\- Mais t'as quel âge pour faire un truc pareil ?

Silence sur le petit groupe et elle se sentit comme un agneau agité devant une armée de crocodiles. Ces infirmières étaient de véritables prédateurs... Elle réprima un frisson.

\- J'ai 23 ans, répondit-elle.

\- Eeeh ? T'as l'air plus jeune !

\- On croirait pas que t'as le même âge qu'Ace-san !

L'informatrice afficha un sourire blasé, jetant un œil vers le groupe d'hommes et Edessa qui se marraient dans leur coin. Traîtresse.

\- Ne, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Pour le coup, la honte prit le dessus sur l'embarras. Si elle avait appris à se contrôler pour ne pas rougir au mauvais moment... Eh bien elle restait complexée sur le sujet...

Comment parler de ça, surtout à des inconnues ? Non seulement c'était une info dangereuse, mais en plus elle était certaine de se prendre leur mépris à la figure.

\- Non... mentit-elle.

\- Ooooh... firent les femmes, déçues.

Quelqu'un passa un bras autour des épaules de l'informatrice qui eut le réflexe immédiat de le lui retirer. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait un genou sur le dos d'un pirate qu'elle clouait à terre avec un bras dans le dos.

Tami fit un bond en arrière, craignant avoir fait une connerie sans le vouloir. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'une guerre avec les Shirohige.

Cependant les pirates ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir, fusillant plutôt l'homme un peu trop tactile qui faisait la serpillière. Edwin, le muet de la Première flotte le choppa par le col pour le traîner un peu plus loin tandis qu'Haiiro se levait de son tonneau avec ses béquilles.

\- Désolé pour lui, c'est un cas désespéré, soupira un autre gars.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura l'informatrice.

\- T'en fais pas, si d'autres gars veulent te draguer ce sera sans contact, on va veiller à ce qu'il y ait pas d'autre incident, fit une infirmière.

Elle montra Haiiro en train de discuter avec une autre infirmière de l'autre côté du pont. Blonde et grande, tenue courte, auriculaire gauche manquant une phalange... Elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

\- Arigatou, remercia Tami avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Vu qu'on est tes gardiens pour ce soir, on peut avoir un bisou ? plaisanta Eric.

\- Haha, puisque vous êtes un gentil garçon, rit-elle en réponse.

Elle lui souffla un baiser que le pirate s'empressa d'attraper avant de s'effondrer, feignant de s'évanouir de bonheur. L'informatrice éclata de rire, détendue.

\- Tu peux te relever tout seul ou même pour ça t'as besoin d'un plan pour t'orienter ? lança Haiiro en passant, ayant apparemment fini sa conversation.

Eric se releva sous les rires du groupe avant que monsieur Portgas en personne n'arrive.

\- Pourquoi ça rigole ici ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- C'est une fête, Ace, c'est un peu le principe, ricana Edessa.

\- Pas faux. Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Tami. Si un gars te fait des misères, hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Je pense que je leur ai fait assez peur pour qu'il n'y ait plus de problème, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse, passant une main sur sa nuque avec embarras.

\- Good, approuva-t-il. Rien de mieux qu'une main ferme pour calmer des hommes qui ont chaud dans le pantalon. Au besoin, dis-leur que Cassandra cherche des cobayes, ça refroidira tout le monde.

\- Je note, acquiesça-t-elle en voyant les gars grimacer.

Le fils de Roger lui tapota gentiment le bras avant de s'éloigner en lui souhaitant de bien profiter de la soirée et de la nourriture. Les conversations reprirent joyeusement, accompagnées de blagues et de rires. Bientôt on éteignit les dials et un orchestre prit leur place. Quelques pirates s'approchèrent du groupe un par un pour demander à Tami de danser avec eux, mais elle refusa gentiment.

Elle était suffisamment nerveuse pour risquer de se ridiculiser...

Les hommes de la Première partirent sur la piste, la laissant avec Edessa et Haiiro pour discuter. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant de noter qu'Eda n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis le début de la soirée. Quelques infirmières restaient encore, demandant de temps à autre son avis sur des sujets aléatoires. De temps à autres, Haiiro demandait à aller s'allonger, ce qui lui était refusé. Tami compatissait, si elle était en mauvais état elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas le boucan.

Le capitaine lui-même finit par arriver tranquillement, souriant, une choppe à la main.

\- Tout se passe bien par ici ? demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers les infirmières. Vous avez fini de disséquer la vie de notre invitée, demoiselles ?

\- Tout va bien Nii-san ! gloussa l'une d'elles.

\- Sauvez-moi Yonkou-san, ce sont des requins affamés ! rit Tami.

\- Les filles, si vous dites durant vos examens qu'il est acceptable de pratiquer une autopsie sur un sujet vivant, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas votre diplôme, yoi. Et Cassandra sera _très_ désappointée.

\- Haaan, il faut pas vexer Cassandra-sensei ! s'exclama l'une d'elles.

Pendant que les infirmières gloussaient, le blond se tourna vers son invitée.

\- Vraiment. Tout va bien ? insista-t-il. J'ai vu le vol plané de Stavinsky, des soucis ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu, mon réflexe n'a pas déclenché de guerre, donc j'imagine que oui, tout va bien. J'apprécie juste peu être touchée sans autorisation, surtout par surprise.

\- Stavinsky a toujours été le genre d'homme à prendre ses aises avec les femmes. Après, il suffit toujours d'un avertissement pour qu'il se calme, yoi. Il ne reviendra pas t'embêter. Quant à la guerre, aucun risque, surtout pour lui. Tu n'es pas la première à l'avoir fait voler, yoi.

Il montra Kali du menton avec un rire.

\- Miss Haiiro a essayé de l'étrangler avec son sari durant son premier jour à bord.

Il désigna ensuite Edessa d'un geste de la tête.

\- Celle-ci, elle a voulu l'assommer avec une bouteille de rhum qui fut sauvée de justesse par Curiel, yoi.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? rit l'informatrice.

\- Ce sont les aléas des gros équipages, ricana-t-il en réponse. On trouve tout et n'importe quoi, yoi.

\- Au moins je n'ai pas à craindre ce genre de choses avec Musha, pointa-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Clairement. Ah, et si Stefan vient te voir, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. il est grand, mais doux comme un agneau s'il n'y a pas de canon qui résonne. Il suffit juste de décrocher la moustache pour lui trouver un jouet, yoi.

Elle jeta un œil au chien géant qui paressait dans un coin du pont. Mignon.

\- Pas de problème, sourit-elle.

\- La migraine ?

\- Partie, merci encore. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez fait, mais je suis en pleine forme.

\- Juste mon devoir de médecin et accélérer la régénération sanguine, yoi. C'est ce que je peux faire avec mes plumes sur les autres. N'hésite pas à aller te servir, on a plus qu'assez en nourriture et on refera des provisions au cas où. Un estomac plein terminera de te remettre sur pied. Merci encore pour ton aide et je te souhaite une bonne soirée, yoi.

Marco la salua de la tête et se détourna pour s'éloigner. Tami réalisa que maintenant qu'elle s'était détendue, elle avait en fait assez faim, elle s'excusa donc auprès des filles pour aller se resservir, proposant au passage de ramener quelque chose à Haiiro. Apprenant au passage que la kuudere était végétarienne, elle retourna au niveau du buffet pour se servir, tout en déclinant tranquillement une nouvelle invitation à danser.

Quand elle revint, elle remarqua rapidement que l'un des commandants semblait attendre quelque chose près du groupe.

\- Bonsoir Brisée-san, sourit-il poliment malgré une légère nervosité.

\- Konbawa, répondit-elle gentiment. Pour vous Haiiro.

La kuudere prit l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait et la remercia sobrement d'un hochement de tête. Elle reprit sa conversation avec Edessa quand elle se rendit compte que le commandant n'avait pas bougé. Il avait l'air d'attendre patiemment, ce qui la surprenait un peu. Il devait mesurer... Peut-être un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingts dix et il avait quelques muscles, sans être une montagne. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, mais une tresse grise, comme ses yeux, en ressortait. Plutôt beau garçon de son point de vue, mais la légère ressemblance physique avec Law devait peser dans la balance...

Elle se ressaisit avant de se perdre dans ses pensées et s'excusa de nouveau auprès d'Edessa pour aller le voir, souriant sympathiquement.

\- Ano, Nibantai Taishou, Kennichi, ka ? demanda-t-elle confirmation.

\- Hm, acquiesça-t-il.

Pour une certaine raison il lui semblait que lui aussi était intimidé. Du coin de l'oeil elle voyait le reste des commandants qui les regardaient en discutant et ricanant. L'homme se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Hm, vous voulez vous asseoir ? proposa-t-il en désignant d'autres caisses un peu plus loin.

\- Pourquoi pas, fit-elle.

D'une manière très "gentleman", il attendit qu'elle soit installée avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- La fête vous plaît ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, sourit-elle sereinement. J'aime beaucoup l'ambiance et l'équipage est sympa.

\- Hum... Et... Qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous ne travaillez pas pour sauver la famille de Nii-san ?

\- Je suis un peu une touche à tout, on pourrait dire, réfléchit-elle. Je navigue, j'explore, je me bats...

Il était très gentil mais ça commençait à faire partie des informations dangereuses tout ça. Que Portgas et le Yonkou soient au courant lui suffisait amplement.

\- Tu fait ça depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai pris la mer à 16 ans, mais je m'entraîne pour ça depuis que j'ai environ 12 ans, expliqua-t-elle ensuite. Donc... Je dirais à peu près 11 ans que j'ai commencé.

Le commandant parut perplexe.

\- Un problème ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je sais que ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas, mais... risqua-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'en tant que pirates, on peut se permettre des exceptions sur les règles de politesse, sourit-elle.

Kennichi pesa le pour et le contre, puis se décida finalement à poser la question.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai 23 ans, répondit-elle calmement. Et si je ne me trompe pas, Portgas-san est mon aîné de moins d'un mois.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il parut un peu plus tranquille, mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

\- Je sais que ça peut surprendre, je parais toujours plus jeune que je ne le suis... fit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire embarrassé. Et je suis plus petite que la moyenne, alors ça n'aide pas...

\- Je pense pas que ce soit très dérangeant... marmonna Kennichi.

Tami haussa les épaules, affichant un sourire désabusé.

\- Au moins, je suis déjà plus grande qu'à mes 18 ans... Je dois faire quelque chose comme 4 ou 5 centimètres de plus... soupira-t-elle.

\- Je suis resté petit assez longtemps aussi, et à l'adolescence, j'ai grandi d'un seul coup, rit le pirate.

\- Arf... Y'a vraiment pas de justice... plaisanta la jeune femme en prenant une pose dramatique.

Le malaise du commandant semblait s'être envolé progressivement, et il était une compagnie beaucoup moins envahissante que les infirmières. Elle se permit de l'observer.

Il avait l'air bien plus sage que les autres hommes qu'elle avait croisé dans la soirée. Son comportement était différent, son approche un peu plus plaisante.

\- Est-ce que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier, ou vous étiez juste curieux ? demanda-t-elle en portant sa chope à ses lèvres.

\- Hum... Je me demandais juste ce que vous comptiez faire...

\- J'ai l'intention de mettre les voiles pour Wa no Kuni, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était aussi dans vos projets.

Elle ne précisa pas que c'était pour passer un savon à son imbécile de capitaine, elle préférait limiter le nombre de personne la sachant liée à Law jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne officiellement une _Heart_.

Le commandant sembla assez satisfait de la réponse, puis hésita légèrement à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que... Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas, peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir, là-bas ?

Oh.

Ooooooh.

Elle devait admettre qu'il avait réussi à la surprendre un peu. Même si ce n'était pas la première "proposition" qu'elle recevait depuis le début de la soirée, au vu du comportements des infirmières et commandants à proximité, celui-ci faisait quelque chose d'inédit, et était donc peut-être un peu plus sérieux à ce sujet. Et vu la façon dont il se tenait, comment il lui avait sorti la chose, elle ne tenait pas à le faire souffrir en l'envoyant chier gentiment comme avec les autres.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous espérez, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais qui sait, rien ne nous empêche de discuter.

Elle espérait avoir été suffisamment claire, sans pour autant être trop sèche. Juste lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, mais qu'elle ne le rejetait pas pour autant. Après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal, sinon avoir flashé sur la mauvaise personne... Sur ce point il était comme elle, à part qu'elle ne doutait pas que Kennichi arriverait bien à passer à autre chose.

Le commandant poussa un soupir.

\- Pas la peine de vous excuser, réfuta-t-il en secouant la tête. Merci de votre sincérité.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez, sourit-elle gentiment.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais elle nota tout de même une légère déception dans son regard. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir un cœur à prendre, mais les choses étaient ainsi, et elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Law malgré les années passées à essayer de se persuader du contraire...

\- Je peux au moins te proposer une danse ? fit-il.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle en sentant la nervosité revenir.

 _« Calme-toi, c'est pas lui et tu le sais. »_ réprimanda Brisée.

Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison, pour une fois. La ressemblance entre les deux hommes était infime, mais… Bon sang, ces yeux gris la ramenaient des mois et des mois en arrière, lors de la mission qu'elle avait accompli avec lui...

L'informatrice déglutit en se laissant entraîner sur la piste par Kennichi. Elle entendait à peine la musique, ne sachant pas vraiment comment bouger et évitant de le regarder, sentant ses joues cuire sous la honte. Elle était tout simplement en train de se ridiculiser…

Le commandant faisait son possible pour la guider, mais rien à faire, ses jambes restaient raides et trop lentes pour le suivre. C'était la nervosité qui causait ça ? Pourtant ce n'était jamais arrivé avant…

Quand la musique s'arrêta, elle lâcha les mains du commandant, se couvrant le visage pour aller s'asseoir avec un soupir et une aura de déprime. Elle qui se vantait de savoir danser, voilà qu'elle avait soudainement perdu son « talent ».

\- Euh… fit le commandant en la rejoignant. Désolé pour le mauvais moment.

\- Iie, ne t'excuse pas, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Normalement je m'en sors mieux, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté.

Elle releva la tête dans sa direction et sourit d'un air contrit.

\- Je t'en prie, j'aurais préféré faire mieux.

Il haussa les épaules avec amusement.

\- Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps, assura-t-il. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Merci.

Kennichi s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres commandants qui lui sautèrent dessus en riant et chahutant. Elle les regarda distraitement avant de se relever pour revenir auprès d'Edessa et Kali. Un homme bien reconnaissable de la Première flotte ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, à savoir « monsieur le râleur », Patrick.

Elle n'avait retenu que peu de noms de la Première Flotte, mais celui-ci était l'un des seconds d'Hiken.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je venais voir si tout se passe bien, si la sorcière ne jette pas de malédiction, la routine, quoi, fit-il avec un air nonchalant, ayant néanmoins un léger sourire en coin. Kal', pas la peine de menacer.

L'informatrice pouffa devant la dégaine du type.

\- Vous m'avez l'air remis de la gueule de bois de la dernière fois, tant mieux. Donc, autre chose ? demanda-t-elle à Patrick, tandis qu'Edessa venait s'appuyer sur son épaule.

\- Hm, si tu cherches quelqu'un pour te donner toutes les petites histoires intéressantes sur Ace, tu sais qui appeler.

\- Tiens, vous seriez prêt à vendre votre fuku-senshô ? dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Le vendre ? Naaaan, je dirais pas ça comme ça... Disons plus une petite visite du côté du mur de la honte ?

\- Ooooh... Je vois, comprit-elle, le regard pétillant de malice. C'est sûr qu'en voyant le bordel qu'il a foutu à Marine Ford, vivre avec ne doit pas être très facile...

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire, il en fait des blagues et des conneries.

Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde, pour le coup.

\- Quel genre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous voyez Thatch, le commandant de la Quatrième Flotte ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il a réussi à l'habiller en vahiné.

Tami ne parvint pas à se retenir, l'image du commandant qu'elle avait en tête la fit éclater de rire.

Une main entra dans son champ de vision. En relevant la tête, il se trouvait que justement, Hiken était devant elle.

\- Tu viens danser ?

La jeune femme perplexe regarda vers Edessa qui secoua la tête.

\- Ace sait que s'il m'invite, il se retrouvera avec mon genou là où ça fait mal, réfuta-t-elle. Tous les hommes de la flotte le savent, même Ben, j'ai _horreur_ de danser.

\- Si j'avais voulu t'inviter à danser, Edessa, tu l'aurais su, fit Hiken. Non, c'est à notre invitée d'honneur que je le demande.

\- Euh... fit Tami, pas très sûre d'elle. Je ne sais pas swinger.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit gentiment mais fermement la main.

\- D'une, c'est pas du swing, mais du Jitterbug, c'est différent. De deux, s'il n'y a que le fait de ne pas savoir danser qui te gêne, je vais t'apprendre. Pas la version accrobatique, bien entendu...

Il regarda vers un couple de danseur qui semblait ne pratiquement jamais toucher le sol, multipliant les acrobaties et sauts en tout genre.

\- Mais avec les pas de base, c'est déjà bien, et chacun apporte sa petite touche personnelle, conclut-il.

Sans demander son avis, il la tira vers la piste de danse alors que l'informatrice demandait de l'aide à Edessa qui mima d'agiter le mouchoir blanc pour lui dire adieu. Argh... Traîtresse !

Elle allait encore se ridiculiser...

Ace lui tint les deux mains au niveau des premières phalanges, levées au niveau des épaules.

\- Le Jitterbug est très simple. Il reprend beaucoup de danses, mais seul le rythme change. Tu peux valser dessus, faire du classique et bien d'autres. Tant que tu restes dans l'esprit et le groove, tu peux pas te tromper, ok ?

\- ... Hm... répondit-elle, pas très convaincue.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est très facile.

\- J'ai dit la même chose à Law quand je lui ai appris à valser, rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie. Et je parie que ses orteils se souviennent encore de mes talons.

Portgas resta un instant immobile, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures pour se faciliter la tâche, les lançants vers Eda qui les rattrapa tranquillement de sa main libre.

\- Imaginer Trafalgar valser est une idée très dérangeante, lâcha le fils de Roger.

Eh oh ! Non seulement il s'était révélé bon danseur une fois concentré, mais il avait une sacrée allure dans le costume qu'il avait utilisé, il avait fait preuve d'une élégance à toute épreuve.

Repenser à ça faillit lui faire monter le rouge aux joues, alors elle passa à autre chose.

\- Enfin, main droite sur mon épaule, dit-il alors qu'elle obéissait. Maintenant, mouvement basique des pieds. Regarde.

Il avait les pieds nus également, légèrement écartés et lui montra les mouvements de base, piétinant une, deux, trois, quatre fois sur place, puis rapprocha son pied gauche du droit, écarta, recommença. Plus simple que ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle commença lentement à reproduire les mouvements, avant d'y aller finalement au même rythme.

\- T'as mémorisé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Alors tu peux tout oublier !

Il la repoussa, lui tirant une léger cri de surprise, puis la ramena vers lui en la faisant tourbillonner pour l'entraîner dans des mouvements sans suite logique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prévoir. Puis elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Tout était donc une question d'improvisation? Alors il aurait un aperçu de ses connaissances sur le sujet.

Elle improvisa à son tour, ne cherchant qu'à rester dans le rythme et à ne pas cogner les autres.

\- Eh ben tu vois ! T'as tout compris ! rit Ace.

Elle aurait voulu le fusiller du regard, mais c'était assez difficile parce qu'elle pouvait voir son énorme sourire contagieux et qu'elle s'amusait. Finalement elle laissa tomber l'affaire et éclata de rire, bien plus détendue. Ils passèrent un certain temps à danser à deux, des fois c'était lui qui menait, lui montrant au passage des pas bien à lui, d'autres fois, c'était elle.

Tami se sentit complètement partir en vrille quand il la lança en l'air. Les espars étaient presque à sa portée, elle volait littéralement et se lâcha à grand coups de figures aériennes en riant, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rattrape.

Fut un moment où ils durent reprendre leur souffle et ils allèrent s'effondrer dans un coin en continuant de rire.

\- Merci pour l'initiation, Portgas-sensei, souffla Tami.

\- De rien ! Si tu en veux d'autres, n'hésite pas ! Tu veux boire pour te rafraichir ?

\- Pas de refus.

Ace se leva pour aller chercher deux choppes et revint s'asseoir en lui donnant à boire. Elle avala la moitié de sa choppe d'une traite tant elle avait soif, bien contente que ce soit du soft.

\- Après Wa, tu as des plans ? Parce que j'aurais un contrat un tantinet risqué à proposer à Lady-san.

Ah ?

\- C'est à voir, répondit-elle. Si je retrouve le Coeur il y a des chances pour que je reste avec son équipage, cette fois. Mais selon la demande, ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

\- Le danger vient des lieux et donc, des obstacles. Le reste, ça pourrait, je pense, mener à une expérience sympathique, voir amusante, assura-t-il. Vu la popularité de la série, je suppose que tu connais "Les Aventures des Sept Mers" ? Au moins de nom.

\- J'attends le prochain volume, sourit-elle tranquillement.

\- Tu as vu passer l'article sur son auteur ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'il a paru ?

\- L'été dernier. Peu après Impel Down. À se demander ce qu'il avait dans le crâne en donnant cet interview au vu de la situation à cet instant.

Il but une gorgée d'alcool alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur le pourquoi du comment. Si elle ne se trompait pas, peu après Impel Down elle était avec Law en vue de la mission de Malviera.

\- Oh. J'étais out à ce moment-là, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ah. Eh bien tu sauras que Samyaza est Sabo. Et cet idiot a beaucoup de fans dans la marine. Il a même offert son livre à plusieurs officiers. Et un spécifiquement en kairoseki à Akainu. La dédicace disait, si je me souviens bien "tu m'as cramé la gueule, essaye maintenant de cramer mon livre"!

Ace avait un sourire qui disait qu'il était particulièrement fier du culot de son petit-frère. Tami rit doucement, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise par la révélation, étant donné l'évocation de l'auteur par Hiken l'autre fois, elle s'était douté qu'il y avait un lien entre eux.

\- Donc, reprit-il. Le fait est que toute la marine à le livre. Toute ? Non. Un irréductible résiste à l'invasion, bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire grand chose contre. D'où le pourquoi j'ai besoin de Lady. Pour faire de la lecture.

\- Une séance de lecture à un officier Marine, certainement à la nouvelle Marine Ford... réfléchit-elle. C'est tentant mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée sur quand je pourrais tenter.

C'était compliqué en considérant qu'elle serait très certainement à bord du Polar Tang une fois qu'elle quitterait Wa, si elle parvenait à s'y rendre en premier lieu.

\- Je m'en doute, acquiesça Hiken. Je pense bien que Fujitora peut attendre. Mais c'est juste triste que sa cécité le prive de la plume du Tenshi. Pour le paiement, je peux m'assurer que tu recevras les prochains tomes du livre, avant même qu'ils ne touchent les étagères des libraires. Et pour compléter, une fois que le montant final sera fixé...

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un relevé bancaire avec un mauvais sourire.

\- Genkotsu avancera la monnaie, cette fois. J'ai bien assez à faire à devoir payer les dettes de mon parrain.

Il tendit le papier à Tami qui le refusa en étouffant son rire.

\- On en reparlera quand ce sera fait, je rappelle que j'ai encore près de 700 millions de berrys à moi toute seule, ricana-t-elle.

\- Ok. Merci encore pour l'akuma no mi. Marco m'a dit que c'est grâce à toi que Shanks me l'a refilé. C'est difficile de devoir jouer un autre rôle en devant garder mes flammes sous contrôles... surtout avec mon tempérament. Ce zoan est une bénédiction.

\- Hm, pas de quoi, j'imagine. Je préfère ça que de voir Musha mordre dedans...

Elle réprima un frisson d'horreur en pensant à ce que ferait la louve avec un pouvoir pareil, imitée par le fils de Roger.

\- On se serait retrouvé avec une louve-démoniaque-flamboyante et craquante, rit-il ensuite.

Il but de nouveau dans sa choppe, avant de menacer faussement Tami du doigt.

\- Si tu répètes que j'ai admit qu'elle était craquante, je te fais taire.

\- La fin du monde viendra d'elle, j'en suis persuadée, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Ooooh, j'ai quelques doutes. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à coupé que Luffy sera l'instigateur de la fin du monde. Ou alors, il me causera définitivement des cheveux blancs.

\- Les cheveux blancs dans tous les cas, fin du monde ou pas, ricana-t-elle.

\- Kampai !

\- Kampai !

Il trinquèrent en riant et finirent leur boissons. Ace redevint rapidement sérieux, cependant.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Tami.

\- Y'a un truc qui me chiffonne à ton sujet depuis notre première rencontre dans le Paradis, expliqua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, je sais d'où ça vient. Je peux revenir sur un point que tu m'as dit ce jour-là ?

La jeune femme leva un sourcil.

\- Lequel ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais pas ton nom en entier. T'as fait des recherches sur le sujet ou ça t'intéresse pas ? Parce que j'ai une idée. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais c'est toujours ça, si tu veux.

\- Disons que ma mère est morte à ma naissance, je n'ai jamais rien su de mes parents et je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à me renseigner, avoua-t-elle.

Pour elle, son père était Cora-san et elle n'avait pas vraiment de figure maternelle à laquelle se raccrocher. Elle soupira en se laissant aller contre la caisse devant laquelle elle était assise.

\- Je ne me pose pas vraiment la question. Plutôt que fouiller dans mon propre passé, je préfère m'assurer que mes proches auront un avenir.

\- C'est une bonne façon de voir les choses. Les vivants auxquels ont tient sont bien plus important que les morts, même si on leur doit la vie.

Il toucha le médaillon à son cou et se tut.

\- Je me demande juste ce que vous avez trouvé sur moi, que j'ignore. Je suis un peu curieuse.

Le regard sur les danseurs, elle attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas. L'informatrice tourna la tête pour trouver le pirate effondré contre les caisses également, tête reposée sur son torse dans une position qui avait l'air peu confortable.

\- Euh... Portgas ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle s'approcha pour l'examiner avec ses connaissances rudimentaires en médecine, pour constater qu'il... dormait. Souriant avec fatigue devant les frasques du commandant, elle se contenta de changer sa position pour lui éviter les douleurs au réveil, se moquant bien qu'il soit logia ou pas, et attendit qu'il se réveille.

Il fallut bien quelques minutes avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, le souffle haletant et se frotte vigoureusement le visage.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Ace sursauta et la regarda, comme s'il réalisait tout juste sa présence, avant de se calmer et de se rasseoir comme auparavant.

\- Crise, courant. Pas de quoi crier au meurtre, sauf si on veut utiliser ça pour une blague, éluda-t-il.

\- Hm, j'ai déjà entendu parler du phénomène... Narcolepsie, c'est ça ?

Elle avait déjà entendu parler de la pathologie, mais dans ses souvenirs ça semblait moins radical... Enfin bref.

\- Hm. Nous disions ?

\- Que je me demande bien ce que tu as pu trouver sur moi qui ne sait même pas mon nom de naissance, répondit-elle.

\- Ah oui. J'ai pas le nom complet, je suis pas voyant, je fais pas dans l'ésotérisme, je laisse ça à Kal', commença-t-il. Cependant, je suis presque persuadé que tu es une porteuse du D. Le pourquoi du comment, ça serait trop long à expliquer, mais on a déjà eu une discussion avec le Coeur à Dressrosa, Lu' et moi, à ce sujet. Et je pense que tu es dans le même cas que lui.

Il lui jeta un regard presque amusé.

\- Au moins, tu risques pas de te réveiller avec un kenbushoku qui risque de t'infliger une migraine.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser et était à peu près sûre que ça se voyait sur son visage. Merde alors.

\- C'est une discussion que vous pouvez avoir tout les deux tranquillement et y réfléchir comme tu veux, finit le pirate.

Tami se mit à compter sur ses doigts sous le regard interrogateur d'Hiken, affichant un sourire de plus en plus blasé. Il fallait dire que le rire de Brisée n'aidait pas, non plus.

Hermaphrodisme, dédoublement de la personnalité, ancienne esclave née au beau milieu d'une secte, porteuse du D...

Après elle s'étonnait d'avoir la poisse...

L'attention d'Ace sembla attirée par quelque chose et il se leva.

\- Je te laisse à tes réflexions, j'ai quelque chose à faire. On se retrouve plus tard.

\- Hm... fit-elle distraitement.

Elle continuait de faire le compte de toutes les tares qu'elle se traînait et qui au final pouvaient être expliquée par cette simple foutue lettre dans un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Eh bien, je dois encore réparer une bêtise d'Ace ou ça ira, yoi ?

Tami releva la tête pour regarder le Yonkou qui venait d'arriver, désignant une place pour demander implicitement l'autorisation de s'asseoir. Elle acquiesça, après tout il était chez lui, et il s'installa tranquillement en tailleur.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques secondes, mais j'ai l'habitude de ranger le bordel moi-même, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Pas de cadavre à faire disparaître ? Parfait, c'est toujours ça de gagné. Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

L'informatrice afficha un sourire tout en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Oui, même si je passe de surprise en surprise.

\- De bonnes, ou de mauvaises ? demanda le Yonkou avec curiosité.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-elle en soufflant un rire.

Le chien géant décida de choisir ce moment précis pour venir gémir à côté du phénix qui se mit à lui grattouiller distraitement le cou.

\- Le temps le dira, yoi, finit-il par déclarer avec sagesse. J'ai appris pour ton implication dans la destruction de la Namari. Beau travail.

\- Merci.

Elle aurait bien dit qu'elle était flattée, mais puisque les membres restants de l'organisation connaissaient son visage, elle pouvait difficilement considérer cette « mission » autrement que comme un ratage monumental. Néanmoins elle garda cette pensée pour elle-même, histoire de ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

\- J'aurais pas aussi bien réussi. J'ai quelques bases en infiltrations, mais je suis pas le plus doué dans le domaine, yoi, avoua Marco. Pas faute d'avoir dû gérer la seconde avant qu'Ace débarque, mais je suis toujours mieux avec une carte de navigation ou une seringue dans les mains.

Stephan se laissa tomber sur le dos dans un gros « boum » et se roula devant Tami qui reconnut bien la réaction. Affichant un sourire, elle utilisa ses deux mains pour lui grattouiller le ventre.

\- Les infiltrations, c'est mon domaine, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement. Je sais que c'est loin d'être facile, alors je vous dirai juste « félicitations d'avoir survécu ».

\- Si Frey m'avait vu, il se serait foutu allégrement de ma gueule.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Vous avez fait plus humiliant que "Rose-sama" ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, affichant un sourire amusé.

Eh oui, même si maintenant elle préférait en rire, elle n'avait pas oublié cette fois où elle s'était retrouvée à faire son numéro de cabaret devant les Shirohige. Le Yonkou prit quelque secondes, sans doute pour se remémorer l'événement.

\- Je me disais aussi que tu m'avais l'air familière, yoi. Disons que j'essaie encore et toujours de trouver les pellicules et les originaux de _Marta_ au bal des officiers de Marine Ford d'il y a dix ans en arrière, répondit-il en plissant les yeux vers certains des hommes de son équipage.

Tami se mit à pouffer à l'image mentale que ça lui renvoyait.

\- Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je compatis, fit-elle une fois avoir repris son sérieux. Je vois encore des photos de mon numéro traîner à droite et à gauche.

\- Ace a récupéré la photo que Thatch avait prit du numéro. Je pense que ça l'a aidé pour faire son dessin, yoi.

Il reposa sa choppe sur le sol, poussa Stefan et se leva en disant qu'il revenait vite. La jeune femme hocha la tête et finit la sienne. Après quelques minutes, le capitaine revint en tenant quelque chose à la main, enjambant avec facilité le chien géant qui lui bloquait le passage pour revenir s'asseoir.

\- Ceci pourrait être utile si Ace fait le con pour rien à ton sujet, yoi. S'il te demande, c'est Thatch ou Haruta qui t'a fourni, yoi.

Il lui tendit une photo face cachée. Elle s'en saisit doucement et la retourna pour voir, haussa les sourcils, puis sourit avec amusement. Voilà qui serait effectivement _très_ intéressant. L'autre face montrait Gol D. Ann dans une magnifique tenue de danseuse orientale, visiblement en pleine action.

\- Une arme d'une puissance redoutable, merci beaucoup, fit-elle en rangeant le cliché dans son chemisier.

\- Au plaisir. Je pense que chaque membre d'équipage à au moins deux trois photos de tout le monde pour s'en servir de matériel de chantage, alors, c'est assez simple de trouver de quoi percer les trop gros égos, yoi.

\- Promis, je n'en ferai pas d'usage abusif, assura-t-elle.

En fait elle le disait autant pour lui que pour elle-même. Mais bon, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le Yonkou montra quelques-uns de ses commandants du bout de sa choppe.

\- J'ai toujours les photos des lapins sexy roses de ces messieurs, yoi. Encore une idée lumineuse d'Ace. Je suis heureux qu'être son mec me laisse jouir d'une certaine immunité à ses frasques

\- J'imagine bien, j'ai entendu parler d'un certain commandant en vahiné, ricana-t-elle.

\- Thatch m'en a voulu de pas l'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas. Il m'a fait chanter pendant deux mois en vengeance, yoi.

Marco semblait rigoler et grimacer en même temps au souvenir.

\- Les talents de Portgas en danse m'ont l'air suffisants pour ce qu'il en fait, de ce que j'ai pu constater, ajouta-t-elle, mine de rien.

\- Oh, il sait danser. Des notions pour les infiltrations particulières, mais il est très bon rockeur. Je crois même savoir que Sabo a essayé de lui apprendre des danses de salon. Mais j'ai rien vu de ce côté là, yoi, soupira le Yonkou avec déprime. Il n'a jamais accepté le moindre tango avec moi, si c'est pas triste.

\- Je connais très bien les danses de salon, sourit-elle avec amusement.

\- Oh ..?

\- Oui : tango, salsa, valse, flamenco et foxtrot. On m'a aussi initié à quelques mouvements de classique.

\- Tango ?

\- Tango, confirma-t-elle.

Marco sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, avant qu'un drôle de sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Si je dis que je me porte garant de tout retour de flammes, littéralement et figurativement parlant, je peux avoir l'honneur d'un tango avec mon invité d'honneur, yoi ?

Tami fut très étonnée l'espace d'un instant, avant d'afficher un sourire joueur. C'était très tentant. Elle n'avait pas dansé de tango avec un partenaire depuis quoi… 7 ans ?

Oui, c'est ça, juste avant son départ.

\- Si je peux en plus avoir les infos dont j'ai besoin pour arriver à Wa no Kuni sans faire tuer Musha et ses petits, marché conclu, voulut-elle négocier.

Ce fut à Marco d'avoir l'air surpris.

\- Pour ce genre d'informations, il n'y a pas besoin de marché, pointa-t-il. On n'est pas ennemi, si tu as besoin d'informations sur le Shin Sekai, je t'en fournis sans problème. Surtout après ton aide pour ma mère, yoi.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire reconnaissant. Elle n'arrivait à rien avec ses calculs, mais elle savait que les Shirohige avaient déjà mis les pieds là-bas, alors il représentait plus ou moins sa seule chance.

\- Merci.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier. Parce que je peux t'assurer qu'entrer à Wa est tout, sauf une partie de plaisir. Le mieux serait d'attendre que ta louve ait sa portée et que les petits aient quelques semaines. Le voyage sera loin d'être de tout repos, yoi.

Elle retint une légère grimace à ces mots. Il avait parfaitement raison, mais elle avait peur pour Law, et elle n'avait personne pour prendre soin de Musha à sa place, nulle part où la laisser sans qu'elle n'ait quoi que ce soit à craindre…

Marco poussa Stefan du chemin et partit demander un tango à l'orchestre avant de revenir vers Tami qui finissait de remettre ses chaussures.

\- Alors, ai-je droit à une danse, yoi ? demanda-t-il de nouveau en lui tendant galamment une main.

\- Bien entendu.

Il l'emmena au centre de la piste de danse qui avait été désertée par la plupart des danseurs.

Tami se plaça derrière le capitaine alors que la musique se lançait, faisant lentement glisser sa main pour qu'elle se pose sur le torse du phénix. Lequel posa sa propre main sur la sienne avant qu'elle ne se dérobe pour passer de derrière à devant lui lentement, lui faisant face. Jouant des jambe, elle lui tourna le dos en se courbant sur le côté alors qu'il l'attrapait par les hanches. Elle tournoya et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, avant de se mettre à tourner dans l'autre sens, synchronisés, cette fois.

La danse était langoureuse, sensuelle, c'était son principe même, et c'était étrange de faire une telle chose avec le Yonkou, mais l'informatrice devait bien admettre qu'il était doué.

Toujours d'un geste lent, il fit remonter une main le long du bras de Tami pour aller chercher la sienne et ils commencèrent à tournoyer sur un espace plus large que précédemment, jouant des jambes. Par moment il l'attrapait au beau milieu d'un mouvement pour la faire tournoyer, elle-même lançait régulièrement une jambe vers l'extérieur pour les faire virevolter et surtout éviter au public de paraître monotone. Un dernier tour et il la maintint près du sol, lui laissant quelques secondes avant de la relever, la faire tourner de nouveau. Affichant un sourire, les yeux brillants, Tami plaça sa jambe par-dessus la sienne comme maintien et se laissant aller contre lui avant qu'ils ne se relèvent.

En temps normal, pour une danse pareille, leurs bouches seraient sans cesse à proximité l'une de l'autre, mais les deux partenaires devaient penser à la même chose puisque ce n'était jamais le cas. Après tout, le Yonkou était pris, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient assez fou pour pousser la provocation à ce point.

Tami se laissa pencher en arrière, la main de Marco parcourant la courbe de son dos sans jamais la toucher, puis quand ils se relevèrent elle prit son élan pour faire un bond, agitant les jambes de haut en bas. Les portés se multipliaient, le rythme changeait sans cesse. Vint même un moment où il parvint à la faire tournoyer en la portant sur ses épaules. Sans se laisser décontenancer, elle joua le jeu, riant doucement et une fois regagné le sol elle se pencha de nouveau en arrière.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'Hiken était de retour sur le pont et la fusillait du regard. Voilà pourquoi il faisait aussi chaud d'un coup.

Elle lui sourit avec un clin d'œil avant de se laisser entraîner dans une nouvelle session de pirouettes, le mouvement de leurs jambes se faisant de plus en plus rapides. Un dernier porté, puis elle se pencha une dernière fois et la musique prit fin, laissant les deux danseurs immobiles et reprenant silencieusement leur souffle.

\- Ignore tout le monde, j'en fais mon affaire, yoi, lui souffla-t-il avant de la laisser se relever.

Riant doucement, la jeune femme se redressa avant de s'incliner devant le Yonkou.

\- Merci pour m'avoir permis de réviser mon tango, fit-elle. Et pour Portgas ?

\- Je vais prendre mes responsabilités. Merci pour la danse, Brisée-san.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son amant qui faisait la gueule. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, la jeune femme se vit emportée dans un ras-de-marée de pirates et d'infirmières qui riaient et lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos. On la charriait, certains la félicitaient, d'autres encore lui demandaient les fleurs qu'elle voulait à son enterrement. Cela lui demanda quelques minutes et de jouer des coudes, mais une fois qu'elle put s'éloigner de la troupe d'infirmières, Tami partit se réfugier auprès d'Edessa qui était à deux doigts d'étouffer tellement elle riait, et d'Haiiro qui semblait toujours autant se faire chier sur son tonneau.

\- Tu viens de te faire une place sur le mur de la honte ! Quelle danse ! s'esclaffait son amie.

\- Le mur de la honte ? Pourtant je pensais avoir donné une belle performance ! s'offusqua faussement l'informatrice.

\- Oh mais c'est pas pour ça ! C'est parce que tu as mis le chef dans le pétrin ! J'aimerais être une petite souris pour entendre le savon qu'il va se prendre !

Kali lança un regard dubitatif à sa camarade.

\- C'était son idée, je ne me considère pas responsable ! rit Tami en levant les mains.

\- C'est encore mieux ! s'exclama Eda. Faut que je trouve Patrick pour savoir si c'est lui qui a la photo !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement et il se passa quelques minutes de silence. Haiiro ne faisait aucun effort pour lancer la conversation. En l'observant, l'informatrice réalisa que la mèche blanche était un peu moins large que plus tôt dans la soirée. La jeune femme leva un sourcil, très intriguée.

\- C'est moi où les cheveux blancs se résorbent ? Demanda-t-elle. Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- C'est le cas.

Euh… Elle disait ça pour les cheveux ou l'indiscrétion ? Préférant ne pas faire trop de gaffes avec la femme réputée la plus cynique de la Grand Line, elle leva les mains et ne chercha pas plus loin. Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais l'informatrice avait le cerveau qui tournait à plein régime. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait fortement l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

\- C'est peut-être juste une impression, mais vous m'êtes familière… tenta-t-elle.

\- J'ai une prime, comme la majorité des gens à bord, répondit la kuudere. Sans parler que je fais parti du groupe, et d'Impel Down, et de Whole Cake. Donc oui, je suis pas vraiment madame tout le monde.

\- Non, c'est différent, explicita Tami. C'est la première fois que je vous rencontre en personne, mais sans compter la prime j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu-... la photo.

Elle frappa son poing dans sa paume, comprenant enfin d'où venait cette drôle d'impression, alors qu'Haiiro la regardait sans comprendre.

\- Il y a quelques années j'ai trouvé une photo sur une tombe, expliqua l'informatrice alors que Kali levait un sourcil. Il y avait une petite fille qui vous ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. La météo a un abîmé la photo mais on pouvait encore distinguer les personnes dessus.

Une lourde sensation de peur et de menace la prit à la gorge, faisant que Brisée commença à s'agiter alors que la kuudere changeait de ton.

\- Si tu as touché à _sa_ tombe tu ne quitteras pas en vie ce navire, siffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? répondit Tami en essayant de rester calme.

\- On ne va sur la Petite Sarkomand que pour une seule raison. Et ceux qui le font ne reculent pas devant le pillage de tombe pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

La convalescente s'était levée sur une béquille pour sortir un couteau, menaçante. Tami ne réagit pas à la menace, essayant toujours de garder le contrôle comme elle pouvait avec cette sensation de peur.

\- Pas faux, vu ce qui se trouvait là-bas, accorda-t-elle. Mais la tombe était encore en un seul morceau, juste un peu poussiéreuse.

Kali la regarda avec méfiance, avant de se rasseoir. La peur s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue, mais l'informatrice pouvait encore sentir l'aura de menace d'Haiiro.

\- De toute façon c'est qu'une pierre tombale sans tombe. Je n'ai eu aucun corps à mettre dessous.

Elle regarde Tami en plissant des yeux quand celle-ci poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en sentant Brisée se calmer.

\- Mes condoléances.

\- Cela faisait dix ans que l'on ne s'était pas vu, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, répondit Haiiro en haussant les épaules avant de ranger son arme. Vous avez fait quoi de vos découvertes ?

Découvertes… Ah, elle devait parler des documents éparpillés partout.

\- Je les ai gardé dans un coin en attendant de pouvoir traduire tout ça. J'ai pu en comprendre une partie, mais c'est peu par rapport à tout ce que j'ai ramassé qui était encore en état, répondit Tami.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas tant que ça cherché après. Vu le peu de choses qu'elle avait compris, ça ne la tentait pas vraiment...

\- Ne cherchez pas à traduire vos découvertes. Mieux, détruisez tout, déclara la kuudere.

… et maintenant ça la tentait encore moins. Tami hocha la tête.

\- Si vous voulez. De toute façon je vois difficilement comment ça peut m'être utile.

\- Ça ne fera que vous apportez des ennuis. Détruire ce à quoi vous tenez le plus. J'ai failli tuer un ami par accident à cause de ça.

\- Je détruirai tout en rentrant, assura immédiatement l'informatrice.

Haiiro crispa une main sur sa mèche et acquiesça.

\- Désolée d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat, je voulais juste confirmer un doute, s'excusa ensuite Tami.

\- Vous avez pas le profil de l'occultiste, répondit la kuudere. Vous aviez perdu votre chemin pour finir là-bas ?

Bon, autant jouer franc jeu, elle le lui devait bien. Et puis si elle avait compris correctement, Titanrage était des leurs.

\- Non, je cherchais des infos sur le charmant colocataire crânien du White Devil. Un défi entre lui et moi pour qu'il m'enseigne le haki, répondit-elle en grimaçant au souvenir de tous les coups qu'elle avait pris.

Kali la regarda, remettant clairement et visiblement sa santé mentale en doute.

\- Quoi ? fit l'informatrice.

\- Titanrage pour professeur ? C'est du suicide et du masochisme. Je vous pensais assez intelligente pour rester loin d'individus comme lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit être saine d'esprit... soupira Tami. Et puis à l'époque je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait. Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait.

L'aura de menace qui se dégageait de la pirate s'estompa. Elle eut un maigre sourire amusée en regardant le vague.

\- Vous savez ? C'est avec ce que vous devez détruire que j'ai failli le tuer à Whole Cake.

\- Hm... Les cheveux blancs ont un rapport alors, en déduisit-elle.

Haiiro reprit ses béquilles et se leva.

\- On a tous un monstre en nous qu'on peut plus ou moins contrôler avec un prix. Si Edessa me cherche, je suis allée me coucher.

\- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita Tami, la regardant s'éloigner sans lui répondre.

Une rencontre assez intéressante, mais aussi très étrange… Bienvenue dans le Shin Sekai ?

Elle haussa les épaules et attendit tranquillement le retour d'Edessa, voyant l'heure avancer. Il était tout de même deux heures du matin et elle sentait la fatigue se faire sentir. Oui, la fête était sympathique et elle s'était éclatée, mais bon, elle avait déjà perdu pas mal d'énergie avec sa bataille contre Brisée, et malgré les soins de Marco, elle avait quand même perdu pas mal de sang dans la journée.

Son amie finit par revenir avec un rire qui n'augurait rien de bon, mais ne voulut rien lui dire sur le pourquoi elle riait ainsi.

\- Bon, moi je suis crevée, je vais y aller, déclara l'informatrice en se levant de son siège, s'étirant.

\- Zut, bouda la pirate. Et où est passée Kal' ?

\- Partie se coucher aussi.

La face de chiot malheureux fit glousser la jeune femme alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le ponton en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit. Quand elle s'éloigna du _Moby Dick_ , elle rit de nouveau en entendant Smoker qui engueulait les pirates, les menaçant d'une amende pour tapage nocturne.

.

.

 _Purupurupurupuru..._

 _Purupurupurupuru..._

Tami ouvrit les yeux, se levant rapidement en réalisant que son denden sonnait en plein milieu de la nuit. Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était trois heures et demi du matin et décrocha à la va-vite.

\- Moshi moshi ? demanda-t-elle, sous tension.

« Brisée... Salut, c'est... C'est Shou. » fit timidement une voix de jeune homme.

La pirate cligna des yeux, avant de les écarquiller, puis de sourire.

\- Ça alors... Comment tu vas Shou-kun ? Ta jambe ? Et- Et la danse, tu t'en sors ?

« Je vais très bien, t'en fais pas. Ma jambe me pose pas trop de problèmes pour danser, d'ailleurs, je... Je t'appelais pour te dire que j'ai quitté Basco, au cas où... Enfin, tu sais, si tu voulais me rendre visite. »

Tami sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, partagée entre la joie que lui apportaient la proposition de son protégé, mais également un peu inquiète des raisons pouvant pousser le jeune homme à quitter son île.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?

« Plus ou moins, je suis pris en tant qu'élève par le meilleur danseur du monde. »

Le sourire débordant de fierté affiché par le denden rassura la pirate.

« J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit pour pas qu'on se retrouve encore avec des marchands d'esclave, promis, je fais très attention. » assura-t-il ensuite, finissant de tuer dans l'œuf l'inquiétude de l'informatrice.

\- ... Tu as tellement grandi... sourit-elle. Bientôt 17 ans, c'est ça ?

« Tu... Tu t'en souviens... » souffla-t-il.

\- Évidemment que je m'en souviens. 19 mars, répondit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas t'appeler, mais je n'ai pas oublié. Tu peux être très fier de ce que tu es devenu, Shou.

Le rougissement du denden lui arracha un autre sourire attendri.

« Ben justement, j'ai mon propre denden, maintenant, alors... »

La pirate nota rapidement le numéro que lui donna Shou.

\- J'essaierai d'appeler quand je pourrais, promis. Mais pour le moment, je prévois un voyage dangereux, il se pourrait que je doive combattre dans une guerre...

« Et... Tu penses que ça ira ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? brava-t-elle. Je ne serai pas seule, ne t'en fais pas.

« Hai... »

\- Écoute Shou, je vais devoir raccrocher, j'ai besoin de dormir pour affronter les mers du Shin Sekai.

« Gomen... Il fait jour par chez moi, je pensais que c'était pareil de ton côté... »

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça m'a fait très plaisir de pouvoir te parler après tout ce temps, sourit la demoiselle. Promis, quand j'en aurai fini avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, je viendrai te voir. Bonne chance pour les leçons !

« Fais gaffe à toi... Bonne nuit m'man. » fit le jeune homme.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence avant que le visage du denden ne vire à l'écarlate.

« Ano, je veux dire, Brisée ! Oui, voilà ! Euh, mon professeur m'appelle ! »

 _Katcha._

Tami fixa longuement le denden, immobile et sans voix. Elle regarda Musha qui s'approchait, réveillée par le bruit et s'agenouilla pour enfouir son visage dans la magnifique fourrure de la bête. Elle se mit à rire doucement et se redressa, affichant un sourire rayonnant, les yeux humides.

* * *

 **PS : Si vous voulez voir le tango de Tami et Marco, la vidéo qui m'a servi d'exemple s'intitule "Gotan Project - Santa Maria - Tango", facilement trouvable sur Youtube**


	25. Secret pas si bien gardé

**Heya minna ! Nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **En ces temps troublés, d'inquiétude pour certains et de profond ennui pour d'autres, je vous apporte de quoi vous changer les idées et vous occuper quelques instants ^^**

 **Grand merci à la fabuleuse Zialema pour son aide à l'écriture de ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à Oriane Wyllt, mon extraordinaire bêta ! :D  
On les applaudit bien fort !**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Voix solitaire dans la salle : ouaiiiiiiis !**

 **... C'est pas grave, merci, inconnu que j'ai moi-même créé dans ma tête.**

 **Hum-hum ! Passons, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous avons quelqu'un à accueillir ! \o/**

 **Je remercie donc grandement Kana-chan01 pour son follow, et FaenaFiliana pour son fav, et grand merci à ****Cassimomo974 pour son follow-fav !**

 **! Bienvenue à bord du Keeper 2.0 !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille !**

 **Bonne lecture~! :3**

* * *

 _-11 mars 1523-_

Tami le sentit arriver et s'en alla bien joyeusement lui ouvrir avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper à la porte, de très bonne humeur.

\- Konnichiwa ! le salua-t-elle.

Le Yonkou se contenta d'un sourire en guise de réponse, un paquet de dossiers sous le bras, habillé d'un simple jogging et d'un tee-shirt. Il avait les traits tirés malgré une apparente bonne humeur, et ses vieux vêtements semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Il esquissa un geste, demandant implicitement la permission d'entrer, et elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Le phénix se dirigea tranquillement vers la table centrale pour y poser, ou plutôt lâcher les documents qui soulevèrent un peu de poussière sur le moment.

\- Très bonne lecture à vous, fit-il en désignant la pile de la main.

La demoiselle leva un sourcil et s'approcha, prenant la chemise en carton sur le dessus pour l'ouvrir et en tirer une feuille de papier couverte d'une écriture manuscrite, précise, petite, serrée…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle commença à lire le premier paragraphe, puis le deuxième, avant de reposer le tout, affichant un air blasé.

\- C'est gentil de me donner toutes les infos sur Wa no Kuni, mais à ce rythme, les petits de Musha seront grand-parents d'ici à ce que j'arrive là-bas… Vous n'auriez pas… une version plus « condensée » ? Ou au moins un marqueur pour savoir ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de consulter pour la navigation ?

Le Yonkou sourit un peu plus, sortant un surligneur de nulle part et prit tranquillement une chaise pour commencer à farfouiller dans les dossiers et littéralement marquer les points essentiels. Tami se passa une main sur le visage, soufflant un léger rire discret, puis s'installa à son tour.

\- Ici on a les modes de vie, là, les lieux à connaître, yoi, commença-t-il, lui mettant les dossiers correspondants sous le nez. Celui-là, c'est les noms à retenir…

\- Euh… merci, mais je pensais surtout à la navigation, explicita la jeune femme. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur les eaux autour de Wa, j'ai beau me débrouiller toute seule pour naviguer, je n'ai pas vraiment le talent qui va avec, alors…

Le bond perdit son sourire taquin pour prendre un air un peu plus sérieux. Puis il jeta un œil vers Musha qui roupillait toujours sur son coussin.

\- Je vais être honnête, dans son état, si tu fais le voyage avec elle à bord, elle survivra pas.

Tami ne répondit pas, sentant comme une main glacée qui se saisissait de son cœur pour l'écraser lentement. Alors elle devait vraiment choisir entre sa canaille et son imbécile de capitaine ? Soit elle sauvait Musha en laissant Law se démerder, soit elle…

\- K'sou… siffla-t-elle, se passant de nouveau une main sur le visage.

Elle sentit une main prendre gentiment la sienne et leva les yeux vers le Yonkou qui lui lançait un regard compatissant.

\- Tu as quelqu'un chez qui tu peux la laisser ? demanda-t-il.

\- Iie… Le seul qui pourrait s'en occuper est je-ne-sais-où… répondit-elle.

Marco sembla réfléchir intensément pendant quelques minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le doigt tapotant nerveusement sur le bois de la table alors qu'il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Et ce, jouant distraitement avec le surligneur près de ses dents. La pirate se demanda un instant s'il allait finir par s'en mettre sans le vouloir, avant de revenir à ses préoccupations, bien plus importante que le potentiel ridicule du Yonkou.

\- Bon, fit-il finalement. Je vais te donner un endroit sûr pour Musha, mais je te demanderai la plus _grande discrétion_.

La façon dont il insista sur les derniers mots fit songer à la jeune femme que le moindre manquement à cette demande aurait de très grave conséquences… du genre un troisième habitant dans le crâne. Elle déglutit discrètement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Avant d'aller à Wa, on va d'abord se diriger vers une île de notre territoire où on pourra déposer ma mère, mais aussi les infirmières, et tous ceux qui ne sont pas en état de se battre. On peut y emmener Musha pour l'y garder en sécurité le temps que l'affaire soit réglée, et la récupérer ensuite.

La pirate regarda sa louve qui dormait toujours paisiblement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de se séparer de sa canaille si abruptement. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'accepter, mais alors elle serait seule…

\- Est-ce que je peux… l'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle. Si je la laisse avec vous, elle risque d'être nerveuse…

\- Même si c'est un chouette navire, le _Keeper_ pourra pas suivre le rythme du _Moby Dick_ , et on a pas de log pose pour Sphinx, la navigation se fait à l'ancienne.

Tami regarda autour d'elle, se demandant comment argumenter contre.

\- Le _Keeper_ est équipé d'un moteur, je devrais pouvoir suivre, enfin, je crois… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Mais au niveau de la résistance ? La vitesse ne fait pas tout. Et puis imagine que le moteur surchauffe et finisse par rendre l'âme, yoi.

Il n'avait pas tort… Et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se retrouver perdue en pleine tempête.

\- Je te rassure, on s'en occupera bien, elle aura pas le temps de se faire du soucis tellement elle sera choyée, surtout avec Haiiro à bord.

\- … je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais est-ce que vous me laisseriez monter à bord, moi aussi ?

Il y eut un long silence. Le Yonkou cligna des yeux, puis son visage se décomposa lentement. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire le moins du monde. La jeune femme sentit son estomac se nouer, mais quelle que puisse être la raison d'un possible refus, elle voulait insister.

\- Je sais, je ne resterai pas à me tourner les pouces, je vous aiderai autant que possible, et je me ferai toute petite, vous oublierez que je suis là. C'est juste que Musha et moi, depuis qu'on s'est rencontrées, on ne s'est jamais séparées l'une de l'autre et je veux juste… Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ira bien une fois là-bas…

Marco inspira profondément, restant calme en surface, mais elle pouvait parfaitement voir son trouble.

\- Écoute, je veux bien dépanner, ou t'accueillir quelques heures, ça j'ai pas de problème, commença-t-il. Mais quelques jours, c'est plus compliqué. Déjà, ça veut dire que tu vas plus ou moins t'incruster dans nos vies privées...

\- Mais-…

\- Et ensuite, l'empêcha-t-il d'argumenter, levant une main. Rien ne dit que tu sauras résister à la tentation de fouiner un peu partout.

Tami ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis poussa un soupir. Alors c'était comme ça, il se méfiait d'elle parce qu'elle était informatrice… Elle forma un pistolet avec sa main tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et posa l'extrémité de son index sur sa tempe.

\- Il me semble que vous avez été très clair hier, concernant ceci, fit-elle. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour faire une connerie aussi monumentale alors que vous m'aidez.

Fushisho reprit un air pensif tout en se mettant à la fixer à son tour, ses yeux virant lentement au jaune, rappelant sans mal ceux d'un rapace. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, ne cligna même pas pendant au moins dix minutes, et la jeune femme sentit une légère pression à force…

Un jappement lui fit tourner la tête. Musha était apparemment bien réveillée, maintenant, et regardait le Yonkou elle aussi.

\- … Au moins, si tu fais une connerie, ce sera facile de me débarrasser de ton corps, capitula-t-il après un regard vers la bête. J'en toucherai deux mots à Ace, et je viendrai te chercher.

\- Arigatou, sourit la demoiselle, rassurée. Je vous jure que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules et se leva pour sortir. Sur le pas de la porte de la cabine, il s'arrêta.

\- … On a tous quelque chose à protéger, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Je sais, assura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière lui.

.

.

Quand on frappa à la porte, ce n'était pas Marco qu'elle vit en allant ouvrir.

\- Yo !

C'était une femme aux cheveux roux et ébouriffés, très garçon manqué dans son style vestimentaire, qu'elle reconnut comme Haruta, seule commandante des Shirohige. Tami retint un levé de sourcil en se demandant pourquoi ce n'était pas le Yonkou qui se trouvait là, et la salua d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est votre capitaine qui vous envoie ? Il a changé d'avis ? demanda-t-elle, un pli soucieux se formant entre ses sourcils.

\- Iie, il va tenir parole, mais je te préviens tout de suite que t'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, Brisée.

\- Je suis au courant, assura-t-elle.

\- Alors tu sais aussi que Marco se fait crier dessus en ce moment même ? demanda la rouquine avec un grand sourire. Enfin bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du travail.

\- J'arrive, juste le temps de ranger une dernière chose.

La commandante regarda avec perplexité l'informatrice faire sortir Musha et quitter le navire. Elle ne venait pas de parler de « ranger » un truc ? Si elle parlait de la bête (ce dont elle doutait fortement), ça allait mal se passer sur le _Moby Dick…_

\- Je dois juste vous demander de descendre, Haruta-san.

La Shirohige obtempéra, les mains dans les poches, alors que Tami sortait un cahier de sa sacoche et s'approchait du vaisseau. Elle y posa la main droite, souriant doucement et colla son front contre la coque.

\- On se reverra vite, _Keeper_ … murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle inspira longuement.

\- _Zoom in_ , déclara-t-elle d'une voix clair, activant son fruit.

Elle sentit son corps se réchauffer alors que son pouvoir englobait le bateau, le recouvrant d'une fine couche d'encre à peine visible. Son souffle se fit plus rapide et saccadé et ses muscles se tendirent sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre geste. Après quelques secondes, le _Keeper_ commença lentement à rapetisser. De sa taille habituelle, il passa à celle d'une petite serre, puis celle d'une cabane à outils, d'une barque, jusqu'à devenir une maquette de lui-même, dans la main de la jeune femme essoufflée.

Haruta poussa un sifflement admiratif alors qu'elle rangeait le _Keeper_ miniaturisé dans le cahier qu'elle gardait toujours si précieusement.

\- Pratique ! fit encore la commandante.

Appuyée sur ses genoux, Tami se contenta de lever un pouce dans sa direction. Elle avait sous-estimé la dépense d'énergie nécessaire pour ça, il lui faudrait peut-être quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration… Mais au moins, le _Keeper_ était en sécurité. Après toutes ces années à s'y abriter, elle lui devait bien ça.

Et puis Salomon la tuerait sûrement s'il apprenait qu'elle l'avait abandonné.

Musha se frotta à sa cuisse, poussant une légère plainte, et sa maman lui caressa la tête avec un sourire rassurant. Après quoi, elle finit par se redresser, faisant rouler ses épaules et sa nuque, avant de se retourner vers Haruta.

\- C'est bon, je vous suis, assura-t-elle.

Elle purent donc se mettre en route toutes les trois, Tami surveillant attentivement la louve du coin de l'œil, prête à la porter dans ses bras au moindre signe de faiblesse. La commandante sautillait joyeusement à leur côté, visiblement de bonne humeur. Elles passèrent devant le vaisseau de Smoker où les enfants la saluèrent, ainsi que Musha.

\- Au revoir les enfants ! Faites attention à vous ! leur répondit-elle en souriant.

Voyant que le taisa était également là, elle afficha un sourire narquois et sortit une enveloppe de la sacoche qu'elle lui envoya. Le Marine la rattrapa au vol, levant un sourcil.

\- C'est cadeau ! ricana-t-elle.

Elle reprit la route tranquillement alors qu'Haruta lui demandait ce que contenait l'enveloppe.

\- Oh, juste un petit souvenir de notre première rencontre… répondit l'informatrice avec un sourire de mauvaise augure.

\- Espérons que ce souvenir finira à la Une, rit la commandante.

\- Hm, peu de chances. Et honnêtement, je préfère que ça reste entre Smoker et moi. Et peut-être Hiken si le cœur lui en dit, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il aimait _beaucoup_ enquiquiner son Kemuri.

\- Peu de chances… fit à son tour la rouquine avec une moue. Je vais être claire, si t'es encore en vie, c'est grâce à Marco.

Tami prit un air un peu plus sérieux à ces mots. Si c'en était à ce point, alors elle avait intérêt à se faire discrète.

\- J'ai juré sur ma propre vie que je ne fouinerai dans les affaires de personne. En me permettant à la fois de sauver un proche, et d'éviter que je ne fasse tuer Musha, je contracte une dette envers vous tous.

Haruta se contenta de hausser doucement les épaules. Elles finirent par arriver toutes les trois devant le _Moby Dick_ , la commandante invitant l'informatrice à monter d'un geste. La louve sembla trouver plus difficile de monter la planche plutôt que de la descendre, elle la prit donc dans ses bras pour l'aider, riant légèrement quand sa canaille eut un reniflement qui lui sembla dédaigneux. La jeune femme arriva donc sur le pont.

Pour se retrouver face à Stefan, le chien géant.

Et il avait l'air assez intéressée par la louve dans ses bras.

\- Ano… Ano… balbutia-t-elle. Est-ce que ça ira pour Musha si je la pose ? Elle n'est pas vraiment en état de…

\- T'en fais pas, fit Haruta en poussant le chien géant du passage.

Stefan se laissa faire docilement, avant d'aller se caser quelque part non loin, pour s'y étaler et visiblement, se préparer à une bonne sieste. Soupirant de soulagement, Tami reposa Musha au sol, qui se traîna jusqu'au chien pour le renifler avec curiosité, avant de s'allonger tranquillement à son tour.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de l'informatrice, qui se tourna de nouveau vers la commandante alors que dans leur dos, des hommes retiraient la passerelle et que l'immense navire commençait à s'éloigner du quai.

Haruta passa un bras autour des épaules de Tami et l'entraîna avec elle.

\- Allez, je te fais faire la visite ! sourit-elle.

\- Je vous suis.

Et à la pirate de la guider.

\- Alors ici, on a le réfectoire, c'est là qu'on mange, le petit déj' est servi de 7h à 9h30, le déjeuner de 12h à 14h30 et le dîner entre 18h30 et 21h, ok ?

\- C'est noté.

\- Parfait ! Cette table-là, c'est celle des commandants, donc si t'es pas invitée, évite de t'y asseoir.

Tami hocha la tête avant de se faire entraîner de nouveau.

\- Juste en face, c'est la baie médicale et- EUH FINALEMENT ON VERRA PLUS TARD !

De façon assez brusque, elle se mit face à l'informatrice, lui bouchant la vue avec un sourire nerveux. Louche, mais elle avait donné sa parole.

\- ...d'accord… acquiesça-t-elle. C'est vous qui voyez.

\- Ok ! Par là c'est la cuisine, et juste à côté la salle de réunion. Pareil, si on te demande pas de venir, tu reste éloignée.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à des échelles qui menaient à l'étage d'en-dessous.

\- Ugh ! Toi tu dors plus bas alors pas la peine de s'attarder ! s'exclama précipitamment la rouquine de nouveau, la maintenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se retourner vers le couloir, une goutte de sueur sur le front. Et puis c'est les chambres des commandants ici ! Y'a rien à voir !

\- Hm-hm… fit Tami, perplexe.

 _« Si c'est pas louche, je sais pas ce que c'est. »_

Et comment donner tort à Brisée…

Mais sans rien laisser paraître, elle se dirigea donc vers l'autre échelle qui menait encore plus bas.

\- Voilà ! Ici, c'est les douches communes et les dortoirs, c'est là que tu vas dormir.

\- D'accord.

\- Les hommes sur la droite, les femmes sur la gauche, ne te trompe pas, tu risquerais de voir des choses que tu pourrais regretter… grimaça la rouquine. Enfin, pas la peine de te faire un dessin.

\- Effectivement… confirma Tami avec un air plus que blasé. Et donc plus bas, ce sont les cales ?

\- Ouaip, j'imagine que c'est pas vraiment la peine de te montrer.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on me demandera d'y descendre, mais c'est vous qui voyez.

Haruta hocha la tête pour elle-même et commença à remonter à l'échelle, avant de lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait la suivre. L'informatrice retint de nouveau un lever de sourcil. Ils prévoyaient de la faire assassiner ou quoi ?

En remontant, elle entendit un léger bruit qui faisait penser à des hurlements, sur la porte face à celle de la salle de réunion. Une voix familière…

\- Pauvre Marco-san… souffla-t-elle.

\- Ton chef d'œuvre, répondit la rouquine.

\- Ouch… J'irai m'excuser auprès de lui quand ils en auront fini… grimaça-t-elle.

Elles débouchèrent sur le pont et-

\- BRI !

Tami et Haruta se retournèrent d'un coup en entendant le cri, pour voir une Edessa leur foncer dessus.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que tu ferais le voyage avec nous ! s'écria-t-elle, surexcitée.

\- Bonjour Eda, salua l'informatrice, un peu prise par surprise.

\- C'est génial ! On va partager le même dortoir ! Je te montrerai le hamac, comme ça tu seras à côté du mien !

La pirate était bien la seule à avoir l'air excitée par son séjour parmi eux. Dans un sens, ça au moins, ça faisait plaisir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, par contre, qu'elle se trouvait déjà entraînée par son amie, alors que la commandante agitait le mouchoir blanc dans sa direction avec un ricanement.

.

.

Après une petite heure passée sur le pont en compagnie d'Edessa et Haiiro, on sonna le début du service au réfectoire, et toutes les trois se mirent donc en route. Il semblait à Tami que la kuudere allait déjà mieux, ses cheveux étaient redevenu noirs et elle n'avait plus qu'une béquille sur les deux.

Néanmoins elle pouvait quand même remarquer qu'Eda faisait attention à sa nakama sans trop s'en donner l'air.

La femme aux yeux argentés l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la Première Flotte, injonction à laquelle elle préféra ne pas désobéir, à la voir excitée comme une enfant. D'autres pirates arrivèrent par petits groupes, certains la saluant de la main, d'autres la regardant avec méfiance, mais fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop d'animosité dans l'air. Patrick et Edwin, les seconds d'Hiken, vinrent s'installer en face, plutôt amicaux, mais comparé à leur dernière rencontre, il lui semblaient qu'ils avaient une certaine réserve.

Visiblement, on lui cachait quelque chose qui pesait sur l'équipage au complet…

L'arrivée de quelques commandants détourna son attention de la discussion, comme elle cherchait à voir si Ace ou Marco pointait le bout de son nez. Il s'avéra que le capitaine arriva quelques minutes après, des flammèches turquoise et doré autour de son œil lui permettant de deviner que la… « discussion » avec son amant s'était sans doute mal passée. Une femme en tenue d'infirmière qui s'apprêtait à sortir avec deux assiettes s'approcha du capitaine et sembla tenter de le réconforter un peu, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait quand même une petite ressemblance entre les deux.

Quand l'infirmière s'en alla, le Yonkou l'aperçut à son tour et s'approcha.

\- J'espère que t'es bien installée, yoi, fit-il poliment malgré un air plus que neutre, à la limite du blasé.

\- Gomenasai, je crois que je vous cause pas mal de problèmes… répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il eut un geste négligent de la main, avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place de la table des commandants, et d'après les visages de ses nakamas, on dirait bien qu'ils le charriaient. Le service commença, des membres de la Quatrième flotte passant pour déposer des plats sur les différentes tables et les pirates se servirent joyeusement. Le brouhaha des discussions fit assez bizarre pour Tamashii qui n'avait jamais connu une ambiance pareille.

Eda fut celle qui lança la conversation, Haiiro n'étant pas vraiment du genre loquace, et Pat écoutait distraitement, concentré sur son assiette. Edwin, lui, faisait de temps un autre un geste du bout de sa fourchette pour exprimer son opinion.

\- La Rêverie ? Elle démarre bientôt, non ? voulut se faire confirmer Tami.

\- Yep, répondit Patrick. Et de ce qu'on sait, le Roi Nefertari Cobra a l'intention de parler de trucs dangereux.

\- Dangereux ? Du genre ? s'étonna l'informatrice.

\- Désolé, mais c'est du genre confidentiel.

La jeune femme leva les mains, l'air de dire qu'elle comprenait, puis tourna la tête vers une Edessa qui semblait pensive, et peut-être même… inquiète ? La Shirohige sembla réaliser qu'elle était observée et se remit immédiatement à sourire, rebondissant sur la conversation pour changer de sujet.

Une sensation familière au niveau de la jambe attira l'attention de Tami, qui se pencha pour voir une jolie chatte noire au ventre rond, laquelle bondit pour se percher sur ses genoux, ronronnant fortement.

\- Salut toi, sourit-elle en la caressant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Haiiro se pencher sur la table, regardant Mangetsu avec envie.

\- Bon, je mange, là, demoiselle, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, fit l'informatrice en la faisant nonchalamment passer sur les genoux d'Edessa.

Le félin se servit donc sans vergogne des jambes d'Eda comme d'un pont pour aller rejoindre la kuudere, qui sembla aux anges, recommençant à manger d'une main, caressant l'animal de l'autre sans s'arrêter. C'était à peine si on ne l'entendait pas ronronner, elle aussi. Tami sourit devant ce spectacle. Quand on la voyait ainsi, Haiiro avait un côté mignon.

Elle remarqua que son voisin d'en face, Edwin, semblait la regarder avec insistance et détourna rapidement le regard, gênée de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. Un bruit de gorge bien particulier l'informa d'ailleurs que le muet se marrait.

\- Et sinon Eda, toujours privée d'alcool ? demanda Pat, en train de se resservir.

\- Ace est intraitable… il a demandé l'aide de Cassandra, déplora la pirate.

\- Ouch… Mes condoléances.

Tami lui tapota gentiment le dos, réprimant un sourire devant ses larmes de crocodile.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, elle est redoutable, cette Cassandra, fit-elle.

\- T'as pas idée… frissonna son amie. Elle est allée jusqu'à menacer de faire de moi la compagne de Mister Jacob…

\- Mister Jacob ?

La pirate la dévisagea une seconde, puis se leva et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite, sous les regards curieux ou hilares de ceux qui firent attention à elles. Tout ça pour l'emmener dans la baie médicale, où au détour d'un mur de rideaux, Tami se retrouva face à… un squelette. Un véritable squelette humain, accroché par le haut du crâne à une barre, comme les versions plastiques. D'ailleurs les os comportaient des traces de scalpel à certains endroits, si elle ne se trompait pas… Dans la cage thoracique, il y avait une plaque qui indiquait « JACOB », suivi d'un matricule de soldat.

\- Mister Jacob ? se fit-elle confirmer.

\- Mister Jacob.

\- Je vois. Et ça lui prend souvent, à votre infirmière, de conserver des restes dans la même pièce où elle couche les malades et les blessés ?

\- D'une, c'est le travail de mon frangin, et de deux, il est utilisé pour les étudiantes ! indiqua une voix dans le fond de la baie.

Tami se pencha sur le côté pour voir l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, aux cheveux roux, dont les racines étaient blondes, signifiant elle avait fait une teinture. Des yeux bleus familiers lui firent réfléchir quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne devine l'identité du fameux frangin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Marco-san pour finir comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-elle avec détachement. Une histoire avec une infirmière, je crois.

\- Oh.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ici, fit Edessa.

Tami cligna des yeux vers son amie, surprise. La seule autre personne qui répétait ça à longueur de temps, c'était le Lennon… Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire.

* * *

 _-16 mars 1523-_

Cinquième jour à bord du _Moby Dick_ , Tami avait passé la plupart de son temps aux côtés de Musha et Stefan, à étudier les dossiers que lui avait ramené le Yonkou avec attention. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie d'Edessa, mais la jeune femme aux yeux d'argent était tout de même assez envahissante. Et puis il lui semblait qu'Haiiro préférait rester dans son coin, alors…

Elle avait d'abord tenté de s'intégrer un peu, de se rendre utile, mais à chaque fois elle se faisait envoyer bouler. Une aura de déprime entoura son crâne alors qu'elle se remémorait la première tempête qui avait croisé leur route. Voulant aider, elle s'était fait dire qu'elle « restait dans leurs pattes » et on l'avait fait rentrer à l'intérieur pour qu'elle « ne dérange pas ».

Il y avait bien Edwin et Patrick, avec qui elle pouvait discuter, mais comme le premier jour, ils continuaient d'afficher une certaine réserve. En fait, c'était même plus que ça, elle était littéralement surveillée, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'observer, de près comme de loin. Tami pouvait difficilement leur en vouloir, mais à force, elle devait bien admettre que ça la dérangeait un peu.

Quant à Hiken, elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois.

Musha poussa une plainte alors que Stefan recommençait à la renifler, lui ébouriffant le poil dans tous les sens. Tami rit doucement en papouillant les bêtes, avant de se lever et de s'étirer, un peu engourdie à force de ne pas bouger.

\- Viens ma canaille, on va aller voir le docteur.

Marco lui avait dit que la louve serait suivie par les médecins de l'équipage, mais comme il lui semblait qu'elle était de plus en plus fatiguée chaque jour, elle préférait prendre l'initiative. Elle prit donc Musha dans ses bras pour descendre de la zone surélevée du pont, direction la baie médicale. Elle espérait juste que l'infirmière Cassandra ne serait pas trop contrariée en voyant un animal dans son antre, elle n'avait pas très envie que sa canaille devienne un accessoire pour Mister Jacob.

\- Konnichiwa ? appela-t-elle en passant la porte, déposant la louve à terre.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais perçut un mouvement à l'angle des rideaux, faisant qu'elle y passa la tête. Hiken était là, l'air paniqué, tenant dans ses bras deux enfants en bas âge, visiblement un peu plus d'un an, un garçon et une fille.

Le fils de Roger resta immobile quelques secondes, puis baissa la tête vers les enfants, puis regarda de nouveau l'informatrice dont les yeux se remplissaient d'étoiles.

\- Aaaanw, c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle, à la limite de l'adoration devant les bouts de chou qui lui adressaient des regards curieux.

Le petit garçon eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière une peluche d'oiseau, tandis que la fillette penchait la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Tami leur fit un grand sourire, faisant signe de la main, sans oser s'approcher pour autant. De part son éducation sur l'île des sectaires, elle avait toujours considéré les bébés comme des êtres purs et sacrés et ne se considérait pas digne d'en approcher un, à moins bien sûr que la situation ne l'exige. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de les souiller avec son démon.

Portgas se tourna sur le côté, sans vraiment dissimuler les enfants, montrant les dents à la façon d'une bête sauvage.

\- C'est les vôtre ? demanda-t-elle, complètement gaga, les mains sur les joues.

Hiken ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer ses grognements.

\- Mama ? demanda la fillette, répondant à la question de l'informatrice.

\- Oh là là, félicitations ! s'extasia encore Tami. Ils sont tellement adorables !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, yoi ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Marco débarquer, puis regarda à nouveau les enfants et Hiken, avant de revenir au Yonkou.

 _« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! »_ s'écria Brisée, totalement ahurie.

\- Félicitations ! lui dit-elle, notant que la ressemblance entre les bambins et les deux hommes était flagrante.

Le capitaine des Shirohige qui jusque là paraissait aussi paniqué qu'Ace, poussa un profond soupir.

\- Merci, yoi. Ace ?

Hiken lui répondit par un feulement menaçant, reculant un peu plus. Marco s'approcha de deux pas, mais son amant continuait de jouer les fauves.

\- Ace ? Je peux prendre l'un de _mes_ enfants, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec une infinie patience.

\- Nan, grogna celui-ci en retour.

\- S'il te plaît, Ace, yoi, insista-t-il en avançant un peu plus.

\- Nan !

Le fils de Roger était désormais collé contre le mur du fond tandis que son amant s'approchait toujours plus, d'un calme olympien. Dès qu'il fut à portée, le petit garçon finit dans les bras du blond alors qu'Hiken essayait de le mordre pour l'en empêcher.

\- Là, fit Marco en calant le petit sur sa hanche avant de se tourner vers Tami. Tu n'as jamais vu ces enfants, nous sommes d'accord ?

\- C'était pour ça toutes les menaces, alors… Je comprends tout maintenant, fit l'informatrice, encore un peu dans les nuages. Ces petits bouts seraient en danger si jamais la mauvaise personne venait à être au courant.

Ayant totalement ignoré les paroles de Marco, elle frappa son poing dans sa paume.

\- Je vais devoir surveiller le réseau d'un peu plus prêt, conclut-elle.

La fillette éclata de rire, lui faisant tourner la tête, et elle la vit tendre la main vers elle, comme pour tenter de la toucher. Le sourire béat que la jeune femme arborait jusque là mourut et elle serra ses poings sur son cœur, esquissant un geste de recul.

\- Oh, non, je ne peux pas m'approcher, petit ange…

\- C'est pas un ange, c'est un poussin, corrigea le Yonkou, avant d'adresser un regard noir à son amant.

Celui-ci, de bien mauvaise grâce, finit par s'approcher de Tami d'un pas raide, avant de lui tendre la petite qui frappa joyeusement dans ses mains.

\- Lina, se contenta-t-il de grommeler.

Incertaine, la jeune femme regarda l'enfant, puis Marco, qui hocha la tête. Elle leva des bras peu assurés pour finir par attraper la dénommée Lina, qui lui fit un sourire éclatant. Une petite main vint attraper une mèche des cheveux de l'informatrice et commença à jouer avec en gazouillant. Tami, elle, essayait juste de ne pas pleurer devant la constatation qu'elle tenait dans ses bras une enfant innocente et que, pour autant, rien de catastrophique n'arrivait.

\- Tu peux aller dire à tout le monde que ça sert plus à rien de jouer à cache-cache, yoi, fit le Yonkou au fils de Roger.

Hiken resta quelques secondes à regarder Tami et Lina, avant de finalement sortir de la pièce. Marco s'approcha et malgré sa timidité apparente, le petit bonhomme qu'il avait dans les bras sortit de derrière sa peluche pour regarder la demoiselle.

\- Lui, c'est Red.

\- Red et Lina… murmura l'informatrice, les yeux humides.

\- Gol D. Red et Portgas D. Lina, corrigea-t-il gentiment. Qui devaient retourner à la sieste de toute façon. Tu voulais quelque chose, yoi ?

\- Hm… Oui, je suis venue pour Musha… acquiesça-t-elle, reprenant enfin ses esprits.

La louve qui était restée calme jusque là, crut bon de faire part de sa présence avec un discret jappement, attirant du même coup l'attention des bambins qui semblèrent très intéressés. Red regarda son père, tirant sa chemise vers le bas, comme pour demander à descendre, et Marco s'accroupit, le gardant sur sa cuisse. Le petit tendit la main, dans laquelle Musha vint nicher son museau, le faisant rire, et faisant sourire son père.

\- Mais oui, petit chat, mais oui, fit-il avec attendrissement.


	26. Petite interlude

**Heya ! Nouveau chapiiiiiiiitre ! :D**

 **Vous l'attendiez celui-là ! Je le sais, on me l'a dit sur Discord !**

 **Grand merci à Oriane Wyllt pour son travail de bêta-lectrice, mais aussi à Zialema qui a participé à l'écriture de ce chapitre (et pour cause, ses personnages sont dedans) ! Je rappelle d'ailleurs que pour ce qui est de ses OCs, demandez-lui l'autorisation avant de faire quoi que ce soit !**

 **Merci également à Melleuh et portgasyuwine pour leur follow/favs ! Bienvenue à bord du Keeper 2.0 !**

 **La chanson utilisée est "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no You na" de Sayuri, ou plus simplement l'ending de "Ereased" ^^**

 **Sur ce, je rejoins mon bunker en vous demandant d'être attentif :3**

 **Bonne lecture~!**

* * *

Tami flottait toujours sur son petit nuage quand elle revint squatter le pont avec Musha. La louve était en bonne santé, celui qui l'a examinée ne voyait rien d'alarmant et si sa canaille continuait de rester un maximum au repos, la naissance des petits ne devrait pas causer de problèmes. La jeune femme tentait de se remettre à la lecture intensive des dossiers du Yonkou, mais ses yeux restaient sur la même ligne, encore et encore, alors qu'elle revoyait en boucle les visages de Red et Lina.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un enfant aussi jeune dans ses bras, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Et ce sourire que la petite avait affiché… Dire que la pirate s'était sentie fondre au point de devenir une flaque était un doux euphémisme. Elle comprenait mieux tout ce qui avait pu mener Hiken à la menacer.

Elle n'acceptait pas pour autant, même si elle l'avait déjà pardonné, mais elle comprenait.

Poussant un soupir, elle se passa une main sur le visage, un sourire persistant au coin des lèvres, et passa une main dans la fourrure de Musha pour se donner du courage et se motiver à retourner étudier ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin sur Wa.

.

.

Attablée avec Edessa, Tami restait en dehors de la discussion, toujours un peu dans la Lune, à essayer de se remémorer des détails importants de ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'après-midi. Il allait falloir qu'elle se reprenne en main rapidement, elle était bien trop distraite aujourd'hui…

\- Eh, Bri', l'interpela Eda avec un sourire amusé. T'as une admiratrice.

L'informatrice se retourna pour voir ce que son amie pointait du doigt et se figea l'espace d'une seconde. La petite Lina se trouvait sur les genoux de Portgas, la bouche pleine de purée, et se tournait vers elle dès que possible pour lui faire un grand sourire. Tami sentit son cœur se réchauffer et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée quand elle lui fit un coucou en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Beurk, commenta Kali.

Le petit groupe autour d'elle eut un léger ricanement devant le comportement de la kuudere, mais l'informatrice décida de ne pas en tenir compte, restant digne en reprenant sa fourchette en main, souriant doucement. Après tout, même le fait que sa surveillance ait été doublée depuis qu'elle savait pour les jumeaux n'avait pas réussi à entacher sa bonne humeur proche de l'euphorie.

Est-ce que son comportement était bizarre ?

Elle était consciente que peu de gens devaient agir comme elle en étant à proximité de jeunes enfants, elle devrait peut-être éviter de les approcher, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les perturber, ou d'effrayer un peu plus leur famille…

« Oh là là… T'es vraiment pas faite pour ça, ma vieille... » se dit-elle avec un soupir silencieux. « C'est bien, Lina t'a souris, mais souviens-toi de qui tu es et reste à l'écart. »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'en sortit qu'en remarquant que le silence s'était abattu sur la salle entière, les regards tournés en direction du Yonkou et de sa famille qui avaient l'air de se chamailler avec d'autres commandants. Puis Patrick décida de se lever de table pour approcher de son supérieur alors qu'Edwin, qui se trouvait juste en face de lui jusque là, se décalait, comme pour ne pas se trouver sur une hypothétique trajectoire… Et ceux qui se trouvaient dans le dos d'Edwin firent de même, un par un, dans une scène qui aurait été comique sans toute la tension qu'elle sentait émaner de la table des commandants.

Patrick saisit la main du fils de Roger avant de se mettre à crier.

\- IL A DIT OUI !

Il y eut une salve d'ovations et de rires, d'autres donnaient de l'argent à un nakama, quant à Tami… Eh bien il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, voyant le vice-capitaine du navire donner un magnifique coup de poing au cafteur, faisant au passage briller un joli anneau discret à son annulaire droit.

\- Oh non, il a pas fait ça, ce con, quand même ! s'offusqua faussement un pirate du nom de Robb, qu'elle reconnaissait comme celui qui l'avait envoyée chier lors de la première tempête.

Puis la jeune femme eut un déclic.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir à la nouvelle. Alors qu'elle était à bord et représentait une menace aux yeux de tous ? C'était une blague ?! Hiken et Fushisho venaient de se _fiancer_ ?!

La nouvelle était bonne, cela allait de soi, mais elle ne pensait pas que si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, ce serait fait pendant son séjour ici…

Elle finit par se dire qu'elle n'allait pas chercher à comprendre, de ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, entre les multiples « enfin ! » qu'elle entendait, ça faisait longtemps que cet événement était attendu, ça devait expliquer la frénésie de l'équipage.

.

.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son repas, l'informatrice s'était éclipsée rapidement du réfectoire pour retourner sur le pont où la fraîcheur de la nuit s'installait, de quoi changer de la chaleur qui régnait au milieu des pirates euphoriques. Elle rejoignit son coin habituel, seule, cette fois, Musha ayant été descendue et mise au lit. En cas de tempête elle rentrerait dans le dortoir des femmes, mais en attendant, elle voulait juste profiter de la tranquillité pour se détendre un peu, ça lui changerait des derniers jours.

Tami devait bien admettre que même s'il était à l'abri sur elle, le _Keeper_ et son environnement familier lui manquait. Et pourtant ça ne faisait même pas une semaine, elle avait déjà passé des mois entiers sans y mettre les pieds, mais cette fois c'était différent… C'était peut-être le fait qu'elle soit surveillée en permanence qui faisait ça, qui sait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir aux Shirohige, c'était normal qu'ils se montrent méfiants envers elle. Et encore, la plupart ne savaient sans doute pas pour Lady Red, sinon elle se doutait qu'elle serait à la mer ou à la cale depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et fit rouler ses épaules, songeant à ce qu'elle allait faire dans un avenir proche. Une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé Law, elle ne savait pas si elle allait le tuer sur place pour l'avoir poignardée dans le dos, ou si elle allait pleurer de soulagement dans ses bras parce qu'il serait encore en vie après toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait.

Et Musha… Pour l'instant tout allait bien, grâce à Fushisho, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle aurait ses petits ? Le _Keeper_ ne pourrait pas tous les accueillir, et elle ne pourrait pas s'en occuper toute seule, selon le nombre de louveteaux… Elle doutait aussi que les élever dans un sous-marin soit une bonne idée, si seulement Law acceptait qu'ils restent… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ces bébés sans un loup adulte pour les élever, mais est-ce qu'elle serait capable de se séparer de sa canaille pour qu'elle puisse s'y consacrer ?

Tami se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours se retrouver dans des situations aussi compliquées ?

La laisser en arrière pour sa sécurité et celle de ses petits… Ça devrait sembler évident, mais elle pouvait sentir son cœur se fissurer à cette simple idée.

« Est-ce que ça a été aussi difficile pour Cora-san ? » se surprit-elle à se demander.

L'informatrice secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas pareil. Elle n'avait pas besoin de donner sa vie pour sauver celle de Musha, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ça revenait à l'abandonner après toutes ces années. Même si tout se passait bien, elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait retourner la chercher une fois que tout serait terminé…

« Pauvre idiote... » se dit-elle encore. « Souviens-toi de ce que tu t'es promis ce jour-là. »

Le monde était un endroit en grande partie sombre, et son rôle était simple. Tami inspira doucement, puis se mit à chanter à mi-voix.

 _\- J'ai été la seule,_

 _À t'observer,_

 _Ton passé, mais aussi ton futur,_

 _Tes peines, mais aussi tes joies,_

 _J'observais tout…_

Malgré leur séparation depuis des années, elle ne doutait pas être celle qui le connaissait le mieux, capable de le comprendre quelle que soit la décision qu'il prenne, de le calmer quand il se mettait en colère ou quand il laissait entrevoir son inquiétude. Il savait qu'avec elle, il pouvait se montrer faible sans craintes, et c'était peut-être sa plus grande fierté.

 _\- Je croyais que devenir adulte,_

 _C'était devenir plus gentille,_

 _Mais je suis restée la même que celle que j'étais enfant,_

Il restait présent pour elle malgré la présence de Brisée, même si depuis longtemps elle avait essayé de la faire partir, elle n'y arrivait pas, mais sur l'instant, elle se dit que ce n'était pas grave. Sa « colocataire » disait ne pas être son ennemie, elle pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. L'important c'était qu'elles avaient plus ou moins le même objectif.

 _\- Je sens que j'ai envie de te protéger,_

 _Même si tu te réveilles et échappes aux ténèbres,_

 _Je sais que tu continueras à m'attendre au loin._

Pour prendre sa décision elle devait se rappeler de ce moment, de ces adieux qui les avait dévasté tous les deux à l'époque. La raison pour laquelle elle travaillait dur et se battait de toutes ses forces depuis tellement de temps.

 _\- Dans cette ville qui nous cachait tous les deux,_

 _Une neige dissimulatrice est tombée._

 _Tu es telle la cicatrice la plus profonde,_

 _Qui n'ait jamais été gravée dans mon cœur._

 _Je sauvegarderai le chant de ce monde_

 _Dans lequel tu as souri…_

\- KAIGUN !

Tami se tut et releva la tête en direction de la vigie, puis sur les deux lumières qu'elle voyait au loin. Une nuée de pirates envahit rapidement le pont, les commandants donnant des instructions à tout va, le Yonkou et Gol D. Ann ne tardant pas eux-même à apparaître. L'informatrice sortit un foulard de sa sacoche et se l'enroula autour de la tête, se cachant visage et cheveux, avant que ces imbéciles ne déclarent qu'elle soit une Shirohige.

Elle doutait que Law le lui pardonnerait si c'était publié dans le journal…

Désormais assurée d'être incognito, elle se prépara à se battre. Elle manquait d'exercice et cette fois elle n'accepterait pas de rentrer sagement pour attendre la fin de la bataille, son amour-propre avait déjà suffisamment été blessé lors des tempêtes. La jeune femme tenait à être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre, au moins pour ce soir.

Deux navires tentaient de prendre le _Moby Dick_ en tenailles sur les côtés, la mer était un peu trop agitée pour leur permettre de tenter une manœuvre, si elle en croyait les navigateurs du lot. Ann vint se poster juste à côté d'elle, à son grand étonnement, comme l'enfant de Roger mettait un point d'honneur à l'éviter depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant de sentir la température grimper en flèche. Une énorme flammèche apparut sur le navire Marine qui leur faisait face, à bâbord. Et aux pieds de l'informatrice, là où se trouvait Gol D. Ann un instant plus tôt, ne restait plus qu'une petite pile de vêtements, ainsi qu'une bague et un médaillon qui brillaient doucement sous la lumière de la lune. Les pirates qui se déplaçaient autour d'elle manquèrent plusieurs fois de marcher dessus, alors elle les ramassa, enfilant la bague de fiançailles de la Kaizoku Hime sur la chaîne et enroula le tout à son poignet pour éviter que ce ne soit bousillé.

Le Yonkou en voyant faire sa compagne se passa une main sur le visage et ordonna à ses hommes de s'intéresser en priorité au vaisseau qui se trouvait à tribord pour éviter que sa fiancée ne fasse de victimes collatérales de leur côté si elle y allait un peu trop fort. Les tireurs perchés sur les espars commencèrent à faire leur office pour s'assurer que les marines ne pourraient pas les aborder et l'informatrice sauta à bord dès qu'ils furent suffisamment près, en compagnie d'un petit groupe qui prit grand soin de ne pas approcher de la zone où…

Tami fit une légère pause en voyant la forme d'Atronach qui faisait des ravages et de petites étoiles s'allumèrent dans ses yeux. Une fois qu'elle aurait un moment, il faudrait absolument qu'elle redessine ça !

Elle revint bien vite à la réalité et se rapprocha du groupe, Fushisho se chargeant d'éloigner Ann quand elle se retrouvait entraînée vers eux. La danse mortelle fit son office, l'informatrice en restait aux mains et ne tuait personne, n'y voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt en sachant que les Shirohige étaient eux-mêmes d'une efficacité redoutable.

 _« Voilà une ambiance que j'aime ! »_

\- Tiens, t'es revenue, toi ? soupira Tami en entendant la voix de Brisée. Je me disais aussi que t'étais trop calme.

 _« La guimauve c'est vraiment pas mon truc. »_ se justifia la bête sauvage.

Le combat continua pendant quelques minutes, chaque soldat qu'elle croisait semblait mort de trouille, ce qui l'intriguait assez, elle devait l'avouer. D'ailleurs vu le massacre, elle était étonnée que la retraite n'ait pas encore sonnée… L'ordre fut donné par le Yonkou de capturer les officiers ayant au minimum le grade de Taisa, alors elle laissa là le pauvre jeune qui devait tout juste sortir de l'école des officiers pour voir ailleurs si elle trouvait les gradés.

Justement, un taisa se trouvait non loin, poussant ses hommes terrifiés à se battre, alors elle fit un détour pour se retrouver dans son dos, se servant de la danse mortelle pour passer les quelques soldats qui cherchaient à l'en empêcher en les envoyant embrasser le sol ou les murs.

\- T'es qui toi ? gronda le gradé.

\- Personne de très important, répondit-elle nonchalamment. Tu vas te rendre gentiment ou tu veux danser ?

\- Je préfère mourir que me rendre.

Les yeux violets de la jeune femme s'éclairèrent d'une lueur amusée et il leva un sourcil.

\- Sous ce déguisement… tu serais Haiiro Kali ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ne l'insulte pas, ricana-t-elle doucement. Si ça avait été elle, tu serais déjà à terre en train de gémir.

Poussant un grognement, il sortit son sabre avant de lui foncer dessus. Tami sourit doucement et attendit le tout dernier moment, alors que la lame effleurait ses vêtements, pour se tourner légèrement et saisir le Marine dans sa course pour le rediriger en direction du mur, dans lequel il planta sa lame si profondément qu'il ne sut pas la retirer avant qu'elle ne donne un coup sec sur un point de pression de son dos, le paralysant temporairement.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous, les hommes, soyez si bornés et impulsifs ? soupira-t-elle avec un sourire sous son foulard.

.

.

Les gradés ligotés et rassemblés sur le pont du _Moby Dick_ , la jeune femme restait dans son coin alors que le Yonkou interrogeait les prisonniers. Elle était absolument fascinée par la forme d'Atronach de l'enfant de Roger, qui semblait faite de roche et de feu, flottant gracieusement à quelques centimètres du sol…

Si elle s'écoutait, elle aurait sorti son carnet à dessin depuis longtemps pour esquisser la magnifique créature qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais sa raison l'ayant emportée sur son sursaut d'inspiration, elle se contentait de l'observait depuis là où elle se trouvait pour mémoriser au mieux l'apparence d'Ann, écoutant tout de même la conversation d'une oreille.

\- Bon, qui d'entre vous a eu la glorieuse idée d'envoyer des hommes effrayés à l'abattoir ? demanda Fushisho.

\- VA CREVER !

\- Mauvaise réponse… chantonna tout bas l'informatrice alors que le type se faisait à son tour plaqué au sol par Haruta.

\- Parlez, et j'aurai peut-être la clémence de-

\- Tu nous épargneras jamais, saloperie de pirate ! cracha le plus jeune des gradés.

Le Yonkou poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec agacement, puis s'accroupit devant le jeune insolent pour le saisir à la gorge.

 _« Je sens que je vais aimer ça... »_ ricana Brisée alors que Tami affichait un air blasé.

\- En attendant tu seras gentille de pas te faire remarquer… murmura-t-elle tout bas.

 _« Alors arrête de me parler~ ! »_

Non mais elle rêvait là…

La jeune femme revint au présent en entendant le hurlement de douleur du taisa et souhaita ne pas avoir regardé Fushisho lui arracher la langue à la seule force brute… Elle grimaça, se disant qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à la place de ce type…

 _« Hmmm~ ! Bon sang, il me plaît ce blondinet ! »_

\- N'y pense même pas… souffla Tami sur un ton d'avertissement.

Pendant ce temps-là, le concerné venait de trouver l'instigateur de l'attaque et donnait des ordres pour laisser partir les simples soldats et tuer les gradés qui les commandaient. Une fois l'affaire réglée, l'informatrice vit Ann reprendre ses vêtements avant de quitter sa forme d'Atronach et se diriger directement vers l'intérieur.

\- Ann, attends ! l'appela-t-elle, mais apparemment l'enfant de Roger ne l'avait pas entendue.

Elle s'avança donc pour suivre la Kaizoku Hime à l'intérieur, quelque peu ralentie par la foule de pirates qui s'en allaient vers les navires marines pour les fouiller. Quand elle arriva enfin à entrer, elle ne vit personne dans le couloir et passa la tête dans le trou de l'échelle qui menait à l'étage inférieur, repérant sans mal la pirate qui avait une lance de feu à la main pour entrer dans une pièce. Tami se releva pour descendre rapidement et rejoignit la porte restée ouverte.

Dans la petite pièce se trouvaient deux berceaux que Ann rejoignait en chantant doucement alors que les jumeaux pleuraient, la lance de feu ayant disparue. La femme en fauteuil de l'autre fois, ou plutôt la mère du Yonkou était là également, appuyée sur l'un des berceaux, une canne à portée de main.

La voyant rassurer ses enfants, Tami se recula légèrement dans le couloir pour leur laisser de l'intimité, un peu perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle retirait son foulard et les bijoux de son poignet pour pouvoir les rendre quand Ann aurait calmé Red et Lina.

Pourtant peu attachée à son passé avant la Family, elle se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait été sa vie si sa propre mère avait survécu à sa naissance. Lui aurait-elle chanté des berceuses ? L'aurait-elle consolée et conseillée quand les choses allaient mal ? Aurait-elle cherché à la protéger de Doflamingo ? Ou alors… Seraient-elles reparties toutes les deux de cette île avant l'arrivée des pirates ?

Si sa mère avait survécu, alors elle n'aurait peut-être jamais pu rencontrer Law…

La jeune femme serra légèrement les dents et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait rien savoir de ses parents biologiques.

Ann et sa future belle-mère ressortirent, la plus jeune raccompagnant l'autre à sa propre chambre et Tami attendit, restant à la même place, qu'elles en aient terminé. La Kaizoku Hime referma la porte doucement derrière elle et se retourna vers le couloir. Pour se figer en la voyant. Ses mains prirent feu. L'informatrice fut un peu surprise par le geste et leva les mains en réflexe, la gauche refermé en un poing.

\- Tout va bien, Portgas, je ne suis pas là pour faire du grabuge, dit-elle calmement.

\- Je veux rien savoir, t'as rien à faire par ici, alors écarte-toi.

Ann fit un pas en avant, menaçante. Tami fronça légèrement les sourcils avec peut-être une forme d'inquiétude, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte des jumeaux qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, et recula de quelques pas pour éviter d'énerver leur mère et de les réveiller si le ton devait monter... ou pire. L'enfant de Roger se mit sur le chemin de la porte des jumeaux et éteignit ses mains pour croiser les bras.

\- Tu dors avec le reste des filles, pas à l'étage des commandants, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton qu'elle employait disait à Tami qu'elle devait faire gaffe à sa réponse.

\- Je voulais juste te rendre ton médaillon et ta bague, les autres ont failli marcher dessus tout à l'heure, alors je les ai ramassé au cas où... expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant son poing pour montrer les bijoux.

Ann fouilla frénétiquement son cou en réalisant l'absence du bijou, avant de reprendre le médaillon. Elle regarda un instant à l'intérieur avant de le remettre. Pour la bague, elle hésita un peu avant de se la remettre au doigt en rougissant comme une tomate

\- ...Merci.

\- De rien, éluda Tami. Tu as l'air sur les nerfs, et vu que j'ai découvert l'existence de tes enfants, je peux comprendre... Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

Elle espérait pouvoir désamorcer la bombe qu'était actuellement Hiken, parce que là…

\- Parler de quoi ? Ce sont mes enfants, je veux pas qu'ils aient à payer pour mes crimes, ceux de leur père et encore moins de Roger, déclara sèchement Ann, recroisant les bras. Je veux leur sécurité et leur bonheur.

L'informatrice leva un sourcil, puis se pointa du doigt.

\- Je t'ai déjà jugé sur ton ascendance ? Ou même sur tes crimes ? Je ne pensais pas renvoyer une telle image.

\- Tu es une informatrice. Tu te fais du fric en revendant des informations. C'est de ça dont j'ai peur. T'es dans le métier depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que même le commentaire le plus anodin peut mettre quelqu'un dans de gros ennuis. Moins de monde saura pour les jumeaux, mieux ça sera. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu me considères comme un camarade que je peux pour autant être certain que tu ne trahiras pas mes enfants.

Tami ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de s'administrer un facepalm sonore. Elle hésitait entre lui expliquer la situation calmement ou lui balancer les valises pleines de billets de banque à la figure pour lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait de sa conception de son métier.

\- Davy Jones, donne-moi la force... soupira-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se passa la main sur le visage, avant de regarder Ann avec un mélange de déception et d'incrédulité. Mieux valait opter pour la solution diplomatique, avant de provoquer une guerre.

\- Je vais t'expliquer une chose très simple, Portgas, commença-t-elle. S'il y a bien un chose que je ne ferai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est mettre des enfants en danger. Chaque naissance est un cadeau du ciel, chaque nourrisson est à mes yeux ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un dieu. C'est bien pour ça que je m'interdis de les approcher, la dernière fois j'ai été prise par surprise... Mais je ne veux pas les infecter.

Elle détourne légèrement le regard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Portgas, je pensais avoir été claire. Je sais que je représente un danger, mais comme tu sais à quel point mon réseau est étendu et fiable, tu pourrais aussi voir le bon côté et comprendre que ce réseau me permettra de les protéger, tes poussins.

Ann haussa les épaules et s'avança en faisant un signe vers l'échelle pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus discuter dans le couloir, surtout à proximité des enfants.

\- Ça reste des paroles. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Marco et ses idées lumineuses, tu ne serais pas à bord et je ne t'aurais jamais laissée prendre ma fille dans tes bras s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé. Mon comportement est stupide, on me l'a déjà dit et souligné. Mais je veux les protéger, et plus le secret s'ébruite, plus je vois leur protection s'effilocher.

\- Ce n'était pas son idée, corrigea-t-elle en la rattrapant. C'était la mienne, et je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander à tous, mais je veux juste que Musha puisse rester en vie, sans devoir abandonner Law à Wa…

Ann ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais sembla décider que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et la referma.

\- Finalement, j'aurais dû le tuer à Dressrosa.

Tami lui administra un coup de coude en réponse, peu amusée, si seulement c'était une plaisanterie.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je le tue ou pas ? insista Hiken, à la limite de l'exaspération.

L'informatrice se figea, faisant que l'enfant de Roger se retourna vers elle quand elle le remarqua. Elle avait les yeux cachés sous sa frange, serrant doucement les poings, respirant profondément mais silencieusement. Ses muscles se tendirent au point que ses bras se mirent à trembler. Quand elle releva la tête pour regarder de nouveau la Kaizoku Hime, ses yeux étaient complètement noirs.

\- Je vais te retourner la question, la bougie, fit Brisée en souriant doucement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je massacre tes proches ? Ton beau gosse de fiancé ?

Ann se retourna complètement vers elle en affichant un sourire dément.

\- La seule raison qui fait que je suis pas en train de crier et de te massacrer sur place, c'est parce que j'ai les deux gosses qui dorment à côté. Cependant, je sais pas si je dois trouver inquiétant que la simple mention de Law te fasse ressortir, ou si je dois faire de toi la nouvelle version de l'œuvre d'art que j'ai fait avec Sadi-chan.

Le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur l'incident revint rapidement et le sourire de Brisée s'élargit davantage, formant un rictus grotesque alors qu'elle pliait légèrement les genoux, poussant un léger gémissement, un main plaquée sur sa jupe. Ann leva un sourcil, puis reprit son sourire.

\- Pour une fille qui veut se donner l'air calme, elle a quand une sacrée bête sauvage à l'intérieur. On fait connaissance un peu plus en profondeur quand tu veux, ma belle, lança-t-elle.

\- Je suis pas pour abîmer son corps, vu que j'existe pour la protéger, mais c'est plus fort que moi, dès qu'on me parle de toute cette violence, tout ce sang...

Brisée poussa un soupir rêveur, avant de se redresser, une main sur la hanche, l'autre pendant à son côté.

\- Et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup toute cette agressivité que tu dégages, mais... Si je me battais contre toi, elle me pardonnerait jamais.

\- Qui a parlé de se battre ? Je peux t'arracher, les ongles, ça repousse, fit Ann.

\- Non merci, je préfère la place du bourreau, souffla la bête sauvage, avant de sourire un peu plus. Elle va pas tarder à revenir... À la prochaine~!

Les yeux de la jeune femme reprirent lentement leur couleur originelle, ses muscles qui avaient un peu gonflé diminuèrent et son visage pâlit à vue d'œil. L'instant suivant, elle prenait la fuite en direction de l'échelle.

\- Merci pour le collier, lui lança Ann. Et la bague.

Tami s'arrêta au niveau de l'échelle, les membres tremblants, n'osant pas regarder l'enfant de Roger. Elle se recula juste à temps pour voir le Yonkou se jeter depuis le haut de l'échelle et atterrir souplement sur le plancher. Il regarda sa fiancée, puis l'informatrice qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, Ace ? demanda-t-il à sa fiancée. Je croyais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair, yoi.

\- Ah mais j'ai rien fait, moi, réfuta Hiken en levant les mains. Elle m'a juste ramené mes bijoux.

\- Et moi je suis un poisson.

La concernée, elle, essayait de fusionner avec le mur pour qu'on ne lui prête pas attention.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'avais pas de maîtresse, et encore moins cette jeune femme, continua le phénix.

Là, l'informatrice ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?!

\- Je t'ai dis que je lui ai rien fait ! Va plutôt t'occuper de ta mère, connard, grommela Ann, un rouge honteux lui montant aux joues.

Le Yonkou ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder sa fiancée fixement pendant un très long moment. L'informatrice essayait d'ignorer le fou-rire de Brisée dans son crâne alors qu'elle analysait la situation, son cerveau proche du court-circuit.

Puis elle craqua.

Elle tomba à terre, les mains plaquées sur la bouche pour tenter d'étouffer son propre rire, bien trop dépassée par les événements pour parvenir à se contrôler. Hiken sembla prête à lui sauter à la gorge, alors que Fushisho la retenait.

\- Évite de rire, tout de même, lui lança-t-il. Tu jette du kérosène sur le feu.

\- P-pardon... s'excusa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est nerveux, je m'attendais pas à... Désolée.

Il fallut un petit moment pour que la Kaizoku Hime cesse de se débattre dans les bras de son amant, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il la relâcha, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, au fond.

\- Je... Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle encore. Portgas, je te jure... T'as rien à craindre de moi, surtout de ce côté-là.

Ann se contenta de grogner comme un animal sauvage, l'air de la mettre au défi.

\- Sérieusement ? s'offusqua finalement Tami, laissant parler sa propre amertume. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me trouver ? Et c'est pas non plus mon type d'homme ! ... Sans vouloir vous vexer.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé, tu n'es pas non plus le genre de femme qui m'intéresse. C'est Ace qui s'est monté la tête tout seul, comme un grand, comme il le fait souvent, yoi.

L'informatrice enfouit son visage dans une main et poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me déteste à ce point, Portgas... Et désolée de vous avoir causé des ennuis, Marco-san.

\- Ace te déteste pas. Il est jaloux et malheureusement, tu es une victime innocente pour le coup. Peu importe la façon dont je lui dis, il me croit pas et pense vraiment que j'ai l'intention de le laisser tomber. Le destin a fait de toi la cible de ses inquiétudes, expliqua-t-il calmement, presque blasé.

\- Oui, eh bien le destin pourrait peut-être s'acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre pour changer...

Elle redressa la tête et se releva, passant une main sur sa nuque avec fatigue.

\- Quand Musha sera à l'abri je pourrai partir à Wa, et tu pourras oublier mon existence si tu veux, dit-elle à Ann avant de commencer à remonter l'échelle. Bonne nuit.


End file.
